


Out of the Darkness

by tufano79



Category: Twilight Series - All Media Types, Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: Devil, F/M, Romance, Supernatural - Freeform, angel - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-03
Updated: 2017-09-23
Packaged: 2018-09-06 05:58:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 38
Words: 108,299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8737471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tufano79/pseuds/tufano79
Summary: Edward Cullen is a fallen angel, living among humans. He’s dark, snarky, tattooed and a total badass. However, he still has his wings and angelic powers because the ‘powers that be’ believe that he is capable of redemption, despite being cast out of heaven. His exile was due to the fact that he was interacting with an unknown evil that tempted him over sixty years ago. Because of his mistake, he’s resigned to live out his immortal existence as a bitter angel, caught in limbo.Isabella Swan, a human, is in the wrong place at the wrong time. In her innocence, she manages to worm her way into his heart, bringing him back into the light and out of the darkness.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> [](http://s920.photobucket.com/user/jthlavacs/media/12421970_10209310555147531_30579496_o_zps6n0vinxc.jpg.html)

**Title: Out of the Darkness**

**Rating: MA/NC-17**

**Beta: Bridget Derbyshire/Birdee18**

**Banner: Clo Rodeffer**

**Disclaimer: None of this is mine, nor will it ever be (sigh). I like to play with the characters that Stephenie Meyers created and make them do pervy things or become angels with a bad attitude.**

**Summary: _Edward Cullen is a fallen angel, living among humans. He’s dark, snarky, tattooed and a total badass. However, he still has his wings and angelic powers because the ‘powers that be’ believe that he is capable of redemption, despite being cast out of heaven. His exile was due to the fact that he was interacting with an unknown evil that tempted him over sixty years ago. Because of his mistake, he’s resigned to live out his immortal existence as a bitter angel, caught in limbo._**

**_Isabella Swan, a human, is in the wrong place at the wrong time. In her innocence, she manages to worm her way into his heart, bringing him back into the light and out of the darkness._ **

**Out of the Darkness**

**Prologue**

**EPOV**

“Hey, Ed, it’s closing time,” said the huge bartender, Frank. “Can you drive? You’ve been drinking like a fish all night.”

“I’m good,” I said, slamming back my shot. I didn’t drive here in the first place. I don’t think I could get a ticket for flying while drunk. I could get a slap on the wrist from the Big Guy upstairs, but he was kind of pissed at me at the moment.

_Or sixty some-odd years._

Whatever. I reached into my wallet and pulled out some cash, tossing it onto the bar. “See you tomorrow, Frank.”

“Don’t you work?” Frank asked, arching a brow.

“When I want to,” I shrugged, waving at him as I slipped out of the bar. I lit up a cigarette, inhaling deeply. I understood why humans enjoyed this, even though it was deadly to them. It was strangely calming, feeling the nicotine fill my lungs, the burn making me feel alive even though I wasn’t really alive, but I wasn’t dead either. I was just _here_.

I finished my cigarette, stomping it with my foot. I walked toward a dilapidated old car and toward the woods behind the bar. Once I was out of sight, I rolled my back and felt my cramped wings unfurl, poking through the holes I had in my jacket. “Sorry, boys. I can’t exactly walk around with you guys out,” I quipped to my wings. I stretched them as far as they could go, about ten feet, reveling in being able to keep them out. I really couldn’t walk around with them on display, though. “It might attract attention.”

_I’m talking to my wings. I’m a fucking mess._

Shaking my head at my own stupidity, I crouched down, pushed off the ground, and took off to my home in the woods of Forks, Washington. I smiled as the cool, humid air   covered my face and I flew freely through the thick cloud cover, twisting, turning and doing loop-de-loops. Nothing was as freeing as flying. I loved flying.

But, how can I fly?

Right. You don’t know why.

My name is Edward Cullen and I’m an angel.

A _fallen_ angel.

One mistake and you’re banished to earth for all eternity.

_That just sucks._

**A/N: And so we start … updates will be happening on Saturdays. I’ve got the first three chapters written and working others. Check out pictures on my blog and find me on Facebook: Tufano79’s Twilight Fanfiction Appreciation. I’m also on twitter: tufano79. Leave me some!**


	2. Chapter One

**Disclaimer: None of this is mine, nor will it ever be (sigh). I like to play with the characters that Stephenie Meyers created and make them do pervy things or become angels with a bad attitude.**

**I’m blown away by the response for the prologue. Thank you, everyone, for taking the time read and review. I hope I can do my snarky, bad ass Angelward justice. I do plan on updating on Saturdays with teasers on Wednesdays. The first three chapters (Prologue, one and two) were submitted to the Fandom For Mental Health Awareness, but everything following that is brand new. Thank you for reading! And thank you to Clo for the manips of the characters. You rock my socks, girl!**

**Chapter One**

**EPOV**

I landed in my backyard and folded my wings back into my body. Walking into my home, I scratched my dog’s ears as he waited for me in the kitchen. “Did you guard the house, Felix?” I asked as I filled his water bowl and fed him his kibble. “No intruders?”

Felix’s tail wagged as he devoured his meal. I chuckled, walking into my massive library and sitting down in the reclining chair overlooking the Hoh Rainforest. I pulled out my journal, jotting down my thoughts from my day. I had so many journals, filled with my idle chatter and commentary about the mundane lives of humans. Mainly, it was a diatribe how I feared for the human race and future of the planet. People were so lazy, so entitled, so ... It scared me.

And don’t get me started on the ‘blame game.’ Ugh!

I also doodled, wrote music, and reflected on my past. I’d been stuck here for over sixty years, since the early 1940s. Don’t get me wrong, I liked some of my times and experiences on earth. Getting high? A-Mazing! Tattoos? Sign me up for more. Hell, I even had a huge piece on back that looked exactly like my own wings. It was sweet. Even though I couldn’t show them, I knew that they would still be _seen._

Having sex? You don’t do that up in heaven. Well, you can, but you have to be committed to the person. Prior to my exile, I had never made the commitment so I was an _angel_ virgin, but a _virgin_ virgin. Though, my mentor/creator had her eyes on me and I knew she wanted more from me. She wanted that commitment. I just wasn’t feeling it for her.

You know?

She reminded me of a sister. An annoying, _obnoxious_ little sister. She was smart as she came, and beautiful in her own right, but there was something child-like that I couldn’t look past. So, I relegated her to the _friend-zone._

I just learned that term the other day from Google. That shit’s awesome.

During the days, I worked at various jobs - construction worker, substitute teacher, health care provider, or personal assistant – jobs where I could come and go as I pleased. I was a hard worker who rarely needed a sick day, so everyone loved me even though I was a snarky son of a bitch.

Okay, snarky is putting it mildly.

I was a complete pain in the ass.

While I made the most out of my time on earth, I was still beating myself up for the reason _why_ I was down here. My bitterness toward my situation leaked into what I did. Yes, I had fucked up. Yes, I was in cahoots with the _enemy_ , but how the fuck was I supposed to know that? I have an infinite memory and super strength, but I thought I was helping someone in a sticky situation. I thought I was helping an innocent. That’s what angels do, right?

Apparently not.

The person that I was helping all those years ago was the King of All Evil, Lucifer, the bringer of darkness and hatred. I was helping him build an army. Little did I know that the army I was helping to create was the beginning of what was known as the Holocaust? The hugest act of genocide in the modern era?

Yes, I fucked up.

I get it. Hitler was a horrible monster. I see that now, but how was I supposed to know that Lucifer was using Hitler’s body as his vessel? I just _saw_ the pain he was in, and I tried to help. Unfortunately, the pain that I saw was all a ruse from Lucifer, tricking me to help him.

_Bastard. And to think Lucifer used to be one of the good guys._

Lucifer, through Hitler, tried to eradicate an entire race of people and I, unknowingly, helped in that brutal, dark time in history - the concentration camps with all those people, pleading for mercy, brutal warfare, the atomic bomb - it was sickening that I had a hand in that.

I’d never seen Him so angry. He was ready to cast me out of heaven, strip me of my powers, but not my memory, letting me live out the rest of my days with the guilt of what had happened. Alice, my mentor/creator and woman who was in love with me, argued for leniency and for a chance for me to redeem myself. He looked at me, staring into my eyes and into my very soul, seeing if there was an ounce of remorse. I _was_ beating myself up. I did feel horribly about what had happened. It was never my intention to work in concert with Lucifer. With a scowl, He agreed with Alice and sent me on my way. 

So, my naiveté and stupidity landed me in exile on earth. As a result, I trusted no one. _Would you?_ I lived in a secluded house in the middle of the Hoh Rainforest, on the outskirts of Forks, Washington. My only companion was Felix, my chocolate lab. I got him because he looked fierce and was the protector of his puppy siblings. However, he turned out to be a huge marshmallow, but he kept me company. Speaking of my furry companion, Felix ambled into my library, hopping onto the ottoman and giving me his crooked doggy grin. “All done, Felix?” I asked, scrubbing his ears.

He barked, his tongue lolling out of his mouth. “You should be sleeping, boy,” I teased. He whimpered, hopping from the ottoman and onto my lap. He still believed he was a puppy. He was a hundred-pound lab that shed over every freaking thing. I rolled my eyes, petting my heavy dog as he got comfortable in my arms. Once he was snoring, I closed my own eyes. Technically, I didn’t _need_ to sleep, but it felt nice just to shut out the world for a few hours. I was aware of every noise, every movement, but relaxing with my one steadfast companion who made me happy, even for just a few hours.

When I opened my eyes again, it was just barely dawn. I moved Felix onto my chair and I went to shower. I was scheduled to work at a construction site today and for the next three weeks. I was helping with the demolition of a condemned building in Port Angeles. It was menial work, but it kept me busy during the day.

I showered and changed into a pair of jeans, a work shirt and an obnoxiously bright jacket. I fed Felix and brewed some coffee. I didn’t drink it, but shared it with my coworkers. I liked the scent of coffee, but not the flavor. It didn’t make any sense. It smelled sweet but was so bitter. _Whatever._

Keeping up with the pretenses, I got into my car and _drove_ to Port Angeles. _I’d rather be flying, damn it._ Parking across the street from the trailer, I shook the hand of the project manager, a brute of a man named Emmett.

“I heard a lot of good things about you, Edward,” he said. “Hard worker, keeps to yourself, but a smart ass.”

“I’d rather be a smart ass than a dumb ass,” I quipped, handing him a cup of coffee.

“Good point. You’ll be on the top floor with Mike and Tyler until lunch,” he said, taking the coffee. “Focus on tearing down the walls and pulling the plumbing. Last one up there has to haul the toilets down.”

“Later,” I laughed, handing him the carafe of coffee. I ran up the stairs and began my work in earnest. Tyler showed up last, bitching that he had to haul the six toilets down the stairs. Mike and I laughed as he carried them the four flights of stairs. When Tyler wasn’t complaining about the toilets, both men chattered about their girlfriends. However, the way they talked about women was demeaning and I was appalled for their significant others. They described their bodies and lack of prowess in the bedroom. I stayed quiet, biting back my comments as they continued their crude commentary.

Despite that, we worked well together until lunch, breaking for our meal. They went to some local greasy spoon, but I said that I had packed a lunch, wandering to the marina. I sat there, away from Mike and Tyler describing each graphic detail of their love making – okay, it was fucking - and listening to the breeze, relishing in the spotty sunlight as it warmed my face.

Breaking me from my reverie, I heard a musical giggle. I turned toward it, seeing the most gorgeous creature I’d laid my eyes on. She was petite with long brown hair, pale skin and the curves of a beautiful woman. She was talking on a cell phone to another woman, sharing details about a blind date. A bad blind date.

I was inexplicably angry that this woman had gone out on a blind date and that it wasn’t with me.

_What are you talking about, Edward?_

I was a fucking angel. I didn’t do romantic involvements. Up until I was on earth, I was a virgin. But, once I jumped into the pool, I couldn’t get enough.

One night stands, sure. I may be an angel, but I’m still a man. A horny man, damn it.

But, this woman was not like the women I’d been with before. She was pure, innocent, and fucking beautiful. I shook my head, watching her as she continued her conversation before she walked to a nearby elementary school. I waited until she was inside before going back to my job. However, I kept my thoughts trained on hers while I was close by, just to hear the beautiful tenor of her mental voice and her kind nature as she taught her fourth grade students.

At the end of the day, the guys went to Frank’s bar, but I decided not to go. For the first time in years, I went home and didn’t drink myself stupid. I smoked like a fucking chimney as my thoughts swirled around the unnamed beautiful brunette with the musical laugh.

That began my new routine. I would go to work, demolishing the building until lunch, and then I’d sit, spending time near the marina. Every day, the beautiful woman would come and eat her lunch, talk on her phone or read a book. She captivated me. Her thoughts were so pure, so loving, but I could feel an underlying pain beneath her goodness. I didn’t notice it at first, but as I “ate” my own lunch over the course of the past several days, I noticed an emptiness and sadness in her heart.

I wanted to fix it, but my past made me – how do the humans put it?

Right, gun shy.

So, I just sat and listened, trying to see if her sadness was genuine or concocted by Lucifer. I didn’t want to be tricked twice. Fool me once, shame on you. Fool me twice, shame on me and all that jazz.

After a week, I finally learned her name – Bella. Some of her coworkers were eating with her, but I could tell that she wasn’t too keen on spending time with them. The only positive was that I did learn her name as some blonde prattled on about the newest teacher’s assistant that was _sooooo_ cute. They were as fake as they came, pretending to care about each other. Bella didn’t like her solitude interrupted but didn’t say anything. She smiled and talked with them, but secretly wanted to just read her book or plan her lessons for the rest of the school year.

The next day, she was alone and happy, on the surface. Her mind, though, was concerned about a couple of new students, foster children, who had started in her class earlier in the week. They were small for their age and obviously not cared for by their guardians. She was doing a unit on Greek mythology and it was a big deal, where the students were having a day where they all dressed up like their favorite god or goddess. It was a school tradition, but these new students didn’t have the money to create their costumes. Bella was wracking her brain on how to help them out. No closer to a solution, Bella went back to school and I took over thinking how I could help her help them or help her help them.

_Confusing, right?_

My head hurts from trying to figure it out.

By the end of the week, the building I was working on was nearly stripped of its components and was almost ready for the wrecking ball. I was filling out my paperwork to get paid, signing my timecard. “You did some great work, Edward,” Emmett said, smiling at me. “I’ve got a new project starting in two weeks or so. It’s more than just demo. We’re rehabbing an older house in the historic district of Port Angeles. I’d like you on my team. Your attention to detail is amazing.”

“I’d like to get help out,” I said. “Just send me the address and the start date. I’ll be there.”

“Do you have a cell phone?” Emmett asked.

I wrinkled my nose. I didn’t have one. I didn’t see the point of having one. I had a perfectly functional landline in my home. “I washed it,” I lied. “I haven’t had a chance to get a new one. You have my email address, right?”

“I do. I’ll send you the information and I hope you can come,” Emmett said. “Until then, I’ll see next week for the big finale. I may even let you control the wrecking ball.”

“I’m so excited,” I deadpanned. Emmett laughed, slugging my arm with his fist. I made a big deal of stumbling since he was so big, but I could have lifted him with my pinky finger despite the fact that he was probably 250 pounds of pure muscle.

“Are you going to Frank’s?” Emmett asked.

“Probably not,” I shrugged. “I’ve got to pick up some dog food for my dog.”

“Lame,” Emmett laughed. “But, no biggie. I won’t take no for an answer next week when this job is done. Got it?”

“I’ll be there,” I said, shrugging on my jacket. “See you on Monday, Emmett.”

“Later,” Emmett said, putting my timecard into an envelope. I left the trailer and walked toward my car. I felt my heart lurch just as I was going to put my key into the ignition.

_Help! This can’t be happening to me! Not again!_

I knew it was Bella. Her voice was panicked and I could feel her terror. Closing my eyes, I listened for her. I got out of my car and into a nearby alley. Shrugging out of my jacket, I spread my wings and took off. I found Bella easily, near her school, around the corner from a resale shop. A group of men was surrounding her, pushing and tearing at her clothes. One guy had a knife and the others were punching her body.

_Aw, hell no!_

“Come on, baby. We’ll make you feel good,” one of the men drawled, wrapping his arms around her body.

“No,” she whispered. She spun around and ran away, but was blocked by a dead end. She was pressed against a brick wall, looking frantically for any sort of way out. I landed on the roof of a nearby building, trying to figure out how to help her, but maintain my secret. When one of the men threw her on the ground and started reaching for her blouse, pawing at her body, I decided to fuck it and swoop in, making them pay for their crimes. All of them were punching her, stomping on her and calling her a tease. She was screaming, begging for them to stop. She was bleeding, trying to fend them off. But she was so tiny, her punches weren’t doing any damage to her attackers.

I dove off the building, using my wings to push them all off her. Hovering over her protectively, I glared at them, my wings spread to their full width. They were so high that they thought they were hallucinating. Bella was unconscious, battered and bruised on the dirty ground. “Ganging up on an innocent woman?” I snarled. “Not too smart, guys.”

“She wants it,” said one of them, cupping his cock.

“She’s not conscious and therefore does not want it. And did you not hear her say no? I did,” I growled. One of the men whipped out his knife and tried to attack me, but I curled my wing around myself, effectively blocking his attempt. He fell to the ground and moaned. I read all of their minds and this was not the first time they’d done this. They were truly evil, preying on defenseless women.

Apparently, the drugs they were on made them feel invincible. They all took their turns trying to get to me, but with the protection of my wings and their sheer stupidity, I rendered them unconscious and picked them all up. I flew to police department, dumping them inside of the doors with a note on the guy who had done the most damage to Bella. I wanted to make them pay for what they did, but if I had done what I had planned, I’d definitely be stripped of my powers.

I wanted to rip them limb from limb and make them feel the pain that they inflicted on their victims. But, killing is a big no-no for angels.

I took off, back to where Bella was located. I had to get back to her. She was still unconscious and covered with bruises. I gingerly picked her up, holding her close to my body. I could feel broken ribs and blood filling in her lungs. Her beautiful face was covered with bruises and her clothes were in tatters. I unfurled my wings, taking off and flying back to my house. Landing carefully, I carried Bella into my unused bedroom. I changed her out of her ruined clothes and dressed her in some of mine. They were too big for her, but they were not torn and covered in blood.

Her eyes were swollen shut and there was blood coming from her nose. On top of that, her heart-shaped face was bruised and scraped from the monsters who were trying to hurt her. Her lungs were wet and I could feel her pain. It nearly knocked me over with the amount of agony she felt. I knew that if I didn’t help her, she was going to die. I couldn’t let that happen. Pulling on my latent healing powers, I ran my hands over her body. I felt the warmth from my palms and the pain from her body travel to mine.

That was an unfortunate side effect of my ability to heal humans. Whatever injuries they had, I acquired as I made them better. Granted, my healing time was faster than that of a human, but it still hurt and I needed rest and nourishment. Bella’s injuries were quite severe, and I knew that my recovery time would take longer than normal. Those animals had beaten her within an inch of her life, threatening to take her in the vilest of ways.

 It took me an hour to heal all of her injuries. I collapsed on the ground, panting heavily and covered with sweat. Felix wandered over to me, plopping down next to me and eyeing our guest. She was resting comfortably and would stay asleep until morning. Healing also tired out the human. I leaned against my furry friend. He licked my nose, whimpering quietly. “I’ll be okay, Felix,” I said tiredly. “I had to help her.” He cocked his head, snuggling close to me and putting his head on my thigh. I leaned my head against the bed, running my fingers through his thick fur, watching as Bella slept.

I eventually drifted to sleep, waking up to Felix’s snores. I shifted and I was sore, but not in as much pain as when I healed Bella. She was still asleep, but her mind was assaulted of memories of her attack, muddled with other memories that I couldn’t understand. I got up, my bones cracking. I stretched my wings before tucking them back into my body. I showered and waited for Bella to wake up.

I prayed she wouldn’t freak out. She was in a stranger’s house, in a stranger’s clothes with a creepy dog watching her every move. _Oh, wait. It’s you who’s the creeper. You’ve only been watching her for the past three weeks, Edward._

I shook off my snarky thoughts. After my shower, I felt better. I made some breakfast, eating some myself since I was weak from healing her. Protein worked the best, with organic fruits and veggies as well. Processed shit made me sick. After eating, I heard her shift in the bedroom and her thoughts become more coherent. I darted upstairs, anxious to actually talk to her, but prepared for her to freak out and blame me for what happened to her. I knew that I didn’t hurt her.

A few moments ticked by, and Bella was shifting on my bed. She moaned, rolling onto her stomach. However, she patted the pillows and she shot up, her hair a tangled mess and her mind confused. _Where am I? This is not my bed,_ she thought. She turned around, sitting up and looking directly at me. Her espresso colored eyes widened. _What happened? He’s so gorgeous, but who is he?_ “Who are you?” she asked before fainting dead away.

 _Not the worst reaction,_ I shrugged, but I was giddy at the fact that she thought I was gorgeous. It made my heart do a flip-flop in my chest and a smile to spread over my face.

**A/N: Pictures of Edward’s house are on my blog. You can find the link for that on my profile. I’m also on Facebook: Tufano79’s Twilight Fanfiction Appreciation. Twitter, too: tufano79. Leave me some!**


	3. Chapter Two

**Disclaimer: None of this is mine, nor will it ever be (sigh). I like to play with the characters that Stephenie Meyers created and make them do pervy things or become angels with a bad attitude.**

**Chapter Two**

**BPOV**

“Who are you?” I asked, staring at the most beautiful man I’d ever seen. He was bathed in light from behind and he looked like an angel.

Unfortunately, my brain couldn’t comprehend what was happening and I fell back onto the bed. When I came to, there was a weight on my leg and I saw a very large chocolate dog on the bed, looking at me with concern. He whimpered, snuggling closer to me. I tentatively reached for the dog, scratching behind his ears. He panted, giving me a doggy grin before hopping off the bed and shuffling out of the bedroom. A few moments later, the gorgeous man came back into the bedroom, carrying a tray of food. My hackles went back, despite his beauty. I didn’t trust anyone. I put on a brave front, but it was exhausting. “What am I doing here?” I asked, narrowing my eyes at him.

“You’re not going to faint again, are you?” he asked, his voice smooth like velvet with a crooked little smirk. His eyes, though, were swimming with concern. He had a slight accent, almost English, but not quite. 

“I don’t think so,” I whispered, pulling up the bedding under my chin. It wasn’t going to protect me any, but I felt more comfortable with it over me. “Who are you?”

“My name’s Edward,” he said, putting the tray on the chest at the foot of the bed. His hair was the color of a penny with pale, almost translucent skin. Behind long eyelashes, he had the greenest eyes I’d ever seen. “You’re in my house.”

“You’re not one of those … monsters who tried to …” I spat, looking down at my clothes. I was dressed in a loose t-shirt and a pair of warm flannel pajamas.

“No! I got you away from them,” he said, his eyes darkening. “They won’t bother you anymore.” His voice deepened to a low growl and his hands clenched into tight fists.

“You didn’t …” I trailed off, my heart stammering in my chest. “… kill them, did you?”

“I wanted to, but let’s just say that they are now in custody of the Port Angeles Police Department,” he said, handing me a copy of the Peninsula Daily News. On the front page was a story of a group of serial rapists being dumped in the foyer of the police department with a note, describing their crimes. After rushing their DNA through the system, they were linked with over twelve open investigations in Port Angeles, Forks, and several nearby towns. “They’re going to prison for a long, _long_ time.”

“Twelve?” I squeaked, blinking up at him.

“So far,” Edward said. “I promise you that I was nothing but a gentleman. I couldn’t find your purse, so I brought you back here.” He shifted, a warm blush covering his pale skin.

“My purse? My bags! All of those costumes,” I wailed. “I have to find them!” I got up and was very dizzy. Edward was by my side in a flash, his arms gently guiding me back to the king-sized bed.

“Relax,” he said gently. “You need to focus on you right now. The bags and whatever was inside of them is inconsequential to your life and your healing.”

“Maybe for you, but for my kids, my students, it’s needed,” I said. I blew out a breath. “I’m a teacher and I was getting costumes for a couple of my students who are in the system, the foster care system, because they don’t have the money. Not that I have a lot of money either. I mean, I’m a teacher. My paycheck barely covers my rent and student loans. I just wanted to help them.”

“That’s understandable, Bella,” he said.

I narrowed my eyes again, glaring at him. “How do you know my name? Are you sure you’re not one of those monsters?”

“I eat lunch near your school, by the marina,” he explained, holding his hands up and his eyes wide. “I overheard your coworkers swoon over some teacher’s assistant one day and they called you by name. I wasn’t eavesdropping, but they were quite loud.”

“Oh,” I replied. “Well, okay, I guess.” I bit my lip, staring into his jade-colored orbs. “Well, I guess formal introductions are not really needed.”

“Nonsense,” Edward chuckled. “I’m Edward Cullen and I swear I’m not some sort of creeper, just a bystander who helped you out.” He held out his hand. I giggled, shaking his large hand and feeling a shot of electricity travel through my arm.

_What was that?_

“I’m Bella Swan and my coworkers are sluts,” I snickered, trying to deflect the warm, fuzzy feeling I was experiencing as I kept my hand in his. “Any straight male in our building, they jump on them like white on rice.”

“Interesting,” he said, arching a brow and releasing my hand. He shuddered slightly as he turned and picked up the tray. “You should eat something. I wasn’t sure what you liked, so I made you a bit of everything.”

“A man who can cook? Are you gay?” I quipped.

“Nope. I’m straight,” he smirked, laughing quietly. “I’ll leave you to eat your food. I’ll be back in a little bit. The bathroom is through that door. There is a spare toothbrush and some clean clothes if you want to shower.”

“Thank you,” I murmured. He blushed again, leaving me in the bedroom. I picked up the plate from the tray, seeing a delicious looking omelet with fresh fruit and a side of bacon. My mouth watered as I tucked into my food. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw something, a bird and the dog barking in the backyard. I shook my head, eating my meal and moaning at how scrumptious it was. I ate it all, carrying the tray down to the kitchen. I did the dishes and left them in the sink before I went up to the bedroom to shower.

 _Wait a minute,_ I thought. I looked at my body and I expected to be littered with bruises, cuts, scrapes and other things. I felt fine. There was not a mark on me. I darted into the bathroom and stripped out of the clothes that I was in. I was perfectly fine, save for the scars from my childhood, but even those were faded. “What the hell is going on?” I asked. I saw another bird and the dog barked again. Shaking my head, I decided to take a shower because I felt gross.

Once I was clean and dressed in another pair of loose pajamas, I went back into the bedroom. Edward was back, holding my purse and the bags from the resale shop. “You found them?” I asked, shooting up and taking them from him.

“They were hidden behind a dumpster,” Edward said. “Nothing was taken, thankfully.”

I rummaged through my purse, finding my car keys, wallet with my ID, credit cards, and a ton of cash. _That wasn’t there before._ “Are you sure that they weren’t touched? I have some money in here that wasn’t in here when I left the resale shop,” I said.

“The only person, as far as I know, that touched them was me,” Edward shrugged, sitting down on the edge of the bed. His ears were turning pink. I arched a brow. “I swear! I can’t tell a lie.”

“Well, thank you for finding them,” I said. “I have two students, twins, who are struggling. They’re in the foster care system and I know all too well how hellacious that can be.”

“You were in the system?” Edward asked, his brows furrowed.

“Yeah, but I got out and I’m proud of where I am,” I shrugged. I didn’t want to dwell on the negatives in my life. I had far too many of them. Besides, this handsome man was a perfect stranger. He didn’t need to hear my sordid tale. I shook it off. “I should probably get home. I have a lot of grading to do and preparations for the coming week.”

“Of course,” Edward nodded. “Let me drive you to your …?”

“Apartment,” I said. “It’s a tiny loft above a bookshop that I work at on the weekends.” I looked at the clock, my eyes widening. “I should be there now! Shit!” I hopped up and stumbled over the dog, almost crashing onto the floor, but two strong arms stopped me from falling and pulled me flush to a rock-hard body. _Damn, he’s built!_

“Are you okay?” Edward asked, his breath fanning on my neck.

“Yes,” I squeaked out. “I’m a perpetual klutz.”

“I can see that,” he chuckled, releasing me and turning me to face him. He looked at me intently, his green eyes penetrating through mine. I put some weight on my foot and I grimaced. I must have twisted it when I stumbled. I felt a warmth in my belly and the pain in my foot dissipated. “I’m certain that your boss will understand that you had an emergency. You were attacked, Bella.”

“I was,” I frowned. “And I know that I should be littered with bruises and scrapes. How is it that I’m fine?”

“I’m a whiz at first aid,” he quipped, bending down to pick up my purse and bags.

“Edward,” I growled.

He sighed, looking at me. “You bumped your head and you had some bruising. That’s all. I iced down the bruises and gave you some Tylenol for the headache. Trust me?” He flashed a crooked grin, but I could tell that he wasn’t telling the whole truth.

“I thought you couldn’t lie,” I said. I looked into his eyes and there was something more about him that was drawing me in. He had this inherent goodness, tenderness despite his gruff exterior. I noticed he was covered with tattoos and he tried to act all tough, but there was _more_ inside of him. “What’s your story, Edward?”

“No story,” he shrugged.

“I don’t believe you, but I do trust you,” I sighed. “I don’t know why, but I do.”

He blew out a breath, giving me a warm smile that was so delightfully crooked and adorable. “Thank you,” he said. “Now, do you want me to take you back to your apartment?”

“Yeah. I also have to talk to my boss,” I muttered. “She’s so going to fire me. I didn’t even call her.”

“Bella, like I said, you were attacked. Unless your boss is a heartless, soul-sucking bitch, then you’ve got nothing to worry about,” Edward said, putting his hand on my shoulder.

“You don’t know Rosalie,” I grumbled. He gave me a sympathetic look, helping me out of his bedroom. We went into the garage and got into a gleaming, sleek Volvo. He helped me into the car and jogged to the driver’s side. He backed out of his garage and asked for directions. I guided him back to Port Angeles to the bookstore where I worked, The Cerebral Deli.

“Do you want to talk to Rosalie?” Edward asked. “Or go straight to your apartment?”

“Rosalie. But, can you come with me? I need backup,” I cringed. Edward nodded and walked into the bookstore/deli with me.

Rosalie was behind the counter, yelling at one of the high school employees about the proper way to throw out the garbage. She barked at him to leave and she turned to me. “Nice of you to show up, Swan,” she sneered. “I should fire you on the spot! But, since you’re here now, get behind the cash register.”

“I can’t,” I said. “Last night, I was attacked by a group of men. I was being treated for my injuries and making a police statement.”

Rosalie’s eyes nearly bugged out her head. “Wait a minute,” she said, darting to the front of the store and swiping a newspaper. “These guys?”

“Yeah,” I said, shifting on my feet. “Edward saved me and has been with me all night.”

“We just finished,” Edward said. “I wanted to make sure she got home safely.”

“Were you …?” Rosalie asked, her face blanching.

“No,” I responded curtly. “Edward got to me in time, but there were obviously twelve other women who were not so lucky. Now, I’m exhausted and I would really like to go up to my apartment and crash. I’ve been up for almost thirty-six hours.”

“Okay,” Rosalie said. “I’m sorry, Bella. I didn’t know.”

“You’re right. You didn’t and I don’t really appreciate how you acted toward me,” I snapped. “Yes, you give me money off my rent if I help at the shop, but last night sucked.”

“I’m so sorry,” Rosalie muttered. “Take all the time you need. No worries, okay?”

I nodded and turned on my heel, walking to the rear of the store and up the steps to my loft apartment. Edward was on my heels. Once inside, I walked to my second-hand couch and collapsed on it. “Thanks for backing me up, Edward,” I said as I draped my arm over my face.

“It was the truth, mostly,” he said, sitting down on an ottoman. “Granted, you won’t have to go to trial, but it was a harrowing ordeal, Bella.”

“Well, appreciate your help and for saving me,” I said. “I don’t know what I would have done if you hadn’t …” I closed my eyes and tried not to remember my past. Taking a few calming breaths, I sat back up. “Would you like something to drink? To eat? I don’t have much.”

“I’m fine, but are you okay?” Edward asked.

“I will be,” I said, trying to sound confident. I looked at him, wanting him to stay but I needed to decompress and try to make heads or tails of the conundrum that was Edward Cullen.

He got up, running his hands on his jeans. “I’m going to go. Here’s my phone number, if you ever want to talk,” he said, handing me a piece of paper. “It’s my house phone. I don’t have a cell phone, but I do have email.”

“Can I have that, too?” I asked.

He nodded, taking the paper and quickly jotting it down. “If you ever need me, please call or email. I’m not that far away,” he said.

“Thank you, Edward,” I said, getting up from my seat and wrapping my arms around his slender waist. He seemed shocked, but returned my hug. After a few moments, I pulled back and tried to settle my heart. I was still wary of men. Edward looked at me and his eyes were filled with concern. “I’ll be okay.”

He rubbed his chest and nodded. “If you can’t call or email, just think about me and I’ll be here,” he said cryptically. He ran his fingers down my cheek before leaving me in my apartment. I was confused by his statement, but my body was on fire from the soft caress of his hand.

_What does that mean?_

I couldn’t wrap my head around it, but I was too exhausted to even begin to understand it. All I wanted was my bed. Maybe if I attacked this with a clear head, it would make sense.

Would it?

**A/N: Rose is Bella’s boss and landlady. She’s a bitch, too. However, all that subtle flirting with Edward made up for it. He’s so adorable and sexy, all at once. Pictures of Bella’s apartment are on my blog. Leave me some!**

 


	4. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: None of this is mine, nor will it ever be (sigh). I like to play with the characters that Stephenie Meyers created and make them do pervy things or become angels with a bad attitude.**

**Chapter Three**

**EPOV**

I drove my car back to my house, fed Felix, and then flew back to Bella’s apartment. I was perched on a nearby roof, listening to her thoughts and my heart shattering at the nightmares she was having. It was a jumble of what had happened the night previous and other horrible memories.

“You know stalking is illegal almost everywhere in the world, Edward.” I turned around and saw my mentor and creator, Alice. I arched a brow, surprised to see her down here. She was assigned to work with the archangel Gabriel and usually was glued to his side.

“I’m not stalking, Alice. I’m protecting. There’s a difference, you know?” I argued. “Or, are you down here to warn me that this is another situation that I had with Hitler?”

“Quite the opposite, Edward. Isabella Swan is the epitome of goodness, but she’s at a crossroads” Alice said, sitting down on the edge of the building. “However, you can probably feel her pain, her sadness.”

“I can. More so than others,” I said. “Plus, I can’t stand being away from her. Do you know what this is?”

“I do,” she replied, giving me a coy little grin. “But, you have to figure it out on your own. There is a time limit, though. Bella, your Bella, is kindhearted, gentle, tender and loving. In the near future, something will happen to her and she will succumb to the darkness. She will be tempted, like you, and she will succumb to the temptation and those implications will be catastrophic. Or so I’ve been told.”

“She can’t,” I whispered. “When?”

“I don’t know that. But, if you are able to save her, you will be welcomed back to heaven,” she said. “She is important to all of us, Edward.”

“But, if I am welcomed back to heaven, I can’t watch over her,” I surmised. “I’m very attached to her and I don’t understand why.”

“All in good time, Edward,” Alice smirked. “Now, what is this writing you have on your body? Surely, this is not popular. Is it permanent?”

“What? The tattoos? They are permanent and a way for me to express myself,” I said, rolling up my sleeves. “I think it looks badass.”

“One of the newer angels has a bunch of these on his body,” Alice said, wrinkling her nose. “And mind your language, Edward. You may not be allowed in heaven, but you still represent Him.”

“I like them,” I shrugged, rolling my eyes at her admonishment about my language. _If you only knew, Alice. I’ve got the mouth of a trucker._ “I was afraid that the tattoo wouldn’t work since I’m immortal and all that jazz, but surprisingly enough, I got inked and it stuck. How are things up there?”

“Good. We got a few new recruits and we have our eyes on some potentials,” Alice said. “None of them are as promising as you were.”

“I’m a disappointment, Alice. I helped start World War II and the Holocaust,” I sighed. “I’m no longer promising. I’m a liability.”

“Lucifer tricked you. He tricked a number of you. It’s his way,” Alice said, rubbing my arm. “Besides, you understood that you made a mistake. This is why you were exiled and not stripped of your powers. Though, I can feel _your_ pain, Edward. How badly was she injured?”

“If I hadn’t healed her, Bella would have died,” I explained. “I know I need to rest and I should eat, but I can’t just go. What if she needs me?”

“You’ll know,” Alice said. “Oh, and get into the twenty-first century.” She handed me a cell phone. “Quit being so stubborn, Edward. Having a cell phone won’t kill you. Even I have one.” She whipped out an iPhone, waggling it in my face.

“Who do you need to call?” I asked, stuffing the phone in my back pocket.

“For when I’m down here,” she shrugged. “Gabriel has me running errands and I’m spending more and more time down here. Having this is a necessity.” Alice put her cell phone into her pocket and unfurled her dainty wings. “Use it, Edward. Give your number to Bella.” She took off and disappeared into the clouds. I scowled at her, turning back to Bella’s window and grimacing at her nightmares.

She’d been violated so many times by foster fathers, foster brothers and even a boyfriend. The fact that she was so loving and open shocked me. The fact that she could be in the same room as me, a male, without freaking blew me out of the water. _Edward … save me …_

I perked up, hearing Bella’s voice whimper for me. I raced down the stairs and used my lock-picking skills to let me into her apartment. Closing the door, I went into her bedroom and sat down next to her, taking her hand. “I’m here,” I said. She relaxed slightly, but her nightmare was still terrorizing her. “You’re safe, Bella.”

 _I’m never safe,_ she cried. Tears streamed down her cheeks and I cursed lowly before laying down next to her on the full-sized bed. I encased her in my arms and wrapped my wings around both of us, cocooning her against the evils in the world. She melted against me and her nightmares dissipated, morphing into flashes of happier moments in her life, with a few glimpses of my crooked smile and green eyes. I blushed, but held her close and stayed there until just before dawn. As much as I hated to do it, I left Bella in her room, but stayed close by. I placed a feather from my wings under her pillow, praying the few moments before her alarm went off were nightmare-free.

Thankfully, they were.

I stayed near her apartment as she puttered around, cleaning her apartment. She went down to the bookstore, helping out Rosalie for the latter part of the apartment. Bella was jumpy, but she was going stir-crazy in her apartment. Once the bookstore closed, Bella went up to her apartment and spent almost two hours in the bathroom. From what I could tell, she was trying to _cleanse herself of the filth._ I hated that she was trying to boil her skin off because of what happened. I could feel her wanting to call for me, but she blamed herself for being weak and vulnerable.

She took some sleeping pills and spent some time working on grading before she went to bed. Again, her nightmares were heartbreaking. Without even her call, I broke into her home and protected her from her own mind, keeping her tiny body in my arms and wrapping both of us in my wings.

The next day, I flew home and took care of Felix. He was excited to see me, but very pissed off when I left for work. “I’m sorry, buddy. I’ll be home tonight. I promise,” I said, rubbing behind his ears. “Don’t pee on my floors.” I ruffled his fur and drove to the demolition site. Emmett was standing there, speaking with Rosalie. She was flirting with him. I pursed my lips, clocking in and checking my assignment for the day.

“Edward! You missed a great night on Friday! I met this gorgeous girl,” Emmett smiled. “I think I might be in love.”

“Stop it,” Rosalie giggled, smacking his arm. “One kiss and some naked fun time equate being in love, you big oaf.” Rosalie looked at him, narrowing her eyes. “Weren’t you with Bella?”

“Yeah,” I nodded coolly. “I dropped her off at home after she spent the night in the police station.”

“Was that the bitch you were complaining about when I called the Saturday morning?” Emmett asked.

I bit back a snarl. “Don’t call her that. If you knew …” I hissed.

“Edward’s right. I didn’t know the whole story,” Rosalie said, giving me a sympathetic grin. “Bella is one of my most valued employees but she was attacked on Friday night, almost raped.”

“Oh,” Emmett whispered.

“I’m going to complete my assignments today, but I’m going to have to decline the invitation to do that restoration,” I said. “Thanks for the opportunity, but I have another job lined up.”

“If this is because of what I just said?” Emmett asked.

“No. It’s not,” I answered. “Excuse me.” I put on my hard hat and went to complete my assignments before I took a break for lunch. Mike and Tyler were working with me, giving me shit about how quiet I was acting, but I wasn’t in the mood for them. At lunch, I went to the marina and saw Bella sitting at my table. “Hi,” I smiled, sitting down across from her. “I’m surprised you’re here. I thought you’d take a day or two off after … you know?”

“I just needed to get out of the apartment and seeing the kids makes everything better,” Bella said, pushing a plastic tub toward me. “A thank you for your help, Edward.”

“It was nothing, Bella,” I smiled. Bella arched a brow, opening the tub and displaying some very tempting brownies. “Do these have caramel in them?”

“And marshmallows,” Bella smirked, taking one out and holding it out to me. I took it, biting into the square of heaven on earth. And it truly was … I’d been up there and these brownies were the physical manifestation of heaven. “Do you need a moment?”

“No, but these are soooooooo good,” I moaned, swallowing my bite. “How are you doing?”

“Tired, but being at work is distracting,” she said, shrugging slightly. “Seeing the reaction from the twins for the costumes, it was worth it. They hugged me and I felt like I made a difference in their lives.” A cool wind blew past us and she shivered. I moved to sit next to her, putting my jacket around her shoulders. Though, I wanted to wrap her in my wings to keep her safe and block her body from the cold. “Thank you, Edward.”

“You’re welcome,” I smiled. “How is work? You’re a teacher?”

“Yes, fourth grade. I love my job, but one of my teammates is going out on medical leave next week. Her mom is suck with cancer and she needs to fly back to Minnesota to be her primary caregiver. We’re getting a long-term sub. I just pray it’s someone who is actually _decent_. The last sub we had that was awful,” Bella snorted.

“How was that sub awful?” I asked.

“She didn’t actually teach,” Bella explained. “Her teammates had to show her what to do and in the long run, she just showed videos and the kids were bored. It was not good, to be honest.” She smiled at me and I saw the circles under her eyes. Even though she had slept, she was still exhausted. “Anyway, I wanted to give you the brownies. I’m not sure how much longer you’re going to be here. Rose said she met the head contractor for the demolition job you’d been working.”

“Yeah. I ran into her this morning,” I said, keeping Emmett’s comment to myself. “But, I hope to see you again, Bella. I understand if you aren’t ready for any sort of relationship. Even if we hang out as friends, I’d love that.”

“I’d like that, too. I feel _safe_ with you,” she murmured, looking up at me. Her phone chirped and she frowned. “I’ve got to go back to school. The brownies are for you. I hope you enjoy them.” She kissed my cheek and handed me my jacket.

“Before you go, I got a cell phone,” I said, taking my phone out and looking at it confusedly. “I don’t know how to use it, but I have it.” She giggled, taking my phone and putting her own number into it and pressing send.

“Now, I have your number and you’ve called me,” she snickered.

“Um,” I chuckled. “And how do I save it?”

“You’re hopeless,” she said, creating a contact for herself. “You’ve never had a cell phone before?”

“My sister, well sister-like person, insisted I get a phone,” I shrugged, putting it back into my pocket. Bella looked at me confusedly. “Long story, but perhaps I can tell you about Alice at some point.”  Bella nodded, leaving me in the marina. I waved at her and used my new cell phone to call the school district. Within a few moments, I had an interview for the following morning to be a long-term sub in Bella’s building.

I was giddy with anticipation, but something in the pit of my stomach told me that there was _more_ and it wasn’t good.

**A/N: I have a plan for this story. Unfortunately, that plan is in my planner, on my desk at school. Whoops. We’ll be going to Bella for the next chapter and she’s going to be in for a surprise. Both good and bad … leave me some!**

**Oh, and I will be updating this story on Saturdays with teasers on Wednesdays. Check out my blog for teasers. Links for that are on my profile. I’m also on Facebook: Tufano79’s Twilight Fanfiction Appreciation and twitter: tufano79.**

 

 

 


	5. Chapter Four

**Disclaimer: None of this is mine, nor will it ever be (sigh). I like to play with the characters that Stephenie Meyers created and make them do pervy things or become angels with a bad attitude.**

**Chapter Four**

**BPOV**

“Bella, I’ve got good news,” said my coworker and teammate, Angela. “They found a sub for me. And from what I’ve heard, the sub is someone you know.”

“Really?” I asked, putting down my water and arching a brow at her. “The only people I hang out with is you and the girls from school. Oh, and Rose, but that’s not by choice. It’s because she’s my boss/landlord.”

“Well, he put down your name as a reference, but his resume was so good that Mrs. Cope hired him after we met,” Angela said.

“He?” I whispered and my heart stammered. Memories of my ex-boyfriend filled my mind, his cruel behavior, the way he took without permission and his uncaring reaction when I confronted him about stealing from me. “What did he look like?”

“Tall, handsome, a jaw that could cut glass, piercing green eyes,” Angela said, her voice turning swoony. “If I wasn’t engaged to Ben, I’d turn on the flirt to this hottie. Oh, and he had this cool, but unrecognizable accent. The kids are going to love him.” Angela sat on one of the tables in my room, crossing her legs. “And to be honest, I don’t know if I’m going to be back, Bella. This guy, Edward, had stellar credentials and would fit in with the staff.”

“Edward,” I drawled out. “When is he coming in?”

“He’ll be shadowing me the rest of the week and take over next week. I’ll be flying out on Sunday,” Angela said. “I gave him your cell phone number, but he said that he already had it. Are you holding out on me, Swan?”

“No. He was there for me when I was attacked last weekend,” I mumbled. “He’s a good guy.” I took out my phone, sending a text to Edward, but erasing it when I saw him get completely flustered when I gave him my cell phone number. I made the decision to call him once I got home from my shift at the bookstore. “I’m glad that you’re all settled with the sub. I’ll help out Edward whenever I can.”

“Thank you, Bella,” Angela said, hugging me. I stiffly returned it, smiling tightly. “I have enough stress going on with my mom being sick. Now, having someone who is capable of taking care of my class, that puts my mind at ease.”

“Let me know how she’s doing, Angela,” I said. “If there’s anything you need, please don’t hesitate to call me.”

“I will, Bella,” Angela smiled sadly. “Oh, make sure you lock your door and any valuables. There’s a new custodian and he’s got sticky fingers.”

“Thanks for the tip,” I sighed. Angela left me in my room and I turned to finish grading some spelling tests. I put the grades into the computer before getting into my car, driving home. I changed into my uniform and clocked in. Rose was being nicer to me, but she was still pissed that I’d missed my shift the day after I was attacked. I worked until closing, heading up to my apartment around ten. After I showered, I pulled out my cell phone and dialed Edward, on his cell phone.

“Confounded contraption. How do I pick up?” he grumbled.

“Edward, you already did,” I giggled.

I heard a rustle. “I did? How?” he asked.

“When you flipped open the phone,” I said. “Where did you find this dinosaur?”

“My sister,” he sighed. “The pain in the ass she is. You had my home number. Why didn’t you call me on that?”

“Because I didn’t know you were home,” I chuckled. “Would you like me to call you back on your landline?”

“No … I’ll survive,” he said, a pout evident in his voice. “So, what’s up?”

“My coworker, Angela, said that you’re subbing in her room,” I murmured. “I thought you worked construction.”

“I do, but I also have a college education,” Edward said. “I have a degree in elementary education, with a masters in curriculum and instruction.”

“Why do you work as a construction worker?”

“I like to work with my hands,” he replied. “But, I’m excited to get back into a classroom. I’m shadowing Angela for the rest of the week and then I’ll take over on Monday.” He cleared his throat. “You’ll help me, right?”

“Of course,” I smiled. “I’d be a sucky teammate if I let you flounder.”

“I’m not worried about the kids or the curriculum, but just organizing it all and teaching and the procedures of the school,” he chuckled anxiously. “Anyway, are you guys ready for the Greek festival thing?”

“It’s happening Friday afternoon. It’ll be one of the last things that Angela does before she hands over the reins to you, Edward,” I said. “Make sure you bring a toga.”

“I’ll check to see what I have,” Edward deadpanned. I yawned and Edward laughed. “You must be tired, Miss Swan. Get some sleep.”

“I’ve been sleeping like crap the past few days,” I said. “Nightmares.”

“About the attack?” he asked, his accent thickening and his voice filling with concern.

“Yeah. I’ve taken my sleeping pills, but I keep having the same nightmare,” I frowned. “Anyway, you probably don’t want to hear about that. I’ll see you tomorrow. It’ll be weird to see you in something other than jeans and that bright jacket.”

“I’ve got suits, ties and fancy shit,” he argued. “I just prefer the comfort of jeans and t-shirts.” I yawned again. “Get some sleep, pretty Bella. I’ll see you tomorrow.”

“Kay. G’night, Edward,” I mumbled sleepily. He responded in kind and I hung up the phone, charging it on the nightstand. Almost as my eyes drooped, the nightmares began and assaulted my subconscious. However, there was a new element to my nightmares. Edward came and slayed all my monsters, real and imaginary. Waking up before the alarm, I showered and got ready for work. Driving to school, I already knew that Edward was there. Lauren and Jessica were drooling about the new long-term sub. I checked my mailbox, going to my classroom.

“And next door, your teammate and one of my good friends, Bella Swan,” Angela said, gesturing to me as I walked down the hallway. I blinked up and saw Edward wearing a pair of black corduroys and a green sweater, making his eyes pop. “Bella, this is my long-term sub, Edward Cullen. Edward, I believe you already know Bella Swan.”

“I do,” Edward said, taking my hand and smiling warmly at me. “I’m looking forward to collaborate with you, Bella.”

“Me, too. Is Angela showing you the ropes?” I asked.

“Just giving me the lay of the land and helping me with the computer system,” he chuckled.

“Be careful with him. He just got a cell phone,” I teased. “He may not know what to do with a computer.”

“I’m not that technologically challenged,” Edward snorted.

“He’s not,” Angela nodded. “Well, the kids are coming in a half hour. I want to show you how to submit your lesson plans online since Mrs. Cope likes to see what her teachers are doing. Plus, I do a weekly email update to all the parents. I can have you tell the parents about yourself in this week’s update. Will you join us for lunch, Bells?”

“Yeah. It’s too rainy to eat outside,” I said, looking out the window and seeing the misty, rainy weather outside. “Welcome, Edward. I’m glad you’re here.”

“Thank you,” he replied, grinning crookedly. He rolled his shoulders as he went back into Angela’s classroom and there was a weird movement underneath his sweater. I shook my head, thinking that, perhaps, he had a weird double-jointed shoulder blade. I sent off my own weekly update and prepared my classroom for the day. The morning went by quickly, having two specials with art and physical education. In the afternoon, we’d have music. After school, we had a staff meeting, followed by team meetings. It was a long day, but knowing tomorrow was Friday made everything better.

After the staff meeting, Angela, Edward and I met in my classroom to go over the plans for the next week. “I don’t know about you, but I’m so looking forward to move on from Greek mythology,” Angela chuckled. “Did Bella tell you about our ‘Don’t be a Geek, be a Greek’ party tomorrow?”

“My toga is at the dry cleaners,” Edward chuckled. “What are we doing after mythology?”

“We’re going to be switching gears to science,” I said. “Biology and zoology. We’re going to talk about different animals and the students will be researching an animal to complete a poster project which will be due the week before we have winter break.”

“Bella and I usually have our classes research together,” Angela nodded. “It’s easier to get media center time that way.”

“Excellent,” Edward beamed at me. “Are the projects individual or in partners?”

“The projects are done individually, but we don’t have enough animals for each kid to do their own. So, if two students are researching polar bears, they share the resources,” I explained. Edward nodded, making notes in his notebook. “Angela showed where the teacher editions are for math, language arts and spelling?”

“She gave me them and a set of student books so I can begin working on my lessons,” Edward murmured, patting a worn leather satchel. “Angela has stuff ready for next week, but I take over after that. I’m looking forward to it. The kids are so amazing.”

“And they think you’re so handsome,” Angela teased. “But, your accent? I can’t place it? You sound English, but not quite.”

“That’s because I’m English, but not quite,” Edward quipped. “My origins are quite varied, but I am an American citizen. I’ve lived here, near Port Angeles, for the past ten years.”

“Okay. I’m just giving you shit,” Angela said, giggling quietly. “Now, I’ve got to get going. I have to check on my mom and verify my flights. Have fun, kids!” She left me and Edward, smiling coyly.

“I like her,” Edward chuckled, sipping some water. “The kids adore her, but are heartbroken that she’s going to be gone, presumably for the rest of the year. Do want me to walk you out?”

“I’ve got some grading left to do,” I said, gesturing to the pile on my desk.

“I don’t mind,” he grinning adorably. “Perhaps we could go out for dinner, talk about the rest of the year and plan for the return of winter break?”

I bit my lip and as much as I wanted to, I was not in any position to have a relationship. Even friendship with a man was questionable. “I don’t know, Edward. Maybe some other time?” His smiled faded, but he nodded. “I’m sorry. I’m just overwhelmed right now and I have to set up for the party.”

“I could help, Bella,” he shrugged.

“Thank you, but I’m fine,” I said, getting up and moving to my desk. “You enjoy the evening and I’ll see you tomorrow.” He got up and went to Angela’s room. He came out, wearing a black leather jacket. He waved, leaving me in my room.  I worked on my grades and pulling out the decorations for the Greek party from my storeroom. As I was working, I heard the custodial cart. I took that as my cue to leave, packing my up computer and rearranging my agenda on the board. Putting on my jacket and slinging my bag over my shoulder, I walked out of my classroom and right into a wall of a man.

“Whoa, watch where you’re going,” said the deep voice. I blinked up and saw one of my nightmares staring down at me. “Well, well, well … talk about small favors. Hello, again, my Bella.”

“No,” I breathed before fainting dead away.

**A/N: Who was this unwelcomed blast from Bella’s past? Leave me some loving!**

 

 


	6. Chapter Five

**Disclaimer: None of this is mine, nor will it ever be (sigh). I like to play with the characters that Stephenie Meyers created and make them do pervy things or become angels with a bad attitude.**

**Chapter Five**

**EPOV**

I didn’t go home. I tossed my bag into the car and parked it around the corner. Removing my sweater, I released my wings and took off, staying on the roof of the school. I could hear Bella working on her grades and making a mental to-do list. I wanted to help her as she dragged out the tubs from her store room, but as far Bella knew, I was gone for the day.

However, I could feel Bella’s terror when she was leaving her room. Just before her mind emptied, I heard her mental call. _Edward, please!_ I flew down and went into the school. I slipped on my lanyard and saw a tall, menacing looking man hovering over Bella’s prone form. “Hey, what are you doing?” I asked, keeping my voice even.

“She fainted, man. I don’t know what happened,” he shrugged, stepping away. “Your girlfriend?”

“Something like that,” I said. “Step away. I’ll take care of her.” The man sneered and pushed his cart away. I crouched down, lifting Bella gently. “Pretty Bella?” She didn’t respond, just cuddling closer to me. I slung her bag over my shoulder and easily picked her up, carrying her out of the school. I shot a look back at the man, who was thinking about the unconscious woman in my arms. He was remembering vicious things, like how he’d take her without her consent. His evil smile made me shudder and I feared for her.

I drove us to her apartment, using her keys to let us in and setting her onto the couch. I made some tea and some light dinner. Bella stirred, whimpering quietly. I moved and sat down next to her, taking her hand. “Bella? You’re safe. I promise you.”

Her eyes blinked open and she shot up, looking around. “How did I get home?” she asked, her face as pale as a sheet. She looked at me, her brows furrowing. “Edward? Did you even leave?”

“I forgot something in the building,” I lied. _Yeah, I forgot to protect you and some skeeve who did unspeakable things to you tried to make another move on you._ “I drove you home and carried you into your apartment. I hope you don’t mind.”

“No, I don’t,” she said, sitting up and grimacing as she rubbed her head. “Ouch.”

“You okay?” I asked.

“I must have bumped my head when I fell,” she muttered.

“Who was that guy?”

“An ex-boyfriend,” Bella replied, her nose wrinkled. “He was a complete asshole, stealing a lot of money from me on top of _other_ things.” She shuddered, her memory swirling of Riley beating her up and doing unspeakable things to her body. “He was arrested but the case was thrown out. I thought he’d moved away, but apparently, he didn’t and was hired as a custodian in our building.”

“Are you going to mention it to Mrs. Cope?” I questioned. “Obviously, this guy did a lot to you to garner such a reaction.”

Bella bit her lip, torn about what to do. She was terrified of this guy, but her good nature hated to cause him to lose his job. “I don’t know,” she shrugged.

“You were so freaked out that you fainted, Bella,” I said, picking up her hand. “I think this garners a conversation to Mrs. Cope. I don’t want you to be afraid of where you work.” I listened to her mind and she was panicking that she wouldn’t survive another run-in with the guy, Riley. “And you can talk to me about anything.”

“Not about what he did to me,” Bella said, her voice deadening and her eyes losing their sparkle. “I’m destined to be shamed for the rest of my life. It’s my legacy.” She was caught in vicious flashback. I kept my face impassive as I saw her past flicker into my mind like a horror film. I reached for her hand and she flinched, her flashbacks coming in waves.

“Pretty Bella, I’m here,” I whispered, my thumb rubbing across her knuckles. I closed my eyes and forced my thoughts into hers. I protected her, making her history disappear and she eventually crawled into my lap. I held her tightly, rocking her gently. She drifted off and I moved us to the couch. I cradled her against my body. I wish I could take her memories away, replacing them with happier memories, but I could only fight her imaginary demons. While she slept, I did heal the bump on her head.

She roused an hour later, her body stiff and sore. “How did I end up in your arms?” she asked, blinking up at me.

“You crawled into my lap,” I said, tightening my hold on her. “I won’t hurt you, Bella. You needed comfort and I gladly gave it to you.” She sighed, snuggling into my embrace. Her stomach snarled and she blushed. “Do you want me to get you something to eat, Bella?”

“I have something in my fridge,” she replied, getting up and padding to her kitchen. “Do you want anything, Edward?”

“I’m good,” I replied, though I was slightly hungry because of the healing I’d done to her head. She puttered, pulling out leftovers and making a meal for herself. She still carried two plates, handing me one with an arched brow. “Thank you.”

“It’s the least I could do. This is the second time you intervened when I needed it,” Bella said. Even though she was smiling, I could still feel the cold dread in her stomach and emptiness in her soul. “Thank you, Edward.”

“Any time,” I smiled, tucking into the meal. We ate quietly and Bella barely said anything, but she was focused on Riley, her ex-boyfriend. “Thank you for dinner, pretty Bella.” She blushed, ducking her chin. “I don’t know if you want me to stay, but I’ll get out of your hair.”

“I appreciate all of your help,” she said. “But, I’m going to head to bed.” She looked at me, her mind warring. She wanted me to stay because she was terrified. However, there was a level of distrust embedded in her psyche. Abruptly, she threw her arms around my neck and squeezed me tightly. “You have no idea how much I needed you to be there tonight, Edward. You are truly a guardian angel.”

I felt my own cheeks warm as I buried my face into her curls. If she only knew the truth about me. “I mean it, Bella. I would do anything for you,” I whispered, rubbing her back. “I’m just a phone call away.”

“Promise?” she whispered brokenly.

“I promise, pretty Bella,” I said, tightening my hold on her. “I can stay, if you want.”

“No. I’m fine. Just shaken up, but a good night’s sleep will do me some good,” she said. She hugged me again and her fingers grazed the tops of my shoulder blades, almost causing my wings to fling out involuntarily. I grit my teeth, keeping them buried beneath my skin until we broke apart. She led me to the door, whispering her thanks. I waited until she was in bed before I took off to check on Felix.

He gave me the stink eye. “I know. I know. I suck as an owner,” I said, letting him run around in the backyard while I made his dinner. “But, you met her, Felix. She needs me.” Felix woofed quietly, disappearing into the backyard to take care of his business. He came back, plopping down next to me with his tongue lolling out of the side of his mouth. “You think I’m crazy, don’t you?”

“Woof,” Felix replied, putting his head on my thigh.

I rubbed behind his ears. “I just can’t leave her alone. She means something to me and she’s gotten under my skin, Felix,” I whispered. “She’s been through hell and back and yet, she’s still good and kind and loving.” I sighed, opening my mind to hers. Even miles away, I could hear her. She wasn’t having nightmares. For the first time, her dreams were pleasant. I was the star of those dreams and I was her protector, fierce and loyal. “I’m afraid that I can’t protect her. Her abusive ex is now the custodian at the school I’m working at. He did horrible things to her. Plus, there’s something super dark about him that I don’t trust. It was like his soul was gone.” Felix whimpered, moving closer to me. “I’m talking to my dog. I’m so fucked in the head. I mean, really.”

With a sigh, I brought Felix inside and fed him a big meal, spending the rest of the night with him. I kept my mind open to Bella, but she was fine for a majority of the night. Her only nightmare came just before she woke up and it was a memory of Riley beating her before … and she woke up. I blew out a breath, showering and dressing for work. Angela said that Fridays were casual, so it was completely appropriate to wear jeans. I put on a pair of dark jeans and a school t-shirt that Mrs. Cope gave me once I was hired as Angela’s sub. I folded a white sheet for my toga and took off, flying to pick up my car.

Parking in the lot, next to Angela’s Ford Focus and Bella’s beast of truck, I went inside, signing in the main office. “You need an ID, sweetie,” said Mrs. Molina, the secretary for the building. “Mrs. Cope told me to hook you up. After today, you won’t have to sign in.”

“Okay,” I said. Mrs. Molina took my picture and handed me a badge for Jefferson Elementary School. “Ugh, I look like a ghost.”

“A handsome, sexy ghost,” Mrs. Molina said, smirking at me. “Have a good day, Mr. Cullen.”

“Happy Friday, Mrs. Molina,” I said, slipping my ID into my lanyard. I walked down the hallway, putting my jacket into Angela’s room. I heard Angela speaking to Bella and Mrs. Cope. I picked up my notebook, heading into Bella’s classroom.

“I appreciate your concern, Bella, but Mr. Biers came highly recommended,” Mrs. Cope said, her arms crossed. “He does not have a record and I cannot fire him because your past with him.”

“I’m talking about a bad breakup, Mrs. Cope,” Bella argued. “This guy is dangerous.”

“Not according to his background check,” Mrs. Cope sighed. “Just make sure you’re gone before four and you won’t have to deal with him.” I kept my face impassive, angry that Mrs. Cope was dismissing Bella’s concerns. She turned, smiling at me. “Mr. Cullen, how was your first day?”

“Good! Looking forward to the Greek party this afternoon,” I said, smiling tightly. “I’ve got my costume ready to go.”

“You’ll be there, right?” Angela asked. “We need our Hera for the afternoon.”

“My toga is in my office,” she replied. “Now, if you excuse me. I’m going to check on the buses. Bella, I hope you understand why I can’t do anything about Mr. Biers.” Bella didn’t respond. Her eyes stayed focused on my shoes. Mrs. Cope left and Angela huffed out a breath.

“She’s wrong, Bells. My guess is that we’re so short-staffed in the custodial department, that she would not want to fire him,” Angela said.

“You didn’t have to deal with him,” Bella sneered. “You don’t have the scars, the emotional and physical scars from that monster.”

“Did you press charges?” Angela asked.

“I did, but there was not enough evidence,” she sniffled. She wiped her tears away and shook her head. “I need to get ready for the day and I don’t want the kids to see me all bleary-eyed. I’ll just have to deal and leave by four so I don’t have to see him.” She scoffed, stomping away and making her way to the bathroom.

“I want to strangle Mrs. Cope,” Angela growled.

“Did you know Riley?” I asked.

“You know about him?” Angela asked.

“I was here when she saw him for the first time. I had forgotten something in your room and she passed out when she ran into him,” I explained. “Did you know him?”

“Not personally, but I remember when I first met Bella. She was a shell when she was hired and it was because of Riley. He broke her spirit,” Angela sighed. “Keep an eye out for her, Edward. She doesn’t have anyone. Rosalie is a bitch and only looks out for Rosalie. I try to help, but Bella’s as stubborn as stubborn could be. I love her, but damn.”

“I’ll do everything to make sure she’s okay,” I said.

“Good.” Angela eyed me, looking at my arms. “Tattoos? Are you completely covered?”

“Pssh, yeah,” I chuckled. “It’s an addiction. This isn’t against dress code or anything? I have a long-sleeved t-shirt I can put on underneath.”

“No. The kids will love you even more,” Angela chuckled. Mrs. Cope’s voice filtered on through the speakers. “Bus duty. Get your coat, Mr. Cullen. Time to freeze your balls off.”

“What about Bella?” I asked.

“Go check on her. I’ll head outside,” Angela said, slipping on a coat and a fuzzy hat.

She gave me a warm smile. I used my hearing to find Bella and she was in the bathroom just around the corner. I knocked on the door. She responded with a raspy voice. Opening the door, she gasped when she saw me. “Edward, I’m fine.”

“You’re trembling,” I said, taking her shaking hand. She relaxed and moved closer to me. I hugged her, leaning my cheek against her hair. “I’ll stay with you and walk you out to your car. I promise.”

“I just need to deal,” she shrugged, stepping back.

“But that’s the thing. You shouldn’t have to _deal,_ ” I argued. I cupped her cheek and she flinched. “I’m sorry.”

“No. I’m just … I’m not used to such tenderness,” she sniffled. She looked up at me, her brown eyes filling with tears again. “For a big guy, you’re a big softie.”

“Funny, Bella,” I deadpanned. But, when it came to her, I was. I hated that so many men in her life used her as a punching bag. And the pain of her past was spreading, making her heart seem emptier. “I mean it. I’ll take care of you.”  She gave me a tiny smile and hugged me once more before the sounds of the kids broke us apart. Bella plastered on a fake smile, greeting her students. I did the same, smiling at the fourth graders from Angela’s class. I also collected food and treats for the party, putting them into the staff lounge once Angela came back from bus duty.

The morning went by quickly. Angela gave a spelling test and we spent some time reading from class novel. One of the girls, Madison, requested I read since my accent was so cool. I obliged and then moved on to the math lesson before the kids went to lunch. While they ate, the two rooms were change into ancient Greece. In Bella’s room, we were having a craft and a video. In Angela’s room, we’d be having a separate craft, a musical presentation and food.

The Greek party was awesome. The kids had a blast. Bella was dressed in an elegant toga with a sheer sleeve and a jeweled belt around her tiny waist. Angela’s was a bit busier, but it fit her personality. Mine was just a white sheet, draped around my body with a belt. “I didn’t know that the costumes were this insane,” I whispered to Angela.

“You just got the job on Wednesday. You’re fine,” Angela giggled. “Though, you make a bed sheet look sexy. Have you done this before?”

 _When I was alive and not an angel._ “Nope,” I chuckled. “I do have to admit that this is a lot of fun. I learned more about Greek mythology than when I was in elementary school.”

“We were afraid that with the new curriculum, we’d have to cut this unit, but Mrs. Cope said that she saw how much the kids enjoyed this. She fought for it and it’s grown,” Angela said. “Timmy, baklava is for eating, not throwing!” She rolled her eyes, admonishing Timmy for using the Greek dessert as a basketball.

The party broke up a half hour before the end of the day. Parent helpers wrapped up the food and the three of us took down the decorations as the kids spent the last thirty minutes on the playground. As we were cleaning up the rooms, Riley came in with a large garbage bin. Bella stiffened as he gave her a smarmy grin. Angela pushed me to Bella and I helped her, glaring at Riley. “I thought he was going to be here at night,” Bella hissed to me, red splotches on her neck and arms.

“I’m here and I’ll kick his ass if he does something to you,” I whispered.

“Don’t. I don’t want you to get in trouble. I’m not worth it,” she sighed. Her thoughts turned dark and visions of ending her life swirled in her mind. _What’s the point? Riley and every other monster will continue to haunt me until I’m nothing but a broken shell. Even Edward will see that. I just want to die._

“No,” I breathed, my heart breaking and stumbling with the sheer amount of agony I felt from Bella.

**A/N: So, the man that freaked Bella out was Riley, her ex-boyfriend. He was not a nice guy. At. All. But he’s not who he seems. Leave me some … oh, and pictures of the Greek party, the costumes and Riley are on my blog. You can find the link to my blog on my profile. I’m also on Facebook: Tufano79’s Twilight Fanfiction Appreciation. Twitter, too: tufano79.**

 


	7. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: None of this is mine, nor will it ever be (sigh). I like to play with the characters that Stephenie Meyers created and make them do pervy things or become angels with a bad attitude.**

**Chapter Six**

**BPOV**

Edward hovered near me for the rest of the day and glowered at Riley. Hell, I glowered at Riley. Why he was here was beyond me? As Edward was putting the decorations away and pulling out the holiday decorations, Riley came over to me.

“Can we talk, Bella?” he asked, blinking at me and giving me his seductive grin.

“No. We can’t. You’ve done enough, Riley. You robbed me blind and …” I growled, not wanting to say the other thing. My heart deadened and all I wanted to do was to take all the sleeping pills in the bottle and never wake up. “I think it’s best that you leave.”

Riley’s eyes flashed and he moved closer to me. “Back off,” Edward snarled, growing almost twice his size. “I don’t know what you did, but obviously, Bella’s not comfortable with you.”

“Oh, the boyfriend,” Riley sneered, his nose wrinkling.

“Right. The boyfriend,” Edward said, twining his fingers with mine. “Why are you even here? You’re the night custodian.”

“Shawn called in sick,” Riley chuckled, gazing at me and licking his lips. “I’ll see you later, Bella. In more ways than two.”

I shuddered, remembering that tone. Edward moved me behind him, clenching his hand into a tight fist. Riley took the hint and left my classroom. I released his hand, but Edward held firm until Riley was in one of the fifth-grade classrooms. “I’m not leaving you, Bella. He is truly _evil_ ,” Edward muttered. He looked at me and his green eyes were glittering with tears. “He will … He will not stop.”

“How do you know that?” I asked. “Can you read his mind?”

“No, but I know men like him,” he choked out, pulling me into his arms. I felt a stronger connection around me and I felt so protected. A few moments later, Edward released me, cupping my cheeks with his hands. “I’ll stay until you get ready to go bed. Okay?”

“Okay,” I conceded.

The kids came back in just prior to dismissal and we sent them on their buses or parents. Angela left immediately after school, wishing Edward luck before she met up with her fiancé at the Port Angeles airport to catch a flight to SeaTac. Edward and I left shortly after that, driving to my apartment. “Do you want to go out? I mean, have some drinks or dinner?” Edward asked.

“I don’t know,” I shrugged. “I’m tired and I’ve got a migraine.” Edward nodded and helped me into my coat. He gallantly carried my bags and helped me into my truck. He followed me back to the apartment. “Do you want something to eat?”

“I took the liberty of ordering some pizza,” Edward said. “I figured out how this cell phone contraption worked and it’s really quite convenient, yeah?” I giggled, seeing his expectant smile. We went inside, taking off our coats and sitting on my ratty couch.

“So, I have to ask. Why do you float from job to job?” I asked. “You’re clearly college educated and compassionate. Why don’t you just teach full-time? Are you some trust-fund baby?”

“I can assure you that I’m not a trust-fund baby,” Edward snorted, taking a sip of the beer I’d offered him. “I just flexibility. I go where I’m needed.”

“And thought that working in my building was where you needed to be,” I said, poking his knee with my toe.

“It turns out I was right,” Edward replied, grabbing my foot with cat-like reflexes and massaging my arch. I bit back a moan, reveling in how good it felt. “What about you? Did you always want to be a teacher?”

“I knew that I wanted to help kids,” I muttered.

“Try to contain your enthusiasm, Bella,” Edward teased, his hands moving up to my calf and relaxing the muscle.

“I do. I do want to help kids. You’d be surprised how much shit these kids have to deal with,” I said. _How much_ I _had to deal with._ “I wanted to be the constant, consistent feature in a kids’ life. It was something that I never had as a child and I was bound and determined to do it for the future.”

“Were you in the system?” Edward asked, his hand stilling and moving to take mine. “Foster care?”

“Yeah and I was placed with the assholes,” I spat. I curled up, building the wall around myself and not encouraging any sort of contact. I couldn’t stand to be broken again. However, Edward didn’t seem to notice my clear boundaries. He moved closer and plopped me on his lap. “You know, when a woman curls up in a ball, that means she doesn’t want to be touched.”

“And you’ll learn that I’m a stubborn son of a bitch,” he said, grinning cheesily. “I wanted to give you comfort.”

“I’m fine,” I replied blandly. Though, having his arms around me, I felt comforted, protected, _loved._ Edward rolled his eyes, snuggling me to his chest and without my permission, melted against him. “You are a softie.”

“Really?” he deadpanned. “Thanks to my work in construction, I have an eight-pack.” I laughed quietly, my hand moving down to his belly to feel his rock-hard abs. He was right. His fingers toyed with my ponytail and leaned his cheek against the crown of my head. “How did you end up in foster care?”

“Mom overdosed and I never knew my sperm donor,” I said. “I was placed in a group home first and then with several different couples until I turned eighteen. However, my time with my foster families was ugly. It was a never-ending circle of abuse.” I didn’t want to get into too many details about my past. It was ugly. He didn’t need to know about the foster daddies who used me as their sex toy. He didn’t need to know about how my foster mommies beat the shit out of me because their husbands liked to fuck me more than them, or how they starved me out of retribution. “I was lucky that I had a rich grandmother, my mom’s mom, who allowed me the opportunity to go to college.”

“If you had a living grandparent, why didn’t you live with her?” Edward asked, tightening his embrace.

“She was senile and living in a nursing home,” I answered. “Or so I was told. I had to go through some pretty significant hoops to get my inheritance, but I received it and managed to pay for four years of college, but I still had to take out student loans. Not as many as I’d believed when I was a foster kid with no prospects, but my loans were manageable. Until Riley.”

“What did he do?” Edward questioned.

“He stole from me, among other things,” I grimaced. “It’s why I have to live in this apartment above the coffee shop, working to pay off some of my rent. He cleaned me out of all my savings and gave my name to his bookies. I was threatened daily until I spoke to one of the goons. They stopped after that, since I was not the one who owed them money.” I left out how I gave the goon a blowjob, after he threatened to …

God, my life sucked.

Edward was about to say something when there was a knock on the door. He hugged me, moving to the couch and paying for the pizza. He put it on the cocktail table. “Bella, from the way it sounds, you’ve had a rough life. I am hoping that we’re going to be friends. As my friend, I’m vowing to you that I’ll do everything to keep you safe.”

“You can’t be here all of the time. That’s just weird,” I quipped, trying to make light of the situation.

Edward’s cheeks flushed. “I’m just a phone call away, Bella,” he whispered. He took my hand, squeezing my fingers gently. “Now, let’s enjoy some pizza and relax for the rest of the evening.”

We did, watching some television and polishing off the family-sized pizza. Edward ate most of it, but somehow coaxed me to eat at least three slices. As the movie continued, I eventually drifted and that warmth I felt before enfolded me. I sighed snuggling closer to Edward and feeling at peace.

xx OOTD xx

I woke up the next morning and I was in my bed. Next to the bed, there was a note from Edward.

_Dear Bella,_

_I hope you didn’t mind that I tucked you into bed. I stayed with you until about midnight and then I left. I had to attend to my dog, Felix. You remember him? Anyway, I’m still just a phone call away. If you need anything, just call._

_I’ll see you on Monday at school. Please be safe._

_Always,_

_Edward_

I smiled, feeling much more rested. I got dressed for my shift at the coffee shop and focused on my job, but having Edward as a friend, such a protective, _handsome_ friend made me blush. However, I didn’t know if he could handle my past. I was tainted goods. My foster fathers had ruined me and Riley instilled a deep level of distrust of any man. Edward, however, seemed inherently good, but would he break me as much Riley?

“Nice of you join me, Swan,” Rose griped. “You’ve turned into a slacker since that weekend you were supposedly attacked. And yet, not a single bruise.”

“Believe what you want, Rosalie. I was attacked and almost raped, gang raped,” I snarled. “I could just quit and pay the full amount for my rent. Then, I wouldn’t have to deal with your judgmental attitude.”

“No, I’m sorry,” Rose sighed.

“You say you’re sorry a lot. It wouldn’t mean all that much if you actually stopped the behavior you’re apologizing for,” I said, speaking to her how I’d speak to her fourth-grade students. I tied her apron around my jeans, taking my spot as barista. Rose was flummoxed, but stayed away from me for the rest of the day. Toward the end of my shift, I was making a café americano when Riley walked in. I shuddered, keeping my face impassive. “How can I help you?”

_God, it killed me to be nice to this asshole._

“I’d like to talk to you, Bella,” Riley said, his eyes sweeping over my body. “I want to apologize.”

“No amount of apologies can erase what you did to me,” I said. “Do you want some coffee? I promise not to spit in it.”

“Come on, Bellini,” Riley murmured, his face curling up into a friendly grin.

“Don’t call me that,” I snarled. “You lost that privilege when you stole all my money and …” I trailed off, gulping down bile. “You’re no better than those monsters who were my foster fathers.” I pinched my nose and stepped back, only to have Riley grab my arm. “Hey! That hurts.”

Riley’s eyes changed and they glowed evilly. “You’re important to me. To us,” he said, his voice deepening. “I know you have someone protecting you, but he’s not what he seems.”

“Riley,” I hissed, trying to pull my arm away. “Stop it!”

His eyes darkened, a color darker than black and there was a low rumble. “You’ll come back to me, Isabella. You were mine all along. You’re not his.”

As Riley growled this, Edward stormed in. His hair was windblown and his clothes were disheveled. He strode over to the counter and went to remove Riley’s hand from mine. However, he recoiled, his eyes widening as he looked at my ex-boyfriend. Riley released me on his own, pushing me back and sending me into the wall with surprising force. I yelped as my wrist snapped. Rose came out, holding a baseball bat. “Both of you, get out,” she snapped at Edward and Riley.

“Rose, Edward was just trying to help. Riley was causing the problems,” I whimpered.

Rose narrowed her eyes at Riley, pointing her bat his head. “I see your ugly mug again, I use your head for batting practice,” she growled.

“You’d lose, bitch,” Riley said, turning on his heel and stomping out. With a flick of his wrist, Edward groaned and fell to his knees. “A taste of my powers, Edward.” He twisted his hand and Edward collapsed, moaning lowly. With an evil cackle, Riley left.

“What the fuck happened?” Rose asked. “Bella? Are you okay?”

“I’m fine. Check on Edward,” I said as I saw the man who effortlessly carried me up to my apartment writhe on the ground. Rose nodded, crouching down next to Edward as I stood up. My wrist was already swelling and I knew it was broken. Edward pushed away from Rose and rose shakily. “Let Rose help you.”

“I’m fine,” he gritted out, crossing to me. He went behind the counter and took my broken wrist into his own cold hands. He furrowed his brow, but growled in frustration. “We need to get you to the hospital, pretty Bella.”

“She needs to finish her shift,” Rose argued.

“Her wrist is broken,” Edward sneered. He groaned, leaning heavily against the counter. I could hear bones cracking in him and he was sweating. “Come on, Bella.”

“You leave, Bella, and you’re fired,” Rose snapped.

“And you’ll be sued,” Edward snapped back. “She was attacked while working in your establishment and you’re denying her care.” Rose huffed, but took my spot behind the counter as Edward guided me out of the coffee shop. “Do you have your car?”

“In the back,” I said. “My keys are in my pocket.” Edward nodded, putting his jacket around me. He reached into my pocket and led me to parking lot behind the building. He turned over the car and drove us to the hospital. He was rubbing his chest and angling his body away from me. “Are you okay? What did he do to you?”

“I’m okay. I’ll be okay,” he said. He looked over at me and his green eyes were dull. “Let me just worry about you.”

“He said something to me, Edward. He said that you’re not what you seem. What does he mean?” I asked, cradling my wrist against my body. He blew out a breath, glancing at me as he gripped the steering wheel. “Will you hurt me like Riley?”

“Never, Bella. He’s truly evil,” he answered. “Don’t doubt me, please.” His voice cracked and a tear fell down his cheek. He blinked over to me, his eyes still dull and his face drawn. “I won’t hurt you.” He turned into the hospital and parked the car. “Let me take care of you.”

“But you’re injured, too,” I whispered.

“I’ll be okay,” he said. “Let me focus on you, pretty Bella.” He leaned across and caressed my cheek. “You’ll always be my first priority.”

  **A/N:** **Riley just couldn’t leave well enough alone. And what did he do to Edward?**

 


	8. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: None of this is mine, nor will it ever be (sigh). I like to play with the characters that Stephenie Meyers created and make them do pervy things or become angels with a bad attitude.**

**Riley just couldn’t leave well enough alone. And what did he do to Edward?**

**Chapter Seven**

**BPOV**

“Do you have your car?”

“In the back,” I said. “My keys are in my pocket.” Edward nodded, putting his jacket around me. He reached into my pocket and led me to parking lot behind the building. He turned over the car and drove us to the hospital. He was rubbing his chest and angling his body away from me. “Are you okay? What did he do to you?”

“I’m okay. I’ll be okay,” he said. He looked over at me and his green eyes were dull. “Let me just worry about you.”

“He said something to me, Edward. He said that you’re not what you seem. What does he mean?” I asked, cradling my wrist against my body. He blew out a breath, glancing at me as he gripped the steering wheel. “Will you hurt me like Riley?”

“Never, Bella. He’s truly evil,” he answered. “Don’t doubt me, please.” His voice cracked and a tear fell down his cheek. He blinked over to me, his eyes still dull and his face drawn. “I won’t hurt you.” He turned into the hospital and parked the car. “Let me take care of you.”

“But you’re injured, too,” I whispered.

“I’ll be okay,” he said. “Let me focus on you, pretty Bella.” He leaned across and caressed my cheek. “You’ll always be my first priority.”

**EPOV**

I parked her car, trying to keep my wings hidden and not show the excruciating pain that Riley had caused me. Or, should I say Lucifer, acting as Riley. Riley was long dead. His soul was completely consumed by the evil. The man who had broken Bella was gone, but he was already evil to begin with. Now, he was an instrument for the devil, a disguise for Lucifer to wear to get to Bella.

_But why?_

“Edward, are you sure you’re okay?” Bella asked, her voice faint and tinged with pain, but so sweet.

“Let’s focus on you, pretty Bella,” I replied, getting out of the car and helping her out as well. It took all my strength to stay upright and keep my wings tucked in my body. Checking into the emergency room, we were led into an examination room. A nurse took Bella’s vitals. I stayed close by, but I needed to stretch my wings, eat a steak or twenty and sleep for days. Whatever Riley had done to me; it was bad.

“Isabella Swan?” asked a female doctor. Bella smiled tersely. “I’m Dr. Leah Clearwater. You broke your wrist?”

“I think so,” she replied. “I was working when an ex-boyfriend came in, grabbing my wrist and grinding the bones together. Then, I fell back and I felt a snap.”

“Let me get some x-rays,” Dr. Clearwater said, jotting something on the chart. She turned me, her eyes narrowing. “Sir, are you okay? You look pale.”

“I’ll be fine. Bella, I need to step out. I’m feeling a little nauseous,” I said, rubbing my belly. Bella frowned sympathetically. “I’m okay. I just don’t want to …” I chuckled and imitating throwing up. She nodded and I darted out. I made my way to the exit, sprinting to the tree line. Once I was hidden, I unfurled my wings and took off. Using my mind, I shouted for Alice. She found me, guiding me to a remote mountain. I fell to my knees, panting heavily. “What was that?”

Kneeling, Alice pressed her hand to my chest. “Darkness. Pure evil,” she said, her hand warming and healing me. “It was just a fraction of his power, Edward.”

“So, it’s Lucifer?” I asked. “You’re certain?”

“Yes. He’s assumed human form once again. We don’t know exactly what he has in store,” Alice sighed, finishing her healing and stumbling. “How did you stay upright, Edward?”

“I don’t know, but I did. For her,” I murmured, wanting to be next to her once again. Alice sat down, giving me a smirk. I shook my head. “What is Riley or Lucifer or whatever his name is, what does he want with Bella? Is this another wave of genocide?”

“She’s powerful, but she’s at a crossroads,” Alice said. “If she focuses on her powers for good, Lucifer will lose power and be banished to Hell for a thousand years. If she goes to the dark side, the world will erupt into chaos and we will never recover. Ever.”

“How is she so powerful?” I asked. “Surely, you’re privy to that information.”

“That we don’t know,” Alice said, her brow furrowing. “ _He_ is pretty mum about the whole situation, only saying that Bella is important. You better head back, though. Are you okay?”

“I don’t feel so empty, but I still hurt,” I said, rubbing my chest. “Alice, please, as soon as you find out more, let me know.”

“I’ll call you,” Alice smirked. She took off, disappearing into the darkening sky.

I sighed and went in the opposite direction, flying to the hospital. I landed on the roof and raced down the steps, coming back to Bella’s room as she returned from getting her arm x-rayed. Bella’s arm was wrapped in ice and I could feel her pain, now that my own agony had been dampened. “You feeling better?” Bella asked. “I was worried when you didn’t come back before they took me to the radiology suite.”

“I’m better now, but it wasn’t pretty,” I chuckled. I sat down, pressing my hand on top of the ice pack. I couldn’t heal her completely since I still felt empty. However, I did help ease her pain. She gave me a soft smile, but it didn’t reach her eyes. Gulping, I asked, “Was Riley always like that?”

“He never abused me, physically. It was more of a mind-fuck with …” she trailed off. _He took without permission. If I wasn’t in the mood, it didn’t matter. He still took._ “But, something has changed with him. He seemed different, darker, angrier, sinister, more evil. You know?”

“I’d agree with that assessment, but seeing him hurt you gutted me,” I said honestly.

“You’re not the only one. When you fell to your knees, I wanted nothing more than to help you,” she said, blushing warmly. We leaned closer together, and just as our lips were about to touch, Dr. Clearwater came in. Bella’s blushed deepened and she took my hand, gripping it tightly. However, her proximity made the emptiness dissipate. “What’s the diagnosis?”

“It is broken,” Dr. Clearwater frowned. “I’m concerned that you might need surgery to repair the damage.” She tossed up the x-rays, pointing to several troubling spots on her films. “We may need to put pins here and here. The bone density is weaker. Have you broken this wrist before?”

“Um, possibly. This wrist was injured several times when I was a kid, but my foster families didn’t see the importance of taking me to the doctor,” Bella said, her nose wrinkled. “What’s the probability of having surgery? I’m a teacher and I have sick days, but I don’t want to take off time unless I have to.”

“We can cast it for now, but over the summer, you will need to have surgery or it will continue to deteriorate and it may hinder your mobility,” Dr. Clearwater explained. “Here’s a card of an orthopedic surgeon. He’s my brother and great at what he does. You can hold off having that surgery, but it would be in your interest to get it done over this summer.”

“I’ll probably need documentation so I can go to work,” Bella sighed.

“I’ll draw up the appropriate paperwork. However, you’ll need help,” Dr. Clearwater smiled. “This is a serious fracture, Ms. Swan.”

“I’m at your beckoned call,” I smirked, squeezing Bella’s good hand. “And I’m in the room right next door at school, pretty Bella.”

“I don’t want to be a burden, Edward,” she frowned. “I can take care of myself.”

“You are my first and only priority, Bella. I want to help you,” I said, my finger tracing down her cheek.

“But …” Bella argued.

“No buts,” I chuckled. “What do you need to do, Dr. Clearwater?”

“I need to set the break. I’m going to sedate you since the severity of it. Will you have someone staying with you tonight?” Dr. Clearwater asked.

“Yes,” I answered. Bella scowled. “Remember, I want to help. Consider me your six-foot tall shadow.”

“You’re sick, too,” Bella said. “I’ll just sleep it off, Edward.”

“I’m feeling better,” I answered honestly. “We’re covered, Dr. Clearwater. She’ll stay with me.”

“Okay, good,” Dr. Clearwater said. “Let me get the supplies and you should be out of here in a few hours. I’ll also give you documentation to go to work, but you cannot be by yourself while you’re under the power of the sedative. You’ll need to wrap your cast when you shower and I want you to see my brother in two weeks. He can check the progress of your healing and discuss your options for surgery.”

“Thank you,” Bella said, leaning back on the gurney. Dr. Clearwater left returning in a little bit with a nurse. Bella was given an IV and a sedative, along with a pain killer, was shot directly into her veins. She slumped, slurring her speech and smiling drunkenly. “You’re pretty, Edward.”

“I beg to differ,” I said, brushing an errant curl from her face. “You’re the pretty one. And you’re pretty stoned.”

“Yep,” she giggled, tugging me closer and leaning her cheek against my bicep. I wanted to heal her. I was feeling stronger, but it would be too obvious. I could speed up her healing, but I had to wait until Dr. Clearwater was done and Bella was asleep. I also needed my own rest.

True to word, Bella’s arm was set and casted in a purple cast within a few hours. Dr. Clearwater gave me Bella’s medical release to go back to work, but encouraged her to take Monday off. She was a giggly, stoned mess and I said I’d speak to her the following day, when she was more coherent. Dr. Clearwater also gave Bella pain killers from the pharmacy. Rolling her out of the emergency room, I drove her back to her apartment, but I didn’t want Bella there. I told Dr. Clearwater that she was staying with me. With Riley roaming around the city, I wanted her safe with me, in my home hidden in the Hoh Rainforest.

Better safe than sorry, but with Lucifer’s resources, even my hidden fortress of solitude would not keep us completely safe.

Packing a bag, I left her car at the apartment and picked her up in my arms. I was still weak, but better. Bella was down for the count, curled into my chest, her arm in a sling. I rolled my shoulders, releasing my wings and taking off for home. Landing softly and keeping my wings out, I carried her inside and was greeted by a ball of wriggling fur. Felix barked, sniffing at Bella’s foot, giving her a doggy smile. “You’re more excited to see her, mutt,” I snorted. “What am I chopped liver?”

Felix sat down, tipping his head, as if saying, _Uh, yeah, dumb ass._

I snorted, rolling my eyes. Carrying her to my bedroom, I placed her on the bed, putting a pillow under broken arm. I brushed my fingers along her cheek. She stirred, looking at me and smiling. “My guardian angel,” she said before succumbing back into a deep sleep.

“If you only knew, pretty Bella,” I sighed. Leaving her in the room, I went to the kitchen and made two broiled steaks with a salad. I devoured them and wished I had more. However, with my stalking of Bella, my fridge was sadly empty. If I wasn’t so tired, I would run and get food, but I needed to rest.

 _Edward …_ came the quiet mental voice of the sleeping girl in my bedroom. I focused on her thoughts, seeing how cruel Riley was to her and it made my stomach twist painfully. I went into the room, watching her from the doorway. Bella whimpered, reaching for me and I couldn’t stop my body from slipping into the room. Laying down, I stared at her. Bella moved and snuggled against my body. I wrapped my arms around her, my wings around both of us.

xx OOTD xx

I woke with a start. I heard Felix whimpering. Unraveling my wings from Bella and me, I saw Felix giving me the puppy eyes. “Sorry, bud. Let’s go,” I said, covering Bella with a blanket. It pained me to leave her for just a moment. But, my dog was doing the potty dance. I let him out and he took off, taking care of his business. When he was done, he plopped down next to me. “You’ll watch over her while I get us some food, right?”

Felix’s tongue spilled out and his tail wagged. He got up and walked into the house, hopping back on the bed and snuggling up against Bella. Her nose wrinkled, but she sighed, her hand petting Felix’s chocolate fur. I gave him a nuzzle before going out to the car and driving to a local grocery store. I got enough for meals for the day, along with some toiletries for Bella. I also picked up supplies to help wrap her cast, but I wanted to assist in her healing. Paying for the supplies, I drove back and started working the kitchen.

I had made a breakfast casserole and was working on some cinnamon rolls when Felix ran into the kitchen, his tail down. “What’s wrong?” I asked. Felix whimpered lowly, tugging on my jeans. I rolled my shoulders, hiding my wings and went into the bedroom. Bella was in the throes of a brutal night terror. All the worst abuse was on repeat in her mind. She was flopping, her broken arm threatening to come into contact with the harsh edge of my nightstand. I caught her arm and held her in my arms. I wrapped her in my embrace, my hands cradling her wrist. My hands warmed, taking away the pain from her broken bone. “I’m here, Bella,” I whispered against her hair.

“Edward,” she cried, but still asleep. Tears tracked down her cheeks. Her mind was a jumble of torture, pain, brutality and despair. Moving my hand from her wrist, I cradled her head and tried to implant better memories, but it didn’t work. Her brain did calm, but the memories were still dark. Once her nightmare ended and her mind was blank, I lay her back on the bed. She was sweaty and disheveled. I went into the bathroom, grabbing a washcloth, wiping down her face and her bare arms. She sighed and her dreams changed again. This time, I was the star and I blushed at how she saw me.

A guardian angel with tats and snarky comment at the ready, but who was fiercely protective and had a heart of gold.

 _That’s rich,_ chuckled Alice. _Quite the description, Edward. Have you sworn in front of the kiddos? I never would have pegged you as a teacher._

I sighed, leaving Bella in my bedroom. Felix took my spot, protecting her from her memories. I ducked outside and saw Alice sitting on my deck. “You seem better,” she chirped.

“I ate like a horse and slept for a few hours,” I explained. “There’s still an emptiness inside me. I don’t know how to fix that.”

“Do you feel better around Bella?” Alice asked, her eyes twinkling with knowledge.

“Yeah, I do,” I answered, blinking over to her. Her mind was translating _To Kill a Mockingbird_ into ancient Sanskrit. She was hiding something. “You know something. What is it?”

“I can’t tell you,” she said. “You have to figure it out, but that doesn’t mean I can’t provide you clues.”

“Alice! I don’t have time for these guessing games!” I snapped. “I don’t know if you were close by when she was having a night terror.”

“I did see that,” Alice grimaced. “She’s been through hell.” She hopped up and put her hand on my arm. She grimaced, feeling the residual effect of whatever Riley did to me. “Describe to me what you’re feeling, Edward.”

“Right now, I’m feeling annoyed,” I deadpanned. Alice slugged me. “Damn it!”

“When you’re with her,” Alice said, jabbing her finger toward my bedroom. “Describe it!”

“An overwhelming need to protect her,” I mumbled. “She’s so fragile and small compared what’s out there in the world. But, she’s so inherently good, that I want to be with her. However, she has a huge amount of self-hatred, feeling that she’s unworthy of me. It’s quite the opposite. I’m unworthy of her. If she only knew my secret …”

“And when you touch?” Alice asked. “I know you’ve healed her, but other than that, what did you feel?”

“Whole,” I answered without thinking. “I only want her.” Alice stared into my eyes, her brow arched. “She’s my mate.”

“Says the blind man, who can now see,” Alice laughed.

**A/N: So, Bella is Edward’s mate. What _does_ that mean for her? What does that mean for Edward? Now, all will be revealed, eventually. Up next will be Bella and her dealing with a very awkward, surly guardian angel, but something will bring them together. Whatever will that be? **

**Leave me some loving! Thank you for reading!**

 


	9. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: None of this is mine, nor will it ever be (sigh). I like to play with the characters that Stephenie Meyers created and make them do pervy things or become angels with a bad attitude.**

**So, Bella is Edward’s mate. What _does_ that mean for her? What does that mean for Edward? Now, all will be revealed, eventually. Up next will be Bella and her dealing with a very awkward, surly guardian angel, but something will bring them together. Whatever will that be? **

**Chapter Eight**

**BPOV**

I woke up, my head was pounding and my arm aching, but not as bad as I thought it would be. I looked around, seeing that I was in the same room when I woke up after my attack. The same chocolate lab was curled up next to me. His tail was thumping on the bed. “Hey pooch,” I said, scrubbing behind his ears. I got up and stumbled to the bathroom. I was dressed in a pair of pajamas, my own pajamas. Clumsily, I peed and tied my hair into a messy ponytail. When I walked back into the room, Edward was sitting on the bed with some breakfast on a tray. “How long was I asleep?”

“It’s a little after noon,” Edward replied, shifting uncomfortably on the bed. “How are you feeling?”

“Dizzy and a little woozy,” I murmured. He shot up, helping me back to the bed. “Thanks. How did I get here?”

“I drove us,” Edward answered, covering me with a blanket. “With Riley roaming around Port Angeles, I wanted to get you out of there. I hope you don’t mind.”

“Being here? No. You changing me? Yes,” I said, arching a brow.

“Would you believe me if I told you that you changed yourself?” he asked, his ears turning pink. I shook my head. “Covered my eyes?”

“You’re a guy, Edward. I’m not wearing a bra,” I deadpanned.

“I didn’t look. Honest,” he breathed, tugging on his hair. “Are you hungry?”

“A little, but I’m afraid that my stomach will revolt. My belly is unsettled from the medications from last night,” I said.

“Eat what you can, pretty Bella,” he said, looking up at me expectantly. I arched a brow. “I swear that I didn’t look. I just know that you were covered in coffee grounds and smelled like a hospital.”

“It’s okay, Edward. I’m just …” I blushed. I was ashamed of my body. I was covered with scars and reminders of my harsh childhood. “This smells good.”

“Thank you,” he said. “Do you want coffee, tea, milk?”

“Tea or milk,” I answered. “Probably milk because of my arm.”

“I’ll be back,” Edward smiled crookedly. I picked up the fork and tucked into the most delicious meal I’d eaten. Ever. Memories of his great cooking came to my thoughts, of the last time I had woken up in Edward’s home. Edward came back with a tall glass of milk and cup of something steaming. “I made both. This tea is supposedly soothing for the soul. A friend of mine bought it for me.”

“Do you need soothing?” I quipped.

“Sometimes,” he chuckled. “How’s the food?”

“Amazing,” I smiled. “You’re a great cook.”

“Thank you,” he replied. “Eat up. You need your strength so you can heal quickly.”

“I can’t eat all of this,” I said.

“Whatever you don’t finish, I’ll devour,” he laughed, but sobering quickly. “Look, Bella, I know you don’t know me very well, but I am so hesitant to have you stay in that apartment. With Riley … he could show up at any point and you’re not protected in that apartment ... there’s no security and …”

“What are you saying, Edward?” I asked.

“Riley is very dangerous, Bella,” he said, his hands clenching into harsh fists. “He’s a monster.” He looked up at me, his hand wrapping around my good one. “I’d like you to stay with me.”

“Edward, as wonderful as that offer is, I have to refuse. I barely know you. I’m grateful for what you did for me last night and taking care of me, but Riley is not that bad. I’ll just avoid staying after school …” I shrugged and then my eyes widened. “Shit! School! Do you have the note from Dr. Clearwater?”

“I do,” Edward said, handing me the paperwork. “But, she said that you should take tomorrow off.”

“I’m fine, Edward. I don’t want to take the day off,” I said. “Other than a headache, I’m not feeling as badly as I thought. And the headache is going away now that I’ve eaten.” He scowled. “You’ll be next door, right?”

“Of course,” he answered. “But, I still think you should stay here.”

“I can’t. I don’t want to take advantage of your hospitality,” I murmured.

“You’re not if I’m offering,” he sighed, scrubbing his face. “Okay, you can go home after school tomorrow. You’re still pale and I don’t want you to take one of these pain pills without knowing how it’ll impact with your body. Humor me and stay here tonight. Please?”

“I’ll agree to that. I remember being very loopy after the pain meds from the IV,” I said. “But, I need clothes for work.” He held up a bag that was packed to the gills. I giggled. “Were you a boy scout as a child?”

“What’s that?” he asked, his brow furrowed adorably.

“You are a total conundrum, Edward. You’re impossibly sweet, but completely clueless about common things like cell phones, boy scouts and not changing unconscious women,” I teased.

“I still didn’t look,” he argued, arching a brow. He blew out a breath and shot up. “I’ll give you some time to finish your breakfast.”

“I’d like to shower,” I blushed. “Obviously, I don’t want you to shower with me, but can you help wrap my cast?” Edward nodded, standing up and reaching toward me, as if to caress my cheek. However, he stuffed his hands into his pockets. He hunched as he left the room. I was confused and felt strangely bereft when his large presence left. Felix, the dog, woofed quietly, his tail wagging. I tossed him a piece of sausage and ate what I could, which wasn’t much. When I was done, I tried to pick up the tray. Edward appeared out of thin air, taking it and gave me a brief smile, leaving quickly.

_What’s going on? Did I insult him when I said no to staying with him?_

I brushed my teeth, pulling on a sweatshirt. I padded to the large kitchen. Edward was doing the dishes. He tensed when I came in and he turned, giving me another tight grin. “Did I do something to you? Did I offend you?”

“Never, pretty Bella,” he said. “I just don’t want you to feel like I’m invading your space or pressuring you.”

“Why would you think that?”

“I don’t know,” he said, shaking his head. “Do you want me to wrap your cast?” I nodded. He took the supplies from the bag on the leather sofa in the living room. He expertly wrapped it and gave me a more genuine grin. “All set. Nothing will get in this.”

“Thank you,” I said. “And you’re not invading my space. I’m grateful for what you’ve done for me. I haven’t had anyone care about me, well, since ever.”

“I’ll gladly take care of you, Bella,” he said, squeezing my fingers. I stood on my tiptoes, kissing his cheek and darting into the bathroom. I showered and it was a huge challenge. Washing my hair with one hand was tough. I also tried to keep my cast out of the stream of water, even though it was wrapped. I dried my hair as best I could, dressing in a pair of yoga pants. I don’t think I could button the jeans Edward had stuffed in the bag. I tugged on a large sweatshirt, grabbing a towel and hairbrush.

In the living room, there was a fire blazing, some quiet music playing and Edward reading one of the teacher’s editions. On his lap, he had a notebook and Angela’s planner. “You planning for tomorrow?” I asked.

“I’m good for the week, but I need to get ready for the week following,” Edward explained. “Do you need help with the hairbrush?”

“I’m fine,” I said, trying to make it look like I was, but failing miserably.

“If you keep brushing, you’re going to have to cut out that brush,” Edward laughed, guiding me to the ottoman in front of his chair. With tenderness that surprised me, he brushed my hair and hummed quietly. “There … you have gorgeous hair … and it’s not in one big huge knot.”

“Thanks,” I blushed. I turned and climbed into the chair with him, snuggling into his arms. Edward chuckled, wrapping his arms around me.

“Not that I’m complaining, but why are you turning into a cuddle bug?” he chuckled.

“I just needed to be close you,” I murmured. “I feel safe with you.” He smiled, leaning his cheek against my wet hair. I sighed, my eyes drooping and I drifted asleep, warmth surrounding me and the clean, spicy scent of Edward surrounding me.

Despite spending most of the day snoozing on Edward’s chest, I crashed early that evening after I took the pain killer for my wrist. Edward watched me like a hawk, making sure I had no adverse effects. When he was happy that I was okay, he tucked me into bed with Felix curled next to me.

The next morning, I woke up and got dressed for work. I found a pair of leggings and a longer sweater. Tossing my hair up into a messy bun, I carried my duffel into the living room. Edward was dressed in a pair of black dress pants and a sweater, with a black leather blazer on top. He was jotting things down on a piece of paper. His hair was sticking up every which way and slightly damp. “Good morning,” I said.

“It is,” he said, pushing a steaming mug of coffee toward me along with cream and sugar. “How are you feeling? Your arm okay?”

“It doesn’t hurt as much as I thought it would,” I said, shrugging. “Do you think I need the sling?”

“Probably,” Edward said, helping me put it on. “I have leftovers for lunch for us.” He pushed an insulated bag toward me. “Plus, carrots with ranch dipping sauce, a cheese stick and a zebra cake.” He beamed cherubically, nodding. “Oh, do you want water or soda?”

“You didn’t have to make my lunch,” I giggled. “But, thank you. I’ll give you the bag when I’m done.”

“Keep it,” he said, sipping his water. Looking at his watch, he wrinkled his nose. “We should go. I live further away from town than your apartment. I want to make sure that everything is set up for the day.” I nodded, finishing my coffee and breakfast he’d made as well. He carried my stuff, loading it into the sleek silver Volvo in his garage. Gallantly, he helped me into the passenger seat before sliding into the driver’s side. Quiet music filled the interior and he drove us to school.

And he drove fast.

“Edward, can we slow down on these turns,” I whimpered. “I’d like to get to work without puking.”

“Sorry,” he said, easing up his lead foot. Slightly.

Parking in the lot, Edward and I entered the school. We went to our respective rooms and went about our morning. By lunch, my arm was throbbing, but I was trying to not take a pill. From what I remembered of them, I was knocked out after I took them. I went to the nurse, asking for some ice, but I knew it would be useless. However, I needed some relief. Walking into the faculty lounge, I grimaced at the company inside … Lauren, Jessica and Britney … the third-grade team from hell. Biting back a groan, I put my lunch in the microwave and I needed to get out of there.

“God, Bella, you’re throwing yourself at Angela’s replacement,” Lauren scoffed. “He’s a god and is not worthy of you.”

“Then, it’s a good thing I’m not throwing myself at him,” I argued back. “We’re friends and I have to talk to him. We’re team mates.”

“Good. Because, I want him. Tyler and I are on a break and I need me some dick,” Lauren said, adjusting her boobs. “Is he single?”

“I guess so,” I shrugged. The microwave dinged. I pulled out my lunch and smiled curtly at the three of them. They were going on and on about Edward’s physique. I was pissed off, but I had no reason to be. We were just friends.

Sitting at my desk, I inhaled the lasagna Edward gave me for lunch. It was the best I’d ever had. I was about to enjoy my cheese stick when Edward poked his head inside. “Oh, you’re here. I was hoping to eat lunch with you.”

“I’m avoiding the skank brigade, also known as the third-grade team,” I snorted. “They were trying to figure out how big you were.”

“I’m six-three,” he answered, his brow furrowed and sitting down on one of the tables near my reading nook.

“They’re not talking height, Edward,” I deadpanned.

“I don’t get it,” he said. I pinched my nose and tried to not say it, but say what I meant. Or what _they_ meant. “OOOOOH. Ewww!”

“You figured it out?” I chuckled.

“Yeah. I feel strangely violated,” he shuddered. “Ugh!”

“Exactly. I couldn’t handle, fake, plastic and horny today,” I deadpanned. “What’s up? How was your morning?”

“Good. The kids are really great,” he beamed. “They seem to like it when I talk.”

“You’ve got a cool accent,” I answered. “I can’t place it, though. It’s English, but with something else mixed in.”

“English, Eastern European and a touch Greek,” he said. “I grew up just outside of Istanbul, but lived in Athens and then moved to Prague before settling in London.”

“And you’re an American citizen?” I asked.

“My father was in the army,” he said, his ears reddening. “We traveled a lot. Anyway, I was wondering when we’re starting the animal projects? Angela said tomorrow, but I wasn’t sure if you were ready to go.”

“If you’re good, we can start tomorrow morning. We’ll meet in my room and go over the expectations. We’ll research on Wednesday, Thursday and Friday in the media center. Then, we can have them work in class the following week, preparing their oral presentations and poster displays for the presentations beginning on Monday,” I said, checking my calendar. “Yeah?”

“Works for me. How’s your wrist?” he asked.

“It hurts,” I said, putting my arm back into the sling. Edward got up and leaned against my desk. He rested his hand on top of my cast, my pain almost disappearing with the warmth that spread under my skin. I looked up and saw that his face was pale, covered in sweat. His eyes were dull. “Edward?”

“What?” he replied, removing his hand and quirking his mouth up into a crooked grin.

“What did you do?” I asked.

“Nothing, pretty Bella,” he said. “The kids are about to come back. Do you want me to bring your class back from recess?”

“Sure,” I murmured. He nodded, standing up shakily and striding out of the room.

_Something weird was going on with Edward … but what?_

**A/N: Bella’s starting to notice Edward’s eccentricities. But, will it be too late? Up next will be Edward and more of them getting to know each other. Plus, avoiding the skank brigade. When I worked in elementary school, the skank brigade were the first-grade teachers. They were all young and fawned over any single, young guy. I happened to fall into that category because I was a first-grade music teacher, but yeah … you’d be surprised.**

**Pictures of Bella’s classroom are on my blog. You can find the link to that on my profile. I’m also on Facebook: Tufano79’s Twilight Fanfiction Appreciation. Twitter, too: tufano79. Leave me some! ;-)**


	10. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: None of this is mine, nor will it ever be (sigh). I like to play with the characters that Stephenie Meyers created and make them do pervy things or become angels with a bad attitude.**

**Bella’s starting to notice Edward’s eccentricities. But, will it be too late? Up next will be Edward and more of them getting to know each other. Plus, avoiding the skank brigade.**

**Chapter Nine**

**EPOV**

“Alice, please?” I begged as I paced the length of the building next to Bella’s. “Felix already hates me for not being there. Can you take him out?”

“What on Earth made you think that getting a dog was a good idea, Edward?” Alice chided. “You’re never home.”

“Up until now, I was home. Every night. Now, I’m protecting,” I said, shooting a glance over my shoulder. Bella was resting, sleeping comfortably. It had been almost three weeks since her wrist was broken and a week since we last saw Riley. He hadn’t shown up to work, claiming a ‘family emergency.’ Bella also quit working for Rose at the café/deli. It meant that Bella’s rent would go up, but I used my computer skills to help with the payment, without Bella knowing.

But, that’s neither here nor there. I wanted her to be with me, twenty-four/seven. Bella was stubborn, not wanting to put me out and be a burden. I was _offering_ my hospitality.

 _Just saying_.

“You’re stalking,” Alice giggled, breaking my reverie. Over the phone line, I could hear Felix barking. “Hey, boy! Edward, your dog is pissed at you.”

“What did he do?” I asked.

“Your couch is no longer a couch, but a mess of leather, stuffing, wood and springs,” Alice retorted. “Come home. Bella will be fine for the night without you hovering.”

“But, what if Riley, Lucifer … whatever his name is, what if he comes back?!” I growled. “If I can track her, so can he.”

“No. He can’t. She’s not his mate,” Alice said. “You have a deeper connection to Bella. If you leave, you’ll be able to defrost. There’s an icicle growing on your nose, Edward.” I swatted it away, growling lowly. “You can be back to your new home on the roof, crouched like the gargoyle you are, within a few moments. You’re still the fastest flyer of all of us.”

“Okay, okay. Even though the cold doesn’t bother me, I would like to see Felix,” I said.

“I’ll take care of the sofa,” she chirped, ending the call. I looked down at Bella’s sleeping form and closed my eyes. She was rested comfortably, not assaulted by her usual nightmares, probably due to her pain killers. With a sigh, I unfurled my wings and took off. I landed in my backyard. Felix ran to me, barking up a storm, his tail wagging. “You’re awfully forgiving, pup.”

I crouched down, scrubbing behind his ears as Felix slobbered on my face. “I missed you, too, Felix,” I said. He barked happily, pushing me onto the ground and plopping in my lap. “He ate the couch?”

“More like destroyed it,” Alice snickered. “I ordered one just like it and it’ll be delivered the day after tomorrow between three and five in the evening.” She pressed her hand onto my chest, frowning slightly. “You’re still in pain, Edward.”

“I’m okay. It’s not so bad when I’m around Bella,” I said, standing and picking up Felix with me. He let me carry him like a baby, his tongue lolling out of his head. “Could it be due to our being mated?”

“You’re not mated yet,” Alice responded. “You’re mates, but you have to make that commitment before you’re mated.”

“What if we don’t?” I asked. “She won’t die, will she?”

“No. She recognizes a connection to you, but you’ll both be fine. However, you will never be able to mate with another but Bella. She’s your other half,” Alice said. “We all have one.”

“You, too?”

“Yep. And we’ve made that commitment. After you were exiled, I met him … my Jasper … while trying to clean up the mess left over from World War II. Jasper was in a POW camp, near death. He saw me for who I was and I nursed him back to health, giving him the option to become one of us,” Alice said. “He said he couldn’t live without me. I was with him as he transitioned from being human to an angel and he’s my partner in everything.”

“How come I haven’t met him?” I asked.

“Because he’s pissed at you,” Alice answered. “He blames you for his injuries and pain while in the POW camp. He knows how the war started.”

“I was fucking tricked,” I growled. “Tricked!”

“I know that and I’ve explained that, explaining Lucifer’s devious nature, but Jasper still blames you. He’s coming around,” Alice shrugged. “He may come around. Eventually. Maybe in a hundred years, or so.” She leaned down, kissing my cheek. “Defrost, Edward. You’re blue.”

“Are sure that Jasper doesn’t hate me for stealing you away?” I asked, irked at Alice’s mate.

“He knows about our history,” Alice replied. “My unrequited crush.”

“Alice, I love you, but …” I blushed.

“I get it, Edward. We’re not mates. We never were, even though I thought you were gorgeous,” Alice snickered. “The fact that I helped create you and guide you in your new life; there was some transference. I love you, as a brother, and Jasper must realize that you’re a part of my family. I’ll do anything to help you.” Ruffling my hair and rubbing Felix’s tummy, she walked toward the door. “I’ll talk to you later, Edward. Get some rest. Your body is fighting whatever is inside you because of what Riley did to you. You’re weaker than you let on.”

“Okay,” I said. She waved, leaving me in my house. It was too quiet. Felix was breathing, his loud doggy breathing, but it wasn’t a substitute for Bella’s thoughts. Putting Felix on his feet, I darted to the bathroom and spent almost two hours in the shower. I was shocked at how cold I truly was. When I was done, I changed into a pair of sweatpants and a hoodie, leaving my wings out. I picked up my journal and turned to the latest page. Inside was a sketch of Bella, but there was something missing. Felix whimpered, putting his paw on my lap. “I know, but I want to get this right. Then, you can curl up in my lap, you pussy.”

“Grrrr,” Felix growled.

I scrubbed behind his ears and worked on the sketch until I fixed the missing link … Bella’s eyes. Biting my lip, just like she did, I closed the journal and Felix hopped up. He plopped his butt between my legs and placed his head on my chest. “You’re so cute,” I deadpanned. “You’re not who I want in my lap.” Felix’s tail wagged and he burrowed closer. Rolling my eyes, I set the alarm on my cell phone and let my body relax and drift into a deep, much needed slumber.

The next morning, I was grateful it was Friday. On top of that, it was the Friday before the holiday break. The students were taking a few tests and finishing their oral presentations for their animal projects. Then, in the afternoon, the parents were coming in and having the classroom parties, complete with games, candy and a holiday movie. I dressed in an ugly holiday sweater and a pair of dark-wash jeans, with a pair of boots. Tugging on a jacket, I drove to school and parked next to Bella’s car. I also noticed an old pick up in the parking lot. Bella was glaring at it. “You okay, Bella?”

“Riley’s back,” she hissed.

“That’s his truck?” I asked, barely able to contain my ire. Bella nodded jerkily, slinging her work bag over her shoulder. I followed her and she was seething inside. She was stealing herself to avoid Riley, but he was in her classroom, replacing a fluorescent bulb that had been flickering for the past week.

“Hey, Bells,” he said, a smile spreading over his face.

But, it was creepy.

Dark.

Evil.

A promise of death.

I could feel the darkness within him, churning to claim Bella.

“I’m going to drop this off,” Bella said, gesturing to her lunch bag. Eyeing Riley, she left. I could feel her fear of him.

“You’re still with my girl,” Riley chuckled, but his voice was deeper. It wasn’t Riley speaking. It was Lucifer. “You won’t get her, Edward. She’s the key to my reign. Though, I want to thank you for serving her up on a platter for me. You got me this close before and now, it’s within my grasp. Perhaps, there’s a place for you among my trusted advisors. You’re strong, too and gifted.”

“Never,” I snarled, my wings itching to break free. “I was tricked before. Now? I see you for what you truly are.”

“I know,” Riley said, his creepy smile widening. He looked at me, twisting his hand. I felt a vice around my heart and I gasped. “I can bring you down, Edward. No one can save you, except maybe that human.” He released the vice, but the emptiness remained. Twisting the lightbulb, he stepped off the ladder and walked past me. I was panting, trying to regulate the pain. “I will succeed. Mark my words.” He blinked and the vice returned, causing me to collapse against the door jamb.

Bella returned, sighing with relief when she saw Riley gone. However, I was trying to stay upright. “Edward? Are you okay?” She ran to me, taking my hand. The pain quelled, momentarily. “Did he do something to you?”

“Stubbed my toe,” I said, using the pause in the pain to stand straight. “Make sure you’re never alone with him. Find me, okay?”

“Okay,” she murmured, rubbing her hand over mine. “Are you sure you’re alright?” I nodded, squeezing her hand before heading to my classroom. I got through the morning, making sure that Riley stayed away through Bella’s thoughts, as well as the thoughts of the rest of the staff. During lunch, it was a pot luck set up in the media center. Bella and I sat with the fifth-grade team and the music teacher. The kids went outside, playing in the snow as the parents set up the classrooms.

The afternoon dragged and the pain in my chest became almost unbearable. When the bell rang, we all escorted our classes out to their buses or parents, waving as they left for two weeks off. “We’re done,” sang Bella, holding her arms up. “The only thing I have planned is binge-watching _Game of Thrones_ and _Orange is the New Black._ Oh, and get this cast off.”

“Ugh, I have to travel all over the Pacific Northwest,” grumbled Mr. Molina, one of the fifth-grade teachers. “Spending Christmas Eve with my parents in Tacoma and then Christmas Day with my wife’s parents in Portland. After that, we’re going to Eugene to celebrate with my sister and her family.”

“Drive safe, Miguel,” Bella said.

“What about you, Mr. Cullen?” Mr. Molina asked. “Spending the holidays with family?”

“It’ll be quiet,” I answered. “Probably, like Bella, I’ll binge-watch some shows.” Riley walked past, shoveling some snow off the sidewalk. He narrowed his eyes and I bit back a groan. My wings twitched, almost exploding from my back. Bella noticed my pain, supporting me with her body.

“You okay, man?” Mr. Molina asked.

I nodded. “Just overtired and probably coming down with something. These kids … they’re walking germs,” I chuckled.

“Come on, Edward,” Bella frowned, tugging me inside. We went into her room and she pushed me onto the table. Removing her glove, she used her good hand and felt my forehead. “You’re warm. Do you have a fever?”

I took her hand and smiled at her. “I’m okay, pretty Bella,” I breathed.

“Then, why are you pale and sweaty, feeling like you’re running a temperature?” Bella asked, arching a brow. “Are you having a heart attack?”

 _Probably._ “No,” I snorted. “Healthy as a horse.”

The speaker blared and Mrs. Cope’s voice reverberated over the intercom. “Go home, everyone! You all deserve this much-needed break. See you next year!”

Bella frowned. I captured her hand, kissing her palm. Her cheeks reddened and she took a step back. Standing up, we walked to our cars. “Edward, you have my cell phone number. If you start feeling worse, please, call me,” Bella said, lingering by her car. “I’ll take you to the hospital.”

“Thank you, Bella,” I said. “Merry Christmas.”

“Merry Christmas, Edward,” she smiled shyly. Blushing, she reached into her bag and took out a small gift. She scurried over to me, thrusting it into my hand. “A small token … thank you.” She kissed my cheek and took off before I could say thank you. I leaned against my car, opening the present and seeing another journal, personalize with my name. I ran my fingers along the gold-embossed personalization.

“How sweet,” Riley cooed. “Your human girlfriend got you something. Too bad it’ll be the last something you ever receive. Did you know that humans smell differently than demons or angels? They smell almost cloyingly sweet. Bella is particularly sweet and tempting. You? You smell like horse manure.”

“That would be you,” I said, glaring at him. “Are you really going to expose yourself to these humans?”

“Are you?” he asked tauntingly. “I can sense your control is waning.” Riley reached forward, almost grasping inside my chest, but not and twisting my heart. I moaned, grabbing ahold of the car. “While you’re fighting for your life, I’ll be taking Bella’s. She’ll see me for who I really am and her devotion will make me strong.” He reared his hand back and I screamed, feeling like my heart had been pulled from my chest. The pain was agonizing. The last time I felt this much torture was when I was transitioning from a human to an angel, getting my wings. I fell to my knees and whimpered. “She’ll feel so good, wrapped around me. I can taste her blood as I take her.”

“Don’t,” I pleaded. Riley smirked, waving his hand with a flourish and making the pain intensify. He disappeared. I looked down and I saw, piercing my chest, a poisonous arrow. Only I could see it. Mortals could not. I tried to pull it from my chest, but gasping in agony.

This arrow, it was lethal to angels. I was going to die.

_Well, that sucks._

I took out my phone and dialed Alice. “I need you,” I whispered, my body becoming weaker and weaker. “Riley …”

“I’m on my way, Edward, but this is beyond my power. You need your _mate_ ,” she said. “You need her love.”

“Alice …” I moaned, slumping against the concrete and darkness washing over me. _How can Bella love me when she doesn’t know what I truly am?_

Fuck my life.

**A/N: Riley … yeah … do you think he’ll get to Bella? And what about Edward?**

**Leave me some!**


	11. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: None of this is mine, nor will it ever be (sigh). I like to play with the characters that Stephenie Meyers created and make them do pervy things or become angels with a bad attitude.**

**Riley … yeah … do you think he’ll get to Bella? And what about Edward?**

**Chapter Ten**

**BPOV**

I was sitting in my living room, curled up with threadbare quilt. I was tired, but so happy that I was off school for two weeks. The only plans I had were to get the cast removed from Dr. Clearwater and schedule the surgery for summer. Watching television, I sipped my tea and sighed contentedly.

Until I heard frantic knocking on my door. I almost dropped my tea.

“Shit,” I spat, putting the mug on the cocktail table. I got up, checking the peephole in my door. I didn’t see anyone, but the frenetic knocking made the door rattle on its hinges. Whoever was behind the door was too short to be seen. I opened the door, seeing a tiny woman with elfin features, ice-blue eyes and raven-colored hair. “Can I help you?”

“Hi, you don’t know me, but I know you,” she said, pushing past me and into my apartment. She had a similar accent to Edward, but more refined. “We have a common acquaintance. Edward Cullen?”

“Yeah,” I replied. “Is everything alright? Has he gotten worse? He was sick at the end of the day, running a fever and seemed shaky.”

“Much, much worse,” the woman said, her brows furrowed and wringing her hands. “I’m Alice and probably best described as Edward’s sister. He was injured today by …” She blew out a breath. “I need you to come with me.”

“Injured. I don’t understand,” I said. “He was sick at work, but not injured.”

“Bella, there are things at play that are otherworldly,” Alice murmured, looking upward. “Please forgive me.” She rolled her shoulders and a pair of dainty, but powerful wings spread out from her back.

“Oh, shit!” I barked. “You have wings. How can you have wings? That shit is not normal. Alice, this is … I need you to leave.” I tried to push her toward the door, but she was rooted in her position.

“I can’t,” she said, her face broken, taking my hands. “Edward was attacked by Lucifer today and was shot by an arrow. A poisonous arrow that will kill him if he’s not healed.”

“Then heal him,” I said, trying not to pass out. “You can heal him? Right? I don’t have that kind of power.”

“The thing is that I can’t. I’ve removed the arrow, but only the love of his mate can heal him,” she hissed. She took my hand and gripped it tightly. “That’s you.”

“What??!” I screamed. “Mate? This is … WHAT?!”

“Shhh! I don’t want that landlord of yours to hear you,” Alice said. “She’s a total bitch and she’ll ruin everything.” Alice blinked up at me, her ice-blue eyes filled with tears. “I need you to put on a coat and meet me on the roof. Only you can save Edward or he will die. Please?” 

She didn’t wait for me to respond. She hid her wings and darted out of my door. _I’ve got to be hallucinating. I’m on some pretty strong pain medications._ I went to sit back down, but a twist in my heart told me otherwise. Shaking my head, thinking that I’d wake up from this weird-ass nightmare, I grabbed my winter coat and climbed the stairs to the roof. Alice was there, speaking swiftly in another language on her cell phone. Ending the call, she slid it into her pocket. “I may be small, but I’m strong.” She lifted me, causing me to shriek. “You may want to close your eyes.”

“Who were you talking to?” I asked as her wings unfurled.

“My mate. He’s watching over Edward and he’s in bad, _bad_ shape,” she said. “Eyes. Closed. Now!” I clamped them shut and felt a gush of wind on my face. When I reopened them, I was above the clouds. “Aren’t you a stubborn one?”

“You’re flying, Alice,” I squeaked.

“The wings tend to do that. Did you think they were just decorative? Getting you to Edward’s house is faster as the angel flies than as the human drives,” Alice quipped.

“A-a-angel?” I breathed.

“I’ll explain everything after you work with Edward,” she said. “There’s a lot more to this world than meets the eye.” She banked and nosedived to the earth. I screamed. “I’ve never crashed and with such precious cargo, I won’t drop you. Edward would kick my butt.” She twisted and landed gracefully on the deck of Edward’s home. She placed me on my feet, dragging me inside. Another handsome man was there, slender and covered with scars. His face was pinched, pacing the length of the house. “Any change, Jasper?”

“He’s drifting in and out of consciousness,” Jasper said, his voice deep and with a slight southern accent. “Why are you trying to save him? He’s a disgraced angel. He deserves this.”

“No. He doesn’t,” Alice snapped. “Jasper, I love you, but Edward is my family, my brother. He made a mistake and _He_ believed that he can redeem himself. Bella is that key, but he needs her. Go get Carlisle.”

“I don’t trust him,” Jasper growled. “It was his actions that …”

“Too bad,” Alice sneered. “Go!” Her voice reverberated, making the windows rattle. Jasper turned and took off from the deck. I blinked, trembling and whimpering. “Bella, I know that this is a lot to process. Edward needs you. Do you know where his room is?” I was rooted in my spot. Alice took my hand, guiding me to his bedroom and I was shocked when I saw Edward on the bed.

He looked _emaciated_. His shoulder was bandaged and there was a large black spot on the white bandages. Spread out beneath him were black wings, with feathers molting off. He was dying. “Oh, God.”

 “He won’t last much longer. He needs you, Bella. He needs you to love him,” she cried.

“Love him? I don’t know him well enough to love him,” I whispered.

“You do love him. I can feel your pull, but he needs to know,” she said, taking off my coat. “Go to him.”

“I don’t know how to love,” I cried, tears slipping down my cheeks. “I’ve known only pain.”

“Just go to him,” Alice said, moving toward Edward’s bed. I climbed into the bed and brushed his hair away from his forehead. “I’ll leave you.” She closed the door. I looked down at Edward, shocked at how weak he looked.

“Edward?” I whispered. “Can you hear me?”

He opened his eyes. They were glassy and unfocused. “Bella,” he breathed. He blinked a few times and then tried to move. “You shouldn’t know. You can see my wings!”

“Shhhhh,” I said. “They’re beautiful.”

“I’m dying,” he whispered. “At least I know that I’ll get to see you.”

“You’re not going to die,” I cried. “You’re too stubborn to die.”

“I don’t know, pretty Bella,” he coughed, groaning and whimpering. “I can feel the poison coursing through my system.”

“What can I do?” I said, my fingers down his gaunt cheek. “I don’t want to lose you, Edward. I want to know everything about you.”

“I’m yours,” he whispered, smiling weakly. His eyes fluttered shut and his breathing grew more ragged.

“No!” I sobbed. “Alice, what do I do?”

She came into the bedroom. “You need to kiss him. _Love_ him.”

“Make love?” I asked. “I don’t know if I can do that. I’ve been …”

“I know your history. Open your heart and show that you love him,” she said. “He said that he’s yours. He needs to know that you’re his.” She hugged me, leaving me once more with Edward. I could feel him slipping him away.

“Edward, I don’t know much about what’s going on,” I said, my fingers tracing his cheeks. “I know that I feel a pull to you. I’m afraid that you’ll see that I’m a broken beyond repair.”

“You’re not,” Edward said, his voice gravelly and his eyes piercing through mine. “I’m the broken one.”

“Edward, you’re the strongest person I know,” I murmured. “Don’t leave me. I don’t if I can handle all of this without you. You’re the first person who cared … who _took_ care of me.” We stared into each other’s eyes. His green irises focused on me and he licked his lips. I moved closer, my heart stammering against my chest. “I need you, Edward.”

He breathed and his cheeks filled out. “I mean it when I said that I’m yours,” he said, his accent deep and pronounced.

“And I’m yours,” I cried, leaning down and pressing my lips to his. His arms banded around me, as well as his wings. His hold was weak, but as our mouths danced, the power behind his embrace strengthened. He slid his tongue inside of my mouth, claiming it and rolling us so I was straddled on his lap. Breaking apart, we stared at each other. Edward’s muscles were growing and he was getting stronger. “I don’t know if I can do more …”

“Bella, my pretty Bella,” he said, nuzzling my neck. “You opened your heart to me and that’s what I need.”

“But, you’re still not all better. This thing is still bleeding,” I said, looking at the bandaged shoulder. “Why is it black?”

“That’s a salve that Alice tried to use siphon off the poison,” he replied, taking off the bandage. There was a black puncture wound, but it was healing rapidly. “It didn’t work. Only the love of a mate can heal the poison from Lucifer’s arrow.”

“Lucifer?” I asked.

“There’s so much I need to tell you, but all I want to do is hold you and sleep for days,” he said, his hand cupping my cheek. “Can you stay and I promise to explain everything?”

“Will rest help you?”

“As long as you’re next to me, yes?” he said, grinning crookedly. He lay back down, tucking me to his side. I draped my arm across his belly, tracing the black ink along his pale skin. He captured my hand, kissing my palm and staring down at me. “Can I kiss you again? Feeling your lips against mine … It’s heaven on earth.”

“I beg to differ,” I murmured. He smiled crookedly, brushing his lips against mine and nibbling on my lower lip. I melted against him, lost in the feeling of my heart pounding against my ribs, the butterflies attacking my belly and the feeling of completion in the first time, ever. He kissed my lips three times quickly in succession, folding me to his body. His wing cushioned me and he sighed contentedly. “Does it really help with the wound?”

“Yes,” he breathed, inhaling deeply. “Having you close by makes everything better.” His words were slurred and I looked up at him. His eyes were closed and his face was peaceful. I kissed his pink lips once more before snuggling to his side, my own eyes drooping.

xx OOTD xx

I woke up entangled in an angel that doubled as octopus. He was surrounding me, his head on my chest and his arms and legs clinging to me, with his wings around both of us. He looked better, color back in his cheeks and the muscles bulging. The wound was almost gone, save for a red dot in the middle. I brushed his soft hair away from his face and he tightened his hold on me, sighing against my belly. I wriggled, trying to get out of his vice-like grip. He was pressing against my bladder.

“Tickle behind his ear,” Alice said from the entrance.

“Crap,” I squeaked. “You startled me.” I looked down, afraid that I’d woken him up.

“Oh, he’s down for at least six more hours. He’s almost done healing, but the poison caused more damage than we anticipated. Tickle right here,” she said, pointing to a spot just above a birth mark below his hairline. I did and he grumbled, releasing me and rolling over. I got up, staring down at him. He was disgruntled that I wasn’t in his arms. “Are you okay, Bella?”

“This is too much,” I said, rubbing my chest. “But, I need to pee.” Alice chuckled, pointing to the bathroom. I took care of business and changed into the pajamas that were on the edge of the counter. I yawned, padding back out into Edward’s bedroom. Alice’s hands were hovering over his wound and a warm, white light emanated from her palms. “Whoa …”

“I’m just removing the scar,” she said. “All of us have the ability to heal.”

“Edward included?” I asked.

“Yes,” she smiled. “Are you still tired?”

“A little, but the call of nature was too loud to be ignored,” I chuckled. “Should I leave him be?”

“No, he needs you,” Alice said, getting up.

She helped me into bed and Edward enfolded me in his arms. His head was back between my breasts and his wings encased us in a feathery prison. I should have felt claustrophobic, but I felt safe. I drifted off and when I woke up, I felt a tender caress along my arms. Edward was awake and his hands were gliding along my uncasted wrist.  “Do you feel better?” I asked.

“Much. I must have been exhausted. I never sleep this long,” he chuckled, his accent heavy and his voice deep. “Thank you for staying, Bella. I know that you don’t know me very well and the idea of sleeping with a stranger …”

“You’re not a stranger,” I said, pressing my hand to his mouth. “You saved me twice. I think I owed you one.”

He laughed, his smile blinding and his eyes twinkling. He hugged me, nuzzling my neck and pressing a soft kiss below my ear. I shuddered. “I’m so sorry. I didn’t mean to make you feel uncomfortable.”

“I liked it,” I blushed, looking up at him. “Though, all of this … it’s … you’re an angel.”

“I’m an angel,” he frowned. He blinked up at me and cupped my cheek. “You need to know everything and the real threat to your life, pretty Bella.”

“What? A threat?” I asked.

“Let me feed you and I’ll explain everything, Bella,” Edward said, helping me up. Staring into my eyes, he smiled softly. He looked like he wanted to say something, but instead he dipped his head, brushing his lips with mine. In my mind, I heard something. _I love you. You own me and I will gladly give my life to save yours._

“What?” I whispered.

“You heard that?” he asked. I nodded. “I thought that …” He cocked his head, sighing. “Let’s eat and then I’ll tell you everything. I promise.” He kissed me once more, taking me into his kitchen. But, food was the farthest thing in my mind. I could hear Edward in my head?

_Say what?_

**A/N: Okay, she didn’t say that she loved him, but she opened up her heart to him. Will she be able to say those words to him or be able to share her body with him?**

**Up next will be Edward’s story. His history … how old do you think he is? And is Edward his real name? Leave me some loving! ;-) Thanks for reading!**


	12. Chapter Eleven

**Disclaimer: None of this is mine, nor will it ever be (sigh). I like to play with the characters that Stephenie Meyers created and make them do pervy things or become angels with a bad attitude.**

**Up next will be Edward’s story. His history … how old do you think he is? And is Edward his real name?**

**Chapter Eleven**

**BPOV**

“Thank you for staying, Bella. I know that you don’t know me very well and the idea of sleeping with a stranger …”

“You’re not a stranger,” I said, pressing my hand to his mouth. “You saved me twice. I think I owed you one.”

He laughed, his smile blinding and his eyes twinkling. He hugged me, nuzzling my neck and pressing a soft kiss below my ear. I shuddered. “I’m so sorry. I didn’t mean to make you feel uncomfortable.”

“I liked it,” I blushed, looking up at him. “Though, all of this … it’s … you’re an angel.”

“I’m an angel,” he frowned. He blinked up at me and cupped my cheek. “You need to know everything and the real threat to your life, pretty Bella.”

“What? A threat?” I asked.

“Let me feed you and I’ll explain everything, Bella,” Edward said, helping me up. Staring into my eyes, he smiled softly. He looked like he wanted to say something, but instead he dipped his head, brushing his lips with mine. In my mind, I heard something. _I love you. You own me and I will gladly give my life to save yours._

“What?” I whispered.

“You heard that?” he asked. I nodded. “I thought that …” He cocked his head, sighing. “Let’s eat and then I’ll tell you everything. I promise.” He kissed me once more, taking me into his kitchen. But, food was the farthest thing in my mind. I could hear Edward in my head?

_Say what?_

**EPOV**

Bella picked at her food. I could hear her mind reeling about the revelation about me, her, us, _everything._ I knew that I had to tell her about my past, my mistakes and Riley/Lucifer’s threat to make Bella his. Now, while Bella picked at her food, I almost devoured the entire refrigerator. My body was still very weak from the poisonous arrow.

“How did you eat all of that?” Bella asked, her eyes wide.

“I don’t need much food, but if I’m injured like I was with the arrow, I need to refuel with food and rest,” I explained. “Are you okay? Need more?”

“Oh, no. You finish it,” she quipped, pushing her nearly full plate toward me.

“You need this as much as I do,” I murmured. “You’re so slender, Bella.”

“I’m too nervous,” she said, wrinkling her nose. I took the plate and placed it in the fridge, guiding Bella to the couch that Alice had replaced. I settled her onto the couch, covering her with a fluffy blanket. I sat across from her, giving her space, but all I wanted was to hold her. She must have, subconsciously, felt my need and cuddled in my lap. I snaked my arms around her waist and used my wings to shield us from the world. “Why do you do that?” she asked.

“What?”

“With the wings,” she said. “Wrap me up with the wings?”

“They’re impenetrable. Save for the poisonous arrow from the devil, I’m pretty much indestructible.  You’re not. I want to protect you, Bella,” I said, shielding her from as much as I could.

“That explains why I feel so safe with you,” she smiled, cuddling closer. I tightened my arms around her, using my powers to heal her arm fully now that she knew most of the truth. “Now, I want to know more. Tell me your story.”

“My angelic story or _all_ of it?”

“All of it,” she said, toying with my sleeve.

“Okay,” I chuckled. “I was born in what was now known as Northern Italy around the beginning of the third century. I don’t know the exact date since calendars were not high on the list of priorities in the tiny village where I was born.”

“Did you say third century?” she squeaked.

“Yes. I’m older than dirt, but Alice is older than me,” I snickered.

 _But, I look better, you jerk,_ Alice thought to me.

“She said she’s your sister,” Bella murmured.

“It’s the best way to describe her. When I was a human, she was my guardian angel, protecting me. When I was in my mid-twenties, I was working as a black smith. Sparks from the fire traveled to a nearby home, causing the thatched roof to explode into flames. I knew that the family who lived there had several children and I couldn’t let my mistake cause the death of the family. I raced into the building, pulling the children out and saving the sickly mother, as well. However, the fire burned most of my body and I was dying. Alice appeared to me, like a vision. She gave me a choice because I had sacrificed myself to save the lives of others. I had no other family. My parents had died in a recent bout of illness and my wife died in childbirth, along with my unborn babe,” I said, frowning.

I tried to not to remember that pain. That was part of the reason why I struggled with the idea of being with Alice in _that_ way. I was still grieving my loss, or I was, at the time.

“You were married?” Bella asked. “I’m so sorry for your loss.”

“Thank you,” I said, nuzzling her soft hair. “It was a long time ago, but I know that they are at peace, no longer in pain and happy with each other. _He_ told me.”

“He … as in … God?” Bella squeaked.

“You could say that,” I chuckled. “Anyway, Alice asked me if I wanted to be with my wife and child or to continue doing good in _His_ name. I wanted to be with my family, but they would have no memory of me. However, I wasn’t ready to die. So, I said yes to Alice’s offer of doing good. She healed me as much as she could and carried me to the heavens. And you saw Alice. She’s a wisp of a thing. I was shocked when she heaved my broken body into her arms. Anyway, her mentor and creator finished healing me. I was given the choice again and I said that wanted to make a change. I wanted to do good. Carlisle, Alice’s creator, and Alice held out their hands and the transition began.

“The pain I felt from the fire was nothing compared being transitioned to an angel,” I grumbled. “My bones were fortified. Wings grew from my spine, tearing through my skin and becoming what you see. On top of the physical changes, my mind changed, too. I could read minds, feel the pain of humans, their sadness and despair. Finally, I was granted the gift of healing, able to heal with my hands. However, as we take, heal the pain of others, it’s passed to us. I also don’t need to sleep or eat as much. The only times I do have to eat or sleep is when I’m injured or I heal another.”

“You healed me that night I was attacked,” she said, her eyes wide.

“I did. If I hadn’t, you would have died, Bella,” I frowned. “One of the monsters had cracked a rib and it had punctured your lung. You also had damage to your spleen and other internal injuries. You were bleeding internally. I couldn’t let you die. So, I took your pain as mine. I needed you to survive. In my heart, in my mind, you had to survive.”

“Why? I’m not worth it,” Bella muttered, shame washing over her.

“That’s where you’re wrong, Bella. You’re worth _everything_ ,” I whispered, tracing my fingers down her cheek. She shuddered, moving her face away from my hand. Her mind was focused on how she was unworthy of anything good. All she deserved was pain, agony, shame. I hated that, wanting to show her that she was worth everything.

Shaking her head, she blinked up at me. “Let me get this straight … you’re twenty-five, or at least stuck at the age of twenty-five,” she said. “Right?”

“With my transition, my body aged and I would be the equivalent of early thirties,” I replied.

She waved her hand. “Whatever … what boggles my mind is that you’re over a thousand years old. What you’ve seen … what you’ve experienced!”

“Most of it is good, but I made a huge mistake, banishing me to earth until I can redeem myself,” I frowned.

“Mistake?”

“A little thing known as World War II,” I said flatly, snorting humorlessly. “I unknowingly helped Hitler because I was tricked by Lucifer. He’d invaded Hitler’s body and made him seem completely lost, empty and filled with despair. However, it was all a ruse and I fucked up.”

“Wait, you’re an angel who swears?” Bella snorted.

“Banished to earth. I picked up on bad habits,” I shrugged. “Tattoos were one. Smoking and drinking, too. I also fell into a funk where I had a manwhorish phase.” Bella’s face hardened, eyes deadening. “It was during the seventies. I was feeling empty, lonely and lost, missing my family in heaven and my heart yearning for companionship. However, Alice said if I didn’t pull my head out of my ass, I was going to living out my life as a human. Suffice it to say, I haven’t been with anyone in a long, _long_ time.”

“Will they let you back in?” Bella asked.

“I’m capable of redemption, according to _Him_ ,” I murmured. “I never thought it was feasible, but now I know. I think you’re a part of my redemption.”

“Why?”

“Because I thought I’d never find the one I was supposed to love forever,” I said. “I thought I felt love when I was with my wife, but what I felt for her is _nothing_ compared to what I feel for you and I’ve known you for six weeks. You’re my soul mate.”

“What was your wife’s name?” Bella asked. _He cannot love me. I’m … no._

“Magdalena,” I said. “I still carry feelings for her in my heart, but my soul is yours, Bella. It will always be yours and I love you.”

“Is Edward really your name?” Bella questioned, avoiding my admission. In her heart, she was beginning to feel more for me, but she still was tainted in her mind.

“The name I adopted,” I chuckled. “I’ve been known by many different names, obviously. Being almost 1,700 years old, I can change my identity a lot over time. I’ve become pretty adept at creating new identities over the years.”

“What was your name back when you were alive?”

“Antonio,” I replied. “Over the years, I’ve gone by many different names, but I always keep Antonio, or Anthony a part of my moniker. According to my most recent identity, my full name is Edward Anthony Cullen.”

“And your accent?”

“It’s a little bit of everything,” I said. “However, after I was sent back to earth after I was first transitioned, I spent a lot of time in Eastern Europe. My accent is mainly from there.”

“What do you do as an angel?” Bella asked. “Do _His_ bidding?”

“For the most part, yes. But, we try to keep the goodness alive,” I answered, blushing slightly and leaning my cheek against her soft curls. “Stop the pain, heal the weak and infirm, protect the innocent.”

“Do you still do that, even though you’ve been disgraced?” she whispered. _Why didn’t my guardian angel do that for me? I’ve had enough pain to last many life times and my innocence is long gone._

“I never stopped,” I sighed. “Now, I’ve been doing that for just _you_.”

She bit her lip. “Did I have a guardian angel?” she asked. “Before you?”

I reached my mind out to Alice. _Did she?_

 _She was under Heidi’s watch,_ Alice replied. I wrinkled my nose. Heidi was another angel who had been disgraced, but was now living as a human. _I think Bella’s childhood was the nail in coffin that forced Heidi back down to earth. She’s reminded about the innocents who were hurt, broken and tortured under her protection. Bella’s was one of the worst._

“You did have a guardian angel, but she didn’t pay attention to her charges. She was disgraced, like me, but she lost her powers,” I said, tightening my arms around her. “If you were mine, I would have made sure you were safe, Bella. I’m so sorry.”

“It’s not your fault,” she shrugged.

“It may not be, but I feel like I’m at fault,” I whispered, pressing my lips to her temple. She melted against me, putting her head on my shoulder. _Can I find Heidi and kick her ass?_

 _Edward … Heidi has been recycled. She’s a newborn,_ Alice replied dryly. _Like, a baby._

_Oh._

“Do you really love me?” Bella asked, looking up at me. Her eyes were round, and fathomless, swirling with uncertainty. “I’m not …”

“You are, Bella,” I whispered. “And I do love you. On some level, you love me, too.”

“I don’t know how to love,” she sighed. “I really don’t.” She traced one of my tattoos. “You should know why.”

“Bella, you don’t have to tell me. I’ve seen glimpses,” I muttered.

“I want you to know it all. You told me your story. I want you to know mine,” she said, her voice wavering. “If we’re going to make this work, you have to know what I’m capable of and what hell I survived. I’m not sure if I can ever …” _Let you make love to me,_ she finished mentally. _I’m too broken._

Focusing my thoughts to her, I brushed my lips with hers. _No broken, just bent,_ I thought. And I was determined to help her realize that she wasn’t broken. With time and determination and most importantly, love.

**A/N: Up next will be Bella’s story. I’m warning you … it’s _not_ pretty. **

**Leave me some.**

 

 


	13. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: None of this is mine, nor will it ever be (sigh). I like to play with the characters that Stephenie Meyers created and make them do pervy things or become angels with a bad attitude.**

**Up next will be Bella’s story. I’m warning you … it’s _not_ pretty. There will be some descriptions of violence and nonconsensual sex, but nothing too graphic. But, here’s your warning. **

**Chapter Twelve**

**BPOV**

Edward must have felt the emptiness inside me. He tightened his hold on me and shielded me from the world with his wings. _He had wings._ He chuckled. “I have wings, Bella. I’m shocked that you are so blasé about it.”

“They’re gorgeous, but why are your wings black?” I asked, tracing one of the feathers. “Is it because of what happened?”

“No. Our wings are as unique as we are. Alice’s are delicate, shimmery and white. Her mate’s wings are a shade of cream, with black at the tips of the feathers,” Edward explained. “And they’re not black. They’re charcoal.”

I giggled. “Minor technicalities.” But, my smile faded. “I could just show you my past and you’d know everything.”

“Bella, you don’t have to tell me anything,” Edward whispered, his fingers trailing along my jawline. I remembered when my jaw was broken from one of my foster fathers when I tried to fight back.

“I want to. You’re the first person who has truly cared for me, _about_ me in my entire life,” I whispered. “My mom was a junkie and died from an overdose. I was moved into group home and then into a slew of foster homes, each one worse than the last. I was physically abused, beaten within an inch of my life for just _breathing_. When I got older, my foster dads and foster brothers saw me as a conquest, not taking no for an answer.”

“No man has that right,” Edward snarled. “You were a child.”

“Once I had tits, I was fair game,” I deadpanned. “The first time I was raped, I had just turned fourteen. My foster father was drunk and he mistook me for his wife. I begged him to stop, but he said that it was too late and that I needed to just deal with it. He was not gentle and I bled for days, weeks. He liked what he did so much, that he continued to do it, almost nightly.”

“Did you tell anyone?” Edward asked, his voice pained and his eyes swirling with emotion.

“I did, but nothing happened. That was until there was a random home visit. One of their other foster children had missed too many days of school. Upon further inspection of the home, it was not deemed a suitable place for any further placements. I showed the social worker my bloodied sheets that I was forced to sleep on because Rick felt I needed a reminder of my _place_ in the home. I was just his whore,” I spat. “I spoke with the police, but nothing happened. There was no physical evidence …”

“The sheets,” Edward breathed.

“The cops gave me some bullshit story saying that since I didn’t press charges or submit to a rape exam, there was nothing they could do,” I sneered. “Being a child, I believed them and was shuffled off to my next foster home where I was beaten by my foster mom.”

“How many homes were you in?” Edward asked, holding me closer to his body.

“I lost count at ten,” I said. “Each one worse than the next. My bones were broken, my spirit shattered and my innocence ripped away. Never once did someone say that they loved me. I learned that I could only rely on myself. It was the only person that was trustworthy. If I shared a secret, it was broadcast. If I showed weakness, I was exploited. If I loved, I was battered and reminded that I wasn’t worthy of love.” I shifted and moved out of Edward’s arms, reaching for a bottle of water. When I was finished, I was back in his embrace and he nuzzled my neck with his nose. It was weird to have someone act so demonstratively with me. I was used to harsh blows, punches, choking, anger, revulsion. Edward’s caresses were almost reverent. Protective. _Loving_.

“You are worthy of love,” he whispered, his voice broken and his hold on me tight, but to keep me close to him. I bit back tears, wiping my cheeks and looking back at him. His green eyes were still fierce, trying to make sense as to why I was subject to such a horrible childhood.

If I knew, I’d tell him.

“It was ingrained in me that I wasn’t, Edward,” I sighed. “The only act of _love_ I received was from my grandmother that I didn’t know existed. Just before I aged out of the system, some attorney told me about my grandmother’s death and my inheritance. With that money, I was able to go to college and get my teaching certificate. I wanted to help children, teach them and make their lives better. I wanted to give them the opportunities that I _never_ had.”

“How did you meet Riley?” he asked.

“I was at my first teaching position. I worked in Forks as a long-term sub. I graduated in December and there were no full-time teaching positions, so I ended up taking a maternity leave position. Riley worked at one of the logging companies in town. His niece, Bree, was in my class. Every so often, he’d pick her up when her mom was unavailable,” I snorted. “Which was quite often. Bree’s mom was an alcoholic and living in her mother’s basement with her daughter.

“At first, Riley was charming and sweet. I thought he was a good guy. He doted on his niece. Once the school year was over, Riley asked me out. He seemed okay, but I was still hesitant. I’d never really had a relationship before due to my … um … _past,_ ” I ground out. “My roommate told me to go for it. So, I agreed to go out with him. The charm and sweetness continued, but about a month into our relationship, Riley wanted to take our physical relationship to the next level.”

“He wanted sex,” Edward said, his voice flat.

“Pretty much,” I shrugged. “I told him that I wanted to take things slowly because of my past. I wanted to be sure. With the loss of my innocence, I didn’t want to give my body to just anyone. He said he understood. He said he’d wait.” Edward pursed his lips, probably reading my thoughts. “He didn’t.”

“Show me,” Edward whispered, his voice broken and his face a vision of torture.

I closed my eyes and I showed him the first time that Riley …

xx OOTD xx

_“I’m going over to Peter’s house. I think he’s going to propose,” sang my roommate, Charlotte. “If he does, will you be in my wedding party, Bells?”_

_“Get the ring first, Charlotte,” I snorted._

_“I can stay, if you want. With Riley being a first-class douche … standing you up and making you cry,” Charlotte growled. “Perhaps you should end things with him. I know I told you to go for it, but something about him freaks me the fuck out.”_

_“Lately, me, too,” I replied. “Anyway, I have a date with the washing machine and my stacks of grading. These spelling tests from summer school are not going to grade themselves. But, have fun with Peter. Show the ring.” Charlotte squealed, dancing out of the apartment. I went to the bedroom, gathering my clothes and walking down to the basement and loading the washers. I left them down in the basement, going back to the apartment. Inside, I locked the door and began working on the tests with a glass of wine and a bowl of M &Ms. _

_There was a harsh knock on my door. “BELLA!” growled Riley. “I know you’re in there.”_

_His words were slurred. I put my wine glass into the sink and blew out a breath._ No time like the present _. Walking to the door, I opened it, but left the chain on it. “Riley, you’re drunk. We need to talk, but not when you’re like this,_ ” _I said._

_“You’re a cock tease,” he said, using his shoulder to force the door open. I fell onto my ass as Riley barreled into the apartment. He kicked the door shut, his eyes dark and filled with lust and rage. “I’ve waited for you. I’ve been patient. Kissing you, holding your hand, but nothing has been for me.” He grabbed my arms, throwing me against the wall and pinned me against the door. “My turn, you whore.”_

_“Riley, please,” I sobbed. “I’ll give you what you want.” He didn’t care and he backhanded me. Blood poured from my nose and he tore at my clothes. I cried for him to stop as he thrust inside me. He didn’t. He was relentless and cruel, punching me and doing things that I never wanted._

_“You’re mine, Isabella,” Riley growled as he tucked his flaccid cock into his jeans. “When I want this …” he grabbed me and rubbed me harshly, “I’m going to take it. And don’t be going to the police. I’m good friends with the chief and he’ll never believe you. Clean yourself up, whore. You’re bleeding all over the carpet.” He stomped to the kitchen and grabbed a beer. I crawled to the bathroom, scouring every inch of my body, but I couldn’t get clean. Riley also wasn’t done, either._

_It was a nightmare and I couldn’t get out of it._

_I just wanted to die._

xx OOTD xx

“That was the first time,” I whispered. “He got more violent each time. I’d black out.”

“And he stole from you, too?” Edward asked.

“Just before the end of the summer, I was helping Charlotte pack up her stuff to move in with her fiancé. He had proposed that night that …” I trailed off. Edward cradled my head against his body. I melted against him, relishing in his calm and tender care. “Anyway, we were loading up Peter’s truck. I kept my cash in a shoe box in my closet. While we were outside, someone had ransacked the apartment, but most of the damage was in my room. My shoe box was gone and I found Riley’s pocket knife on the ground. That was the last I saw of him and I moved to Port Angeles shortly after that, getting the teaching job where we’re at now.”

“How long ago was that?” Edward whispered.

“I’ve been teaching for five years, so three years ago,” I answered.

“What happened to Charlotte?”

“She wanted me to press charges. She never knew what Riley did to me, the rapes, you know?” I said, shivering. “She was so oblivious. She never noticed that I was jumpy or refused to be touched. Even now, I struggle with touch.”

“I’m so sorry,” he said. “If I could, I’d take those memories way.”

“Most of them, I don’t remember. He liked to fuck me when I was unconscious,” I said flatly. “I’d go to bed and then wake up, covered in bruises and blood.”

“Did you go to the doctor? Bella, he could have,” Edward said. He moved his hand, pressing it to my stomach, just above my womb. “No …”

“I’m okay with it,” I shrugged.

“No, you’re not. Bella, he took away your choice and took away your ability to have children,” he said, his voice pained. “There’s got to be a way where I can help you.”

“Edward, I don’t want children. My past? What kind of mother would I be?” I snorted derisively and shooting up off his lap. “There was too much damage.”

“Bella, you’d be a wonderful mother,” Edward said, standing up and taking my hands in his.

“I can’t even bear the thought of doing more than kissing,” I said. “I can handle your touch because I know that you’d never hurt me … but I’m broken, Edward. My past, it broke me. I’ll never be put together.” I tugged my hands from his and ran out of the house, stumbling through the forest and collapsing at the edge of a small stream. I broke down in tears, curled up in a tiny ball.

I heard the distinct flapping of wings and I looked up, just as Alice landed gracefully next to me. “I want to be alone,” I spat.

“Too bad. There’s a hungry bear and you’d be dinner if I didn’t come. Come on,” she said, putting a coat around my shoulders.

“I can’t go back there,” I whispered. “He pities me.”

“Edward does not pity you,” Alice said, guiding me to a small building behind Edward’s home. “Jasper and I spent the night here. It’s the guest house. Jasper, despite his hatred of your mate, is trying to calm him down. He’s _worried_ about you, Bella. He loves you.”

“He loves me because he loves me or loves me because of some weird wacky connection making him _think_ he loves me.” I growled.

“Both,” Alice said, sitting down in front of me. She curled her wings inside her and she stared at me. “I’ve known Edward since he was a baby. He was always protective of the ones he loved. He’d do anything for them, but for you, he would die for you.” Blowing out a breath, she sat back. “Bella, he could have spent the rest of eternity with his wife and child, but he chose to do God’s bidding. Something in his heart told him that there was _more_ for him. It led him straight to you, Bella. You’re his other half.”

“Then, why can’t I love him back?” I asked.

“You do,” she whispered.

“How do you know that? I mean, can you read my mind? See into my soul? Do I have a soul?” I growled.

“If you didn’t love him, on some level, he’d be dead,” Alice said bluntly. “And yes, I can read your mind, but not as clearly as Edward can. I’m not your guardian angel, nor your mate. You have a soul, too, but you’re at a crossroads.”

“What do you mean?” I asked.

“By in large, you are inherently good. You are a teacher, you are kind and you are selfless, but because of your abuse, it puts you at risk to turning to the dark side,” she said, her voice calm, but the fear behind it was there. “If you commit suicide, which was and is still a distinct possibility, you will join Lucifer. He will take what you have, corrupting the goodness within and ruining everything.”

“And if I remain good?” I questioned.

“He will be banished,” Alice answered. “But, it’s up to you. With Riley lurking around, he can tempt you, trick you.”

“Is Riley evil?”

“Lucifer has taken up residence in his body,” Alice replied. “Bella, you must be safe. Riley got close to Edward and nearly killed him. There’s no telling what he’ll do to you.” She blinked a few times, giving me a smile. “I’m joining the staff at your school. We need to protect you.”

“How? All of the positions are filled,” I said.

“I’m going to be a teacher’s assistant,” Alice responded. “There was a posting this morning and I applied. I interview on Thursday.” She stood up and smoothed her clothes. “You have to be wary. Riley will do _anything_ to bring you to the darkness.”

“You make it sound like it’s the Force,” I snorted.

“It kind of is,” she said. “We need to maintain the balance and you, Isabella Swan, are the key to maintaining that balance. Riley knows it and we know it. There is something _special_ about you, Bella. I’m not privy to that information, but you must be protected.” She turned, walking toward the exit. “I know you need time. Edward understands too, but he’s upset about it.”

“He’s cursing a blue streak?” I asked.

Alice moved her head, as if listening. “Such colorful language, but yes,” she sighed. “Take all of the time you need, Bella.”

“Okay,” I said, curling up on the couch. “Tell Edward I’m sorry for running off. I … I just need to come to grips with what he’s told me and dealing with the suck that I call my life.” She smiled sadly, ducking out of the tiny cottage.

I lay down, exhaustion from the day catching up with me. Everything was so fucked up and I was so confused.

Did I love Edward? I don’t know.

Could I love him? I don’t know.

Could I trust him? I don’t know.

Could I trust myself? I don’t know.

I don’t know anything. Not anymore. Everything was confusing, garbled and … I just don’t know.

**A/N: I tried to breeze over the icky parts. I hated writing the icky parts, but they were a part of Bella’s past. It’s a part that made her what she is today. But is her life such a huge part of the puzzle in the grand scheme of things? I’m curious to hear your theories.**

**Leave me some loving. Thanks for reading! ;-)**


	14. Chapter Thirteen

**Disclaimer: None of this is mine, nor will it ever be (sigh). I like to play with the characters that Stephenie Meyers created and make them do pervy things or become angels with a bad attitude.**

**Chapter Thirteen**

**EPOV**

“Edward, you need to calm down. Threatening to kill Riley will not bring back Bella’s ability to bear children,” Jasper said, holding up his hands. I growled at him, wanting to throw him out the window. “Okay, poor choice of words.”

“I want to rip him to shreds,” I snarled. “No man has that right. It’s _her_ body.”

“And if you rip him to shreds, you’ll be recycled and Bella will fade away, becoming one with the darkness,” Jasper snapped. “Do you want that? You love her, but you’re willing to give up everything to seek revenge. As much as I can’t stand you, we need you, Edward. She needs you.”

I sobbed, sitting down heavily on the chair in my living room. I thrust my hands into my hair, my heart stammering against my rib cage and Bella’s pain radiating through every bone of my body. “You don’t feel her like I do. She deserves happiness, love, tenderness, joy … She’s gotten nothing but anguish, pain, agony, and misery. It kills me to not be able to fix it. I must fix it. I _have_ to fix it! It’s my job as her mate.”

Jasper sat down across from me, tentatively reaching out and touching my knee. “I feel the same way about Alice. I understand, Edward.”

I jerked away, moving my body and curling up in the chair. I wanted to hold Bella, do everything in my power to heal her, to make her pain dissipate. “I hate feeling so helpless,” I whispered. “What can I do? What can I say to help her heal? To show her that she’s worthy of love and being loved? This is beyond our powers. Her pain is mental and emotional.”

“That’s the worst kind,” Jasper sighed. “Emotional pain leaves no scars, but is the most challenging to heal. There’s no quick fix with our powers. Time, tenderness, patience and love are the only ways to help with emotional pain.”

“I’m afraid that no amount of time, tenderness, patience or love will help Bella. Did you hear her story?” I whispered, my voice cracking with emotion.

“Only the verbal part of your conversations,” Jasper muttered. “I don’t have the mental connection that you and Alice share with Bella.”

“You can’t read minds?” I asked.

“Only with my humans that I’m responsible for,” Jasper explained. “Though, I can begin to hear echoes of Bella’s voice. My guess is that because we’re protecting her, my “mental” tuning is being adjusted to hear her. But, that’s only happened when you were attacked by Lucifer in the school’s parking lot. Her mental voice is nearly silent, only brought to my attention when under extreme duress.” He stood up and blew out a harsh breath. “We may never be friends, Edward, but I’m sympathetic to what you’re dealing with. I also know that you’re still healing from your ordeal. You need to get some rest.”

“I can’t rest until I know she’s okay,” I choked out. “I need to hold her.”

“She needs time,” Jasper said. “You know that.”

“Yeah,” I sighed. “So do I. Can you just go? Thank you for staying with me even though you hate my guts.”

“I don’t hate you. I don’t like you. There’s a difference,” Jasper snorted. “You broke my Alice’s heart.”

“I didn’t break her heart. I love Alice like a sister. Nothing more,” I bit out.

“Jasper, stop being a jerk. I may have been interested in Edward romantically at first, but I never pushed myself on him,” Alice snapped. “He’s a good man. I’ve gotten over it. You need to do the same.” Jasper growled, turning on his heel and stomping out onto the back patio. He rolled out his wings and took off. “I’m sorry about him, Edward. He’s still sore about … you know. World War II?”

“Alice, I’d really like some time alone,” I whispered. “I know I need rest. I know I need to eat, but I need her more.” Alice hugged me, patting my cheek. I sighed, watching the guest house as the sun dipped below the horizon. Alice left the house and I just continued my usual ritual of watching over Bella as she slept. But, she didn’t really sleep. She would doze off and her subconscious would attack, her mind would play her torture on repeat.

After three hours of endless torture, I got up and walked across my yard. Felix was sitting outside of the guest house, whimpering and scratching at the door. “You think you can help her, bud?” His tail wagged and I opened the door. Felix bounded through the foyer and onto the couch. Tenderly, he snuggled next to Bella, who looked shattered.

Her eyelids fluttered open, staring up at me with endless chocolate eyes. I crouched in front of her, caressing her cheek. “I don’t pity you, Bella,” I said. “I never could. I love you. With my whole heart, I love you.”

“How did you know I was …?” she trailed off. “You read my thoughts.” Tears welled up and spilled over onto her pale cheeks. “I hate being like this. I’m not okay. I’ll never be okay, Edward. And I wasn’t kidding that I wanted to end it all. There are days where I still want to.” She sat up, scrubbing behind Felix’s ears. He snuggled closer, putting his head on her lap. “You’d miss me, pup?” Felix whimpered.

“Bella, don’t,” I whispered, my heart breaking at her broken voice and empty, agonizing pain within her soul. “Have you considered speaking with someone? A therapist? Psychiatrist?”

“I have, but I can’t afford it,” she sighed. “Not with my student loans, rent and day-to-day expenses.”

“Let me help you,” I whispered, cupping her pale cheek. “Let me give you what I can, with my love, support …” _Monetary assistance …_

Blinking up at me, she stared into my eyes, appraising me. “You really do love me. It’s not a weird connection, mate-bond thing.”

“The mating bond is a minute part of what I feel for you. Love is the biggest emotion, followed by the overriding need to protect you. Riley is _dangerous_ ,” I choked out. “If anything happened to you …” I closed my eyes, taking her tiny hands into mine. Her cast was gone and her wrist was completely healed, thanks to Alice. “Bella, stay with me. Stay here. You can have this guest house, but I can’t have you go back to your apartment.”

“Let me think about it,” Bella said. “But, you look like hell, Edward.”

“I’m still not a hundred percent,” I chuckled. “I need more rest and more food.”

Bella stood up, tugging on my hand. “Come, please.” I stood up and followed her outside. We walked back to my home, my bedroom. Felix jumped up, his tail thumping. “You’re cute, Felix, but we need the bed.” Felix harrumphed, hopping off and curling up on the doggy bed in the corner. Bella pushed me into the bed. “Where are your wings?”

“I can retract them. They’re hidden beneath my skin,” I said, removing my shirt and showing her my winged tattoos.

“The tattoos are great, but I like your wings better,” she said, tracing the black ink along my shoulder blades. I rolled my shoulders, allowing my wings to spring from my back. She gasped. “Does it hurt?”

“Unfurling them?” I asked. She nodded, moving in front of me. “No. It feels good. It looks painful, but being able to stretch out the muscles and let them be free, it’s comfortable.”

Bella bit her lip, crawling into the bed and laying on her side. “Lay with me, Edward. You need to rest.”

I slid into the bed, moving closer to Bella. Shrugging my shoulder, I wrapped her closer to me with my wings. “Is this okay?” I asked. “I don’t want to presume …”

“I feel safe with you,” she whispered, pressing her cheek above my heart. “I’m sorry about bolting.” Her voice was slurring and she yawned.

“Shhhh, pretty Bella,” I said, tightening my hold around her. “Sleep.”

“You, too,” she whispered, looking up at me. She crawled up, her lips brushing mine. She stared at me, tracing my lips. “I …” _I can’t say it, Edward. But … I …_

“I know,” I whispered, kissing her forehead. “I love you.” She didn’t respond. I looked down at her and she was resting. Her mind was at peace. “I’ll protect you, pretty Bella.” My eyes drooped and I drifted asleep, only after I tightened my arms and wings around her.

xx OOTD xx

I woke up suddenly, feeling tremendously better. My body no longer ached and the cold emptiness was gone. Looking down, I saw Bella still in my arms. Her mind was still quiet and she was snuggled closely to me, her nose buried in my neck. I kissed her forehead and ran my fingers through her chestnut curls. She sighed, tightening her arms around me. Her eyes cracked open, blinking slowly and smiling softly up at me. “Good morning,” she said, her voice raspy. “Is it morning?”

“It is,” I said. “How did you sleep?”

“Very well,” she replied, stretching her body against mine. She nuzzled her cheek against my bare chest. “I’m surprised that I’m able to sleep so well with you.”

“This is why I want you to stay with me. I can protect you, Bella,” I said, sighing against her soft hair.

“I need to think about it. I feel safe with you, but we barely know each other,” she murmured. She sat up, frowning as she slid out of the bed. “Excuse me. I need a human moment.” She blushed, going into the bathroom.

My cell phone chirped from the nightstand. Picking it up, I saw a text from Alice. _While you were resting, Jasper and I snuck into your home. We decorated your house for Christmas. Bella hasn’t had a proper Christmas in her entire life. It’s a human holiday. It started as a religious holiday, celebrating the birth of_ His _son, but it’s morphed into something unrecognizable. But, I want Bella to have a pleasant holiday and feel spoiled for the first time in her life._

 _Doesn’t Christmas involve exchanging of gifts?_ I asked, tapping my response on the phone.

_You’re covered. You even got some presents from me and Jasper. We’ll be nearby. This will give you and Bella an opportunity to bond as a couple. Merry Christmas, Edward._

I knew what Alice was trying to do. However, I felt somewhat badly about not buying Bella’s gifts on my own. I wanted to be the one to spoil her. _Stop worrying. I used your credit card and read your thoughts. I know exactly what you wanted. You’re going to go prematurely gray._

I was almost two thousand years old. I should be dead. Gray hair is the _least_ of my worries.

Bella came out of the bathroom. “Are you hungry?” she asked, her hair braided over her shoulder.

“I am, but let me take care of you,” I smiled. “Why don’t you spend some time soaking in the tub?” Alice chirped in my mind, telling me about some clothes she’d purchased for my mate. “I have some clothes that should fit you in my closet. Warm and comfy.”

“You don’t mind?” she whispered.

I got up, padding to her and tracing her features. “This is my refuge from the real world. I hope you come to think of this in the same way.” She smiled, her face morphing into one of abject beauty. My heart stammered beneath my ribs and butterflies attacked my stomach. “I’ll make us something to eat and you just relax. Enjoy your vacation.” I leaned down, kissing her tenderly before leaving her in the bedroom. I tucked my wings back inside and put on a long-sleeved Henley. Blinking up, I whistled lowly. “You attacked my house with twinkle lights, Alice,” I deadpanned. I walked around, liking the decorations that she’d put up. It matched the minimalist, contemporary décor of my home, but gave it a traditional, homey feel. Shaking my head, I went into the kitchen, seeing more decorations.

I made breakfast, cinnamon rolls, and coffee. As I was frosting the cinnamon rolls, Bella walked out, dressed in a pair jeans and one of my shirts. I bit my cheek, watching her as she rolled up the sleeves. “You look beautiful,” I blurted out.

“I wouldn’t go that far,” Bella deadpanned. “The shirts in the closet are too small. Okay, not too small, but I don’t like to show off my body, for obvious reasons. I pilfered one of your shirts. You’re bigger than me and it smells like you.”

“And that smells good?” I asked, chuckling.

“It smells like safety, love, protection, home,” she whispered, inhaling the sleeve. “With a touch of Dior Homme.” She looked up at me, staring at me through her lashes and a bashful smile gracing her face. “Smells delicious. Do you need help? And when did you put up the decorations?”

“I’m good,” I said, pouring the glaze over the cinnamon rolls. “And Alice and Jasper wanted you, _us_ , to celebrate Christmas. When was the last time you celebrated, pretty Bella?”

“Christmas?” she asked, her brows furrowed. “Never. I mean, I’d get presents from the kids at school, but it’s just another day.”

“Well, today, we’re celebrating. You deserve a holiday,” I smiled. I cut out a cinnamon roll and put it onto a plate, pushing it toward Bella, along with a cup of coffee. “My goal is to give you the best Christmas ever.”

“You’ve already done that, Edward,” she sniffled, blinking up at me. “By taking care of me, loving me, when others never cared to, you’ve made all of my dreams come true.”

“No tears, pretty Bella,” I said, capturing a lone tear as it traveled down her cheek. “Today’s a happy day. You get presents.” She laughed, beaming up at me. “It’s true.”

“You’re so adorable, Edward,” she murmured, sliding off the stool and kissing my cheek. “And as soon as I’m able, I’ll repay you in kind.”

“No repayment needed, Bella,” I said, snaking my arm around her slender waist. “This is just for you. My gift is being able to share this with you. That’s all that matters.” I pushed the cinnamon roll closer to her. “Eat up. Today is a day of laughter, love and fattening foods.”

“And presents,” she giggled. Bella ran her finger along my jaw. Her mind was blank but her heart was full. “Merry Christmas, Edward.”

“Merry Christmas, Bella,” I sighed, grinning crookedly. I leaned down, kissing her lips and pushing my thoughts to her mind. _I love you._ She melted, hugging me and her heart beating in tandem with mine.

**A/N: Up next will be the continuation of their Christmas celebration. Will Bella ever be able to say those three words to him? Pictures of the inspiration for Edward’s Christmas décor are on my blog. Link for that is on my profile. You can also find me on Facebook: Tufano79’s Twilight Fanfiction Appreciation. Twitter, too: tufano79.**

**Leave me some!**

 

 

 


	15. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer: None of this is mine, nor will it ever be (sigh). I like to play with the characters that Stephenie Meyers created and make them do pervy things or become angels with a bad attitude.**

**Up next will be the continuation of their Christmas celebration. Will Bella ever be able to say those three words to him?**

**Chapter Fourteen**

**BPOV**

“Wait, you can play the piano?” I asked, snickering as we sat curled up in on the couch in the living room. We had snuggled all day, never moving further apart than a few feet. We were always touching. I should have been afraid, terrified of being so close to a man, but Edward made me feel so at ease, and so safe. “Do you have any other hidden talents?”

“I can play a mean guitar and I’m awesome at jazz flute,” he chuckled, his fingers gliding along my arm.

“Jazz flute?” I giggled.

“Okay, no jazz flute,” he said, shooting me a deadly gorgeous crooked grin. “But, I can play the guitar.”

“I want to hear you play,” I said, smiling widely. “Either one. Hell, even some bad jazz flute.”

“I don’t have a piano here, but I do have a guitar,” he said, getting up. He caressed my cheek, darted away. He came back with a gorgeous black guitar with angel’s wings on either side of the sound hole. He sat down, tuning the instrument. “It’s been awhile since I’ve played and sung.”

“You sing, too?” I breathed. “Is there anything you don’t do?”

“Knit,” he smirked, his fingers working along the fretboard. “I tried. My fingers are just too big. I also struggle with sewing, too. Again, fat fingers.” I stopped him, grabbing his strong, but slender hand. I arched a brow, twining our fingers together. He blushed, taking my hand, kissing my palm. I shuddered, staring into his eyes. He kissed my wrist before taking a deep breath. “Don’t laugh at how awful I am, pretty Bella.”

“Never,” I said. He gave me another beautifully crooked grin before his fingers moved gracefully along the neck of the guitar. After a brief introduction, he began playing one of my favorite holiday songs: I’ll Be Home for Christmas. I never had a home and hearing that song, every year, made me yearn for a home during the holidays. But, this was the first time I had a Christmas, a _home_. Edward’s voice was a beautiful tenor, with rich depth and a sexy growl. I didn’t realize I was crying until Edward finished his song, wiping my tears away. “That was beautiful … my favorite Christmas song.”

“I know,” he said. He tapped his head, his eyes softening. “You have a home now, Bella. You have to know that.”

“I’m trying,” I whispered. He moved the guitar and held me in his arms. “But, this has been the best Christmas I’ve ever had.”

“Well, we’re not done yet,” Edward said. “We have Christmas dinner and then presents!”

“Presents?” I squeaked. “I didn’t …” He gave me a tender grin, brushing his lips against mine and I melted. Like, my brain melted and I couldn’t remember what he had said. “No fair.”

“What’s not fair?” he asked, helping me to my feet and guiding to the kitchen. He moved confidently, pulling out containers from the refrigerator. “I can handle the dinner, but can you make the salad?”

“Yeah,” I nodded. He put a small beef tenderloin into the oven and then worked on making some risotto and sautéed vegetables. I chopped the lettuce, onions, cucumbers, carrots and tomatoes. I also made some bacon to crumble on top with blue cheese and some croutons. Edward pilfered some bacon, laughing adorably as I gently smacked his hands away. Mixing the salad with olive oil and some fancy vinegar, I put it on the table and lit some candles. Edward finished making our meal, putting it onto the table and pouring some red wine. “I still think it’s humorous that an angel drinks.”

“I do, but it doesn’t impact me at all,” he said, taking a sip. “The human vices, smoking, drinking, and drugs? They don’t react with my enhanced physiology. I’ve never been drunk, really. I mean, I’d have to drink about forty bottles of Jack Daniels for me to be buzzed.”

“Um, wow,” I snorted. “And you know this how?”

“Because during my bitter days, just prior to meeting you, I would go drinking. A lot,” he deadpanned. “Yeah, very bitter. I felt cursed about being on this world, watching people annihilate each other, belittle, demean and make their lives awful for almost seventy years. Part of it is due to the lingering evil with what happened during World War II. It’s only escalated with Lucifer’s reappearance.”

“Why would he come back?” I asked.

“Because he wants you. I don’t know why. Alice doesn’t know why,” Edward growled. “You’re apparently powerful. Very, very powerful.”

“I’m not. I’m weak,” I frowned. Edward growled, moving and placing me in his lap, his large hands cupping my face. “I am, Edward.”

“You are not even remotely weak. You are the strongest person I know,” he said, his thumbs caressing my cheeks. “Don’t put yourself down. Please?” He moved forward, kissing me so sweetly that my heart jumped out of my chest. I responded to his kiss, threading my hands into his hair and reveling in the softness of his thick tresses. We broke apart, breathing heavily. His forehead was pressed against mine. “You are strong, beautiful, and powerful, pretty Bella.” He stared into my eyes, his brow arched. “I know what you’re thinking and don’t.”

“I’m trying,” I whispered.

“Now, let’s enjoy some dinner,” he said, keeping me in his lap. We shared our meals and Edward was very sweet and sensual as he fed me.

“I can feed myself. I’ve been doing it for years,” I giggled.

“I want to take care of you, Bella,” he murmured, holding up an asparagus spear. He took a bite, his eyes darkening. He offered it to me, and I finished the asparagus, nipping at his fingers. I felt a low rumbling growl emanating from his belly and his arousal growing against my thigh. It should have terrified me, but it made me quiver with need, which was something I never experienced. I was used to being abused and hurt, not feeling sexually aroused. My fear ran through me and I shot up off Edward’s lap. He furrowed his brows as I scurried away, locking myself in the bathroom.

A few moments later and some deep breathing exercises, I went back to the dining room. “I’m sorry,” I whispered. “I …”

“I know, Bella,” Edward said, taking my hand. “I’m sorry for scaring you.”

“It wasn’t you, Edward,” I sighed. “It was me. I felt something I never experienced …” _Arousal._ I blushed, looking up at him. His face softened and he kissed my forehead. “You have to understand why I freaked out.”

“I get it, Bella,” he said. “You never?”

“No,” I blushed. “My sexual history was violent and I had no desire to be touched _that_ way. I think that when I was being … um, attacked … I may have …”

“Bella,” he choked out. “I wish I could take those memories away and show you how a man should touch a woman. It should be out of reverence, love, desire. Not anger, control or malice.” He stood up, hugging me tightly and wrapping me in his arms and wings. I pressed my cheek against his soft shirt, hearing the steady thrum of his heart. There was a warmth against the back of my head. Edward sighed angrily, removing his hand.

“What did you do?” I asked.

“I tried to take those memories away,” he pouted, leaning his cheek against the crown of my head. “It didn’t work.”

“Thank you for trying,” I said, pulling back and caressing his strong jaw. “That’s got to be the sweetest thing anyone has ever done for me.”

“But, it didn’t work,” he said, staring into my eyes.

“Regardless, you tried,” I said, standing on my tiptoes, kissing his soft pink lips. He sighed, enfolding me into his arms and tenderly deepening our kiss. He stopped, pressing his forehead to mine. He guided me back to the table and held me on his lap. We finished our meal and I did the dishes since Edward cooked. He made coffee and turned on some holiday music, lighting the fire in the fireplace. Once the dishes were done, I noticed a pile of presents on the cocktail table. They were beautifully wrapped, glittering under the romantic light of the Christmas tree and dimmed recessed lights. “When did you go shopping?”

“Magic,” he beamed, waggling his brows. I gave him a look. “Alice and my credit card.”

“You didn’t have to do this,” I frowned. “Just being here was enough.”

“Bella, I wanted to give you a real Christmas,” he said. “I have cookies and egg nog. And you need presents to have it be a real Christmas.”

“I didn’t get you anything,” I said, feeling guilty.

“I don’t want anything. I don’t need anything,” he said, pulling me onto the couch. He handed me the largest box, giving me an expectant grin. I opened it up, seeing a beautiful new coat in a deep forest green. Edward helped me put it on and it fit perfectly. The next gift was a matching scarf, hat and glove set that went with the coat. It was incredibly soft and beautiful. “Alice got these for you since your coat is threadbare. The rest, she read my mind, and purchased for me based off my thoughts. Even though I didn’t personally purchase them, I had input on what I wanted.”

Handing me small flat box, I tore into it. Inside was a personalized journal. It was leather-bound and beautiful. “Wow,” I breathed. I traced my embossed name. “This is gorgeous.”

“I use the same journals. However, not as girly,” he quipped. “When you’re alive as long as I am, you need to process your thoughts and writing it down does wonders. It might help you with your dark thoughts.” He sighed, his hands rubbing my wrists. “I can’t lose you, Bella.”

I understood what he was saying. He didn’t want me to do something rash, like end my life, because of my past. Talking about it, writing about it, and trying to heal from it. I opened the book and saw some writing inside, appearing like calligraphy. “Did you write in here?”

“While you showered,” he blushed. “Read it later. Please?”

“Okay,” I said, placing it on the table and picking up a large box. I tore into it and pulled out a teddy bear, a new replica of the teddy bear that had been my constant companion until one of my foster brothers burnt the original. “Oh, God.” I sobbed, hugging it to my body, feeling the familiarity of my fuzzy friend. “How did you know?”

“I saw your memories and he was your own only friend until you were fifteen,” Edward said. “I know that you loved that bear and he was your last tie to being a child. It seems silly, but I wanted you to have that memory.” I blinked, tears streaming down my cheeks and throwing myself into his arms. I held both the bear and Edward so tightly. “I love you, Bella. I don’t want you to cry.”

“You’re just so sweet,” I said, my voice cracking. “Thank you.”

“There’s one more present, though,” he said, cradling me against his chest. He pulled something from the bear’s neck and I saw something glittering against his palm. “Your dreams, good dreams, are focused on my eyes.” He unclasped something and dangled an emerald pendant. It was clear and beautiful, the same color of his eyes. “You see how much I care about you, how I’d protect you from Riley and the love I have for you. I wanted to give you something to represent how much I do love you.”

“It’s gorgeous. I’ve never had anything so nice,” I whispered. Edward put it around my neck, gently tracing the swirl of gold above the pear-shaped emerald. “Thank you, Edward. I promise to make it up to you.”

“That’s the beautiful thing about the holiday season is that you give presents without having to ‘make it up to me.’ I wanted to give you these gifts, pretty Bella,” he chided. “I’m glad you liked them, though.”

“I more than liked them,” I said, tucking the bear against my body. “This has been the best day I’ve had, ever.”

“I hope that the days get better, Bella,” he smiled, holding me to his muscular form. “I’m glad, though, that this was the best day. I want you to smile more. You deserve happiness, joy, love.”

“When I’m with you, I feel like that’s a distinct possibility,” I whispered, looking up at him. He gave me a beautiful grin, pressing his lips to mine. I melted against him, snuggling close to him. He broke away, sighing contentedly. “Edward, I think I can give you something for Christmas.”

“What’s that?” he asked, leaning his cheek against my head.

“I’ll stay here. Riley or Lucifer or whatever his name is, he scares me,” I muttered. “I don’t think that I can stay there with Rose being an epic bitch. She was talking about raising my rent and I can’t afford that …”

“Then, you stay with me,” Edward said. “We’ll move you in during our break. And I’ll handle Rose.”

“You won’t hurt her, will you?” I squeaked.

“No, but I will tell her that her business practices are highly illegal and I’ll call on my legal background. You may get paid after I’m done with her,” he snickered, grinning evilly. “And I can’t hurt humans. Humans that have been taken over by evil? Like Riley? We can bring them to heaven to be judged. Only He can dispense with judgment, punishment.”

“Will he punish Riley?” I asked.

“When we catch him? Yes,” Edward said, his eyes darkening with anger. His face softened and he looked down at me. “But, having you say that you’re staying with me is the best present. Ever.”

“I do want to help, though. Pay something,” I said.

“We’ll see,” he said cryptically. “Just enjoy tonight and our time together. We’ll discuss logistics about you moving in later. Cookies?”

“Edward …” I chided as I watched him get up. He grinned goofily, looking so handsome and sweet. “Edward! We’re not done!”

“But, the cookies are delicious,” he sang. He looked at me, arching a brow. _You’re not paying a damn thing while you live with me, Ms. Swan. Deal with it._

 _We’ll see,_ I challenged back, smirking.

**A/N: So, Bella agreed to move in, but she still hasn’t said that she loved Edward. Will she ever be able to do so? Will they ever cross that physical bridge? Make love?**

**Pictures of Edward’s home at Christmas are on my blog, along with Edward’s presents to Bella. The link to that is on my profile. You can also find me on Facebook: Tufano79’s Twilight Fanfiction Appreciation and twitter, too: tufano79. Up next will be moving Bella in, Edward’s discussion with Rosalie and return to school. Leave me some loving!**

 


	16. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer: None of this is mine, nor will it ever be (sigh). I like to play with the characters that Stephenie Meyers created and make them do pervy things or become angels with a bad attitude.**

**Up next will be moving Bella in, Edward’s discussion with Rosalie and return to school.**

**Chapter Fifteen**

**EPOV**

Bella was asleep in my bedroom. Felix was lying next to her, snoring loudly. I was in the kitchen, talking to Alice and Jasper. “We’ll take care of packing up belongings. But, do you think it’s wise to talk to her landlord?” Jasper asked.

“That woman tried to refuse medical treatment when Riley came in, breaking her arm,” I said. “She may not be an instrument for the devil, but she’s evil, nonetheless.”

“I agree. She is …” Alice trailed off.

“She’s a bitch,” I finished for her. I typed up a letter, describing a family emergency that was forcing her to move out. I was vague, but it made her aware of Bella moving out. “Stay with her. I’m going to drop this off and talk to that bitch.”

“I’ll pick up some boxes, but Bella doesn’t have much,” Alice whispered. “Her furniture is from Goodwill and will be left in the apartment. We’ll go once you get back.”

I nodded, getting up and walking to my car. I wanted to fly, but it would look weird to just randomly appear and fly away. I drove to Port Angeles and parked across the street from the café. I could hear Rosalie. She was mentally complaining about working the day after Christmas. I strode into the café, walking over to the blonde bombshell. “I thought I banned you from my shop,” she snarled.

“Be that as it may,” I said, taking out the letter I wrote and handed it to her. “I’m informing you that Bella will no longer be living in that apartment above this café. She doesn’t feel safe her due to what happened with Riley and with your callous behavior, refusing her medical care.”

“She still had time on her shift,” Rose scoffed. “And I can’t accept this. She needs to see me in person.”

“Well, that’s not going to happen,” I said. I explained my legal stance and my plan if Rose went through with her bullshit of suing Bella for inappropriate notice in breaking a lease. After an hour speaking with her, I had a check for the last two months of Bella’s rent, along with payment for Bella’s medical bills for her broken wrist. It was almost five thousand dollars and I would put it into an account for her, making it grow rapidly. I explained to Rose that I’d have movers come tomorrow to pack up Bella’s belongings and that if anything was touched, she’d have to pay to replace that as well. Rose gave me a harsh look, but agreed. I took the check, leaving the café and drove back to my house in the middle of the woods near Forks.

Once I got into the house, Alice and Jasper left and drove away. I made some lunch, carrying it into the bedroom. Bella was still asleep. She was curled up under the white comforter. Felix was next to her, his tail thumping when he smelled the meal. “Not for you, bub. Cheese gives you gas,” I teased.

“I did not need to know that,” Bella giggled, looking over her shoulder. She was adorably sleep-rumpled and sexy. “Who gets gas? You or Felix?”

“Felix,” I chuckled. She sat up, tossing her messy curls into a lopsided ponytail. “You were sleeping the day away, pretty Bella.”

“I actually feel safe enough to sleep,” she said, giving me a tender smile. “And this bed is amazing.”

“It is pretty awesome,” I said, putting the tray over her legs. She beamed, digging into her lunch. As she did, I saw the teddy bear I’d given her pressed against her hip. “I went to talk to Rose. She was not happy to see me.”

“You were still banned,” Bella said, nibbling on her salad. “Rose hates you.”

“Well, she’s not my favorite person, either,” I deadpanned. “But, you’re out of your lease and she paid for your medical bills when you broke your wrist.” I handed her the check and she gasped. “I can help you double that, easily.”

“This is too much,” Bella whispered. “I have insurance.”

“It happened while you were working and she denied you medical care,” I argued. “So, this is the least I could do. The least she could do. If you want more …”

“No!” she said, looking down at the check. “I just can’t believe that Rose let me out of my lease and paid me this much.” She bit her lip. “Thank you, Edward.”

“Alice and Jasper are going to pack up your place,” I said.

“Oh, no. I can pack up my own apartment,” she chided.

“You can, but I don’t want you there alone. I don’t want you there. Period,” I whispered brokenly. “Riley could show up and …”

“Okay, okay,” she said, caressing my cheek. “There’s nothing really there in my apartment that I really need, except my books and clothes. The furniture was found on the curbs or Goodwill. The appliances came with the apartment and they sucked anyway.”

I blew out a breath, relaxing and giving her a crooked grin. “And anything you need, I can get for you,” I said.

“Yeah, I’m sure,” she snickered. “And we need discuss how I’m going to earn my keep.”

“You’re not, Bella. I own this house. The only bills I have are electricity, phone, water and cable,” I explained. “And you’re not paying for half of them. I’ve been around for a long time. I have _more_ than enough money. I’d rather you use that money to seek therapy. That’s how you can earn your keep.”

“Will you be there with me?” she asked, looking up at me.

“Everywhere you go, I go,” I answered. “You’ll be sick of me.”

“Doubtful,” she said, sipping her water. “You’re kind of cute.”

“Kind of?” I laughed.

“Okay, yeah, you’re hot,” she smirked. “And on top of that, you’re kind and fiercely protective.”

“Only with you. If you ask Alice, she’d say that I’m an asshole,” I snorted. “Jasper would definitely think I’m an asshole. He hates me. Not that I blame him, really.” I swiped an olive, popping it in my mouth. “Maybe I am an asshole.”

“You wouldn’t have protected me like you have if you were,” Bella said softly. “You wouldn’t say that you love me. You wouldn’t have gotten a job in my building, just to watch over me. Riley is an asshole. You are a good. You epitomize all that is good in the world, Edward. Yes, you have a potty mouth and a temper, but inside, you’re sweet and kind and good and …” she trailed off. In her words, I could hear her love for me, but she refused to say those words out loud. Every time she had said she loved someone, she was hurt, burned in the long run.

“Now, if you want, we can redecorate the house to your liking,” I said, leaning casually on the bed.

“I like the way it looks now,” she murmured. “I just want to relax, read and just be.”

“That’s what we’ll do,” I said.

“After I shower,” she said. “Thank you for letting me sleep in, but I want to join the land of the living.” She handed me the tray and got up, grabbing some clothes from the closet, including another one of my button-down shirts. She blushed, ducking into the bathroom. I smiled at her, waving like a loon. However, the smell of Felix’s swamp ass broke my reverie.

All the cheese on Bella’s plate was gone. “Damn it, Felix,” I whined.

xx OOTD xx

The rest of the winter break was spent mixing Bella’s belongings with mine. She didn’t have a lot, as Alice had said. She did have a lot of books, but other than that, she had very little. Her clothes barely filled the empty spot in my closet that Alice created for her. However, Alice was working on filling the closet, but more to Bella’s liking with looser shirts and more conservative lines.

Bella also found the name of a therapist, specializing in her type of child abuse and sexual assault. I drove her to the first appointment and she liked Olivia. They made plans to meet once a week, every Thursday after work.

On Sunday evening, the day before we were supposed to go back to work, Bella was typing furiously on her work laptop. She was working on her lessons. “Alice is going to be working in our classrooms,” she said. “I got an email from Mrs. Cope.”

“Did you hear if Riley is coming back to work?” I asked.

“I checked the website and there is a new custodian that has been hired for our building. There’s no mention that Riley has been fired or that he’s resigned?” Her nose was wrinkled and she shuddered. “What if he’s still working there?”

“You won’t be alone, Bella,” I vowed. “I promise you that he won’t touch you.”

“I don’t know if I’d survive if he touched me … _that way_ ,” she said, her face paling. “I don’t want my choice taken away, Edward.” She blinked up at me and tears brimmed in her eyes. “I want to finally heal. I want to really let you in.” Her brown eyes were fierce and her thoughts were of exploration of our bodies. She wanted to say that she loved me, but her fear prevented her from doing so.

“Riley will _never_ touch you,” I vowed, taking her hands in mine. “I will die for you.”

“I don’t want that, Edward,” she whispered. “You are the only person in my life who has even remotely cared about me. You showed me that I’m capable of being loved; that I’m worthy of happiness.”

“I would rather not die,” I said, giving her a reassuring grin. “I want to be with you, sharing your smiles, hearing your laughter and keeping you safe.” I kissed her palms. “But, I’ll be with you. I’m right next door.”

“But, you have your weaknesses, Edward,” she said. “That arrow … what if Riley shoots you again. Only the love of a mate can heal you. A kiss, physical contact, making love.”

“I won’t let him get that close,” I said. “And I know that you love me, on some sort of level. I wouldn’t have survived that first attack if you hadn’t had some sort of feelings.” I closed her laptop, standing up and offering her my hand. “Come, love, let’s get some sleep. It’s a busy day tomorrow and I want you to be rested.”

“Okay,” she said, wrapping her arms around me. I guide us to my bedroom, which had been softened since she moved in. My white bedspread had been replaced with a dove grey floral bedspread with some pillows at the headboard. Sitting in the middle of the headboard was Bella’s teddy bear. She changed into a pair of pajamas and went through her nightly ritual of washing her face, putting on some lotion and brushing her teeth. Once she was done, I changed into a pair of flannel pants, leaving my chest bare. Bella liked to be enfolded by my wings and I didn’t want to ruin any more shirts with wing holes.

We read a little bit before Bella snuggled to my side and put her head on my chest, listening to my heart. The teddy bear was squished between us and she held onto both of us with all her might. Just before her mind drifted, I heard her mental voice. _I love you, Edward_. I smiled, not responding, but tightening my hold on her with my arms and my wings. Nothing was going to take her away. I refused to let her be ruined by Lucifer. She was too special.

The next morning, we woke up and drove to Jefferson Elementary. I parked and we walked into the school, greeting Mrs. Cope as we got our mail from the staff mail room. We went into our rooms, preparing for the school day. Alice joined us, but she was agitated. She walked into my room, her body vibrating. In a tone, too low for any humans could hear, she hissed, “Riley is still working here, Edward. He’s been promoted to the daytime custodian. Shawn had to take a medical leave. Something about a torn rotator cuff.”

“So, the new custodian is to replace Riley,” I hissed. “Damn it.”

“This got infinitely more difficult,” she said. “I’m going to spend most of my time in Bella’s room, even though it’s a student in your class that I’m supposed to be working with. I may try to get him transferred to Bella’s class. She cannot be alone.”

“Agreed,” I said.

“Edward, this is bigger than all of us,” she said. “To borrow one of those colorful terms you enjoy, this is a cluster fuck.”

“Alice, did you just say fuck?” I snorted.

“I did and that’s because it is,” she sneered. “Riley is no longer Riley. He’s been completely taken over my Lucifer. No part of him is human. The darkness has completely consumed him.” She stiffened. “Be safe and keep your mind open. Jasper is doing his own gargoyle impression on the roof. He’s only a shout away.” She darted and went into Bella’s room. I watched as Riley sauntered past our rooms, looking more menacing and scary than ever.

This really _is_ a cluster fuck.

Damn. It.

**A/N: So, what do you think? Leave your thoughts …**

**Up next will be Bella ... and her time with Olivia, helping her heal. And possibly some drama with Rosalie, but we’ll see. Leave me some loving! :-)**

 


	17. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer: None of this is mine, nor will it ever be (sigh). I like to play with the characters that Stephenie Meyers created and make them do pervy things or become angels with a bad attitude.**

**Up next will be Bella ... and her time with Olivia, helping her heal. And possibly some drama with Rosalie, but we’ll see.**

**Chapter Sixteen**

**BPOV**

I was sitting in the waiting room of my therapist. I was nervous. Olivia and I were going to talk about my past. Up until this point, we’d talked about my job, my blooming relationship with Edward and my time in college. But, Olivia wanted to talk about my abuse and how I could, possibly, get over it. Edward was nothing but patient, holding my hand as I tried to keep my emotions at bay. He was also sweet, tender and never pushed me in the physical aspect of our relationship.

I was grateful for that, but I was terrified of taking it to the next level. I was terrified of saying that I loved him. Anyone who loved me and I loved in return, they hurt me or abandoned me. I couldn’t open my heart that way and have Edward leave me. He was the only one to show me true kindness.

“Pretty Bella,” Edward cooed, picking up my hand and kissing my wrist. “I can feel your fear, your anxiety. You don’t have to say anything if you’re not comfortable.”

“I have to. I’ve been in denial for years and it’s not healthy,” I whispered. “I’ve built this wall around me and you’re, kind of, tearing down the bricks, but I’m terrified to make it fall completely. What if something happens and I’m totally broken.”

“It won’t happen. I promise, Bella,” Edward whispered, tracing his fingers down my cheek. I felt butterflies in my belly, leaning my cheek against his shoulder. He kissed my forehead. I stayed like that until Olivia guided me into her office. Edward was anxious me being away from him, but he was respectful of my privacy.

“I know that you’re anxious about this appointment, Bella. You have no reason to be,” Olivia said.

“You’re going to hear how I’m ruined,” I frowned.

“First off, you need to stop thinking that way,” Olivia chided. “You’re not ruined.”

“I was raped for the first time at the age of fourteen and it didn’t stop until almost ten years later,” I snapped. “My foster fathers and foster brothers, they used sex to control me. My ex-boyfriend, who I thought cared about me, was too impatient and he … because of him, I can’t have children. He was cruel, brutal in his attacks. On top of that, he stole money from me and he’s working in the building as a custodian.”

“Did you press charges?” Olivia asked. “He should be behind bars.”

“When he stole from me, he disappeared,” I shrugged. “And he was close friends with the police chief. He said that they wouldn’t believe me.”

“And you believed him?” Olivia frowned.

“I don’t need to be lectured about my stupidity,” I growled. “I was grateful he was gone and I prayed I’d never see him again, but I was wrong.”

“What does he do? Where is he working?” Olivia asked. “I’m sorry about making you feel uncomfortable.”

“He’s the head custodian at Jefferson Elementary School,” I grumbled. “I’ve told my principal, but she said that his background check came back clean. She was also adamant that I don’t provoke him. She won’t fire him.”

“When were you attacked?” Olivia whispered.

“A little over two years ago, was my last attack,” I muttered. “It was the most brutal and was the cause of my hysterectomy at the age of twenty-four.” Tears fell from my eyes and I blew out a breath. “That’s why I’m ruined. I can’t have children. I’m afraid that when my current boyfriend touches me, he’ll hurt me. I know, in the deep recesses of my mind, that he won’t, but that irrational fear is _there_.”

“Is your boyfriend here?” Olivia asked. I nodded. “Can I ask him to come in so you can discuss your fears with him?”

“He’s aware, but if you think it’ll help,” I shrugged. Olivia got up and ushered Edward into the room. He seemed larger than life in the tiny office. He was so big, strong and his eyes were soft, filled with concern. He sat down next to me and I jumped when he reached for my hand. _I’m sorry, Edward. I’m feeling very, very raw right now._

He stared at me, concentrating on me. _I understand, pretty Bella._ “It’s nice to finally meet you, Olivia,” Edward said, smiling at her.

“You, too,” Olivia said. “Bella said that you two were dating?”

“Yeah. It’s pretty new,” he nodded, squeezing my hand. I gave him a sheepish grin.

“Do you know her history?”

“I know everything,” he said, his smile fading. “Men who hurt women like that … they deserve a special spot in hell. I couldn’t even imagine touching Bella in any way but tenderness, or love.”

“Not many men would be patient or as understanding,” Olivia said, arching a brow.

“He’s pretty special,” I whispered, sliding my eyes to his. He gave me a soft, crooked smile. “But, I’m terrified that he won’t think that I’m worth it.” His smile fell and he frowned deeply. _It’s the truth, Edward. I’m damaged goods._

“Bella, you are worth it. All of it. I can see that Edward cares a great deal for you, despite your history,” Olivia said, leaning forward.

“But, what happens if it I’m … _raped_ … again?” I snarled. “It’s a distinct possibility with Riley working in my building. He’s planning something. I know it.”

“What’s Riley’s name? Full name?” Olivia said. I told her his name. She arched a brow with a wry grin. “You’re within the statute of limitations to press charges against him. I can get a cop here, right now, to take your statement. The fact that he’s working in a school, _with children_ , and terrorizing you, as well.”

“Bella, it could help,” Edward whispered. _Press charges. Nail that bastard. He needs to pay for what he did to you. He took away your choice, twice. The first time by raping you and the second time by causing so much damage to your body that you had to have a hysterectomy._ He stopped thinking to me, pinching his nose. I squeezed his hand. “I’m okay, pretty Bella. Sudden migraine.”

“Bella, do you want me to call?” Olivia asked.

“Yes,” I nodded. “Yes. I want to press charges.”

“Did they take a rape kit at the hospital?” she pressed. I nodded, giving her the information where I had my examination and procedure, removing my uterus almost two years ago. Olivia called the hospital and the rape kit was still there, along with forensic evidence, DNA and pictures of what had happened to me. Thankfully, I was the last appointment of the evening and Olivia stayed with me as a detective from Port Angeles Police took my statement. Detective Leah Clearwater was understanding and believed everything that I’d said, unlike Riley’s threat that I’d be ignored. Once my statement was taken, a squad car was dispatched to Riley’s apartment to bring him in.

But, he wasn’t there.

 _Shocker_ , I thought to Edward.

“Bella, you admitted that he hurt you. That’s the first step in healing,” he said, twining his fingers with mine. “I doubt he’s staying at his apartment anymore. If I had to guess, he’s strengthening his …” He trailed off, his lips pursed.

“What?” I asked.

“I’ll tell you when we get home,” he said, picking up my hand and kissing my wrist. With a furrowed brow, he stared at me. _It’s the unnatural, evil part of him …_

I nodded, leaning against Edward, wishing that I had his wings surrounding me. They brought more solace and comfort than anything ever. They were impenetrable and Edward was adamant on protecting me with them. With my charges, I was granted an order of protection. I was not looking forward to tell Mrs. Cope that her new head custodian was going to have to be moved, but Detective Clearwater said she’d handle it. I was grateful for her willingness to talk to my boss.

Shortly before nine, Edward drove us back home and he was trying to convince me to take the day off. “Bella, you pressed charges against Riley. You should take the day,” Edward said. “Alice is certified to teach and she can sub for you.”

“Riley has taken enough from me. I refuse to let him take my job,” I scowled. My cell phone rang and I saw that it was Mrs. Cope. I blanched, looking at Edward. He held me as I swiped my finger across. “Hello?”

“Bella, I just got off the phone with a police detective,” she said, her voice someone terse. “You have an order of protection against Riley Biers?”

“Yes. I told you that I had some issues with him,” I whispered. “I didn’t feel comfortable around him. He stole money from me and …”

“I know what he did,” she snapped. Tears welled in my eyes and I felt Edward hold me tightly, but his eyes were swirling with anger. “I’m sorry, Bella. I didn’t mean to yell. We’re struggling with keeping our custodians. The contract is not all that great.”

“He raped me, Mrs. Cope. No woman should ever have to be in the same room as her rapist. He’s made comments, done things during the day and …” I trailed off, my voice cracking.

“Now, I understand your position. Riley is innocent until proven guilty, but he will be reassigned to a different building,” Mrs. Cope explained. “Until he’s moved, which I believe we’ll discuss this with him tomorrow, if he shows up to work, I want you to stay home.”

“Am I in trouble?” I asked.

“Heavens, no!” she said. “I think that, in light of the allegations against him and the trauma you’ve endured, you should take tomorrow off. Spend the day and rest. Mr. Cullen can help with plans. Ms. Brandon is a certified teacher and she can easily take over your class.”

 _See?_ Edward thought to me. I nodded, tears streaming down my cheeks. “Okay. I’ll be back on Monday.”

“I’m sorry about being so harsh with you, Bella. I didn’t know,” Mrs. Cope sighed. “Relax and take time for yourself. Be safe, Bella.” I ended the call, trying to keep myself from sobbing.

“Pretty Bella,” Edward cooed, wiping my cheeks with his thumbs. “She should have heeded your concerns prior to this. I’m so sorry.”

“I just wish that I was normal,” I sniffled.

“Normal is overrated,” Edward snorted. I gave him a glower. “It’s true!” He pouted. “I just wish I could stay with you, Bella.”

“Someone has to bring my sub plans,” I said, taking my laptop out of my bag to type them up. Edward took my hand, guiding me away from the computer. “Edward …”

“I know what you’re doing and Alice has been in your room for a month. She can figure it out. You need to relax, let your mind not focus on what just happened and veg out for the rest of the evening and for the entire weekend,” Edward chided, leading me to our room. “Let me handle it. You’ve been so strong for so long.”

“It’s all I know how to be,” I whispered.

“And I love you for that, Bella,” he whispered back, cupping my cheek and staring into my eyes. “But, I can feel that you’re hanging on by a thread. Sometimes, all you need is a really good cry and a soak in the bathtub.”

“Are you really not a woman?” I teased, barking out a laugh. Edward pursed his lips, giving me a look. “What?”

“I’m, in fact, as male as they come,” he said. “But, I’ve seen those Lifetime movies. Soak, relax, sob. I’ll be here when you’re ready.”

“What did I do to deserve you?” I asked, reaching up to caress his cheek. He smiled softly, kissing me tenderly on the forehead. I hugged him before ducking into the bathroom. I took his suggestion, soaking in the tub and languishing in the massive bathtub that could easily fit four adults. I did allow myself to fall apart, but I never sobbed. Getting out of the tub, I changed into one of Edward’s t-shirts and a pair of yoga pants. I padded to the kitchen, seeing Edward. He was talking with Alice and Jasper, who were staying in the guest house on his property. Edward encouraged me to sit down, pushing a plate of food my way. “Is everything okay?”

“Fine. Edward told me about taking the day off. I’m covering your class and you don’t have to worry about a thing,” Alice chirped. “Jasper will be staying with you.”

I nodded at the other man in the room. His lips were pursed and his dislike for Edward permeating every inch of the kitchen. He did not like being near him and as a result, was not too friendly with me. I nibbled on the plate Edward gave me, but wasn’t really hungry. Alice smacked him. “Alice!” he barked.

“Stop being a jerk,” she hissed. “He’ll behave tomorrow.”

“What am I missing?” Jasper asked.

“You’re giving Bella a sneer, jackass,” Edward snapped. “You may not like me, but she’s my mate. She had nothing to do with what happened to you. You protect her or I kick your ass. Capische?”

“Yeah, yeah,” Jasper snarled, leaving the house and stomping onto the deck. His wings spread and he took off like a shot.

“I’m sorry, Bella. My mate has some strong _negative_ feeling toward yours,” Alice said, laughing nervously.

“He needs to build a bridge and get over it,” Edward muttered, standing behind me and pushing the plate back to me, picking up a carrot and crunching on it. “Eat, pretty Bella. I’m worried about you.”

“My stomach is unsettled,” I whispered. “I’m an anxious mess. What if he’s not caught?”

“With Riley completely giving himself over to the evil, he probably won’t be,” Alice said, examining her nails. I blanched. Edward growled, causing Felix to start barking at Alice. She looked up at Edward, her eyes wide. They had an entire conversation mentally and she muttered a quick apology, leaving us.

“Bella, I’m sorry,” Edward said, scooping me up and placing me on his lap in the living room. “Alice, she’s unaccustomed to dealing with humans directly.”

“What did she mean?” I squeaked out. “He won’t be caught?”

“He’s been completely taken over by Satan,” Edward said. “His mind is no longer his own. He probably no longer lives in his apartment, because he knows that you’d eventually press charges. He’ll trick you, trick others, with his powers.”

“Could he impersonate you? Or Alice? Or Jasper?” I asked, my already nervous stomach churning.

“It’s a possibility. But, there’s a way you can tell if it’s really me, or any of the rest of us,” Edward said, taking my face into his hands. “Look into my eyes.” I did, but I was confused. “What do you see?”

“They’re green. Very, very green,” I answered.

“Riley’s eyes will always be black,” he murmured.

“He could put in contacts,” I whimpered.

“Not even contacts can hide the darkness within,” Edward said. “Look into the eyes and if they’re black, it’s not me, or Alice or Jasper.”

“This is all a nightmare,” I sniffled. “I’m nothing special. Why is he, _Satan_ , fixated on me?”

“I don’t know, Bella, but I’ll do everything in my power to protect you,” he vowed.

“Hold me. Hold me …” I trailed off. _With your wings._ He removed his shirt, allowing his wings to unfurl. Curling against his bare chest and tracing the tattoos that lay on his pale skin, his wings protected me with his strength, his devotion and his impenetrable wings.

**A/N: We’re going back to Edward next chappie … what will happen with Riley? Will he be at work?**

**Leave me some!**

 


	18. Chapter 17

**Disclaimer: None of this is mine, nor will it ever be (sigh). I like to play with the characters that Stephenie Meyers created and make them do pervy things or become angels with a bad attitude.**

**We’re going back to Edward this chappie … what will happen with Riley? Will he be at work?**

**Chapter Seventeen**

**EPOV**

I hated leaving her. She was still asleep as I got dressed for work. Her dreams were brutal and her rest was anything but restful. I pulled out a feather from my wing, placing it under the pillow. “Felix, up.” My dog hopped onto the bed, snuggling close to Bella. His tale thumped. I ruffled his fur before kissing her temple and ducking out of my bedroom. Jasper was already seated at the kitchen counter, reading the newspaper. “None of that bullshit from yesterday, Jasper. She’s my mate. Treat her with respect.”

“I’m sorry,” Jasper said, putting down the paper. “She is a good person and no one should have to deal with this. I was so wrong about her and wrong with my actions.”

“Is this you talking or Alice ripping you a new asshole?” I spat.

“Both,” he answered, arching a brow. “I get that we may never be friends, Edward.” He sighed heavily and continued. “But, your mate is _important_ to us. Which makes you important. This comes from the big guy upstairs. This is your chance at redemption.”

I looked at him, his sour expression and crossed arms. “You don’t think I’m capable of being redeemed, do you?”

“That’s not my decision to make,” Jasper shrugged.

“I was tricked. _Tricked!_ He hid his true identity in Hitler,” I growled. “I thought that I was helping someone in immense pain. I’ve been down here, living amongst humans. I’ve tried to do good.”

“And He’s noticed,” Jasper muttered. “I don’t think it’s enough. With your help, the largest genocide in the modern world happened during World War II. I was held as a prisoner of war in one of those concentration camps. I was _this close_ to being sent to a gas chamber, Edward. It’s your fault!”

“What’s going on?” Bella asked, her hair disheveled and her eyes bleary.

“Nothing,” Jasper grunted.

“Bullshit,” she snapped. “I heard you yelling. If you’re going to be that way, I’ll take my chances with Felix as my protector. Whatever resentment you have toward Edward needs to fucking stop.”

Jasper’s eyes swirled with anger and he clenched his fists. Bella flinched, taking a step back. I glared at Jasper. He must have seen Bella’s fear and he calmed down. “I’m sorry, Miss Bella,” Jasper said contritely. “I would never hurt you. Please believe that.”

“Regardless, I’ll take my chances with Felix,” she said, moving next to me and snuggling up to my side. “I’m sorry, Edward. I don’t trust him.”

“And you have no one to blame but yourself,” I hissed, glowering at Jasper. He hung his head in shame, getting up and leaving us in the kitchen. “I’m calling Mrs. Cope. I don’t want to leave you alone, Bella.”

“Edward, I’m okay,” she said, but the waver in her voice and her uncontrollable shaking told me otherwise.

I caught a glimpse of something on my deck. I turned to see Carlisle, one of the Lordships in Heaven. He took my side and was one of the deciding votes to not recycle me. He wore modern clothing but looked otherworldly, a glow surrounding his body and his wings a bright white, almost blinding. He glided into my kitchen, his eyes soft with concern and fear for the woman clinging to me. “Edward, it’s been too long, son,” he said, his voice deep and resonant. His accent was very proper, almost sounding like music.

“Carlisle, what are you doing here?” I asked.

“You called for me,” he replied. “Your heart did. As did hers.”

I blinked slowly, knowing that I was at my wits end, but it would make sense. “Thank you for coming,” I said. “I never thought I’d see you again.”

“I knew we would be together,” he said, reaching forward and clasping my arm. I felt the warmth from being amongst my own people and I shuddered. “You’re in pain, son. Both of you.”

“Who is this guy?” Bella asked.

“My apologies, young one. I’m Carlisle. It’s rare I walk and move around in the human world. I’m a Dominion, or Lordship. I keep the lower angels in check. Alice, Jasper and Edward, when he was an angel …”

“He’s still an angel,” Bella said, her brows furrowed.

“You are correct,” Carlisle said, nodding formerly. “He is still an angel, but no longer lives amongst us due to his exile. Regardless, he used to be under my command. He was one of my strongest, most talented angels and I knew he’d find a mate who was just as talented.”

“I have no talents,” Bella snorted under her breath.

Carlisle blinked to me, narrowing his eyes. _You do not trust Jasper with your mate and honestly, neither do I. It’s why I answered your call. I will stay with Bella. You need to go to the human school and make sure that Riley is no longer there._

My eyes widened. _Am I back at work? For you?_

 _Yes. Trust me with your mate. She will not be harmed and I will tell her everything,_ Carlisle thought to me, nodding his head reverently.

“It’s against the rules, Carlisle,” I whispered. “She knows too much already.”

 _Not when she’s destined to be one of us,_ he countered. “Bella, Edward does need to get to school. Why don’t I make you dinner?”

“Dinner?” Bella giggled. “That’s usually during the evening.”

“My apologies. I’m a bit rusty with human interaction,” Carlisle chuckled. “What’s the first meal called?”

“Breakfast,” Bella blushed. “I can make my own meal.”

“Nonsense,” Carlisle said, offering his arm. _Go, Edward. You’re going to have to fly if you want to get to work on time. I have one of those cell phone things since I’ll be out of hearing range. It’s limited when I’m on the surface. Alice has my number._

I nodded, tugging on Bella’s hand. I guided her into the library. “Are you okay with Carlisle? I can assure you that he’s one of the best men I’ve ever met,” I whispered, cupping her face.

“I trust him,” she said, grasping my wrists. She leaned forward and I met her halfway, kissing her so sweetly. “Thank you, Edward.”

“I love you, pretty Bella,” I said, kissing her once more and grabbing my bag. I slung it over my body and stepped out onto the back deck. Releasing my wings, I took off and left Bella with Carlisle. I landed on the roof of the school and made my way into Angela’s classroom. Alice was already in Bella’s room. “Do you know? Carlisle’s here.”

“I felt him arrive,” she said. “I’m so sorry about Jasper. I ripped into him about his behavior and apparently, he didn’t take what I had to say to heart.”

“Is Riley at work?” I asked. “Did you see him?”

“He’s not here. Mrs. Cope was not happy,” Alice said, putting her hands on her hips. “The cops are here, too.”

“Trying to arrest him? Bring him in for questioning?” I retorted. She nodded. “I feel better that Carlisle is with Bella.”

“Me, too.”

The bell rang and the day began in earnest. I tried to be upbeat, but knowing that Riley/Lucifer was still out there and could possibly hurt my mate made it difficult to focus. One of my students asked if I was okay. I smiled and nodded, having them sit on the floor while I read to them from our class novel after we had lunch and recess. Thankfully, it was an easy afternoon. The students had music, followed by PE and then there was an all-school assembly for the rest of the school day.

Once things were done, I packed up my bag and met up with Alice. She was going to drive me home since I didn’t have my car due to my tardiness. Alice seemed very upset as I slid into the passenger seat. “What’s wrong, Alice?”

“I’m just mad at Jasper. We’d had our disagreements, but he never openly opposed me like this. I think it’s due to you,” she sighed.

“It’s a fact, Alice,” I shrugged. “He’ll never forgive me and that blinds him.”

“Carlisle spoke to me during our lunch saying that if Jasper doesn’t get his act together, _he’ll_ be recycled,” Alice hissed. “Angels are supposed to be forgiving, loving and protective of humans. He scared your mate. She believed that he was going to cause her harm. If he had, he would have been …” She blinked over to me, her eyes shimmering with tears. “And he was very, very close to doing so.”

“I’m sorry, Alice. I don’t want you to be without your mate,” I frowned.

“I may have to be if he doesn’t straighten up,” Alice muttered. She drove us away from the elementary school and toward Forks. “Would it be okay if I take him away and try, _try_ to make him see reason?”

“Of course,” I nodded. “I’m assuming Carlisle is going to stay close by and …”

“He’s going to leave once you get home, but you will have to talk to him,” Alice answered. She blinked over to me. “He really, really missed you. You reminded him of his son when he was human.”

“Carlisle had a child?”

“He did, but he doesn’t speak of him often,” Alice replied, frowning and sadness spreading over her face. “Look, I know that this whole situation is surreal. You’re back among the ranks of Carlisle’s angels …”

“God, that sounds like bad TV show,” I snickered. “Did you remember a seventies show by the name, _Charlie’s Angels?_ All that’s missing is feathered hair and bell bottom jeans.”

“Wasn’t it a movie, too?” Alice giggled. “I loved Drew Barrymore and Cameron Diaz in that movie.” She maneuvered the winding roads to my hidden driveway. Parking the car, we got out and she disappeared into the woods. I heard her take off. Using my key, I let myself into my home and saw Bella and Carlisle sitting at the dining room table playing chess. From the look of it, Carlisle was losing. He smiled softly when he saw me.

_She’s remarkable, Edward. So strong and … she’s perfect for you. And she loves you so much._

In a voice, too low for Bella to hear, I responded to him. “She hasn’t said anything to me.”

 _With her history, do you blame her?_ Carlisle asked. _When the time is right, she will tell you how she really feels. I do know that she respects you and for the first time, ever in her life, she feels safe and protected. She also feels that way with me, but now that you’re here? She’s more at ease, even if she hasn’t acknowledged you._ Bella knocked over his king and announced ‘checkmate’ with a grin. “A wonderful game, Bella,” he praised. He stood up and smoothed his sweater. “I do need to go, but I hope to see you again.”

“Me, too, Carlisle. You’re nothing like I expected,” she chuckled. “For an angel, you’ve got quite a dry, sarcastic sense of humor.”

He beamed, giving her a brief hug and stepping toward me. “Edward, I’d like to speak with you, but not tonight. I know that you want to spend time with your mate,” Carlisle said. “I’ll be in touch.” _And have further instructions for you. I’ve truly missed you, son._ He walked over to me, hugging me tightly. With another nod to Bella, he slipped out of the back door and took off.

Once he was gone, Bella was out of her seat and in my arms. Her body relaxed completely and she snuggled to me. Her mind was reeling, wanting the safety of my wings. I let them loose, hugging her with my arms and my wings. She sighed contentedly. “Did you enjoy your time with Carlisle?”

“I did, but he’s not you,” she said, pressing her cheek into my chest. “How was school? Was Riley there?”

“I think you know the answer to that question,” I sighed, leaning my cheek against her soft hair. She trembled and gripped my shirt. “I’ll keep you safe, Bella. I promise.” She didn’t respond, but her mind did.

_If only I could believe that promise …_

**A/N: So, we met Carlisle. He’s a Dominion, Lordship which is the second level of angels. He pretty much takes care of the lower angels. Does he have a mate? What are his powers? Are there angels stronger than him? And what about Riley? When will he rear his ugly head again?**

**Leave me some loving! Thanks for reading! :-)**

 


	19. Chapter 18

**Disclaimer: None of this is mine, nor will it ever be (sigh). I like to play with the characters that Stephenie Meyers created and make them do pervy things or become angels with a bad attitude.**

**So, we met Carlisle. He’s a Dominion, Lordship which is the second level of angels. He pretty much takes care of the lower angels. Does he have a mate? What are his powers? Are there angels stronger than him? And what about Riley? When will he rear his ugly head again?**

**Chapter Eighteen**

**BPOV**

My conversation with Carlisle was quite enlightening, to say the least.

And by enlightening, it scared the shit out of me. I’d met the man who adopted Edward as his own, but was, for all intents and purposes, his boss. As I puttered in the kitchen, Carlisle stood and shifted uncomfortably. “I can help you, Bella,” he said. “I should be serving you.”

“What’s this?” I asked, laughing and pointing to Edward’s Keurig.

“Um, a blender?” he chuckled with an adorable crease between his eyes. I shook my head. “Grill pan?”

“Nope! It’s a coffee maker,” I giggled. “Don’t worry about helping me with making breakfast. I’ve survived most of my life fending for myself.” Carlisle frowned deeply, frustration marring his handsome face. I ignored it and I made myself some oatmeal, adding some fresh berries to it, along with cinnamon and nutmeg. “Would you like some?”

“No thank you,” he said, wrinkling his nose. “I don’t need to eat.”

“Really? I know that Edward has to eat if he’s been injured. Sleep, too,” I said. “Is that true for you?”

“Only if I’m gravely injured with a poison arrow from Lucifer,” Carlisle muttered. “It happened once, during the last invasion by him and his evil minions. My mate, Esme, who is also a Dominion, was able to heal me and I slept for almost a month, devouring an entire cow.”

“Was that when Edward was exiled?” I asked. “Well, before he was exiled?”

Carlisle nodded, sighing deeply. “What happened was not entirely his fault, but it was a part of the reason why he was exiled. Edward is a good man, a strong man and he hates when there is anyone in his region in pain. He felt the fake pain of Lucifer, trying to help him and it was a gradual change. By the time, he realized that he was helping Lucifer, he tried his hardest to stop it. He freed so many concentration camps, including Jasper’s. He used all his powers, trying to end it all and it helped tremendously. He used his power of persuasion, tricking the human inside of Lucifer’s minion. The human, Hitler, died at his own hand, but it was under Edward’s mind control and his guilt that caused him to kill himself,” Carlisle said. “The war ended, but He was so upset, desperate to recycle Edward. He’d committed the worst crime that an angel could commit. Alice fought for him, his team fought for him, but it was my testimony and my belief that he could be redeemed that sent him to exile down to Earth.”

“And now?” I asked.

“And now, Edward’s been redeemed and is now working for me once again,” Carlisle said, sitting down across from me. “Bella, you are important to him, to us.”

“Everyone says that and I don’t understand why,” I said, moving to the sink and doing my dishes, scrubbing my bowl with a little too much vigor.

“I’m not at liberty to say that, but you cannot fall for Lucifer’s tricks. If you become a part of his plan, unknowingly joining his minions, you would tip the balance of power to evil, to the darkness,” Carlisle growled. “Did Edward tell you how to know if someone you know is under Lucifer’s influence?”

“Black eyes,” I whispered. “No color.”

“It’s more than that. There’s no white. The entire eye is black, Bella,” Carlisle explained. He took out a cell phone from his pocket, hitting it on the counter. “How does this work? I have a picture on this contraption.”

“Give me that,” I said, swiping my finger across the screen. “When was the last time you were on Earth?”

“World War II,” he replied, smiling wryly. “Technology has _changed_. And Alice likes to tease me that I’m older than dirt.”

“Are you older than dirt?” I giggled.

“Stone Age, Bella,” he chuckled. “Before the written word.”

“Whoa,” I breathed. “And yeah, you’re older than dirt _and_ language.”

“Did you get that thing opened?” he asked, pointing to the cell phone with a look of frustration.

“Password?” I said, handing him the phone. He nodded, using his index finger to punch in his password. He pushed it back, with a picture pulled up. “Is this someone under Lucifer’s influence?”

“No, a picture that Alice found on Gaggle. They’re contact lenses, but you get the idea of what you need to keep an eye out for,” he said, tucking his phone back into his pocket. I snickered. “Did I say that wrong? Is it Moogle?”

“Google, Carlisle,” I laughed.

“Google,” he replied, elongated the double-o sound. “Got it.” He sobered, looking at me and cocking his head. “You’ve had too much pain in your short life, Bella. No one should endure such suffering.”

I shrugged, scrubbing Felix behind the ears. “It’s the hand I was dealt. I could bitch and moan about it or move on,” I said, blushing furiously. “I’m sorry. I probably shouldn’t cuss.”

“Bella, I’ve heard Edward’s language. And even Alice’s when she’s upset. Don’t censor yourself on my behalf,” he chuckled. “I’ve heard worse, in numerous languages.” His smile dropped and he leaned forward, taking my hands. I felt warm, like I was protected by an impenetrable barrier of energy. “Despite what happened to you, you still have goodness in your heart. You love your children …”

“They’re the only children I’ll have,” I said, frowning. “I give everything to my students, even if I have nothing to give. I’ll be there biggest supporter, ally and protector. I didn’t have that when I was growing up, so I’m determined to do that for my kids.”

“And they love you for it,” Carlisle said, squeezing my hands. He guided me to the couch, sitting down stiffly. He scratched at his back.

“Are your wings squished?” I asked.

“Yes,” he said. “I’m used to allowing them to be free. I don’t have hide them up there, but down here on Earth wings are not considered normal.”

“Edward chose this house because it’s well-hidden,” I said. “Let them loose.” Carlisle arched a brow. I nodded and gave him an encouraging smile. Rolling his shoulders, his wings pushed through his sweater. He sighed, stretching them wide before letting the hang. “They’re blindingly white.”

“All Dominions have white wings. It shows our sense of status,” he explained. “We are what most people picture when they imagine angels. White wings, warm glow and soft spoken. What people don’t know is that we’re warriors, stronger than anything. However, our weakness is that poison arrow. It’s far deadlier for Dominions than angels like Edward. It would kill an Arch Angel instantly.”

“What would it do to a human?” I asked.

“You’d die, but it would be painful and ugly,” Carlisle grimaced. “The only thing that would stop the pain, the ugliness, would be to transform you into an angel, like Edward or Alice. That’s not without its risks, either. It’s not a sure-fire cure for the poison.”

“I couldn’t be healed?” I asked. “Or any other human?”

“No. When we heal, we take on the injuries upon ourselves,” Carlisle mused. “As you know, the arrow poison is lethal for us and we can’t … Love from our mates is the only cure for the poison, as you well know. Your love healed Edward.”

“I haven’t told him,” I whispered. “I’m afraid to.”

He cocked his head, no doubt listening to my thoughts. “He knows, sweet girl.” He sat back, testing out the couch. Felix jumped up between us, putting his head on my lap and his tail thumping against Carlisle’s stomach. He chuckled, rubbing the dog’s butt. “Bella, I’m pulling Jasper off your detail.”

“You don’t trust him,” I said.

“I trust him, but not with you and definitely not around Edward,” Carlisle muttered. “We preach forgiveness, acceptance and love, but Jasper is incapable of forgiving Edward. If he doesn’t change his tune soon, he will be recycled. Both Edward and Jasper are now a part of my team, but I doubt Jasper will look past Edward’s discretions and forgive him. Ever.”

“Is this move permanent? What about Alice?” I asked.

“Alice will stay. She’s entrenched in the situation and it would be difficult to find someone as familiar with all the players,” Carlisle said. “Jasper will monitor from above, not to interact with you or Edward.” He gave me a soft smile. “Get some rest, sweet girl. I know that all this is overwhelming.”

“I don’t want to be rude,” I frowned.

“You’re not. I can feel your exhaustion, your weariness, emotional and physical,” he said, offering me his hand. I took it and he led me to Edward’s bedroom. Felix followed, hopping up on the bed. Carlisle bent down, picking up the fluffy teddy bear. He smiled, but it was tinged with sadness. Tucking me into the bed, he handed me the bear. “This one will protect you always.”

“Edward got him for me,” I blushed. “I never had any toys or stuffed animals as a child. It’s stupid. I’m in my mid-twenties and I love this guy more than anything.”

“He gave you back a moment of your innocence,” Carlisle said. He ran his hand over my forehead and I felt exhausted. “Sleep, sweet one.” I nodded, snuggling into my bear and burrowing under the mountains of covers. Within moments, I was down for the count. When I woke up, hours later, the house smelled delicious and I was missing my bed-buddy, Felix.

I showered, dressing in a pair of jeans and one of Edward’s shirts, needing to feel him, smell him. Out in the kitchen, Carlisle was cooking and not doing that badly. He beamed, settling me at the table and fed me a four-course feast for a late lunch before challenging me to a game of chess. I’d learned in one of my nicer foster homes. One of my foster brothers was a savant at the game and he taught me everything he knew. The first game, I’d lost, but I think that was due to Carlisle reading my mind. The second game, I kept my thoughts blank and I beat him, feeling Edward return just as I knocked over Carlisle’s king.

“Check mate,” I smirked. He left and I was left with Edward, feeling more at ease than I’d felt in years. Edward and I spent the weekend in his house. He hovered, showering me with affection – soft touches, tender kisses, warm embraces and protective wings around me while I slept – I loved every moment of this. It helped me forget the stress and drama in my life.

Unfortunately, Riley was still out there and from what I was told, he was not going to stop. I wasn’t going to let Riley rule my life anymore. Yes, he was under the control of Satan, but I refused to have my life be controlled by Riley Biers or anyone else.

I wanted to truly live. I wanted to smile, laugh, fall in love and be able to share it, willingly. I wanted to give Edward everything, because he’d given me solace, compassion, protection, and _unconditional_ love.

Why was I so fucking scared, though?

Good things come to those who wait, right? I’ve waited long enough. Why can’t I take that leap?

_Because almost ten years of abuse and conditioning will not improve overnight, Swan. Don’t force it … start slow … and go from there._

Slow is doable. I can do slow. We can do slow.

**A/N: So, you heard from Bella and about her day with Carlisle. Up next will be Edward’s conversation with him and his reasoning behind pulling Jasper off Bella’s protective detail. Also, we’re going to experiment with Bella and her version of _slow_. **

**Thank you for reading and a picture of Dominion Carlisle is on my blog. Thank you to Clo for the manip. She’s so freaking amazing at making the manipulations. It’s perfect … Mushy hugs to you, girl! Leave me some loving! ;-)**

 

 

 

 


	20. Chapter 19

**Disclaimer: None of this is mine, nor will it ever be (sigh). I like to play with the characters that Stephenie Meyers created and make them do pervy things or become angels with a bad attitude.**

**Up next will be Edward’s conversation with him and his reasoning behind pulling Jasper off Bella’s protective detail. Also, we’re going to experiment with Bella and her version of _slow_. **

**Chapter Nineteen**

**EPOV**

When Bella was sleeping, I heard Carlisle call me on Sunday evening. As I got out of the bed, Felix jumped up and curled up next to Bella. “Keep her safe, bud,” I said. He whimpered and I scrubbed behind his ears. I put on some jeans and a sweater, heading outside. Spreading my wings, I took off and followed Carlisle’s call. Flying through the clouds, I landed at the summit of Mt. Rainier. “Carlisle.”

He turned, still wearing the clothes he’d had on when I saw him last. He hugged me, caressing my cheek. “You look good, son. Being in love suits you,” he said, smirking. I blushed, dropping my gaze to the snow-capped peak. “How is Bella?”

“She’s comfortable and safe with me,” I answered. “She trusts you and Alice. But, mainly you.”

“She’s a beautiful, smart, loving woman, who has had the most heinous crimes committed against her,” Carlisle growled. “The fact that she still puts herself out there, loving her children and loving you …” I shot him a look. “I felt it, Edward. In her heart, she loves you, but she’s afraid of saying it.”

“That’s because anytime she says she loves them, she gets fucked,” I growled, moving and sitting down on an outcropping of rocks. “I hate those animals who hurt her, Carlisle. I know that we should be forgiving, but I can’t forgive that. She was brutalized so horrifically that she lost the ability to have her own children.” I blinked up at him, blowing out a harsh breath. “I know that I’m officially working for you, but I have a vulnerable human asleep in my bed.”

“Your job is to keep that human safe,” Carlisle said, squeezing my shoulder. “She’s your only priority. We haven’t heard anything about Riley, but that’s probably because he’s gone off the grid. The human knows he’s got an arrest warrant for Bella’s rape. He may change his appearance, trick her … _ruin_ her.”

“No,” I gasped, thrusting my hands into my hair. “They can’t. Hasn’t she been dealt enough?”

“That’s why you’re going to be glued to her,” Carlisle replied. “Look, I know that Alice told you, but Jasper is off the case. His heart is filled with hatred toward you. He’s very close to being recycled. I know that Alice will be upset, but she understands. She told Jasper that his future was on the line, but he can’t get it through his head to forgive you. He can’t get past what happened to him, even though you were a huge part why he was saved.”

“I realize that Jasper and I will never be friends,” I snorted. “Or even allies.”

“That’s putting it mildly,” he sighed. “I’d transfer him to another team, but his connection with Alice makes it difficult and you work so well with Alice. Probably better than Jasper, which is another bone of contention.” He sat down next to me, his skin glowing in the budding sunrise. “I may have to discuss with Michael and Gabriel before bringing it up to Him. They could have some other suggestions.” He blinked to me. “Whatever happens, we will do anything ensure that Bella and you are safe.”

“Me?” I asked.

“You’re just as much of a target as Bella,” he chuckled. “However, with this arrest warrant and his termination from his job, Riley will need time to regroup. Until then, they’ll be more frequent fly-bys and undercover angels in Bella’s life.”

“Is there anyone else we need to be wary of?” I queried. “Her ex-boss, Rose, was a piece of work.”

“She is on the fence and could be swayed to the darkness,” Carlisle murmured. “I’ll put someone on her. Check to see if she’s got protection.”

“Thanks,” I said. “Is there anything else?”

“Nothing that you can’t fix,” he replied, giving me a wry grin. “Go to your mate. She’ll wake soon and you have to go to work. She’s safe. You’re both safe. For now.”

“But not for long,” I sighed. I stood up, wiping my jeans off and turning to him. “We’ll be in touch?”

“If you need me, call,” he said, standing up and pressing his hand to my heart. I leaned against his touch, feeling more of my powers returning. Our foreheads touched. “I love you, son. Be strong and be safe.”

“I love you, too, Carlisle. I’ve missed you,” I whispered. “More than I …”

“I know,” he said, kissing my forehead. “Go. Bella should be awake in a few moments. She’ll need your reassurance, especially with Riley’s disappearance.”

I nodded, shooting off from the mountaintop and flying back to my home. Ducking inside, I removed my jeans and sweater, crawling back into the bed after shooing Felix off my comforter. Bella turned and pressed her warm cheek to my chilled, bare chest and she shivered. I lifted her, enfolding her into my arms and wings. She sighed, clutching the teddy bear to her chest. “Edward …” she whispered, snuggling closer to me.

“I’m here, pretty Bella,” I said, running my fingers through his hair. She jostled awake and looked up at me, all sleepy and confused. A lazy smile spread over her face and she traced the ink I had on my belly. I shifted, trying not to giggle.

“Does that tickle, Edward?” she asked, her fingers moving languidly over my skin.

“Yeah,” I snickered, taking her hand and tenderly kissing her fingertips. She moved and her fingers traced my jaw. Her eyes were still sleepy, but there was something burning behind them. _Desire._ “You’re so beautiful, Bella. I call you pretty, but that is not an appropriate description. Beautiful … gorgeous … exquisite … inside and out.”

“Edward,” she whispered, tears welling in her warm, chocolate eyes. “I’m not …”

“I beg to differ, love,” I argued, wiping the tears away that had spilled onto her pink cheeks. She blinked, giving me a watery smile. “I know that your self-worth is in the shitter, thanks to those assholes who should have been taking care of you. But you are gorgeous and so good.” Before she could argue, I pressed my lips to hers. She whimpered, her hands twining in my hair and moving closer to my body. I cupped her face, sliding my tongue between her open mouth. Her leg moved and she straddled my thigh. I could feel her heat as she ground against my leg.

“Baby, please,” she pleaded against my mouth. “Can you … t-t-t-touch me?”

“I am touching you, love,” I said, my mouth moving down her neck and nipping at her earlobe. She pulled back and moved, straddling my hips with her warmth _right there_. “Bella?”

“I want to know,” she said, tears falling down her gorgeous face. “I have to know what it’s like to have someone touch me and not do it out of malice and with my _permission_. I want to feel your hands on me.” She stared at me as she pulled her, _my_ t-shirt off her body and revealing her bare torso. I sat up, gasping as the sun rose behind her. I made her look more like an angel than I did. I stared into her sweet, soft and trusting eyes as I cupped her face. “Edward, please?”

I kept my eyes on hers as my hands traveled down her shoulders, reveling in how soft her skin was. It felt like the most expensive silk, smooth and creamy beneath my fingertips. I traced her ribcage, moving my hands around the front of her to her flat tummy. I could feel slight scars, but I refused to break eye contact, desperate for her to know that I was _never_ going to hurt her. She was breathing shallowly as my thumbs grazed underneath her breasts. “Do you want me to stop, Bella?”

“No,” she said, moving closer to me and her arms draped loosely over my shoulders. I moved my wings and held her closely as my hands glided up her pale skin to tenderly cup her breasts. She shuddered, her eyes closing and streams of tears falling down her cheeks. I wanted to hold her with my arms and I removed my hands. “Don’t stop. Please.”

“You’re crying. I can feel your hurt,” I said, my own voice cracking.

“Not hurt, healing,” she murmured, taking my left hand and placing it over her right breast. “Touch me. Show me love.”

“Oh, Bella, I’ll do that forever,” I whispered, tightening my wings around her and gently massaging her breasts, my thumbs rubbing across her pebbled nipples. I leaned forward, kissing her soft lips and tasted her tears. When a sob broke free from her lips, I wrapped my arms, wings and entire soul around the shivering woman in my arms. “I’m sorry, Bella. Please, don’t cry. I hate seeing you cry. I love you and I only want good things for you. I want to see you smile.”

She clung to me, her mind a jumble, but I could hear her mental voice saying she loved me, that she trusted me. I kept her close until the alarm went off, officially starting our day. She moved back, her fingers twisting in my hair. “I’m okay, baby. I’m okay.”

“You were crying,” I said, pouting. “I don’t want that.”

“I just let a man touch me, let _you_ touch me,” she murmured, bringing my hand back to her breast and arching her back into my hand. “I crossed a bridge, Edward. However, if we continue, there will be more tears. Years of abuse …”

“I want you to know only love and reverent caresses,” I vowed. “I want to be the one who shows you that.”

“Promise?” she asked, her voice tiny.

“Until the end of time, Bella, my pretty Bella,” I said, kissing her gently. The alarm went off again and I groaned. “Back to the grind.”

“Yeah,” she grumped. “Do you think that Riley will be back?”

“Unlikely. He’s been fired and he’s got an active arrest warrant. Carlisle and the powers that be believe that he’s regrouping. We may have a reprieve, but that doesn’t mean we stop watching over our shoulders,” I said, pressing a kiss to her shoulder. “Now, you’ve got a class full of kids who missed you something fierce. They were worried because Ms. Swan _never_ misses school.”

“I don’t,” she giggled, burrowing her nose into my neck and kissing me sweetly. She moved closer, feeling my hardness and she froze.

“I’m sorry, love,” I said, thinking of anything to get my body to relax. She looked up at me and there was fear in her eyes, but fierce determination. She rolled her body, feeling more of my erection. “Bella, please …”

“Bigger than I’ve ever felt,” she whispered, trying to make light of the situation. I blushed, maintaining eye contact. “Can I? I mean, I don’t want you to think like you’re … I just imagine all men’s penises as evil, with barbs and implements of torture.” She blushed furiously. “Never mind. It was stupid.”

“No, Bella,” I said, picking her up and handing her a shirt. I sat her at the edge of the bed. I crouched in front of her. “I don’t want you to be afraid of me, of my body.” I stood up, placing her hands at my hips. “Explore away.”

She tugged on my hand and put me on the bed next to her. She eyed the bulge in my pants, but made no move to touch me. “I don’t think I’m ready for that. Not yet. But, there’s no barbs?”

“No,” I snorted. “It curves to the left, but no barbs.”

 “And you won’t force me to touch you or to do anything …?” she asked, her fear apparent in her eyes.

“Never,” I growled, tracing my finger along the apple of her cheek. “You’re in control, Bella. You tell me what you want, what you’re ready for.”

“Okay,” she sighed, wrapping her arm around my shoulder. “Thank you, for being there and for understanding.” She kissed me and got up to shower. Once she was out of the room, I fell back and groaned.

I had a major case of blue balls. Bella, in her innocence, was a siren, pushing all my buttons. I had to remember that she was an innocent. Her body was that of a twenty-six-year-old woman, but her emotional age was much less due to her years of abuse. She was in control and there would be tears, but I would only _ever_ show her love.

It was all she deserved.

Always.

**A/N: They moved slow, but did they? Up next will be Bella and some cute student time, as well a meeting with Mrs. Cope. Plus, Edward is going to take Bella out on a date. She’s never had that and he’s going to show her what she should have had.**

**Leave me some loving! Thank you for reading!**

 

 


	21. Chapter 20

**Disclaimer: None of this is mine, nor will it ever be (sigh). I like to play with the characters that Stephenie Meyers created and make them do pervy things or become angels with a bad attitude.**

**Up next will be Bella and some cute student time, as well a meeting with Mrs. Cope. Plus, Edward is going to take Bella out on a date. She’s never had that and he’s going to show her what she should have had.**

**Chapter Twenty**

**BPOV**

I was an anxious mess as Edward drove us to school. It was a combination of what we’d done that morning with Edward’s warm hands on my body, showing me what it was like to have a say in what happened to me. His touch was tender, reverent and _hot_. It made something within me stir and I didn’t know what that was. I was so used to having my choice taken away and touch to be forceful, hurtful and never with my consent.

I was also panicking because Riley was still out there. According to Edward, Riley was fired and there was an active arrest warrant out for him, but he wasn’t just _Riley_ anymore. He was Riley, with Satan buried deep within him.

It freaked me the fuck out.

“Bella, I can feel your fear. I promise you that you won’t be hurt,” he said, reaching across and twining our fingers together.

“Edward, Carlisle told me what happens when those arrows …” I whispered.

“Please, don’t worry about that. I won’t be so easily killed,” he snickered, shooting me a wink. I growled, trying to pry my hand from his. “Hey, stop. We’re okay. You’re okay.”

“I can’t lose you,” I said, tears welling and threatening to spill down my cheeks.

“You won’t, pretty Bella,” he said, cupping my cheek and wiping his thumb under my eyes. He pulled into the school, parking next to Alice’s car she was driving. “There will be extra protection surrounding you and me.” I arched a brow. He pointed to the forest behind the school. “Look at the tallest tree.” I did, narrowing my eyes and I only saw leaves. “Human eyesight is not as sharp as mine, but there’s an angel in there. One of my first trainees, Seth.” I looked again and saw the flash of a wing. “You see him now?”

“A little,” I said.

“He’s not the only one,” Edward said, putting the car into park and pocketing the keys. “They’re just hidden in plain sight.” I furrowed my brow. He pointed out a new teacher’s aide and another woman parked across the street.

“How do you know?” I asked.

“Carlisle gave me back my full powers. I can sense when an angel is nearby. It’s a warmth that spreads over me,” he said, helping me out of the car. He carried our bags while I held our lunches. We walked into the school and to our classrooms. Inside, Mrs. Cope was waiting for me in my room and Edward stood taller, bristling at her presence. “She wants to talk to you.”

“Anything bad?” I asked, blinking up at him.

“I don’t know,” he replied. “I’ll be right next door. If you feel like something’s off …” He handed me my bag and I could tell that he wanted to snuggle me. _I love you, pretty Bella._ With a nod, he left and went next door.

“Mrs. Cope?” I muttered. “Is everything alright?”

“I wanted to apologize,” she blurted out, wringing her hands. “I know you said that Riley did something to you, but I didn’t realize …”

“Mrs. Cope,” I said, holding up my hands, “I’m trying to get past all of this and talking about it is something that …” I trailed off. “With the kids coming and sensitive nature of what happened to me, I would prefer to not continue this conversation.”

“Understandable,” she nodded. “However, I’m so sorry for … Riley has been placed on administrative leave, pending a full investigation. However, with the arrest warrant, it’s unlikely he’ll be allowed back on school property.”

“I should hope so,” I replied, coldly. “He should have never been allowed on school property once I told you my concerns.” Mrs. Cope flinched at my tone. “Now, I have to check on my notes from Alice, who subbed for me. I need to set up the room for the day.”

“Of course,” Mrs. Cope muttered, scuttling past me and to the door. “If you ever want to talk …”

I set my bag on the desk chair, seeing neat piles of completed work. “Thanks, but no thanks,” I said. “Excuse me.” Again, Mrs. Cope flinched, but she left. I saw that Alice did an amazing job with my kids, getting through my lessons for the day. It made setting up for the day easy and I wrote out the agenda on the board. My handwriting looked shaky and I was close to a nervous breakdown. Alice breezed in, taking the marker from my hand. “Alice …”

“Just go to the bathroom and take a moment,” she said, hugging me.

I nodded and did as she asked. I washed my hands and tossed my hair up until a loose ponytail, feeling overheated. I drank some water before going back to my room. Alice had finished setting up my agenda and laid out the worksheets for my spelling lesson. “Thanks, Alice.”

“No problem,” she said. “I’m in here all day. If you need to step out …”

“I need to do my job,” I said, gritting my teeth with determination. The bell rang and I blew out a breath. “My job is to love these kids.”

“And you do it. The kids adore you,” she whispered. She got up and reached into my desk, pulling out heavily decorated card. “They wanted to make this. During art time, we created this for you.” I sat down, looking at bedazzled, sparkly card that said ‘We miss you, Ms. Swan! Love you so much!’ I opened it, seeing individual notes from each of my students and I choked back a sob. Each one of these little lives, they were impacted by me. “Wow …”

“They were adamant on making a card, Bella,” Alice smiled.

Screams and giggles from the kids broke our reverie. “Thank you,” I whispered.

“Don’t thank me. Thank your babies,” Alice said, hugging me again. “I’ll go to your duty post. You pull yourself together and be ready for your cherubs.” I nodded and read each sweet note from my students. I kept it together, placing the card on my desk proudly, but my emotions were just underneath the surface. As the kids came in, they were overjoyed that I was back and I plastered on a smile. I accepted hugs from my students and after the pledge, began the day in earnest.

By the end of the day, I was exhausted, both mentally and physically. Being in front of my students was needed, but knowing that they loved me as much as they did to create that card, was nothing short of amazing. I kept it on my desk as a reminder. I was grading the students’ spelling pre-tests when Edward came into my room. He looked so handsome in a pair of black dress pants and jade green button-down. “Hey,” I said, putting my pink pen down. “You ready?”

“It looks like you’re still working. I can wait,” he replied, grinning crookedly. “Or I could help?”

“There’s a stack of math worksheets that need to be graded,” I said, pointing to the pile of papers next to me. Edward got up and picked up another colored pen. It was green. “No red?”

“No,” he chuckled. “It’s got such a negative connotation.” He worked through the papers quickly, his mind obviously able to process everything faster than humans. He finished the stack and picked up the science worksheets, grading those as I finished the spelling pre-tests.

“It must be nice to have all that extra brain power,” I snorted. Edward blushed, giving me a crooked smirk. “Thank you for your help.”

“You’re welcome,” he said. He leaned forward, taking my hands and staring into my eyes. “Bella, our situation is quite unique, but I want to give you back something you never had.”

“You can’t give me back my virginity,” I deadpanned.

“In my eyes, you are a virgin,” he said, his eye darkening and his body moving closer to me. “But, I want to give you a first date.”

“A first date?” I asked.

“I want to take you out to dinner, to some cheesy movie and maybe, if I get the balls to do it, hold your hand or steal a kiss,” he said, grinning adorably. “Would you accompany on a date, Ms. Swan? This Friday?”

“A date?” I blushed, my heart stammering in my chest. “Will I get flowers?” His responding grin was blinding as he nodded. “Who will grill you to ensure that your intentions are noble? Play the overbearing father?”

“Carlisle,” he said, cocking his head to the side. “He feels protective of you.” I nodded. “So, will you do me the honor of joining me on a date on Friday evening?” He bowed gallantly.

“Yes,” I giggled.

“Good,” he beamed, picking up my bag and helping me into my coat. “Come on, pretty Bella. You have a date with a bath tub and I’ll rub your feet.”

“Ooooh, that sounds better than that date,” I snickered.

“Trust me, our date will be _unforgettable,_ ” he said, twining our fingers together. “As the woman on my arm is unforgettable, beautiful, kind, sweet, smart, funny …”

“Stop,” I breathed, ducking my head.

“Exquisite, snarky, loving …” he continued, dragging me out of the school and into the car. “I could go on all night.”

“Please, don’t,” I said, uncomfortable with the positive praise. “I’m not …”

“You are and I will tell you until you start believing it, Bella,” he said, cupping my cheek and staring into my eyes. His own jade orbs were swirling with undying love. “May I kiss you?”

“Before our first date?” I quipped. He snorted, sounding like a pig. “I kind of need to feel your lips, Edward. So, yeah, you can kiss me.” He smiled crookedly, dipping his head and brushing his lips against mine. I sighed against his mouth and melted against his body. Our kiss was too short, but just exact balm I needed to soothe my soul after today. He helped me into the car and drove us back to his home in Forks.

Edward groaned as we got closer to his home. “The foot massage may have to be postponed, Bella,” he grumbled.

“Damn! I was looking forward to that,” I chuckled.

“Alice is waiting for us and she wants to do something called ‘girl talk’?” he said, parking his car. “And Carlisle is asking to meet with me, too.”

“How can you tell with Carlisle?” I asked.

“It’s a feeling. In here,” Edward said, pressing to his heart. “It’s quite urgent, it would seem.”

“And girl talk?” I whimpered. “Meh …”

Edward barked out a laugh. “Alice said she’d give you a pedicure, but she wants to help plan what you’re wearing for our date,” he smirked. I blinked to the house and saw Alice waving excitedly from the front window. I made a face. “I’ll be back as soon as possible, pretty Bella. I swear.”

“You better,” I grumbled.

“I promise,” he said, helping me out of the car and handing me our bags. He shrugged out of his jacket and his wings spread wide from his body. I whimpered, seeing the sheer power of him. “I love you and enjoy your girl talk.”

“That’s like saying enjoy drinking battery acid,” I snarked.

“Um, ew,” he laughed, kissing my forehead. “Have fun.”

He took off and Alice was by my side in a moment with Felix barking happily. “Bella, I have the _cutest_ dress for you …” she squealed, tugging me into the house.

 _When did my laugh turn into a chick flick, Edward?_ I deadpanned to him. I heard his laughter on the wind. _Asshole._

**A/N: So, what do you think? Yay? Nay? Leave me your thoughts! Thanks for reading! ;-)**

 


	22. Chapter Twenty-One

**Disclaimer: None of this is mine, nor will it ever be (sigh). I like to play with the characters that Stephenie Meyers created and make them do pervy things or become angels with a bad attitude.**

**Up next will be Edward’s meeting with Carlisle and preparations for the first date, along with some of the first date. We’ll start with Edward and end with Bella. Thanks for sticking with me, folks! Love you all!**

**Chapter Twenty-One**

**EPOV**

I flew back to the summit of Mount Rainier. It was cold as balls and it was snowing. Again. “Carlisle, couldn’t you pick a warmer climate?” I asked, landing in front of him. “It’s freezing.”

“I don’t feel a thing,” Carlisle said. He was wearing his armor, with his blade strapped to his hip. This was the Carlisle I was used to seeing. Not the man who was wearing Calvin Klein chinos and a Ralph Lauren sweater. “You must be used to living the human lifestyle, Edward.”

“The wind temperature is below freezing and it’s windy as fuck,” I grumbled, stuffing my hands into my pockets.

“Language, son,” Carlisle chided, arching a brow.

“Sorry,” I said, looking down abashed. “What’s up?”

“It would appear that Riley has disappeared from our radar. He was in and around Port Angeles for most of the weekend, but he blinked away. We think he’s gone into hiding underground, gathering strength for whatever he’s got planned. Also, Rosalie, Bella’s former boss, has a great deal of hatred in her heart, making her ripe for the picking to join Riley’s army. Her hatred is spilling over to her boyfriend, Emmett. I know you know both of them,” Carlisle said.

“I worked for Emmett on a rehab job before taking the long-term sub position at Bella’s school,” I said, shivering and using my wings to warm me. “Emmett is a good guy.”

“But, he’s being corrupted by Rosalie. His guardian angel, Seth, is trying to sway him back to our side, but he’s enamored with that woman,” Carlisle frowned. He moved, standing on a snow-capped rock, looking out over the dreary landscape. “I’m also concerned about Jasper. He’s been growing despondent, hatred growing inside him.”

“No,” I frowned. “He can’t … I know that …”

“He can’t look past what you did and he hates you, Edward,” Carlisle murmured.

“When will it happen?” I asked.

“Once you return to Bella, I’m calling Alice and giving her one more night with him before he’s recycled. He has the chance to be redeemed, but he needs to learn from his mistakes. If he is able to forgive and forget in his next life, he will be granted another chance. However, if the hatred remains, he will die and not live an eternal life with Alice.”

“I’m so sorry,” I whispered. “It’s my fault.”

“No, Edward. It was always Jasper’s undoing,” Carlisle said, taking my face and forcing me to look at him. “You felt remorse for what you did and continue to feel remorse. Jasper is quick to cast blame and that blame has festered into something more.”

“Okay,” I nodded. “Anything else?”

“I’ll be in touch. I know that Esme wants to meet her,” Carlisle replied. “Perhaps, after your date, we can come down and spend some time with you.”

“I’d like that and I’m certain Bella will, too,” I smirked. “Now, can I go? I think my wings are about to fall off.”

“Such a wuss,” Carlisle laughed. He rolled his eyes, spreading his wings and taking off like a rocket. He disappeared into a sunbeam.

I walked a little bit before leaving the summit, flying back to my house. Alice was prattling with Bella and they were doing girly things. When I walked into the door, Bella had some green goop on her face and her toes were separated by some foam things. “What are you wearing?”

“I have no fucking clue,” Bella snorted. “Alice slapped this crap on my face saying it’ll minimize my pores or something like that. And she attacked my toes with some blood-red color called Vamp.”

“Your feet needed some loving. And don’t deny it. That massage did wonders for your disposition,” Alice giggled, but her face fell. Her hand went to her heart. She looked at me, tears gathering. “I need to go. Bella, I’ll help you get ready for your date on Friday.” She hugged her and hugged me before taking off like a shot from the back patio.

“What just happened?” Bella asked, looking out the window. “Why did Alice look like someone ran over her dog?”

“Bad news,” I said, wrapping my arms and wings around her. “Very bad news.”

“Jasper is …” Bella frowned, causing the green goop to crack.

“Okay, I can’t have a serious conversation with you wearing that stuff,” I said, arching a brow. Bella rolled her eyes, hobbling into our bedroom. I heard her scrub her face and she returned, her pale skin a warm pink and incredibly smooth. “Much better. It doesn’t look like you’re facing breaking.”

“They’re recycling Jasper, aren’t they?” Bella asked. I nodded, lifting her onto the kitchen counter. “I’m not a doll.”

“I want to look into your eyes, pretty Bella,” I sighed. “You’re perfect, but very short. If you haven’t noticed, I’m very tall.” I ran my fingers over her cheeks. “Carlisle is giving them tonight to say goodbye, but yes, he’s going to be recycled. Carlisle said that his feelings were turning into something dark and easily corruptible.”

“And he could be turned against us?” she muttered.

“Yeah. I mean, Lucifer was one of His angels and his heart turned black,” I explained. “We don’t want a repeat of that. You know? One Lucifer is more than enough.” Her stomach rumbled. “Didn’t Alice feed you?”

“She was more inclined to cover me with the goop and attack my feet,” Bella said. I scowled, pulling out some food for some stir fry. “Edward, I can just eat a sandwich.”

“Nonsense,” I chuckled. “Give me twenty minutes and we’ll eat.” She rolled her eyes and hopped off the counter, helping me cut the vegetables. I made rice and some beef teriyaki. Plating our meal, we sat down at the table, sharing the meal I’d improvised.

“I’m really sorry about Jasper, Edward. I feel like it’s my fault,” Bella murmured, pushing her empty plate away from her.

“It’s not your fault, baby,” I said. “It’s not. Jasper … his actions and his hatred for me … that’s what caused his recycling. Not you. Never you.”

“But, by default, his hatred of you was extended to me,” Bella sniffled. “I feel so badly for Alice. She doesn’t deserve to lose her love.”

“Carlisle said that if he’s able to learn from his mistakes, to forgive and forget, he’ll be granted an eternity with Alice, but it will be in his recycled form,” I explained. Bella bit her lip, still reeling from the news. “Please, don’t blame yourself, Bella.”

“I’ll try,” she sighed.

And she did, but she felt awful when Alice had taken a ‘sick’ day the following day at work. Another one of our undercover angels stepped in for Alice, but Bella blamed herself for what happened to Jasper. When Alice did come back, she wasn’t her usual chipper self, which was understandable. I hugged her, offering her my condolences. She sobbed against my shoulder, but pulled herself together and put on a brave face for Bella.

When Bella went to apologize, Alice told her that it was a part of life, being an angel. She accepted Bella’s hug, but didn’t dwell on it. Though, I could feel Alice’s sadness, the emptiness within her. Jasper, however, was not trustworthy and his recycling was an acceptable loss in the long-run, even if it broke my mentor’s heart.

The rest of the week dragged. I wanted to hit fast-forward to Friday. When it finally arrived, I was so grateful. However, I was banished from my house. “How am I supposed to get ready, Alice?” I grumbled. “I can’t exactly wear this on my date.” I gestured to my casual Friday-wear.

“Do you have another bathroom than the one in your bedroom?” Alice asked, arching a brow.

“Yeah,” I replied. She made a face. “Can I stay in my home, Alice?”

“Yes, you can. But, you can’t peak in my head, nor Bella’s. I want her outfit to be a surprise,” Alice said.

I nodded and we drove back to my house. I grabbed my clothes, kissing Bella’s temple before disappearing into the guest bathroom. I showered, shaved and put my black dress pants, a black dress shirt and sleek black loafers. I looked more devilish than an angel, wearing all black, but it was appropriate for where I was taking her. Even if our means of getting there was going to be a little unconventional. Spraying on some cologne and swiping my leather jacket, making sure the holes for my wings were there, I went into the living room. Felix’s tail wagged. I fed him and watched some television.

An hour later, Alice walked out. She was smiling, but it wasn’t touching her eyes. _I’m okay, Edward. I know you’re worried. Just let me grieve in my own way,_ she thought to me. “Bella, come on, sweetie. You’re Angelward is waiting for you.”

“Angelward?” Bella laughed, walking out and smoothing her black dress. It was mainly black with accents of blue and purple, cut to her knees. She was wearing a pair of tights with black knee-high boots. Her makeup was subtle, with a touch of sparkle and she held a leather jacket in her arms.

“Well, he looks more like Devilward at the moment,” Alice quipped, poking my arm.

“Hey, be nice,” I snorted, walking over to her. I took her hands and smiled crookedly at her. “You look exquisite. So, beautiful, my love.”

“You look …” she stammered. “Wow … dangerous, but sexy, but sweet. That makes absolutely no sense.”

“It does to me,” I smiled, leaning my forehead to hers. “Now, let’s get out of here. We’ve got some distance to cover.” I pulled on her coat and buttoned it. I blinked over to Alice. _Is everything set up at the Edgewater?_ Alice nodded. _We’ll be back on Sunday evening._

 _Carlisle and Esme are coming down to your place to stay with me, Edward. I’ll be fine,_ she said. “Have fun, kids. Don’t do anything I wouldn’t do.”

I took Bella’s hand and led her out the back door. “Um, baby, normally people get in cars to go on dates. Unless, we’re going to the pool house?” she giggled nervously.

“Nope,” I snickered, picking her up and holding her in my arms. I spread my wings and looked at her. “We’re going to Seattle. It’s faster to fly.”

“What?!” Bella squeaked. “It’ll be cold and I’m wearing a skirt.”

“Do you trust me?” I asked. She bit her lip, nodding. I held her closer to my body and crouched down, shooting off the ground like a bullet. Bella buried her face into my neck and I moved through the clouds. My speeds were fast, almost as fast as a jet and hidden from the airplanes and other aircraft in the sky. Bella was protected in my arms. “Bella, look around,” I said.

“I don’t think so,” she whimpered.

“Please? It’s beautiful up here,” I said. She pulled her head away from my neck and looked around. We were approaching Seattle. The lights were twinkling from beneath the clouds and I slowed down, coming to a stop about a mile over Puget Sound. I used my wings to keep us hovering. “Look, pretty Bella.”

“How can you do that?” she asked.

“It’s like breathing,” I chuckled. “Don’t look at me. Look there.” She kissed my cheek, looking out over the city and biting her lip. “What do you think?”

“I think that you’re amazing and that you sharing this moment with me is …” she trailed off. “Best first date. Ever.” She beamed at me, kissing me sweetly. “Thank you, Edward.”

“We’re not done yet, Bella,” I snickered, flying us to the shore. I checked and saw that the Space Needle observation deck was abandoned and that worked out perfectly since we were eating at Sky City. I landed, quickly retracting my wings on the observation deck of the Space Needle. I twined my fingers with Bella’s and tugged inside, walking down one level to the restaurant. I smiled at the hostess. “Reservation for Cullen.”

“Oh, yes,” she tittered. “This way, sir.” She swiped some menus and sat us by a window. “Enjoy your meal, sir.”

“Thank you,” I smiled, helping Bella into the seat. The server arrived and took our drink orders. Bella, after much prodding, ordered some white wine while I got a scotch.

“You can drink?” Bella asked, sipping her wine.

“I can, but I can’t get drunk,” I shrugged. “I like the flavor of scotch.” Bella nodded, looking out the window and watched the city of Seattle slowly drift by. “Are you okay, pretty Bella? Your mind is closed to me and you seem distant.”

“I’m fine, but I’m worried about Alice,” she answered. “She shouldn’t be alone.”

“Carlisle and Esme are down with her,” I responded. “She’s okay.”

“Have you heard anything?” Bella asked. “About Jasper?”

“His soul has been recycled. He was placed into a baby boy born in Texas early this morning,” I replied. “His new name is Colton Hughes, son of Maureen and Daniel Hughes.”

“Who’s watching over him?” Bella questioned.

“An angel working for Maria, one of our newer Dominion Lordships,” I said. “An angel named Peter. He’s been told that Colton is very important and needs extra care. Peter is the perfect man for the job.”

“I’m surprised that they didn’t ask you,” Bella murmured, looking at me and smiling softly.

“You are my sole responsibility, pretty Bella,” I grinned. “Once the danger has passed, I will get more responsibilities, but you are my one charge and I will be glued to your side. You may get sick of me.”

“Doubtful,” Bella giggled.

Over dinner, Bella shared the few pleasant memories from her time in foster care. I told her about the history I experienced and she was entranced. Our meals were delicious and it was a perfect date, romantic and quiet with just the two of us. When we were done, sufficiently stuffed to the gills, I paid for our meals and rode down the elevator to the lobby. While we were there, we browsed in the gift shop. “Wow,” Bella breathed. “These rings are almost the exact shade of green as your eyes. What kind of stone is that? Not an emerald.”

“It’s Helenite,” I explained. “Created from the ash from the eruption of Mount St. Helens.” Bella nodded, her eyes gazing at a Helenite halo ring. She moved away, looking at some books and I quickly paid for the ring and pocketing it. Bella found a few books appropriate for her classroom. I paid for those as well, much to Bella’s chagrin.

“I have money, Edward,” she argued.

“First date,” I argued back. “I’m allowed to spoil you, pretty Bella.”

“We’ve been living together for almost a month, Edward,” she snorted.

“Still, it’s our first date,” I said, taking the bag and smiling charmingly at the cashier. “Are you ready for the next part of our date?”

“There’s more?” she giggled.

“I think I promised you dinner and a movie,” I smirked. “Well, it’s not a movie, per se. It’s movie music.” I tugged on her hand and hailed a cab. I gave the driver instructions to go to Benaroya Hall, the home to the Seattle Symphony. They were performing music by John Williams and James Horner. Picking up the tickets from will call, we were ushered to a private box. The performance was magical and Bella was in awe of the talent on the stage. I just watched her. When the concert was done, Bella shot to her feet applauding excitedly. I followed her lead, but I wanted to be with just _her_.

I wanted to hold her close, keep her safe and just relax with her in our private suite at the Edgewater. It was not about sex. That was the furthest thing from my mind. I just wanted to get her away, give her a brief respite from the drama in our lives. When she threw herself into my arms, hugging me, I could feel her happiness, her appreciation. “This was an amazing night, Edward.” She kissed me so sweetly, her lips moving tenderly with mine. “Thank you, so much.”

“It was my pleasure, Bella,” I said, hugging her. She snuggled against me, but I felt her yawn. “Come on, let’s head to our hotel.”

“Hotel?” she squeaked.

“I don’t want to fly back tonight. Now, it would be too cold for you and I wanted to get you away from the drama,” I said. “I have a suite at the Edgewater.”

“No funny business?” she asked, her eyelids drooping.

“Bella, never,” I vowed. “You’re about to drop and I want to get you to bed.” She nodded. I guided her out of the concert hall and hailed another cab. We made it to the Edgewater, but Bella was down for the count. I paid the driver, carrying her into the hotel. Riding up to the top floor, I used the key and slipped inside. Our bags were already inside, thanks to Seth and him checking us in. Bella roused briefly and padded to the bathroom. I changed out of my clothes and put on a pair of sleep pants, allowing my wings to spread. Bella came out, wearing a pair of shorts and a long-sleeved Henley. Her face was free of all makeup. “Come on, love. You’re exhausted.”

“Yeah. The adrenaline wore off,” she chuckled. I got into bed and she snuggled to my side, poking at my wings. I snickered, enfolding her with them and smiling as she sighed contentedly. “Best. First. Date. Ever,” she mumbled.

“It was, pretty Bella. I love you,” I whispered. She didn’t reply as she was fast asleep, but her mind was content, happy. Just like I’d planned.

**A/N: What did you think? Leave me some thoughts …**

**Up next will be back to Bella, the rest of their time in Seattle and Edward presenting the ring to her … Thank you for reading!**


	23. Chapter 22

**Disclaimer: None of this is mine, nor will it ever be (sigh). I like to play with the characters that Stephenie Meyers created and make them do pervy things or become angels with a bad attitude.**

**Up next will be back to Bella, the rest of their time in Seattle and Edward presenting the ring to her … Thank you for reading!**

**Chapter Twenty-Two**

**BPOV**

I was warm and cushioned on something hard, but soft at the same time. I stretched, yawning and blinking open my eyes. I saw that I wasn’t at home, but in a very swanky hotel room with charcoal wings holding me tightly and large hands rubbing my back. Looking up, I smiled sleepily. “Good morning,” I whispered. “What time is it?”

“A little after ten,” he said, a crooked smile spreading over his handsome face. “You slept so hard and very deeply. Your dreams were beautiful.”

“Were you reading my mind? Watching my dreams?” I quipped, sitting up and stretching. “Should I be afraid? Were my dreams pervy?” His crooked smile widened, but he didn’t respond. “Ugh, they were. I’m sorry if I made you uncomfortable. I know that I’m being all cautious and taking our physical relationship slowly …”

“I understand why you are and I respect you for it, but seeing your fantasies? It helps me figure out how to proceed and what you’re comfortable with,” he explained, shrugging and his wings disappeared into his back. “And only a minute percentage of your dreams were ‘pervy.’ The rest were very romantic and, honestly? Humbling.”

“What do you mean?” I asked.

He cupped my cheek, his green eyes swirling with so much emotion. When he spoke, his voice was deep and his accent, that rich, honeyed accent was so apparent. “How you see me … the love you feel for me is overwhelming. You believe me to be your sole protector, your savior and your best friend, all rolled into one. You want me to be your only lover and when we do make love in your dreams, it’s so beautiful.” I blushed, hating that my subconscious was sharing my secrets. “Please, don’t hide yourself, or your thoughts. I tried to be respectful and ignore what I was seeing, but it was surreal, to see how you _see me._ I’m so humbled by you, Isabella. You believe to be not worthy of me, but it is I who is not worthy of you, my love.”

I didn’t say anything, but I felt my face flame. He drew me into his arms and held me close. I tried to not dwell on what he saw in my dreams. I had no control over them. “I’m sorry, pretty Bella, if I made you uncomfortable,” he whispered, leaning his cheek to my head.

“It’s okay,” I murmured. “I do care deeply for you, Edward.”

“I know you do,” he said, kissing my forehead. “I saw it in your dreams. But, I will stop watching them since it clearly makes you uncomfortable. I am sorry. I was just _drawn in_ to the beauty of your mind. Even with all that happened to you, you’re still able to see the goodness and exquisiteness of the world and in people.” I nodded, smiling softly and idly tracing the ink on his torso. He cupped my chin, looking me in the eyes. “Are we okay?”

“Yeah,” I replied. “I’m sorry about being so sensitive. It’s stupid … I just never thought you’d _watch_ my dreams.”

“I won’t do it again. I promise,” he said, giving me a beautifully crooked grin. “Now, we’ve got a big day planned.”

“What’s that?” I asked.

“Whatever you want,” he beamed. “That’s what we’ve got planned. We’re here until tomorrow. We can just explore, if you want.”

“That sounds like fun,” I nodded. “But, I need a few human moments. I want to take a shower and brush my teeth. I feel kind of grimy.” He chuckled and let me go. Blushing, I turned to him, “Could we go to Pike Place? For breakfast?”

“Anything you want, Bella,” he said.

I grabbed my toiletry bag from the luggage in our room. I also swiped a pair of skinny jeans, one of Edward’s sweater and underwear. With a timid smile, I ducked into the shower and quickly went through my morning routine. Once I was dressed, my hair dried and some simple makeup on, I got out of the shower. Edward kissed my cheek as he slipped past me. He flew through his routine and he looked deliciously casual in a pair of dark wash jeans, a white button-down and the same leather jacket as yesterday. He wore a pair of Chuck Taylors on his feet. “You look very pretty, Bella,” Edward said, smiling shyly. “I think I like you in my clothes.”

“I saw what was packed it wasn’t my style,” I chuckled, pulling out a tight shirt and some other items that I would never wear. “Who packed the bag?”

“Alice did, but she is very girly and has certain ideas about women and their clothes,” he said, rolling his eyes. “I rather like you in what you have on. It proves to the world that you’re mine.”

“Is your name embroidered on this sweater?” I quipped, poking him in the belly as I slipped on a pair of socks and my own Chucks. Edward slipped off his jacket and put it on me. “Won’t you get cold?”

“I really don’t feel the weather,” he shrugged. “When it’s so cold that it could freeze your balls off? Yes, it affects me. Carlisle had me meet him at the summit of Mt. Rainier a couple of days ago and I was shivering my ass off. But, it was negative twenty degrees.”

“I feel bad that I’m taking your jacket,” I frowned. He took my face and stared into my eyes. “Edward …”

“I’ll be fine. It’s not that bad out,” he said, brushing his lips with mine. “Worse comes to worse, I can get something while we’re out. You stay in my jacket. I’ll survive.” I nodded and took his proffered hand. We rode down to the lobby of the Edgewater and he hailed a cab. We rode to Pike Place, stopping to get breakfast and wander along the open-air market. As we did, we got some lattes from the first Starbucks and I wanted to go into one of the bookstores. I found a few new books for my classroom library. Edward bought them for me, along with two books for my own personal enjoyment. I scowled, but he sang that it was still our first date and he was _entitled_ to spoil me.

After our leisurely stroll around Pike Place, the Seattle weather decided to make its appearance and we decided to go see an afternoon movie. We decided on some indie film that piqued my interest about some lost city in the middle of the Amazon rain forest. It wasn’t some cheesy romantic comedy nor a violence-filled thriller. “The guy, Henry Costin, if he lost the beard, you’d look kind of like him,” I whispered to Edward. “Plus, about fifty pounds of muscle and a set of charcoal wings.”

He rolled his eyes and pulled me onto his lap, nuzzling my neck. “Are you saying I wouldn’t look good with a bushy beard and emaciated from eating maggots?” he growled.

“No matter what, you’d be handsome, but I like how you look now,” I giggled as he pressed a kiss behind my ear and making me shiver. His lips moved down the column of my neck and I melted against him. “Do you always stay this way or can your form change?”

I felt him smile against my throat and he pulled back, his green eyes almost glowing in the dark. “I can use my powers to alter my appearance, look older, younger or change something like my hair or eye color, but I cannot rearrange the features on my face.” He closed his eyes, blowing out a breath and reopened them. They were an icy blue. “It takes concentration at first, but after some time, you forget you’re altering your look.”

“Can all angels do that?” I whispered.

He nodded. “Dominion Lordships, like Carlisle and Esme, they can completely change their appearance, but it’s needed to blend in with humans,” he smiled. “Another neat trick is that wherever I go, I know the language. I got to France, I speak French. China, I can speak Mandarin …”

“Wow,” I breathed. He grinned crookedly, blinking a few times and his eyes fading back to their original warm green. He leaned forward, kissing me sweetly before pointing to the movie screen. I snuggled closer to him and we finished watching the movie. When it was done, Edward held my hand as we left the theater and strolled outside. The rain had stopped, but it was chillier and just icky out. “The beautiful day just disappeared.”

“I know,” he chuckled, his arm rest comfortably around my waist and on my hip. “We could go to the art museum?”

“How about we go the Seattle Public Library? It’s supposed to be this amazing building,” I sang. Edward gave me an indulgent smile and hailed a cab. Helping me into it, he gave the cabbie instructions to go to the library. We went inside and wandered for hours in the building, finding books and reading in the various nooks in the library. I could have spent the rest of the day and into the night there, but my stomach decided to make its presence known with an angry snarl.

“Got grizzly bears in there?” Edward quipped, closing a book on angels he’d found.

“Supposedly,” I giggled nervously. “Sorry.”

“Don’t apologize,” Edward said, placing the book on a nearby cart. “I need to feed my girlfriend. I can’t have you wasting away.” He scooped me up and held me to his chest. I squeaked, getting a scowl from a nearby librarian. Edward carried me out. I wriggled, wanting to walk on my own. He placed me on my feet and threaded our fingers together. “Do you want to go to a restaurant or back to our hotel?”

“Hmmm, hotel,” I said. “My feet are hurting.”

“I could carry you again,” he quipped, waggling his brows.

“I’m not an invalid,” I snorted, holding up my hand and waving down a cab. We clambered into the approaching car and we drove back to the hotel. In our suite, I collapsed on the freshly made bed and sighed. “I love this bed. It’s almost as soft as your bed back home.”

“Our bed,” he argued, flipping through binder before coming across the room service menu. “What do you want, pretty Bella?” He lay down next to me, holding up the menu. I looked at it, deciding on breakfast for dinner. I ordered Belgium waffles with bananas foster topping and bacon on the side. Edward snickered, following my lead, but ordering an omelet and some fresh fruit. We changed into some comfy pajamas and curled up under the covers, watching the rain droplets on the windows.

Edward was antsy, squirming and agitated. “Everything okay?” I asked.

“Of course,” he answered, kissing my temple.

“Then, why are you shifting like you got ants in your pants,” I quipped.

He laughed and pulled me onto his lap, astride his hips. “Sorry, Bella,” he said. “I guess I am antsy because I have something I want to give you.”

“You’ve given me the best first date in the history of first dates,” I said, gesturing to the room. “What more can I ask for?”

He reached behind him and pulled out a small black box. “Something for you to know that I always will love you,” he whispered. “I know that there’s something in our hearts that locks us together, but I want you to have tangible proof that I love you. I want you to look down and see this … knowing that I’m giving it to you because I want you to have it. It’s a small token of how I feel and a promise of forever.”

“Are you proposing?” I whispered, looking up at him.

“What? No! I may be old and out of touch with current dating practices, but I’m not proposing marriage,” he barked, his eyes wide. “Though, that’s something I want from you. For you. For _us._ Alice said that you’re my mate, but our mating bond is not complete until we make that vow to each other, sealing it by consummating our relationship. I will always love you, Bella. You’re _it_ for me. I will never love another as I love you.” He opened the box, showing me the ring I was admiring at the gift shop at the base of the Seattle Space Needle.

“It’s the same color of your eyes,” I whispered, repeating the same thing I’d mentioned the night before. “You shouldn’t have, Edward. This is too much.”

“Nothing is too much for you, Bella,” Edward said, taking the ring and putting it on my right hand. “A promise … of forever.” He kissed my ring and then kissed my lips. When our mouths touched, something in me ignited and I _needed_ to be closer to him. My fingers tangled into his hair and pressed my body to his. Edward let out a low rumbling growl, his arms banding around me and holding me closer to his muscular torso. His fingers moved and slid underneath my long-sleeved t-shirt. I shuddered, wanting to feel his warm, soft hands all over my body.

“Touch me,” I pleaded. “I want to feel your hands on me.”

“Are you sure?” he asked, his voice breathless. He stared into my eyes as I nodded, tossing my shirt from my body and revealing my bare upper body. He let out the most delicious whimper/growl. He crushed his mouth to mine and his hands glided up my back, massaging my muscles. My chest was pressed to his and I felt sparks throughout my body as my nipples came in contact with the skin of his torso. His fingers twined in my hair, as our mouths fought for dominance. It was erotic, sexy and sinful, but so beautiful at the same time. I arched my back, wanting his hands on my breasts. He obliged, moving slowly and deliberately, cupping my breasts and letting loose a rumbling snarl. “So, beautiful,” he whispered roughly. His mind opened up and he showed me with his mouth on my breasts, flicking and nibbling my nipples.

“Please, Edward,” I panted and arched my back. He smiled against my mouth, kissing down my neck and taking my right breast into his mouth. He wrapped his lips around my nipple, fluttering his tongue over it and making me wet and desperately wanting _more_ than just his mouth there. I wanted his mouth everywhere. He released my nipple and panted heavily, kissing across my chest and repeating the same actions to my left breast. I was rocking over him, feeling his hardness beneath me. I should be terrified, but with Edward I knew I was safe. He’d never hurt me.

“Never,” he whispered, his lips capturing mine. “Never would I hurt you, my love.”

“Edward … I want more,” I said, rolling my hips. His hands grasped my waist and he positioned me over his erection. He kept his heated gaze on me, moving me over him. “Oooh …”

“That’s how it’s supposed to feel, Bella,” he whispered, his voice straining. “That’s the pleasure you should have always had. Feel it in your body. Use me …” I moved freely over him and I could feel my panties grow wetter. The sensations were like tiny lightning bolts traveling through my veins. “Yes, Bella … I can feel how much you want me. How wet you are …” He kissed me, his hands cupping my breasts and I moved faster over his hardness. It looked like we were having sex, but our clothes were still on.

Well, for the most part.

“Edward …” I choked out. “I’m …”

“Let go, my love,” he said, his lips finding my neck and sucking carefully on the skin. “I love you. Come for me.” I shattered into a million pieces, collapsing against his chest in a boneless heap. Every nerve ending was firing and it felt so _good._ Edward’s arms wrapped around me and he brushed my hair away from my face. “I knew it.”

“Knew what?” I asked, trying to regulate my breathing.

“You are gorgeous when you come,” he said, his voice deep. I smiled, pressing a kiss to his shoulder and sliding my arms around his neck, shy and uncomfortable in my semi-nudity. He gently pried me away and looked at me, cupping my face with his hands. “You are beautiful in general, but in the throes of passion? A vision.”

There was a quiet knock on the door. “Room service.”

I blushed, clambering off Edward’s lap. I gestured blindly to the bathroom. He kissed me and walked to the door. I slipped into the bathroom and tried to calm my heart. I wanted that. I wanted to feel him and lose control with him, but I was … I was terrified.

 _Does he think less of me?_ I bit my lip and tried to keep the tears from falling. Perhaps I was just a whore, like my foster families called me. My mother was a whore. The apple doesn’t fall from the tree, does it?

**A/N: One step forward and two steps back … sigh, Bella, what am I going to do with you? Sorry about the wait between updates. Life has been, well, CRAY CRAY! I’m hoping to get back to my normal updating schedule.**

**Up next will be the rest of their date. Will it be smooth sailing or will Bella have some issues? Leave me some loving! Thank you for reading.**

**A picture of Bella’s ring is on my blog. You can find a link for that on my profile. I’m also on Facebook: Tufano79’s Twilight Fanfiction Appreciation. Twitter, too: tufano79. MWAH!**


	24. Chapter 23

**Disclaimer: None of this is mine, nor will it ever be (sigh). I like to play with the characters that Stephenie Meyers created and make them do pervy things or become angels with a bad attitude.**

**Up next will be the rest of their date. Will it be smooth sailing or will Bella have some issues?**

**Chapter Twenty-Three**

**EPOV**

“Keep the change,” I said, handing the employee who delivered our food. I carried the tray into room, listening to Bella’s mind. I didn’t like how she was perceiving herself. She’d rode me, using my cock to come. It was beautiful and while we were kissing, touching, moving, she was fine. However, now? She was berating herself, calling herself a whore.

She was anything but that.

Placing the tray on the table, I knocked on the bathroom door. “Bella?” I asked, leaning against the door jamb. I heard quiet sniffles and the rustle of her shirt. “Pretty Bella, please, can I come in?”

“How can you stand me?” she asked, her voice so broken. “I’m disgusting. A whore. I _used_ you.”

“God damn it,” I snarled under my breath. “Bella, please, open the door? I want to hold you.” Her sniffles morphed into louder crying. Shaking my head, I used my powers to unlock the door and seeing Bella curled up on the floor in front of the bath tub. I sat down in front of her, but kept my distance. Her mind was a jumble, but she made it mentally clear that she did not want to be touched.

“Why are you comforting me?” she whispered, her eyes wide and brimming with tears. “I’m …”

“Don’t finish that statement, Bella,” I said warningly. “Look at me, please?”

“So, I can see how you think of me?” she asked. She was distraught and not thinking clearly. I pushed my mind open, showing her how much enjoyed what we had done. How proud I was that she was mine. I loved feeling her in my arms, losing control and feeling pleasure, not pain or shame from what we’d done. She blinked up at me, her thoughts still wary and her eyes filled with trepidation. “Why can’t I get over this?”

“Bella, you were exposed to horrific abuse from an early age. Your view of sex is skewed and rightfully so. Not all intimate physical contact is bad. When it’s with someone you love, it’s so beautiful,” I murmured. “I’m sorry if I pushed you.”

“You didn’t. This is all me,” she said, waving to her head and scowling. “I’m such a mess.”

“Do. Not. Put. Yourself. Down,” I snapped. Bella’s eyes widened and I took a breath. “Bella, my pretty Bella, I wish I could help you, take all of the ugliness away. Working with Olivia, you’re doing well, but it’s going to take time. But, do not put yourself down. You are far from a mess. Jasper was a mess. You, my love, are not. You’re working on getting better.” Arching a brow at her, I made a face. “Now, can I hold you? Comfort you?”

“You don’t think I’m a whore?” she whispered.

“The farthest thing from my mind, Bella,” I whispered back. “In fact, seeing you come was the most beautiful thing I’ve seen in my life and you know I’ve been around a long fucking time.” She giggled, hiding her face behind her hands. I gently lifted her into my lap, holding her close to me. She slid her arms around my neck and slowly, her body melted against me. The darkness in her mind was lingering, but moving to the recesses of her subconscious. “Are you okay?”

“I’m getting there,” she said. “Thank you for …” _for dealing with my crazy,_ she finished mentally, ducking into my shoulder.

“The whole don’t put yourself down thing? That includes mentally, woman,” I chided, holding her closer and nuzzling her neck. I stood up, still holding Bella in my arms. She squeaked, gripping me tighter. “I won’t let you fall, Bella.”

“I know, but it startled me,” she said, blushing and relaxing slightly.

I carried her into the room, sitting down at the table, but keeping her in my lap. I removed the lids to our dinner and we nibbled at it. Bella was calming down, but I could tell she was still unsettled by the picking at her food and not really eating it. “Are you finished?” I asked, gesturing to her meal.

“Yeah. I’m sorry about wasting …”

“Don’t worry about it, Bella.” I kissed her temple and lifted her, placing her in the chair. Cleaning up our plates, I placed them outside so we wouldn’t smell the food in our room all night. She was still in the chair, sitting ramrod straight and glaring at the bed as if it was going to attack. “Why are you giving the bed a death glare, Bella?”

“I’m afraid to sleep,” she whispered. Her face crumpled and new tears fell down her cheeks. I knelt in front of her, wiping those tears away. “I’m sorry, Edward. I’m so sorry. You shouldn’t have someone broken like me.” My heart shattered for her and I took her into my arms. There was a quiet knock on the door and I scowled.

 _Edward, it’s Esme. I felt your pain and the pain of your mate. I think she needs a mother right now,_ Esme said to me mentally.

I pulled back, tugging on a Henley and walking to the door, opening it. Carlisle’s mate and the woman who became to a mother to us all was standing outside my hotel suite. She looked very elegant with a pair of slacks and a soft sweater, her hair twisted into an elegant up-do. She hugged me, pressing her hand to my chest. My heart warmed. “You’ll feel that when we’re ready for you,” she whispered. “I’ve missed you, sweetie.”

“Me, too,” I said, nodding reverently. She was still a Lordship in the hierarchy of angels. I turned to Bella and she was watching our interaction with curiosity and a touch of fear. She thought she was going to lose me because of this, but she was wondering who the woman was that I was speaking with. “Bella, I want to introduce you to Carlisle’s mate, Esme. She’s a Dominion, just like him, but she acts like a mother to all of us up there.”

“It’s such a pleasure to meet you, Bella,” Esme said, moving past me and into the room. _I’ll call for you, Edward. There may be some problems near the piers that you can address … They were once Jasper’s charges and they’re … well, you know._

“Got it,” I chuckled, swiping some pants and quickly changing in the bathroom. I put on my leather jacket, kissing Bella’s forehead. “I love you, pretty Bella.” She gave me a watery smile, but it didn’t reach her eyes. I kissed her forehead again and ducked out of the room. I went to the stairs, heading to the rooftop. Once up there, I opened my mind and let the minds of the innocents of Seattle fill my thoughts. I could still hear Bella, loud and clear, but the rest of the city was now tuned into my head as well. Rolling my shoulders, my wings were freed. I listened to my temporary charges.

_Why doesn’t my boyfriend love me?_

_If my neighbor’s dog shits on my lawn again … I’m gonna …_

_I think I want to ask Harper to marry me. Will she say yes?_

_There’s this rave at the piers. It should be fun … Crap, Micah brought drugs. We’re going to get busted._

“Bingo,” I whispered into the wind. I spread my wings, taking off and honing into that mind. I flew over the sound and landed in the shadows of the pier where the rave was being held. I tucked my wings back inside and I slipped inside, listening to the mind.

The girl was focused on her friend, Micah, who was a troublemaker and rolled with a bad crowd. But, she had a huge crush on him and was with him, wanting to protect him. From her mind, I saw what Micah looked like. He was tall, gangly and the typical teenager. He had scraggly black hair with piercing blue eyes. The toll of regular drug use was apparent in him, but he could turn his life around.

I had two souls to save tonight – the nameless girl and this Micah.

“Come on, Phoebe, have some fun. At least try a joint,” said Micah. “You’ll feel great.”

“Phoebe, just say no,” I whispered, making my way through the crowd, looking for Micah and Phoebe. It was packed to the gills. The smell of teenage hormones, sweat and sex made my stomach turn. Phoebe’s mind was just as disgusted as I felt. She shoved the joint away from her face. “Good girl.”

“I thought you wanted to be my girlfriend, Phoebs. You have a reputation to uphold, as do I,” Micah snapped, his hand moving toward her face and it was in a fist. I saw them and made my way through the swarm of people. Phoebe darted away, just before Micah’s fist connected to her jaw. He threw up his hands, walking in the opposite direction, quickly making a sale of some E. I turned and followed Phoebe, but lost her in the crowd. Her mind was a jumble of anger, betrayal and hurt.

“Hey, aren’t you a little old to be at a rave?” asked some pimply-faced teenage boy. “You’re like ancient.”

“You have no idea,” I said, smelling the drugs coursing through his system and damage they were causing to his brain. “Aren’t you little too smart to be here? Shouldn’t you be home?”

“Fuck no, man. I want to find me some pussy and get high,” he said, wiping his nose. “Go home, old man.”

“Thanks, but no thanks,” I deadpanned, capturing his arm and removing his high, absorbing it into my system. I pulled him closer, staring into his eyes. “You’re better and smarter than this. Don’t throw away your future for an easy score.” I tightened my hand, forcing that thought into his mind. “Go. Home.”

“I think I’m going to go home,” he said, his eyes blank. “Yeah, home. I should work on my calculus.” I released his arm, watching him leave the room.

Once he was gone, I focused on Phoebe. She was outside, talking to someone on the phone. As she was talking, someone approached her. “Shit,” I spat, pushing my way outside. I found her easily, trying to keep some creep from stealing her purse. I ran over to her, maneuvering my body in between Phoebe and her assailant. “Pick on someone your own size, asshole.”

“Like you, gramps?” he sneered, pulling out knife and charging me.

“You’re the second person to bitch about my age,” I snapped, dodging his drunken attack easily. I danced my way from Phoebe, who was hiding behind a large box on the pier. “I’m not old! I’m seasoned.” My attacker lunged again, clipping my arm with his blade. I hissed, but it healed quickly. I twisted around, capturing him and pushing him against the wall. Easily, I lifted him off the ground. “You like stealing from young girls?” I asked. His mind was so loud and vulgar. In addition to stealing, he also liked to take without permission. It reminded me so much of Bella; it broke my heart. Using my powers, I knocked him out and whipped out my cell phone, dialing 911. I prattled off the information and I ended my call.

“I can’t be here,” Phoebe hissed. “I’m going to get busted.”

I turned to her, crouching in front of her. I could see old bruises on her arms and on her face. Micah was beating her, but she was in love with him. She looked at me, wary at first but trust quickly appearing in her eyes. “You saved me. You must be a guardian angel,” she breathed.

“You caught me,” I smirked. “Are you hurt?”

“Um, not really,” she lied.

I arched a brow, holding out my hand and allowing my healing powers to take away her pain. “Phoebe, you deserve so much more than Micah.”

“How do you know my name?” she whispered.

“I am your guardian angel,” I whispered back. I cupped her head, grimacing as I felt the mild concussion she had. I took that away and stared into her eyes. “You deserve better than Micah. You are worthy of someone who loves you for you.” I searched her memories. I smiled when I came across a kind boy, Cole, who was always friendly with her. She smiled briefly. “Trust in Cole.” With a subtle jolt, I knocked her unconscious and swept her in my arms. As the cops arrived, I took off and flew us to her home in Tacoma. I placed her into her bed, leaving behind a feather. “Be safe, Phoebe.”

My heart warmed and I recognized Esme’s call. I finished healing Phoebe, leaving her home and flying back to the hotel. When I arrived back in the hotel, Esme was lying next to a slumbering Bella. “Is she okay?” I asked.

Esme nodded, running her fingers through Bella’s hair. “This poor child has been through hell and back.”

“You cursed,” I chuckled.

“There is no other way to describe it,” Esme sighed, kissing Bella’s forehead and getting out of the bed. “She knows I’m leaving and that you are returning. If I had to guess, she will have nightmares. Watch them so we can put those monsters to justice.”

“I will,” I muttered.

“After you shower,” Esme said, wrinkling her nose delicately. “You went into the rave?”

“In order to find my innocent, yes,” I sighed. “Thank you for the tip. I think I saved two.” Esme closed her eyes, looking to the future. She had that gift, but it was only accurate in the immediate future. “Well?”

“Phoebe, she will turn her life around. The other boy? Jason? He’s questionable,” Esme said. “I’ll stay here while you shower.” I darted into the bathroom, quickly hosing myself off and putting on some fresh cologne. I walked back out, in a pair of sleep pants and my chest bare. “Oh, my. Those are some markings.”

“They’re called tattoos,” I said. “And Bella likes them.”

“They are, um, decorative,” Esme snickered. She blushed, getting up and walking to the door.

“Thank you for coming, Esme. I can’t thank you for your help,” I whispered. “Your power of precognition, it’s helpful.”

“Alice would have come, but she’s a bit distraught at the moment,” Esme said. “She also said that you’d need some help tonight.” She caressed my cheek. Pressing her hand to my chest, my heart warmed once again. “She’s good for you, Edward. Be kind to her. Love her and she will heal.” Esme smiled softly, ducking out of the room.

I watched as she left through the stairs, heading up the roof. I went back inside, rolling out my wings and sliding into the bed. I curled Bella to my side, enfolding her into the safety of my embrace and wings. “I love you, my pretty Bella,” I whispered against her hair. “I’ll protect you from your demons. I promise.”

xx OOTD xx

The nightmares were awful. Bella fought them all night and ended up getting a few swipes at me. It didn’t matter to me, I watched them with rapt attention, trying to see the monster’s faces who had violated my own personal angel. Her memories, however, were mainly of sounds, smells. Bella kept her eyes closed while she endured her attacks.

The next morning, when she woke up, Bella was exhausted. Her sleep was not restful and she felt guilty sending me away. I did all I could to assuage her guilt, fear and exhaustion, but there was little that could be done. Only time would heal this issue. The one thing Bella didn’t do was push me away. She was distant, but let me hold her when she cried and comforted her when she raged.

I rented us a car to go back to Forks. I couldn’t carry Bella, the luggage and myself while I flew.

I was an angel. Not a pack mule.

Loading up the midsized sedan that was delivered to the hotel, we left shortly after noon. Bella was quiet, staring out the window. “Can we take the long way? Not the ferry?”

“Sure, Bella,” I said. “Not ready to go back?”

“Kind of,” she shrugged. “I’m just afraid that my bad luck is going to invade our sanctuary. It’s like a cancer.”

“You’re safe, pretty Bella,” I murmured.

“Am I?” she asked, her voice bleak. “I’m sorry. I shouldn’t be so … I’m ruining everything.”

“Stop, Bella,” I whispered. “You’re not. I get it. In retrospect, we went too far last night. Yes, you initiated it and I was following your lead, but I should have …”

“It’s not you, Edward. You did everything right. I wasn’t afraid when I was in your arms, when you were touching me,” she argued. “It was my self-doubt and fear that got me. I was afraid you’d see me differently.”

“Never, baby,” I said, reaching across the console and threading our fingers together. I reached to her right hand, running my thumb over the profile of the stone. “This … this is a representation of the love I have for you. It’s a tangible, _real_ thing, Bella. Do you know the power it took to create this stone?” She blushed, shaking her head. “It moved a mountain, Bella. A mountain.” I pulled over the car and parked it in a remote spot.

“What are you doing?” she asked.

I helped her to her feet and picked her up. Taking off, I hovered us just above Mount Saint Helens. “I would move this to get to you. To protect you, Bella. The love that I have for you? It’s all-encompassing. I would do _anything_ to ensure your safety, your happiness and your love.” I dipped us down, landing softly by the car. I cupped her cheek as my wings disappeared, “My opinion will never change, Bella. You are beautiful, strong, courageous, kind, brilliant and loving. Trust in this.” I pressed my hand to heart, warming my hand. I hoped she felt what I was doing. “Trust in us.”

With a jerky movement, her own hand pressed above my heart. I felt it burst against my chest, fluttering excitedly. Leaning forward, I pressed my forehead to hers. _I do trust in us,_ she whispered in my mind.

“Thank you,” I said, kissing her hair and helping her back into the car. I jogged to the driver’s seat. When I slid into the car, I noticed Bella just crashed. I chuckled, covering her with my jacket and taking off, driving us back _home._

**A/N: So, Bella had a bit of a meltdown. Was it expected? Probably. She’s finally moving forward and letting someone into her life, into her heart. She’s going to have some flashbacks. We also saw Edward in action as a guardian angel, protecting the innocent. And we met Esme, a fellow Dominion Lordship.**

**Up next will be Bella and her dealing with her emotions. Plus, going back to work and some drama with a blast from the past. Who will it be?**

**Leave me some loving. Thank you for reading! MWAH!**


	25. Chapter 24

**Disclaimer: None of this is mine, nor will it ever be (sigh). I like to play with the characters that Stephenie Meyers created and make them do pervy things or become angels with a bad attitude.**

**Up next will be Bella and her dealing with her emotions. Plus, going back to work and some drama with a blast from the past. Who will it be?**

**Chapter Twenty-Four**

**BPOV**

At Edward’s insistence, I made an appointment with Olivia for Monday. I went in by myself and spent two hours processing my break down. Olivia was kind, understanding and pushed me to come to grips with why I lost it after I had that orgasm, using Edward. I wasn’t upset about what we did. I was angry at what I had lost and I felt no different than those animals who’d raped me when I was in foster care.

But, I was different. Or so Olivia said.

Edward was a willing, active and _loving_ participant. He wanted to feel me. He wanted to feel us and bring me pleasure. His tenderness was unexpected, to be honest. His eagerness to give me that pleasure was different because it was about me. Not him and his release, but only my feelings. Only my pleasure. Only my happiness.

I thought back to what he had said when we were driving back. He showed me ring and then flew us to Mount Saint Helens. He said that mountains moved to create the stone on my finger. He’d do at least that to get to me. The love he felt was plain on his face and as he poured his heart out to me, holding me as he hovered over the now-dormant volcano.

He’d move mountains.

Of course, Olivia didn’t know that part of the situation. She couldn’t know that my boyfriend was a guardian angel with powers to read minds, heal the infirm and wings that were the span of a large room.

When I was done with my appointment, I felt better. Olivia put my mind at ease and said that a jumped a significant hurdle this past weekend. If Edward and I continued to be intimate, it wouldn’t be as intense. I thanked her, leaving the office. Alice was sitting in the waiting room. She looked sad, but hugged me. “You need some girly time. Edward is hanging out with Felix.”

“So, I get girly bonding time and Edward gets to hang out with his dog?” I snorted.

“Yep,” Alice snickered. “I think Carlisle is meeting with him, to discuss strategy. However, Edward was not thrilled to be separated from you. He’s turned into a mother hen. Always hovering.”

“He has a good excuse to be,” I shrugged. “But, I’m glad you’re here, Alice. I’m worried about you.”

“I’ll be fine,” she said. “Yes, Jasper was recycled but hopefully, he’ll learn from his past mistakes and join me in everlasting life. I’ve checked on him, visiting him in Texas. Colton is a handsome baby and I can see glimpses of my Jasper, with the shape of his face and eye color.”

“Isn’t that weird, seeing your one-true love as a baby?” I asked. “I mean, don’t feel like a pedophile?”

Alice giggled. “It is odd, but for now, it’s not a sexual love. That would be creepy. As he’s growing up, I’ll be there as a friend, confidante and protector.”

“Will he remember his past? With you?”

“With the reason why he was recycled, probably not,” Alice frowned. “I’ll have to remember for us both.” I was confused and curious. How would they fall in love again? Alice’s face softened, leading me to a restaurant. We sat down, ordering some food and she leaned forward. “When the heart knows, it knows. We will always be drawn to each other. I hovered outside of Colton’s bedroom window and he reached for me.” She sipped her water, giving me a relieved smile.

“I’m glad that you will have another chance with him,” I said. “But, what happens if he doesn’t learn from his past?”

“He will live a natural human life and die,” Alice said, her smile falling. “If that’s the case, Carlisle has approved my request to do the same. We’ll be able to share one human life.”

“I hope it doesn’t come to that,” I breathed. “You are one of my closest friends.”

“I think you can add Esme as a friend, too. Though, she’s technically my boss,” Alice snorted.

“Did you send her?” I asked.

“I’m attuned to you because I’ve spent so much time with you,” Alice explained. “I felt your pleasure, the euphoria of what you’d done with Edward, but it was short-lived.” I gave a wry look, nodding and shuddering as I remembered the shame I’d felt after sharing that moment with Edward. “I was already hurting from what had happened with Jasper, doubled with your emotions, I knew that Edward probably needed some help. Esme is … she’s truly a God-send.”

“She was,” I breathed. We ordered our food and nibbled on the bread on the table. “Thank you for sending her.”

“What did she do?”

“Pretty much reiterated what Edward had said and what Olivia did say while I was in my session,” I said. “She also said that physical intimacy will take time because of my past. Edward is a patient, loving and kind man who will help me every step of the way.”

“I do have a question,” Alice murmured. “Why didn’t you say anything when it started? You were in foster care. They were supposed to take care of you, love you and yet, they didn’t.”

“My foster fathers and foster brothers told me lies. I was young and afraid, not wanting to be thrown out into the streets. So, I kept my mouth shut until they grew tired of me or something happened and I had to move families. In hindsight, I should have said something, ended the abuse, but my fear was overwhelming,” I shrugged. I sat back, sipping my soda. “Not all of my foster families were awful. I had one or two that were kind and comforting, but my anxiety made me jumpy and I didn’t stay there long.”

“I’m so sorry, Bella,” Alice frowned. “You should have more protection. Your guardian angel, Heidi, was not watching over you as she should have. She was recycled and will not be allowed back into our line of work. You were the last in a long line of missteps and a career of laziness.”

“And now, I have Lucifer trying to convince me to become evil,” I deadpanned. “Any word on him?”

“Nope,” Alice said, wrinkling her nose. “It appears he may have gone underground to rebuild his strength. In the form he chose, he’s a wanted man for your sexual assault. He may choose another form.”

“Do you have any ideas on who he’d choose?” I asked.

“He can infiltrate anyone who has hate in their hearts, Bella,” Alice said. “Even you, if you have an ounce of hatred inside you.”

I furrowed my brow, thinking about that. I did have hate in my heart, mainly for myself. The self-loathing was at an all-time high after this weekend. However, I looked down at my ring and smiled softly. I caressed the bright green stone and remembered Edward’s words. “I’ll keep that in mind.”

“That, what you’re feeling right now? That’s your biggest ally,” Alice said, pointing to me. “That warmth in your heart. The love of your mate. Have you told him yet?”

Biting my lip, I shook my head. I looked up at Alice and she didn’t say anything, but her disapproval of my decision was clear on her face. “Alice, you have to understand. Every time I said I loved someone, I got hurt. I’m afraid that if I tell Edward those three words, he’ll be used against me. That love is a weakness.”

“That’s bullshit and you know it,” Alice snapped. She covered her mouth, her eyes wide. “I’m so sorry. I never curse. I …” She looked around and her body vibrating with fear. She caught eyes with Rosalie, my old boss and landlady. “We need to go.”

“What? Why?” I asked.

Alice didn’t answer, just throwing down some money on the table. Our food was being delivered as we scooted out of the booth. “Give this to the local food pantry. We need to go,” Alice said, tugging my hand and leading me out the rear of the restaurant. Alice looked over her shoulder. “Crap.” She closed her eyes and chanted for a few moments.

“What is it?!” I shrieked. “You’re scaring me, Alice.”

“Rosalie …” she hissed. I turned and saw Rose walking toward us. Her eyes were vacant, but still looked human. I blinked back at Alice. “She’s under his control. Not completely taken over, but in a daze. We need to keep moving.”

“Could she hurt us?” I asked, tossing my purse over my head. Hearing a scuffle, I saw a man be thrown out into the alley. “Crap is right.”

Edward landed in front of them, his eyes ablaze with fear and determination. “I heard your call, Alice.”

“Get her out of here,” Alice barked, jutting her chin at me. Rosalie continued her march into the alley. She held out her hand and a black crossbow appeared. “NOW!”

Edward didn’t even think. He swept me into his arms and took off, faster than a comet. I threw my arms around his neck, burying my face into his shoulder. He smoothly flew us back to the house in Forks, landing easily and carrying me into the house. “What’s happening?” I asked. “Can you feel Alice?”

“Seth is with her and they are fighting Rosalie. She’s … she’s nearly lost to the darkness,” Edward frowned. “Taking a life would definitely put her over the edge.”

“She hated me that much?” I asked.

“She hated, in general,” Edward replied, giving me a sympathetic grin. “Rosalie’s heart was dark when you moved in and Lucifer called on that, making her even more evil.” He cocked his head, his eyes distant. “They’ve stopped her.”

“Is she dead?” I whispered.

“No, just knocked out. Alice packs a punch,” Edward said wryly. “They’re going to drop her off at the Port Angeles Hospital and put her on a psych hold.”

“Can they do that?”

“She’s a danger to herself and others,” Edward smirked. He blinked again, the distant look reappearing in his eyes. “No one was injured. Seth is working on wiping the memories of the few people who saw their fight. Alice is handling Rosalie.”

“You can wipe memories?” I squeaked.

“Only some of us can. Seth has that ability,” Edward said. He cupped my face and stared into my eyes. “I felt your pain, but it’s not as pronounced. Are you okay?”

“I am,” I nodded. “Olivia, Esme and Alice … they all told me the same thing. And you did too.” He grinned crookedly, making my heart flutter. I hugged him, relishing in his strength, his scent and his protection. “Thank you, Edward.”

“Anything for you, pretty Bella,” he murmured. “Anything for you.”

**A/N: Okay, I struggled with this chapter, to be quite honest. Bella’s issues are causing me writer’s block. I know that she’s dealing with major self-esteem issues because of her past. Edward is being patient, but _my_ patience is wearing thin. I know where I want this story to go. I just need to get there. _Sigh …_**

**Now, next chapter we’re going to find out what happened to Rosalie and do a jump in time, in EPOV. We’re in late January, but I may bring us closer to spring break. The climax of the story will happen after school is out … but, like I said, I need to get there. My mojo for this story is just not jiving. You feel me?**

**Thank you for reading and I’ll see you on the flipside! Mad love for all of you and thank you for supporting me.**

 

 


	26. Chapter 25

**Disclaimer: None of this is mine, nor will it ever be (sigh). I like to play with the characters that Stephenie Meyers created and make them do pervy things or become angels with a bad attitude.**

**Now, next chapter we’re going to find out what happened to Rosalie and do a jump in time, in EPOV. We’re in late January, but I may bring us closer to spring break. The climax of the story will happen after school is out … but, like I said, I need to get there. My mojo for this story is just not jiving. You feel me?**

**Chapter Twenty-Five**

**EPOV**

“Thank you for the information,” I said over the phone. “I’m just so worried about my Rosie. She’s all I have in the world.”

“Mr. Hale, your daughter experienced a psychotic break of unknown origin. She’s a very sick young woman,” said the doctor. “I don’t know how much longer we’ll hold her, but we want to be sure she won’t be a threat to herself or others. She was brought in, convinced that two angels had attacked her. She’s heavily medicated at the moment. We’ll call you if there are any changes.”

“I appreciate it,” I said. I hung up the phone, looking over at Alice. We were on lunch break. Bella was meeting with Mrs. Cope, for her observation. I had a few moments before I had to pick up both of our classes, bringing them to PE. I cleared my throat, adopting my normal speaking voice. “What did you do to her?”

“Nothing!” Alice snorted. I arched a brow. “I may or may not have showed her my wings when I was fighting for the crossbow. I also knocked her out, using said wings.”

“Great, she’s rambling that two angels attacked her,” I sighed. “Alice, that was …”

“Perfect, Edward. The hospital thinks she’s certifiable,” Alice argued. “The more she prattles on about our fight, the more they’ll think she’s delusional. When she’s medicated, her mind is a jumble and her emotions are nonexistent. Lucifer can’t get to her.”

“Was she that bad?” I asked.

“It was like she was under his control, but still fully human. Her eyes were not black, but her soul was not there,” Alice said. “It was weird. I think he’s experimenting with how he’s controlling his minions. We need to be on guard.”

“Agreed,” I nodded. I checked my watch. “Come on. I need you to help me escort the classes to the gym. Bella’s having her post observation with Mrs. Cope.” We walked to the lunch room. Alice took Bella’s class while I led mine. We dropped them off at the gym for their time in PE, followed by an hour of art. They were doing clay and the art teacher decided to combine classes to get the most time with them. When I was done, I worked in my room until Bella came in. She was sad, and worried. “What is it, pretty Bella?”

“I’ve been RIFFED,” she said, sitting down on one of the desks. “I’m not tenured and Mrs. Cope is pleased with my teaching, but I’m out of a job because there’s no budget for it. What am I going to do? I love teaching. I can’t … I don’t want to start new.”

“I’m so sorry, Bella,” I whispered, getting up and pulling her into my arms. “That sucks.”

“Cope said she’d give me a letter of recommendation since I was honorably discharged,” she snorted derisively, but where am I going to go? No job. No home.”

“You have a home, Bella. With me. I’d never throw you out, baby,” I said, kissing her forehead. She slid her arms around my waist and I heard her sniffle. “Is there anything I can do?”

“This,” she said, her voice cracking. “Thank you for being so perfect.”

“I’m far from perfect, Bella,” I chuckled, picking her up and holding her in my arms.

“Be that as it may. You’re perfect for me,” she murmured, kissing my cheek. “Thank you.” I tightened my hold on her. We stayed that way for a few moments before Bella got up from my lap. She sighed, kissing my lips before heading to her classroom. She had assessments to grade. As she did, I scowled in the direction of Mrs. Cope’s office, pissed off that they’d let go a wonderful teacher.

Their loss, assholes.

xx OOTD xx

Weeks pass and Bella begins searching for a new position, searching anywhere in Washington State. Mrs. Cope wrote her a glowing letter of recommendation. Her goal is to be able to interview during spring break, which was the last week in March. I reiterated to her that she didn’t need to work, but Bella worked hard to become a teacher and she was not going to give up her dream. She wanted to make a difference in children’s lives.

“Edward, would you be willing to move?” Bella asked, perusing the website for job postings. “Like to Seattle or Tacoma or something?”

“Anywhere, love,” I said, making us dinner. “I have numerous homes all around the world.”

“I thought that angels were supposed to live a life of poverty and service,” she quipped.

“That would be the monks, Bella. We have access to money and several homes. I happen to have several in my name, or my aliases, because of my extended time down here on earth,” I answered. “Now, don’t get me wrong. When I work, most of what I get paid goes back to local charities. But, I have enough money to buy this house outright.”

“Oh,” she said. “Um, how do you become an angel?”

I turned the burner to simmer, moving to sit down next to her. “Why?”

“I’m just curious,” she shrugged. “I mean, is it painful?”

“I told you this before,” I murmured.

“You told me about your transition in becoming an angel,” she argued. “You were injured. Right?” I nodded. “How does it happen?”

“A Dominion or an Arch Angel are the only angels who can initiate the change,” I explained. “You know how I’m able to heal you?” She nodded. “It’s like that, but much, much stronger. Your body radically changes.”

“You don’t feel different,” Bella said.

“My skin, no. But, I’m so much stronger than when I was human,” I explained. “Your bones change, you grow wings. I think that’s what hurt the most was the growth of the wings. They tear through your back, emanating from your spine. You fall into a coma-like sleep while your brain is rewired. When you wake up, you can hear the thoughts of your charges, the humans you’re destined to protect. At first, I thought I was going mad, but you get used to them. For me, it’s like listening in on a phone conversation.”

“Do you hear voices now?” Bella asked.

“The only voice I hear now is yours. But that’s because I’m in charge of your protection. When you were with Esme, I was patched into humans that were once under Jasper’s care,” I said. “I saved, I think, two of them. One for certain. The second was suspect.” I looked at her. “Why do you want to know?”

“I’m really just curious,” she said, biting her lip. I tried to read her mind, but she was blocking me, thinking about her job search.

“Bella,” I said. “Why are you asking about becoming an angel?”

She huffed, looking at me and her face was heartbreaking. “Do you want me? Forever?”

“Why would you think I don’t want you? Bella, you’re it for me,” I said, confused by her statement.

“When all of this is done, are you going to go back to being an angel or are you going to live with me until I die?” she asked. “Growing old with me?” She sniffled, staring at her computer. “The reason I ask is because of the whole situation with Alice and Jasper. He was recycled, reborn and will get a fresh start. If he can find forgiveness, he’ll be able to be with her again. But, if not, Alice is going to give up her angelic powers to live with him, be with him as a human.” She looked up at me, her brown eyes welling with tears. “We talked about it the night that Rose attacked us.”

“Bella, I’m yours forever. If that forever is a mortal, human life, I’ll take it. I’d gladly give up my wings for you,” I said. “I’d want to get married, have children …”

“No uterus, Edward,” Bella said, anger coloring her tone.

“Adopt them,” I pressed. “Share a life with you. I love you.” I gathered her in my arms, holding her to my body. She was stiff. I rolled out my wings, adding another layer of protection, love and she melted.

“What if I want to be an angel?” she asked. “Would you fight for me to be transformed?”

“If I had the power to do it myself, I would, pretty Bella,” I said, leaning my cheek against her soft hair. “But, if the situation arises that …” I closed my eyes, thinking about that possibility. Having Bella by my side for eternity, but almost losing her in order to make it happen? “I’ll fight for you, Bella. I always will.” She relaxed further, her tiny hands sliding underneath my sweater and pressing her cheek above my heart.

“Thank you,” she whispered. “Along with the whole job thing, this was weighing heavily on my mind. It’s stupid, I know.”

“No, love, it’s not stupid. With everything that’s going on, I should have known to reassure you that you and me? You’re stuck with me. I’m like a fungus,” I quipped. Bella giggled. “Well, a fungus with wings, tats and a potty mouth.”

“So bad ass,” Bella teased. “But, potty mouth?”

“I swear like a fucking sailor, but I’ve learned to censor myself around our little cherubs,” I growled, kissing her neck and she squealed with laughter. She wriggled and danced out of my arms, giving me a soft smile. “Better?”

“Much,” she said. “You’re a good man, Edward Cullen. I’m lucky to have you in my life.” She walked over to me, pressing three soft kisses on my lips. She gave me a warm smile before sitting back down at the counter, resuming her job search.

I went back to work on dinner when my cell phone rang. I picked it up, seeing Alice’s name. Normally, she’d talk to me telepathically, if she was close enough. “Alice?” I asked.

“Rose was released and she went off the grid,” Alice hissed.

“Who was she released to?” I questioned, stepping out of the kitchen.

“To her boyfriend, Emmett, but he’s off, too,” Alice answered. “He’s growing stronger, Edward. I believe he’s creating an army of dark minions. There has been an increase of violent crimes in Port Angeles and other nearby towns.”

“This is not good,” I spat. “We can’t have an epic battle raining down on the people of Forks, Port Angeles and the like.” I blew out a breath. “It’s not like I can send word to Lucifer/Riley/Rose or whoever to ask them to move it to the middle of the country, away from civilization.”

“Probably not,” Alice deadpanned. “There will be more angels coming and I believe that Gabriel may be coming down to check all of the activity. Carlisle is unsure, but he mentioned it in passing.” I heard some shuffling. “I’m going to go. I need to see if I can track Rosalie or Emmett.”

“Good luck, Alice. Thanks for the head’s up,” I whispered. I hung up, looking at my Bella, my strong mate. I was so afraid. For the first time in my immortal life, I had something to lose and with this looming attack, Lucifer’s obsession with Bella, she could be easily hurt, or worse, killed. I couldn’t let that happen. I wouldn’t let that happen. I’d sooner die than have her lose her life.

But, with Alice’s phone call, my worst fear was brought to life.

War was coming.

**A/N: Again, still stuck in a funk with this one. Grrr …**

**Any suggestions? I’ll gladly take ‘em! Thanks folks!**

 

 


	27. Chapter 26

**Disclaimer: None of this is mine, nor will it ever be (sigh). I like to play with the characters that Stephenie Meyers created and make them do pervy things or become angels with a bad attitude.**

**Chapter Twenty-Six**

**BPOV**

“I’ve sent off resumes to over twenty districts all over the state of Washington,” I said, rolling my wrists. “Let’s hope that one of them gets a nibble.” Edward was staring off into space, his lips moving. “Edward? Did you hear me?”

He blinked back, looking at me. “Twenty districts, yes. I heard you,” he said, giving me a stiff smile.

“Okay, you’ve been weird since Alice disappeared,” I muttered. “What’s going on?”

“Alice didn’t disappear,” Edward argued.

“I have Seth working as my aide,” I replied. “Please, tell me. I’m freaking out. A lot.”

Edward sighed, scrubbing his face and walked over to me, sitting down on his couch. He moved my computer to the cocktail table and took my hands in his. He ran his thumbs over my knuckles and stared at our hands. “Your old boss, Rosalie? She disappeared,” he said.

“I thought she was committed,” I frowned.

“She was, but she was released to her boyfriend’s care. I worked for him prior to becoming a long-term sub. He was a good guy, but Rose’s hatred must have spilled into him. He disappeared, too,” Edward explained.

“Disappeared? I don’t understand.”

“Angels, Dominion Lordships, Arch Angels and God himself can sense humans, all humans,” Edward said. “With the exception of those who were corrupted by darkness. It would appear that Rosalie and Emmett were taken over. We believe that they’re becoming minions of Satan, preparing for whatever it is they want to do. Unfortunately, it’s all revolving around you.”

“I don’t get why I’m so important,” I said. “I’m nothing important.”

“I beg to differ,” Edward said, his eyes flashing. “You’re the most important person to me. You’re my mate, my other half. I’ve lived for a long fucking time, alone and in empty, useless relationships. What I feel for you is more than love. It’s _everything._ I can’t lose you. I won’t lose you. Don’t ever say that you’re not important, because you are.” He shot up and stomped to the window, his body stiff and angry.

_Fucking low self-esteem. Why couldn’t I keep my mouth shut?_

“It’s comments like that, Bella,” he said. “Satan feeds off them. I know that you’re dealing with your own issues, thanks to the assholes who broke your spirit, but Satan never managed to taint you. I need you to stay strong, Bella. Believe that you are worth so much. That you’re worthy of being loved, of loving in return.”

“Why can’t I use Seth and his memory wipe to erase my insecurities?” I grumbled.

“It doesn’t work that way,” Edward replied, turning around. “He can erase the short-term memory of humans, but things in the long-term memory can’t be trifled with. It would cause brain damage.”

“Then, heal me,” I said, shrugging.

“You’d lose your upper brain functions, Bella,” he said, sitting down and pulling me into his lap.

“If the attacks had happened and they were still in my short-term memory, would you do it?” I asked.

“Bella, as much as I hate what happened to you and I want to punish the men who took away your choice, your past makes up who you are. You are the strongest person I know, Bella. I’m proud to be your mate, your personal guardian angel,” he whispered.

“I wish you could have been there for me when I really needed you,” I choked out. “I know I’m getting better. But, it’s so slow. When we’re kissing, touching each other, I want to move forward, but, I’m terrified I’m going to panic like I did in Seattle.”

“You’re in charge, pretty Bella,” he said, cupping my cheek. “I want to show you all of my love, but at your speed. I’ll gladly give you what you’re willing to take.”

“And I want to give you more,” I pouted. “I’m just frustrated. I’m sorry.”

“Don’t apologize,” he chuckled, kissing my forehead and snuggling me closer. “Your mental anguish is not as prevalent as before. Your confidence has grown, at least when it comes to our relationship.”

“You can feel that through our connection?” I asked.

“Part of it,” he chuckled, threading our fingers together. “The rest I see when you’re around me. You’re not as skittish. You initiate physical contact and not out of comfort. You snuggle next to me while we watch that Real Housewives show. Though, those people are fucking lunatics. I think I can feel my brain rotting.”

“It’s mindless and dumb,” I snickered. “Sometimes you just need to have brain candy.”

“Well, I pay more attention to you,” he said. “You’re far more beautiful than those plastic, wannabe beauty queens.”

“Aww, baby, you think I’m prettier than Silicon Barbie,” I quipped. He made a face. I just laughed, moving so I was in his lap. I slid my hands up his shoulders, kissing his lips. I pressed my mouth to his once, angling my head to kiss him a second time and sighing as I kissed a third and final time. He smiled against my mouth.

“That’s what I’m talking about,” he said. “You are getting better. I’m so proud of you, pretty Bella. I love you.”

“Thank you,” I whispered. I closed my eyes, laying my head on his shoulder. The words were on the tip of my lips. I wanted to say them back, but I was still terrified. Would I ever open up my heart fully to show Edward the depth of my feelings?

xx OOTD xx

Working at my desk during my plan while my students were at music, I was inputting grades and checking over their growth from the beginning of the year. My cell phone was next to me. I’d been stalking it since I sent out my resumes. I’d had a few phone calls, thanking me for my interest, but no offers to interview. Edward breezed in, carrying a cup of coffee. I smiled at him. “You read my mind.”

“You’d only been day dreaming about a latte since Jessica walked in with that venti frou-frou monstrosity from lunch,” he laughed. “So, yes, I read your mind, pretty Bella.” He placed it on my desk with a deep, elegant bow.

“Thank you, kind sir,” I smiled. “Don’t you ever grade or something?”

“Super brain,” he chuckled, pointing to his head.

I scowled at him playfully as I used my human brain to determine if my students were meeting their goals for their grade and for their ages. For the most part, my students were growing, but there was a little girl who was falling behind. She was struggling with math and reading below grade level. “Look at this,” I said, tugging on his arm. “Do you think that this little girl should get services?”

“Have you started the RTI process?” Edward asked.

“I brought her up to the social worker and administrative team and we are giving her accommodations and services, but she’s not improving,” I frowned.

“What about a case study?” Edward murmured, his brows pulled together as he looked at her lack of improvement.

“Mom doesn’t want her _labeled_ ,” I scoffed. “But, doesn’t she see her daughter struggling to sound out words and get frustrated with not getting these concepts. I’ve tried talking to the mother, but …” My cell phone rang. I looked down at the number. “Seattle number …”

“Pick up,” Edward said.

“Hello?” I answered.

“Is this Isabella Swan?” came a pleasant female voice.

“Yes,” I replied.

“Wonderful! My name is Jane Hopkins and I’m the assistant superintendent for human resources from the Bellevue School District. We received your resume and we’re opening up a new elementary school. We’re looking for young, but experienced teachers to open up the building. I spoke with Mrs. Cope and she had nothing but wonderful things to say about you,” Jane gushed. “Would you like to meet with me and the new principal to discuss the possibility of joining our team?”

I blinked over to Edward, concerned that this was a trap. He shrugged, showing me a website on his cell phone. I scanned the information. “When would you want to meet?”

“Whenever is convenient for you,” she said. “I know you’re on spring break next week. Mrs. Cope said that the buildings are closed. Perhaps then?”

“Okay. Let me talk to my fiancé and I’ll let you know. Can I reach you at this number?” I asked.

“Yes. It’ll probably link you to the main directory. Just ask for me,” Jane said. “I look forward to meeting you, Ms. Swan.”

“Thank you,” I answered. “I’ll be in touch.” She said goodbye and I hung up my phone. “Could she be …? What if …?”

“I know, pretty Bella,” Edward said. “Is she the real deal or is she one of Satan’s pawns?” He tapped something on his phone. “I just sent one of my colleagues to check out Jane Hopkins. If she’s authentic, do you want to go to that interview?”

“It’s Bellevue,” I said. “I mean, Bellevue is one of the most affluent parts of Seattle. I’d be getting twice what I made here!” Edward snickered, but his face sobered. “What? Is Jane …?”

“No. Quil is fast, but not that fast,” Edward snorted. “It’s a text from Carlisle. He has information.”

“About?”

“About why you’re so important in this whole mess of things? Why Lucifer is fixated on you?” Edward said. “Or at least a plausible theory.” He looked at me, his green eyes questioning and concerned. “Knowing that, we could begin to form a plan of attack. To end this. Once and for all.”

**A/N: Sorry, cliff hanger … Leaving everyone in the dark regarding the reason why Bella is the focus of Lucifer/Riley’s ire. And why she has the protection of some of the strongest angels in the entire legion of angels. We need answers and we’re going to hear from Carlisle and Esme, in Edward’s point of view. What will they say? And what about that job in Bellevue? Real or fake?**

**Leave me some lovin …**

**Thank you for reading!**


	28. Chapter 27

**Disclaimer: None of this is mine, nor will it ever be (sigh). I like to play with the characters that Stephenie Meyers created and make them do pervy things or become angels with a bad attitude.**

**Leaving everyone in the dark regarding the reason why Bella is the focus of Lucifer/Riley’s ire. And why she has the protection of some of the strongest angels in the entire legion of angels. We need answers and we’re going to hear from Carlisle and Esme, in Edward’s point of view. What will they say? And what about that job in Bellevue? Real or fake?**

**Chapter Twenty-Seven**

**EPOV**

I don’t know how we got through the rest of the day. I was an anxious mess. Bella was even worse. This meeting with Carlisle, Esme and all of the local angels, it freaked us the fuck out. When the day was done, Bella and I drove back to the house. She was gripping my hand, holding it so tightly, my fingers would probably be numbed if I were human. Arriving back at my home, we went inside and it was filled with angels. Bella shrank back, obviously not comfortable in a crowd, her heart stammering against her ribs.

“It’s okay, Bella,” I said soothingly. “This is just the team of angels protecting you. Protecting this region.”

“I never knew there were so many,” she whispered, her eyes wide.

Carlisle turned around, dressed in another expensive outfit and looking out of place. “There are a great many more, but are within listening range,” he said. He took my hand. We pressed our foreheads together and I tried to get a read on him, but his thoughts were blocked. I looked over and Bella was wrapped up in an embrace by Esme.

Guiding Bella into the living room, we sat down. Alice arrived, looking a little disheveled and disgruntled. “Sorry about being late,” she said, her voice tired. “I was tracking a lead.”

“Was it fruitful?” Carlisle asked. Alice made a face, shaking her head. “We’ll discuss it after we have our meeting.” He walked over to the fireplace, his hands clasped behind his back. “Now, up until a few hours ago, I was in the dark, just like all of you, regarding the threat that Lucifer posed to us and to Bella. We’d seen an increase in violent crimes, more of Satan’s minions being created and recruited, and essentially preparations for a war, dangerous, deadly war. The only thing that seemed to be the impetus was Lucifer’s fascination with Isabella.” Bella trembled and I held her close, protecting her with my wings.

“Bella, did you know your father?” Esme asked.

“No. He was never around. My mom was …she was a total fucking mess,” she trailed off. “Does this have something to do with my father?”

“It wasn’t confirmed until today, but your father was an angel, a Dominion lordship,” Carlisle explained. “He was Renee’s guardian angel, to be exact. However, he had an attraction to her, a love that transcended everything. They had a moment.”

“A moment?” Bella questioned.

“Oh, Carlisle. You’re a fuddy-duddy,” Esme snorted. “They had sex. Your father didn’t think he’d be able to have children. They didn’t use protection and your mother fell pregnant.”

“So, are you telling me that I’m part angel?” Bella squeaked.

“No, you’re completely human, but your goodness comes from your father,” Carlisle said. “It’s why your spirit wasn’t completely broken when you …” He trailed off, his face flaming.

“What happened to my father?” Bella asked. “Is he still an angel?”

“No. He was punished for having sex with Renee and he was recycled,” Carlisle grimaced.

“Is he close?” Bella whispered. “In America? Can I see him?”

“Closer than you think,” I said, reading Carlisle’s mind. “He’s the police chief of Forks. He was just elected in this past election. His name is Charlie. He’s a few months younger than you.”

“A police chief that’s twenty-six?” Bella asked.

“He ran, uncontested,” Carlisle said. “The old chief retired and no one stepped up but Charlie, who was an officer.”

“Why was he recycled? Why did they do that to him?” Bella whispered.

“We all love our charges. It’s that love that threads us together, binds us to our humans,” Esme explained. “But, that love was never meant to become romantic. It’s more akin to a parent loving a child. It’s taboo and not appropriate for a guardian angel to do what Renee and your father did. Your father …”

“What was his name as an angel?” Bella interrupted.

“Charles,” Esme said. “Apparently the parents who had him liked the name. Anyway, a guardian angel and his charge should never cross that line.” Bella gestured to me, arching a brow. “You’re mates. And Edward was never your guardian. Up until a few months ago, he was exiled to earth for his own crimes. He’s since had his powers restored and he’s acting as your guardian, but it’s as a mate, not as an angel.”

“Now why is Bella’s father being an angel so important?” asked Seth. “Charles received his punishment and was recycled. Bella doesn’t have any of his powers.”

“No, but if she becomes an angel, she’ll become a Dominion,” Carlisle said. “Charles was a lordship, like me and like Esme. It killed Gabriel and Michael to recycle him, but he succumbed to temptation. She’d acquire his powers and rule with us. What do you know about Lucifer?”

“He was once an angel,” Bella whispered.

“Yes,” Esme nodded. “And now, he’s the lord of darkness. If he got his hands on you, you’d be ruling by his side and the darkness would overwhelm the world, Bella. You’d be powerful as a Dominion, but as Lucifer’s partner, his ally, the earth would cease to exist as we know it.”

“Now, we know the why,” Carlisle said. “We weren’t sure since your guardian had not been very diligent in taking care of you, Bella. You were lost in the shuffle and for that, we extend our sincerest apologies.”

“Lost in the shuffle?” Bella seethed. “LOST IN THE SHUFFLE? I was molested, beaten up and raped from the moment I became a woman, Carlisle. My childhood was stolen from me. My womanhood was torn from my body from the violence of my last attack. I’m broken, so broken that I can’t even open up my heart to care for someone. I’m terrified of being broken again, my life ruined forever because of what happened to me. And now, I find out my mother had a one-night stand with an angel, a lordship, who was _RECYCLED_ and I was conceived. My guardian was slacking and I got the short end of a very jagged stick. I don’t know how much more I can take of this. Your apologies mean nothing to me because I’m fucking broken. I can’t love. I refuse to let myself be that vulnerable again. Everyone I’ve ever loved has hurt me, shattered me. Not anymore.” She flew from my lap, ran out the door and my car pealed out of the driveway.

I was flummoxed. I felt like half of my soul was torn from me. I couldn’t find it in me to care the explosion of activity around me. My mate had left me and pretty much said that she couldn’t love me. Ever. Her heart was too broken because of us, because of our inability to keep her safe. Esme sat down next to me, taking my hand. “Edward, look at me.”

“She’s going to give into the darkness,” I whispered. I closed my eyes, tears streaking down my cheeks.

“No, she won’t. Alice left and is tracking her. What she said was out of anger and I don’t blame her. Carlisle’s words were … unfeeling,” Esme said, holding my hand in both of hers. I shot her a look of disbelief, anger. “I know what you heard was harsh, but I can see how much she loves you.”

“She said it … she can’t love,” I said, my body aching from absence of my mate. My heart was shattering. “Am I not enough?”

“Oh, Edward,” she soothed, pulling me to her body and hugging me. I let the tears flow.

**APOV**

I flew overhead, tracking Bella’s scent, her pain, her tears. I wanted to smack Carlisle. I didn’t blame her for what she said. Not. One. Bit. She was driving erratically, probably because of the emotional outburst. But, I knew there was one person who could help her. One person who could show her that she was worthy of love and sharing that love. I kept my mind open and flew to the Forks Police Department. Landing on the roof, I made my way inside. I found Charlie Burke sitting in his office, reading on his computer. “Excuse me, are you the police chief?” I asked.

He blinked up at me. He hadn’t changed from his time as a Dominion, save for the mustache. _I do not like that._ His hair was dark, like Bella’s, with deep chocolate eyes, broad shoulders and sharp jaw. “Excuse me. How did you get in here?” he asked, reaching for his side arm.

“Please forgive me,” I whispered up to God. I walked over to Charlie and held out my hand, giving him back his memories as an angel. He gasped, his eyes unfocused. When I was done, I stepped back. “Do you recognize me?”

“Alice?” he choked out. His hands running over his body and he stood up, confused, befuddled and clumsy. “What happened? Where am I? Why am I carrying a gun?”

“You were recycled,” I said. “What was the last thing you do remember?”

“Being with Renee. Showing her what it was like to be truly loved,” he said, his brow furrowed. “I was stripped of my powers for that?” He growled and his hands clenched into tight fists. “I’m human …”

“Yes, and now, I need your help,” I said. “I know with everything that happened, you may not want to help …” He looked at me, his brow cocked. “Your moment with Renee resulted in the birth of a child. Her name is Isabella. Isabella Swan. She was put under the care of Heidi.”

“I need to get to her,” Charlie gasped. “Heidi is the laziest, most unqualified …”

“She’s been recycled as well because of her laziness,” I muttered. “Charlie, your daughter, she’s been … damaged.” His eyes widened and tears welled in them. Even though, as a human, this man didn’t have a family, a wife or a child, the love he had for his daughter was overbearing. “Carlisle told her of your past and how you were her father and his words were uncaring, to put it mildly. She flew off the handle. She believes that she’s unworthy of being loved and incapable of loving anyone in return. She’s mated to Edward.”

“Edward, the one who was exiled down here on earth after causing World War II?”

“Yes. He’s been redeemed and is among the legion once again,” I said, taking his hands.

“Can you just show me? I know that my mind is no longer wired as an angel’s, but I need to know and it might take too long to understand verbally,” Charlie said. I nodded. I held my hands up to his temples and gave him a watered-down version of Bella’s history, our mistakes and how her spirit was shattered by anyone she cared for, including Carlisle. Charlie grimaced, his nose bleeding and his head beginning to pound. I stopped, healing the damage. Charlie blinked slowly. “He loves her. Edward loves her.”

“More than anything, but so much has happened to her,” I frowned. “She needs to know she has family.”

“But, I’m just the human recycled version of Charles,” he spat. “I’m not him.”

“You look exactly like him, minus this thing beneath your nose,” I chuckled. “I think it would be called a porn-stache.” Charlie gave me a wry look. I listened and smirked. “It would appear that Bella had the same idea as me, but I got here faster.”

“She’s here?”

“She’s here and needs reassurance,” I answered. His phone rang on his desk.

“Chief Burke,” he barked. “Send her on back, Sue. Thanks.” Charlie looked up at me. “Are you staying or going?”

“Staying. If you can get through to her, I’m going to fly her back to Edward’s home,” I answered. “He’s shattered at what she said.”

I turned around, seeing Bella as she stumbled into the office. She blinked up, her face filled with ire. “What are you doing here? Trying to cover your tracks? You guys fucked up. Big time …”

“No, I was giving Charlie a chance to remember his past,” I said. “He’s human now.”

“But, I know all of it, Isabella,” he said, looking at her. Charlie was, physically a few months younger than Bella, but his eyes held an ancient sadness, one of a lost love and time lost. “Bella …”

“Did you love her?” she asked, her voice trembling. “Did you love my mother?”

“Very much so. She was … she was hurt and afraid, much like you,” Charlie said. “She didn’t believe that anyone could show her unconditional love, until I did. I made love to your mother … well, my previous body did. My current body is a virgin.” Bella’s eyes popped out. As did mine. “I’m waiting for the right woman. Not everyone is a sex-crazed maniac.”

Bella’s face grimaced. “You’d be surprised,” she spat.

Charlie moved, wanting to hug her, but Bella took a step back, her fear of unknown men rearing its head. I felt something shift and I arched a brow. “Bella, please,” Charlie whispered, moving slowly toward her with his hands out in front of him. “I may not be your father in the traditional sense …”

“Why was I forgotten?” she asked, fat tears falling down her cheeks. “Why did I get the guardian angel who was a bitch? Edward said that all angels and God himself can sense humans, their joys, their pain. Didn’t they feel the agony I was enduring? The fear?” Charlie moved to her and pulled her into his arms. She sobbed and a blinding white light surrounded the both of them. Charlie’s body was shaking. Tearing through his black shirt, white wings appeared and he sobbed with her, his body changing to become the reincarnation of the lordship, minus the porn-stache. _Thank goodness …_ “My daughter …” His voice was deep, resonant and angelic.

_What the hell just happened?_

They broke apart. Charlie looked like Carlisle, with the subtle glow around his body. He’d been restored? “I can feel your pain, Bella,” Charlie intoned. “I’m so sorry that I wasn’t there to save you.”

I felt a prick of darkness, followed by anger, fear and anguish. “Charlie, we need to go. Whatever happened to you … it caught the attention of Lucifer. Something’s building,” I hissed. Bella blinked, staring at him, her hands running down his arms. “Charlie!”

He nodded, picking up Bella. We made our way to the rear of the police station. I saw them first. Minions, demons, pure hatred. “Shit. Can you feel Edward?”

“Through Bella, yes,” Charlie nodded.

“Then, GO!” I snapped. “Protect her.” He took off like a comet, disappearing in the fading late winter light. I held out my hand and a fiery sword appeared. I held it in front of me, preparing for battle. “Please, God, help me …”

**A/N: I think I figured it out. This chapter flowed through me … I was quite pleased. But, what will happen with Charlie, Edward, Bella and Alice? Leave me your thoughts.**


	29. Chapter 28

**Disclaimer: None of this is mine, nor will it ever be (sigh). I like to play with the characters that Stephenie Meyers created and make them do pervy things or become angels with a bad attitude.**

**What will happen with Charlie, Edward, Bella and Alice?**

**Chapter Twenty-Eight**

**BPOV**

Flying with Charlie was smoother than with Edward. His dark brown eyes watched everything before he banked, moving beneath the cloud bank. Edward’s home appeared and my stomach lurched. I’d said so many hateful things. “He doesn’t hate you. He hates Carlisle right now. He’s mainly sad for you,” Charlie said, moving and landing gently on the back deck.

“He should hate me,” I whispered as Charlie put me down. “I hate me.”

“Sweet girl,” he said, capturing my chin and staring into my eyes. “So much pain.” He growled lowly. “They further punished you by assigning you to Heidi.” He tugged me into his arms. I cried, gripping his polyester uniform shirt. I felt Charlie stiffen. “Carlisle, I suggest you leave her the fuck alone.”

“I only want to apologize,” Carlisle said, his voice meek.

“It was her love and acceptance of me that gave me back my powers. Don’t think I won’t knock you on your ass,” Charlie snarled. “You guys abandoned her! The only people who give a shit about my daughter are Alice, Edward and Esme.” Charlie’s wings were around me. I felt protected, but it was different than how I felt with Edward. It was a parental protection.

“I think staying down here on Earth has corrupted you, Charles,” Carlisle argued.

“Damn right. But, all that matters to me is my child,” he hissed. “She was alone … and hurting and no one cared. I’m disgusted with you and with everything that’s happened. And to think, she’s …” Charlie stopped talking abruptly. “Alice needs help. I hope you have …”

“The legion is already there,” Carlisle said. “Please, come with me, Charles.”

“Charlie. I’m Charlie and I’m not going anywhere,” he spat. “Not until I attempt to make things right with my daughter. She needs me and I’m not going to turn my back on her. Not now. Not ever. And it shouldn’t have happened in the past! My heart is shattering with the amount of pain she feels. Don’t you feel it?”

“Of course, I do,” Carlisle argued.

“It’s an empty pain,” I heard and my heart jumped. “Because Bella feels like she’s just a shell of human.” I turned around as Charlie’s wings loosened. I saw Edward. His face was pale and his eyes were so very sad. “Betrayed … used …” he continued, his eyes narrowed at Carlisle. “You could have prevented this. But, no. You were too pissed off at Charles … _Charlie_ … to even care what happened to the child. I never thought that God would be vindictive. But, this takes the cake.”

“Carlisle, my love, I think you should go,” Esme said softly, but there was an edge to her voice. “Go help Alice. Make this right and don’t open your mouth.”

 Carlisle did open his mouth and Charlie hissed. Carlisle’s mouth clamped shut and he took off, disappearing. Esme looked at me, her eyes swirling with concern. “Come, child … you must be cold.”

“I don’t know what I am,” I whispered, my body exhausted and my heart weary.

“I think we need to let Edward and Bella talk,” Charlie said, releasing me and stepping back. He cupped my cheek, wiping an errant tear away. “I would have never left you, Bella, if given the choice. I’m so sorry. I will do everything to make it right, sweet girl.” He kissed my forehead and followed Esme into the house.

I couldn’t look at Edward. Tears fell down my cheeks, unabated. “You must hate me,” I said, my throat raw. I was trembling since I’d left with just a light sweater.

“Never, pretty Bella,” he replied, his voice as rough as mine. “Your words finally let me feel your _true_ pain.” I opened my mouth and Edward held up his hand. He took my hand, leading me to the guest house. He wrapped me in a blanket and started a fire. It didn’t shock me that he was keeping his distance. He sat down, his shoulders slumped and everything about him screamed dejected.

_You’re a fuck up, Bella. You suck as a human being. You just plain suck … He deserves so much better, not this broken shell of a woman._

“I can still hear you,” he said, his eyes brimmed with tears. “Nothing will stop that. I’m still yours, Bella.” He blinked up at me. “You hid your pain well. It hit me like a ton of bricks after you let loose on Carlisle. I’m not going to protect him or say that he was right. He’s not. But, I will tell you that he didn’t know about Charlie being your father. None of the legion did. It was buried among the angels, and lordships. Only the Arch Angels and God himself knew. It was a taboo for a Dominion to have such a relationship with a human and they never expected a child to come from their coupling.”

“Where do we go from here? You got the short end of the stick when it comes to mates,” I said, tugging my blanket tighter around my shivering body.

“No, I didn’t. Bella, I will never stop loving you,” he said, his voice cracking. He knelt before me, taking my hands. “I want to take this pain away. I want to give you everything you never had.” He picked up my hand, his thumb running over my helenite ring. “I’d move mountains for you, Bella. I still will. I’m also not going to lie and say that what you said didn’t hurt me. It did, but I understand why you feel the way you do. Hell, it was demonstrated by Carlisle’s callous apology. It’s no wonder you don’t trust or love easily.”

“Did you hear what Charlie said about me being punished? By having Heidi as my guardian?” I asked.

“Esme is looking into that,” Edward said. He looked up at me, his eyes so sad. “I know you got a lot of information thrown at you today. First, the interview with Jane, Carlisle’s announcement, your explosion and meeting your father … I don’t want to add to your stress. I’ll walk away, as painful as it may be. I don’t want to cause you anymore pain, Bella. I will always love you, watch you, protect you, until your last breath on earth. But, if … if being with me is too much or if you can never open your heart …”

“Edward, please stop,” I sobbed, throwing my arms around him. He held me, his nose buried in my hair. “I’m so scared … In my mind, I know that you love me. I feel it every day. But, you have to understand …”

“I do, Bella,” he said, his arms around me, holding me flush to his body. “I don’t want to lose you. But, hearing you go off on Carlisle and the agony you endured, I don’t blame you for what you said.”

“I trust you, Edward. I let you in, even though my mind, my heart, my soul was telling me to stop,” I sniffled. I took his hand, pressing it over my heart. “Can you feel that?”

 He leaned forward, his forehead against mine as he felt my heartbeat. With each beat, he calmed down and he held me closer, until we were enfolded in his wings. His eyes were closed and I felt tears, his tears, on my neck, traveling down my chest. I don’t know what happened, but he looked up at me. His eyes were still watery, but he had a soft smile on his face. He cupped my cheeks and brushed his lips against mine. My heart took off, frantically beating beneath my ribs and I _needed_ him. _I know that there is love in your heart and that you are capable of giving it, my pretty Bella,_ he thought to me. He pulled back. “I’ll wait forever for you.”

“Even after what I said?” I asked.

“I felt it. I can feel your love surrounding me, holding me as tightly as my wings are around you,” he said, squeezing me closer. He kept his eyes on me. “You may not be able to say the words, but I know.” Though, he frowned. “I also know your pain. Like I said, you hid it well. How?”

“I don’t know. I got so used to burying it, never acknowledging it,” I shrugged. “When Carlisle gave me that awful excuse of an apology, I couldn’t hold back anymore.”

“Don’t hate me, but I think that’s what you needed in order to fully heal,” Edward whispered. “And I think meeting Charlie, he’ll be your biggest advocate, your greatest ally.” He tensed. “Shit.”

“What?” I asked.

“Alice … she’s injured,” he said, unraveling his wings and helping me to my feet. We went across the yard. Carlisle carried her in. I gave him a hateful glare. He knew enough to step away as Esme and Charlie crouched near Alice. Her insides were hanging out of her belly. She was pale, almost gray.

“Oh, God,” I whispered. “Will she die?”

“No,” Esme said. “She’s in a great deal of pain, but she won’t die.” She held out her hands and a warm glow shimmered over Alice’s stomach. Charlie helped her while Edward sat behind her. “Edward, we need a power boost. Help us.” Edward’s hand joined the other two and Alice’s injury disappeared. The three of them were as pale as Alice, but were intact. “Did we lose anyone?” Esme asked, blinking up at her mate, but her ire simmered beneath the surface.

“Quil and Kate,” Carlisle responded. “They were beheaded and their wings were torn to shreds.”

“Quil was looking into a human for me,” Edward said. “Jane Hopkins.”

“I’ll do it,” Carlisle said. “Why?”

“She offered Bella an interview for a new position. We wanted to make sure that it wasn’t a trap,” Edward said, his eyes flashing angrily. “Look, I know you want to help, but we’re all quite upset with you, Carlisle. I know you are a Dominion, but how you treated Bella … you made her feel less than important. I think you should go. Seth, Alice, Esme and Charlie will be fine without you for a few days. Think about what you’ve said.”

Carlisle nodded, blinking to me and opening his mouth.

“Leave, Carlisle,” Charlie snapped. He stood up, glaring at him. “You’ve done enough damage. We need to work together, but we also need a moment away from you. Find out information about this Jane person. Please?” Carlisle nodded, turning on his heel and leaving Edward’s home.

Edward picked up Alice, carrying her unconscious form and laying her in the guest room. “Felix, stay with her,” Edward ordered. The dog hopped up, putting his head on Alice’s belly and whimpering quietly. He left the room open, looking at Esme and Charlie. “Do you need food?”

“Yes,” Charlie grumbled. “I forgot how much that drains you.”

“I’ll make something,” I said. Edward shook his head, but he was unsteady. “No, I’ve fucked things up enough today. Let me do something right.” Esme got up and put her arm around my shoulders. She tried to say I wasn’t. “Please? I’m not … I caused enough damage.”

“You didn’t, sweetheart,” she whispered. “As much as you probably hate to think it, you made a huge gain. You admitted how much your abuse hurt you, the pain it caused. I think now you can finally move forward.”

I pursed my lips, guiding Esme back to the couch. I arched a brow, making a protein-enriched meal. Charlie and Edward ate two New York strip steaks a piece. Esme devoured one and inhaled the egg salad I’d made for lunches. Esme left shortly after that, going to the guest house while Charlie crashed on the couch. I pushed Edward into bed. He was stubbornly trying to stay awake. “You used a lot of power. You need to rest.”

“Only with you,” he whined.

“Let me get out of my clothes, Edward,” I said. “Sleeping in jeans and a sweater is not comfortable.” He pouted, but let me go. I went into the bathroom and washed my face, which was covered with dried tears and grime from the flight back to Edward’s house. I pulled on a t-shirt, padding back to the bedroom. Edward had removed his clothes and he was snoring, wearing nothing but his boxer briefs. I looked at his body. He was muscular, strong and completely covered with tattoos. Biting my lip, I removed my shirt and climbed into bed, pressing my body against his.

“Bella?” he mumbled. “I don’t want you to feel …”

“This is my decision,” I whispered. “I want to feel your body against mine. Please, just hold me.” He looked at me, his eyes unfocused, but swirling with so much love. He slid his arms and wings around me, holding me to his chest. My breasts were pressed against his side. I was trembling, afraid that he’d hurt me, but he kissed my forehead.

 _Never, my love_ , he thought to me. “I could never hurt you. I love you.” He sighed, moving so his head was between my breasts. I looked down and he was asleep, but still held me protectively.

xx OOTD xx

I woke up early the next day. Edward was still in the same spot, but I needed to pee. I wriggled out of his hold, tossed on my shirt and went to the bathroom. I took a quick shower, leaving Edward to continue his rest. Padding into the living room, I saw Charlie. He was awake and rummaging. “I can make you something,” I said. He jumped, hitting his head on the shelf in the fridge.

“Fuck,” he barked. He backed out, rubbing his head and giving me a wry look. “Don’t sneak up on a guy.”

“Sorry,” I giggled. “What do you want?”

“Well, as a human, I’m pretty hopeless in the kitchen,” he snickered.

“Don’t worry. I’m not,” I said. “What do you want?”

“Omelet?” he asked. I nodded, grabbing eggs, bacon, veggies and cheese. “Oh, and I love coffee.”

“Me, too,” I said, turning on the coffee maker. I bit my lip as I chopped the veggies. “I have to ask … are you really my father?”

“I was recycled, but connecting with you gave me back my powers, my memories, my wings,” he said. “Yes, I’m your father.” He frowned. “I never thought that they’d strip me of everything for _one_ indiscretion.”

“I think I was the reason,” I shrugged as I poured some coffee into a mug, passing it to Charlie. “Can humans and angels make children?”

“It would appear so. You’re proof,” he chuckled, sipping the coffee. “But, I’m surprised that Lucifer is so taken with you. Esme woke up a little bit ago, showed me the conversation with Carlisle from yesterday. She’s off to give him a piece of her mind, supposedly. I should have punched him in the head.”

“What’s going to happen now?” I asked. “With everything?”

“I don’t know, but I know one thing for certain, I’m not going to let you be swallowed by the darkness, sweet girl,” Charlie murmured. He looked at me, his eyes wary and his brow furrowed. “It almost got you. Those things that were converging on the Forks Police Department, they were homed in on your signal, on your pain and your distress. The release of my powers only accelerated their approach. Your anger toward Carlisle, the despair you felt about your past, and … your trepidation about loving Edward … it all bubbled out of you. Lucifer saw it as a chance to get you.”

I blanched. “Are you going to go back to Forks?” I asked. “I mean, your human incarnation was the police chief.”

“I will go back. I don’t think I’m ready to head up there yet,” he said with a wry grin. I made his omelet, plating it and sliding it toward him. He dug in, moaning as he tasted the omelet. “Delicious.”

“Thanks,” I said, refilling our cups of coffee.

“Bella, I heard what you said and I understand your fears. I felt your pain, saw your past and it would have broken anybody,” Charlie said softly. “It damn near broke me.”

“I said no,” I choked out. “I always said no, but they wouldn’t listen. They didn’t care.”

He got up, hugging me to his body. “They are the monsters,” he growled. “But, I can also see the goodness within you and the love you have for your students, for Alice, and most importantly for Edward. I know that saying it out loud shifts something in your mind, but they adore you. Edward’s love for you is blinding.” He stepped back and cupped my face. “And the love you have for him, eclipses everything in the world.”

“What if I can’t say those words?” I asked. “I don’t know if I can …”

“You will. When it matters the most,” Charlie said. He blinked at the clock, wrinkling his nose. “I have to go. A shift at police station. I’ll be back here tonight, but if you need me, call for me. I’ll be there in a moment. I love you, my beloved daughter.” He kissed my forehead and walked out the back sliders. He spread his bright white wings and took off.

For the first time in my life, I felt content, protected, safe, _loved._ It was a combination of so many things. Edward fought for me, every step of the way. He was strong, sweet, caring, patient and he loved me. Alice was the sister I always wanted. She made me laugh. She was wise, confident, and determined. She loved me, too. Esme was the mother figure I desired. Charlie was the father who was absent from my life, but was not going anywhere. He unknowingly gave up his life to be with my mother. He showed her unconditional love and I was the result.

I couldn’t lose this. I refused to lose this. I finally had a family. I had people who were willing to fight for me and who weren’t using me for a paycheck or as a warm body. They loved me.

And I loved them.

I just needed to be able to tell them …

**A/N: Carlisle’s on the shit list. _Just saying …_ We’ve got a couple of pictures with this one. Clo and Marie made manips of Dominion Charlie. They are both beautiful and I’m so grateful for their artistic abilities. I have none … well, artistic abilities. I can write, play the piano, sing and stuff, but the manipulations I’ve seen? I’m in awe. Thank you both!**

**Anyhow, Bella admitted she loved everyone in her family. Will she be able to tell them? Also, we’re going to find out about Jane and the job in Bellevue? Real or fake? Will Carlisle get in everyone’s good graces? I have a plan. I really do … I just need to get there.**

**Thanks for reading! See you on the flipside!**


	30. Chapter 29

**Disclaimer: None of this is mine, nor will it ever be (sigh). I like to play with the characters that Stephenie Meyers created and make them do pervy things or become angels with a bad attitude.**

**Anyhow, Bella admitted she loved everyone in her family. Will she be able to tell them? Also, we’re going to find out about Jane and the job in Bellevue? Real or fake? Will Carlisle get in everyone’s good graces? I have a plan. I really do … I just need to get there.**

**Bella made some headway in accepting her past and her new family in her future. Unfortunately, Riley/Lucifer will not give up his chance to get her. Will he finally get his opportunity?**

**Chapter Twenty-Nine**

**EPOV**

I woke up, my stomach snarling and my body aching. I checked for any injuries, but realized that it was residual pain from Alice’s almost lethal attack. I stretched, getting up from the bed, showering and dressing before going into the kitchen. Bella was curled up on the couch with Felix snuggled to her side. She was sleeping, her face almost serene. Felix looked at me, his tail thumping. “Stay with her, bub,” I said, going into the kitchen to eat some breakfast.

Devouring a hearty breakfast, I felt a call in my heart. It was Carlisle. I was not ready to see him. I responded, thinking to him that I needed time, but he reached out to me again, almost insistent. I looked at my mate, my Bella and I couldn’t leave her. Alice was still healing. Charlie was back up with the other Lordships and Esme was in charge of the clean up behind the Forks Police Department, then going up to Heaven to see if Bella was punished for Charlie’s indiscretions.

He landed on the patio. I huffed out a breath and snuck out, casting a glance at Bella. She’d be safe for the time being. I wasn’t leaving my yard. “What is it?” I asked.

“I researched that human,” Carlisle said. “Jane Hopkins? She checks out, but I’m concerned for her level of pride. Lucifer could use that to his advantage, twisting her to the dark side.”

“Using one of the seven deadly sins?” I growled. “Has he done it before?”

“Hitler? He was a prideful man and look where it got him,” Carlisle replied, wrinkling his nose. “I think that it’s okay for Bella to interview, but you need to stay close by. Lucifer could use his newly formed power of controlling humans to manipulate her, Jane or Bella.”

“We’ll keep that in mind. Now, I’m going to check on my mate. Throughout this whole ordeal, her needs and her fears were neglected. It’s why she’s so hesitant to trust,” I said.

“May I speak with her?” Carlisle asked.

“She’s resting and I don’t have the heart to wake her. Her world was thrown into a tailspin. First, when I entered in life and then again when she was told that her father was a Dominion Lordship who had his powers stripped, effectively abandoning her to the wolves. Now, I don’t know what His feelings are regarding this whole thing is, but there’s only so much that a human can take. I’m going to care for her, love her and give her the protection she needs and the reassurance she desires.” I turned and went back inside, picking up Bella easily and tucking her to my side. I wrapped my wings around her, pressing my lips to her forehead. _I’m here, my beloved. You’re safe. I’ve got you and I vow to never let anything happen to you._

The rest of the weekend was spent recuperating. Alice slept the entire time. Charlie went back to work as the police chief in Forks, only to keep up appearances. Esme was doing her own research up in heaven and I could feel Carlisle hovering nearby. Bella was quiet, but she was demonstrative and always needed to be near me. I was more than willing to accept her kisses, her snuggles and her need for reassurance. Her world had been upended and she was finally healing. I could feel her acceptance, her growth and her love bubbling inside her. The pain was still there, but it was not the most prevalent feeling in her emotions.

The following week was trying. It was the week before spring break and we were completing state testing. The students were not happy, forced to sit in their seats and fill out bubble sheets or spend an hour or more on a computer to take these tests. By Friday, the kids are done, as are the teachers. When the students were dismissed, there was a collective sigh of relief and we left for our spring break.

All had been quiet on the Lucifer front. It would appear that the legion had taken out a great deal of his minions and dark creatures during the attack at the Forks Police Department. He was rebuilding. We were able to take a breath and allow our forces to heal, recuperate. It also gave us a chance to investigate Charlie’s claims of punishment against Bella for his ‘indiscretion.’ Just prior to our departure to Bellevue, Esme came and she sat us down with news of our concerns.

Charlie was sitting next to Bella, holding her hand and I was holding her on my lap. Carlisle was leaning against a wall while Esme sat down, smoothing her pants. “I met with the Arch Angels, Michael and Gabriel. I shared with them Charlie’s claim of punishment toward Bella. While it wasn’t intended to happen, you were inadvertently punished by Charlie’s decision to make love to your mother. When a child is born, their guardian is chosen for them by random selection. Heidi was picked for you, by the luck of the draw. She should have, if she had been doing her job, felt your anguish and helped you get out of that situation,” Esme explained.

“How?” Bella asked. “How could she have helped me?”

“She did once,” Esme replied. “When you received your grandmother’s inheritance, giving you the opportunity to attend college, but it was too little too late. But, a guardian angel provides opportunities to help their human. It could be something as simple as guiding another foster family to look over you. One that respected and loved their children and not ones where those atrocities occurred. I hate that her inability to see, to feel your pain caused this whole situation. Her inaction resulted in her being recycled, but by that time, the damage had been done. You were deemed lost.”

“Lost?” Alice growled. “So, they just gave up?”

“Yes, until Edward felt her fear, her pain before she was attacked last fall,” Esme said. “That’s when they determined your lineage. It wasn’t confirmed until Carlisle told us.”

“And Charlie’s recycling?” Bella hissed. “For one mistake?”

“They admit they acted rashly, not fully thinking of the consequences. They never expected you to be born. An angel and a human had never created a baby,” Esme said. “But, it hasn’t really ever happened. The few times it did happen, it was when an angel had fallen from grace.” She blinked to me. “Edward was brought up numerous times. But, he never impregnated a female.”

“Of course, I was,” I snorted humorlessly. “Condoms, Esme.” I felt Bella stiffen in my arms and she moved, sitting on the couch. I grimaced, afraid that my past may cause a rift between me and my mate.

“I think we need to give Edward and Bella some time,” Esme said. Carlisle went to argue, but with a curt shake of her head, the room emptied and I was alone with Bella.

“I knew you were with other women,” she whispered. “I just … I never thought that they’d bring it up. I thought that as an angel … I don’t know.”

“As an angel, I was a virgin until I was cast out. As a human, I had a child and I made love to my wife,” I murmured. “But, I was lonely, being down here, by myself. I lost myself in their bodies, but it’s been a long time since I last had sex with a woman. And I only want you, pretty Bella. I want to make love to you. To show you what it’s like, how you should feel. To give you a choice.”

“You’re right. I’m sorry,” she sighed. “I’m tainted … barren …”

“You are not tainted,” I said, cupping her chin. “Don’t ever think that. I love you. I will only love you, no matter what. I’m yours, Bella.”

“As I’m yours,” she said, moving and sitting back on my lap. She kissed my lips, tenderly and gently three times. “As I’m yours.”

xx OOTD xx

We drove to Bellevue the following morning. Bella had an interview with Jane at one in the afternoon. I was going to be staying in the lobby while she had her meeting. Carlisle’s concern about Jane’s pride was weighing heavily on my mind. I wanted to be close by in case something happened and I needed to pull her out of there. My fingers were crossed that I was just being overly cautious, but I’d rather err on the side of caution than have my mate be a casualty of this war.

Bella was anxiously shifting in the car. She was dress professionally in a black pant suit and pair of heels. This morning, Alice had helped her with her hair and makeup while I printed out a paper copy of her resume. “I hope I get this job,” Bella said, twisting her ring. “This is an amazing district and opening up a new building? That’s exciting!”

“Just be yourself, Bella. Mrs. Cope gave you a glowing recommendation, as did the assistant principal, Ms. Whittier,” I smiled, taking her hand in mine. “I’m proud of you and I love you.”

“Thank you, Edward,” she smiled, kissing my knuckles. I pulled into the administrative offices, parking the car. Bella carried her bag and we walked into the lobby. She introduced herself and we were told to have a seat. Bella was bouncing her knee, looking like she was going to hurl at any moment. I took her hand, kissing her wrist. She blew out a breath, looking at me. Her eyes were calmer and her bouncing leg stopped. An older woman, with a chic bob and stylish suit came out.

“Isabella?” she asked.

Bella squeezed my hand and stood up. “I’m Isabella,” she smiled. “But, I prefer Bella.”

“It’s a pleasure to meet you. I’m Jane,” the woman smiled, shaking Bella’s hand. “Shall we?” Bella adjusted her bag and walked into a conference room. I opened my mind to hers and saw two other administrators inside. One was a pleasant-looking man and another was a younger woman, a few years older than Bella. The interview began in earnest and I listened to their questions, was proud of Bella’s responses and kept an eye out for any sort of deception. They all seemed genuine and eager to speak to her.

After an hour, Bella was offered the position of a third-grade teacher. Bella accepted it and she shook hands with the three of them, barely able to contain her enthusiasm as she ran out to me, jumping into my arms. “I got it!” she squealed.

“Congratulations,” I smiled against her curls. “I’m so happy for you.” I kissed her lips. “Do you want to go out? Celebrate?”

“We should probably head back to Forks,” Bella said.

I shook my head and led her outside. Carrying her bag, I put it in the trunk and was not surprised to see an overnight bag in there. Tucked inside, there was a note. I opened it. It was from Esme.

_You need a night, or two, away. Have fun. Love your mate ~ Esme_

I closed the trunk, helping Bella into the front seat. I drove us toward Seattle and made arrangements to spend some time at the Edgewater Hotel once again. I couldn’t get the same room as before, but I did manage to get a suite. “Where do you want to go for dinner, pretty Bella?”

“Well, I want to change,” Bella said, slipping off her heels. “But, I want to have a good time. It’s a gorgeous night. Want to go to Pikes Market?”

I nodded and she changed into a pair of skinny jeans, a t-shirt and a leather jacket. On her feet, she had on a pair of sneakers and her hair was curled over her shoulders. She reached for her purse, but shook my head. Twining our fingers together, I led us downstairs and drove us to the Pikes. We decided to eat first, enjoying a meal at one of the many fish restaurants nearby. After that, we wandered around the market. I purchased Bella a beautiful bouquet, congratulating her on her new position. She blushed, kissing my lips tenderly. She carried the flowers around proudly and I stood by her, happy that she was my mate. After stopping at Starbucks, we shared a biscotti and Bella had a latte, we decided to go back to hotel.

“I’m going to get ready for bed and wash the makeup off my face,” Bella said. “I don’t like wearing this much war paint. I feel like I can peel off my face.” She kissed me lips, humming contentedly. “Thank you for today. I know I was adamant on returning to home, but I’m glad we stayed. Your house is getting a bit crowded.”

“Hmmm, agreed. Alice, Seth, Esme, Charlie and any other wayward angels in need of a bath, or food,” I deadpanned. “I like this. You and me. Just the two of us.”

Bella smiled tenderly, taking her toiletry bag and disappearing into the bathroom. I removed my jacket, sweater and t-shirt. With a roll of my shoulders, my wings were released and I sighed. I hated them being squished inside me. Bella likened me releasing my wings to her taking off her bra. When she described it, I totally agreed with her.

I lay down on the bed, idly flipping through the information packet that Jane had given to Bella regarding the school district and the building where she’d be working in the fall. The door opened and Bella walked out, wearing a white, fluffy robe. Her eyes were cast down and she was gripping the robe, as if she didn’t want to take it off. “Bella?”

She blinked up at me and blew out a breath. “I want to rewrite history, Edward,” she whispered. With shaking hands, she pushed apart the robe. She let it fall and she wore a navy-blue negligee, revealing her slender body. “I want you to show me … you said I always had a choice with you. I choose you. I want you. Show me how much you love me.”

**A/N: Well??? Leave me your thoughts …**

**Next chapter will be in Bella’s POV so you can experience her feelings, emotions … It will be a lemon-ish. (Will it be a full lemon? That’s all up to Bella).**

**Thank you for reading! See you on the flipside!**


	31. Chapter 30

**Disclaimer: None of this is mine, nor will it ever be (sigh). I like to play with the characters that Stephenie Meyers created and make them do pervy things or become angels with a bad attitude.**

**Next chapter will be in Bella’s POV so you can experience her feelings, emotions … It will be a lemon-ish. (Will it be a full lemon? That’s all up to Bella).**

**Chapter Thirty**

**EPOV**

“I’m going to get ready for bed and wash the makeup off my face,” Bella said. “I don’t like wearing this much war paint. I feel like I can peel off my face.” She kissed me lips, humming contentedly. “Thank you for today. I know I was adamant on returning to home, but I’m glad we stayed. Your house is getting a bit crowded.”

“Hmmm, agreed. Alice, Seth, Esme, Charlie and any other wayward angels in need of a bath, or food,” I deadpanned. “I like this. You and me. Just the two of us.”

Bella smiled tenderly, taking her toiletry bag and disappearing into the bathroom. I removed my jacket, sweater and t-shirt. With a roll of my shoulders, my wings were released and I sighed. I hated them being squished inside me. Bella likened me releasing my wings to her taking off her bra. When she described it, I totally agreed with her.

I lay down on the bed, idly flipping through the information packet that Jane had given to Bella regarding the school district and the building, Bennett Elementary, where she’d be working in the fall. The door opened and Bella walked out, wearing a white, fluffy robe. Her eyes were cast down and she was gripping the robe, as if she didn’t want to take it off. “Bella?”

She blinked up at me and blew out a breath. “I want to rewrite history, Edward,” she whispered. With shaking hands, she pushed apart the robe. She let it fall and she wore a navy-blue negligee, revealing her slender body. “I want you to show me … you said I always had a choice with you. I choose you. I want you. Show me how much you love me.”

**BPOV**

_What am I doing? You’re crazy, Isabella? He’s going to see you. He’s going to know that you’re broken. This is madness. Put the robe back on and fucking leave._ I was trembling, desperate to show Edward that I was not broken. But, I was. Though, I wanted to feel him, his body. He’d never been anything but loving, kind and patient with me. He never pushed me.

I wanted to rewrite history. History of me losing my virginity. History from this hotel where I cried in fear of what I did to Edward, using him in order to feel pleasure. It felt _good_ the moment it happened, but I was no better than the monsters who used me for their pleasure. Edward stood up, moving in front of me. “I can feel your fear, pretty Bella,” he whispered, taking my face in his warm hands. “I don’t …”

“You said I have a choice,” I choked out. “I choose you.”

“I have a choice, too, Bella,” he murmured. “I don’t want you to feel how you did before. I heard your thoughts, felt your shame. You did _not_ use me. It was pleasure freely given. In case you’ve forgotten, I also enjoyed it, too.” I blinked up at him and saw his crooked smirk. I stepped forward, my fingers tracing the black ink, whorls on his pale, but muscular body. “Bella …”

“I trust you,” I whispered. “I know you’d never hurt me.”

“But, I don’t want you terrified of me,” he said, pressing his forehead against mine.

“I’m not afraid of you. I … I have to do this, Edward. I can’t move forward if I don’t. I have zero control in my life right now. I lost my job, which I got a new one. My life isn’t my life. I’m under the care of a legion of angels because my ex-boyfriend, who’s under the control of Lucifer, has a bug up his ass to get back together with me and do things …,” I said, slamming my eyes shut. “All because my father was a Dominion.”

Edward looked at me, his fingers grazing my cheeks. Blinking open my eyes, I stared into his jade-colored orbs, praying he believed me. I wanted this. I wanted him. He kissed me tenderly, his lips molding against mine. My arms slid up his shoulders and I tangled my fingers into his hair. Keeping his mouth on mine, he bent down and picked me up, carrying me to the king-sized bed that dominated the room. Laying me down on the bed, he slid next to me, his eyes never leaving mine.

“Touch me,” I whispered. “Please?” _Show me how it feels to be with someone who doesn’t hurt me …_

He leaned forward, brushing his lips against mine and his fingers glided along my arm. Curling his hand around my neck, he deepened our kiss, sliding his tongue into my mouth. I felt his wing slither behind me and cup me closer to his body. The feathers against my back were ticklish, but made me squirm. He pulled back, staring into my eyes. His fingers danced along my arm and traced my collarbone. Gently, he nudged the strap of my negligee off my shoulder, revealing the swell of my breast. “Are you okay?” he asked.

I nodded, biting my lip and arching my back so his hand could caress my skin. He kissed me gently and his fingers teased my breast over my fairly conservative nightie. It was nothing more than a navy-blue slip, that reached just above my knees. I had on a pair of navy-blue satin panties, that matched the nightie, underneath the silky material. Edward slid his thigh between my legs and the fabric moved further down on my skin. The top of my nipple was in view. He gently cupped my breast, his thumb circling my nipple.

I moaned against his mouth, melting into him and feeling desire course through me. His lips traveled down my neck, teasing my shoulder before they took purchase on my breast, nibbling and sucking on the tender skin. I whimpered, tugging on his hair.

His hands were cupping my breast and holding me to his tattooed, muscular torso. He released my nipple with a pop, kissing me deeply. “I love you,” he murmured. He took my hand, pressing it to his frantically pumping heart. “This is yours. Forever, Isabella.”

I gently pushed him on his back and sat astride his trim hips. I gathered the material of the nightie, lifting it from my body and revealing my nearly naked form. He sat up, staring into my eyes and his fingers gliding along my spine. He rolled his shoulders, shuffling his wings. It reminded me that he was not like the monsters who took my childhood. He was the embodiment of everything that was good. I leaned forward, kissing him on the lips. My fingers tangled into his messy hair while he pulled me closer to his body. I felt his hardness against my thigh. Against his lips, I moaned and rolling my body over his, almost instinctually. “Take the ugliness away, Edward,” I murmured. I sat back, taking his hand and pressing it over my heart. “This beats for you.”

He kissed me, tenderly, but passionately. He leaned his forehead against mine. “Do you trust me?” he asked. I nodded. He sat back, staring at me. “Truly?”

“I do, Edward,” I whispered.

“I want to give you pleasure,” he murmured, his hands cupping my behind. “This is my choice. Do you want me to?”

“How?” I asked, afraid of what he’d see, feel.

“It’s all up to you. I could touch you, bring you ecstasy with my fingers,” he said, his fingers massaging my ass. “Or, I could taste you.” He kissed me, his tongue invading my mouth. I remembered being hurt with fingers and other foreign objects. He pulled back. “Mouth, then?”

“Down there?” I squeaked. He smiled, slow, carnal and sexy and nodded. “And you’ll stop if it’s too much?”

“You’re in control, beautiful,” he said, his smile dropping and concern spreading over his perfect features. I saw the love swirling in his eyes and felt the tenderness in his touch. Plus, the grey wings that ruffled were a clear indication that he was different, that he’d treat me with the respect I should have received. I leaned forward, caressing my lips with his. I showed him that I wanted him to kiss me between my legs. He cupped my face and carefully rolled us so I was on my back. His body was in the cradle of my hips. He continued kissing me, tasting my lips and he pulled back. “I love you.”

I smiled, tears welling in my eyes. He kissed the them away before his mouth was attached to my neck and sliding down the length of my torso. His hot breath, his wandering fingers and teasing nibbles were bringing me to the brink of pleasure. He inhaled deeply, pressing an open-mouthed kiss above my panties. “You smell so good, Bella,” he groaned. His hands rested at my hips, sliding the fabric of my underwear over my skin. He looked up at me, his eyes nearly black with desire. He arched a brow, showing me what he wanted.

“Yes,” I nodded, brushing a wayward hair off his forehead. He shot up, kissing me with such care, I whimpered at the loss of his lips against mine. Sitting back, he eased my panties off my body and placed them next to my hand. His eyes didn’t look at my body, but held my gaze. He was idly caressing my calves and breathing heavily. He spread his wings, which nearly the width of the room. _Not a monster. Not a monster._

“Never, Bella,” he said.

“Look at me,” I choked out. I felt my body heat as he took me in. He crawled up, caressing my face. “Do you see?”

“I see the most beautiful woman on the planet,” he breathed. He showed me what he perceived, but I didn’t believe him. “You are, Bella. I’m so lucky to have you as my mate, my true love.” He kissed me again before moving back between my legs. His lips were first on my ankle, kissing up my left leg. He tickled me behind my knee and I giggled. His eyes flashed up to mine, a playful smirk on his face.

“You did that on purpose,” I said.

“I did. Showing the person you love how much you care for them, physically, isn’t a serious occasion. It’s a time to explore, to learn their wants and desires, and to have fun,” he said, reaching behind my knee and tickling it again. I shifted, an anxious titter falling from my lips. “When done correctly, the right touch can make you laugh …” He reached again, but his fingers moved slower, almost massaging me knee. I whimpered. “… Or, yearn for more. Which do you want?”

“I’m yearning,” I moaned and he smiled, pressing an open-mouthed kiss to my lower thigh. He turned to my right leg, repeating the same actions with his mouth. He tried to tickle me, but it was only my left side that made me squirm and giggle.

“I’m learning,” he purred. He blinked up, looking at the scar that marred my lower body. The thin silver scar was just above my bikini line, where my uterus was removed, similar to a C-section. The damage to my sex was too great it had to be removed surgically. His eyes filled with tears and he pressed a soft glowing hand above my barren womb. I felt the warmth from his healing powers, but I knew that he could not replace what was taken. He leaned forward, kissing every centimeter of the scar. “I love you. Every part of you.” _May I kiss you?_ He blinked down to my swollen sex. I nodded, minutely and he smiled tenderly, spreading my legs. He kissed my inner thighs and inhaled deeply. “Bella …” he breathed before he ran his tongue along my slit.

_Oh. My. God!_

My head fell back at the tingles that shimmered through me from that simple swipe of his tongue. His kisses between my legs were full of tongue and he tasted every inch of my sex. I could feel my body react to his mouth on me. My stomach was clenched and I could feel the pleasure building with me. He only used his mouth, tongue and teeth. He kissed my sex hungrily; the same way he kissed my mouth. He flicked the sensitive nub and growled lowly against my skin. I was moaning, writhing, pleading for release. His hands reached under my legs, threading with my fingers. I squeezed his hands as the waves of pleasure began to crash over me. I arched off the bed, lost in what he was doing to me, giving to me freely and with love. I felt it with his movements and his mind chanted it, repeatedly.

When I calmed down, Edward lay down next to me, his wings curled around my body. I was panting, reliving and trying to remember what I’d felt. He pressed his lips to my forehead, holding me tightly. “You’re so beautiful when you come,” he whispered.

I traced his tattoos. Could I give him all of me? Looking up at him and seeing his soft expression, feeling the tender hold he had around me … I knew. I was truly rewriting my past. I ran my fingers down his strong jaw and kissed his lips, tasting my essence on him. He moaned, nipping at my mouth. “Make love to me,” I said. He pulled back and he took a moment to read my mind. “I want to feel you. Inside, Edward. I … I …” I couldn’t say it. “I want to show you.” I reached the button of his jeans. “Make me yours.”

“This will seal our bond, as mates,” he said, his hands cradling my face. “I will be yours, just as you will be mine. There will be no one else for me.”

“I want that more than anything,” I said, tears escaping my eyes. Edward wiped them away and kissed me again. We worked to unbutton his jeans, sliding them down his muscled legs, along with his boxer briefs.

“You’re in charge,” he whispered. “I think you’d feel in more control if you were on top.”

“No. I can’t,” I said, shaking my head. “I want to feel you. I trust you.” I looked into his eyes. “I want to see your wings … so I know, that …”

“Okay, love,” Edward murmured, moving so he was in between my legs. He knelt before me, massaging my thighs and fluttering his wings. The sound was soothing, hearing the feathers ruffle. Caging me with his arms, he looked at me. Leaning down, he kissed me, his lips tender and warm. I felt his hardness against my thigh.

 _Wait, before we …_ I thought to him. I’d never seen a penis. In my mind, they were weapons, wrapped in barbed wire and used to hurt, destroy and maim. “I want to see you.” He moved, laying on his back and I sat up, my fingers tracing the ridges of his torso. “Are you sure it’s alright?”

“Bella, I trust you. I love you. I don’t want you to be afraid of me, or my body,” he said. I nodded, moving my hands down to his trim hips, seeing the elusive ‘V’ where his legs met his torso. His arousal was up, long and thick.

“Can I touch it?” I asked, feeling like an inexperienced girl. Edward nodded and kissed my palm, before placing my hand on his hip. His skin felt warm. I could feel the muscles and power lingering just beneath the surface. Moving my hand, I timidly wrapped it around his erection. It was not what I expected. I thought it would be rock-solid and piercing, ready to cause me pain, but it felt like a steel rod, wrapped in the softest velvet. And he was _big._ “Will it hurt?” I asked, my voice tiny.

“Not when it’s done right, pretty Bella,” he said, sitting up. I looked back up at him and his green eyes were swirling with sadness. “Making love … it’s something shared between two people who obviously care for each other. It can be so beautiful. It’s never supposed to hurt … well, unless for a woman’s first time … I don’t want to hurt you. We can stop.”

“No, I want this. I want you,” I said, wiping my cheeks and feeling like a fool. He cupped my face, staring at me and swiping the tears away. “Show me … show me love.”

“Always, my beautiful girl,” he said, a sad smile spreading over his face. He kissed me, moving us back so I was on my back and he was over me. He continued kissing me, making me forget my trepidations. Pulling back, he smiled crookedly. “Are you okay?” I nodded. “Do you trust me?”

“With my life,” I whispered. _Make love to me, Edward._

He reached down, guiding his hardness to my entrance. I felt him nudge just inside. I froze, remembering every horrific moment when my choice was taken away. “It’s me, Bella. Open your eyes. Look at me. The man who loves you.” I opened my eyes, sniffling and shaking. “I don’t …”

“Please,” I cried. “I’m okay.”

He kissed me and slid inside me. I gasped, shocked at how full I felt and how there was absolutely no pain. He held me, whispering against my temple how much he loved me and how strong I was. Wiping tears away, he moved his hips, filling me and I stared into his green eyes, lost in their depths. Over his shoulder, I could see his wings. Coupled with his almost reverent movements and his whispers of his love, I started to relax and _feel_ what was happening to me.

It felt good.

Really good.

“It’s supposed to feel good, Bella,” Edward chuckled, kissing my lips. “Do you trust me?” I nodded and he rolled us. I was perched on his lap, him still inside me. His wings wrapped around us. “Another layer of protection,” he whispered. “Make love to me, pretty Bella.”

I tentatively moved, feeling him deeper inside. I whimpered, my fingers tangling into his hair. He tightened his arms around my waist and kissed me. I rolled my hips and showed him how I felt. I couldn’t say, but I was going to damn well show it. Our bodies moved in perfect harmony and I could feel the pleasure growing, once again, from inside me. “You feel good,” I breathed.

“Oh, baby, words cannot describe what it feels like to be surrounded by you,” Edward said. “To feel your body around me. I love it. I love you.” The tightening of his arms and the feel of his wings around me, I started to lose control. My body took over and soon we were panting, sharing one body, one soul. “Bella, I’m so close. So fucking close.”

“Hmmmm,” I moaned against his lips. His hands tightened on my hips as I felt him grow harder inside me. I shuddered, my muscles clenching around his hardness. He grunted and groaned loudly, his release sneaking up on him. His eyes were closed and his mouth was open as his arousal pulsed inside my body. I slumped against him, listening to his heart beat. I knew I was crying, but I didn’t care. I’d given Edward a part of myself. It was _my choice_. Sitting up, I wiped my face and cupped his cheeks. “You’re beautiful when you come, too.”

He smiled tenderly, kissing my cheeks. “I disagree, my beloved. You know, you’re stuck with me now. I’m never going to let you go, Bella,” he whispered.

“I don’t want you to,” I said. Grinning crookedly, he slid me off his now flaccid penis. He darted into the bathroom and got a wash cloth, gently wiping down between my legs. He handed me my panties, but not my nightgown. “Really, Edward?”

“You’ve got a beautiful body. It’s a shame for you to cover it up,” he said, waggling his brows and sliding between the sheets. I put on my panties and cuddled against his body. His wings were around me, like a protective barrier. “Are you okay?” I nodded, afraid to speak. “I didn’t hurt you, did I?”

“No, Edward,” I said, kissing his jaw and inhaling his masculine scent. He tightened his hold on me and I felt so protected, so safe from the world, from the nightmares that were planning on attacking. I burrowed closer, pressing my ear to his chest and let his steady heartbeat lull me to sleep. As I drifted, I knew two things …

One – my life had irrevocably changed. I’d let someone into my life, into my heart and I felt like I was ready to finally say those words.

Two – If something happens to him, I don’t know what I’d do. I couldn’t lose Edward.

I just couldn’t. But, the pit in my stomach made me think otherwise …

_Shit …_

**A/N: They made love. Edward showed Bella what it should have been like for her first time. If only mine was that romantic … it was a drunken night with my boyfriend and it was not all that memorable. I mean, really … Ugh. Anyhow, enough about my sex life, or lack thereof. Will Bella ever be able to say she loves him?**

**I’m thinking I’m going to stay with Bella for the next chapter. Let’s just say, it’s going to be a big chapter … Leave me some loving! Thank you for reading! OH, and there was a manipulation made by Clo that was the inspiration for this chapter. Those of you who follow me on twitter (tufano79), tumblr and Facebook: Tufano79’s Twilight Fanfiction Appreciation, have seen the manip. It’s so gorgeous. Anyhow … Leave me some!**

 


	32. Chapter 31

**Disclaimer: None of this is mine, nor will it ever be (sigh). I like to play with the characters that Stephenie Meyers created and make them do pervy things or become angels with a bad attitude.**

**I’m thinking I’m going to stay with Bella for the next chapter. Let’s just say, it’s going to be a big chapter …**

**Chapter Thirty-One**

**BPOV**

I woke up and I was sore. Muscles that hadn’t been used were tight and my hips were not liking me, but I felt at peace. Behind me, Edward was curled around me, tracing my back. “What are you doing?” I asked, my voice rough and raw.

“Tracing your ribs,” he said. “And drawing on your back. Your skin is flawless, Bella. Like alabaster.” I blushed and he chuckled. “I’ll never tire of touching you, Bella.” I turned my head, smiling at him. He was beauty and power and protection, wrapped up in a sexy package with a crooked smile, jade-colored eyes, bronze hair, tattooed skin and charcoal wings. “God, you floor me with how beautiful you are.”

“You’re delusional,” I snorted, getting up and realizing that I was still naked. “Um …”

Edward stood up and he was very much naked. He cupped my face with his hands. “Bella, you are the most beautiful woman in the world. I’m honored that you shared yourself with me, giving me your virtue …”

“You and I both know that my virtue is long gone,” I said flatly.

“No, beautiful,” he frowned. “What was taken from you was your innocence by those assholes who raped you. You saved your virtue and gave it freely, to me. Our making love was _our_ choice, our decision. Yes, I was hesitant at first, but when all was said and done, we shared something so sacred and so beautiful, that I’ll cherish it forever.” He gathered me in his arms, holding me close and tucking me against his body with his wings. “Now, why don’t we take a shower? Head back home?”

“I don’t want to go back,” I chuckled. “It was so quiet here. And I felt …”

“Safe,” he finished for me. I nodded, pouting deeply. “You’ll get that back. I promise you, pretty Bella. For now, I just want to hold you and trace some more nonsensical designs on your skin.”

“Maybe a tattoo?” I whispered.

“You want one?” he asked. My eyes widened as I nodded fervently. “Bad ass! What?”

“Wings,” I cried. “Your wings protect me. I want my own, to, um, protect me. I know it’s stupid …”

“Not stupid, Bella. Definitely not,” he said. “Let’s take a shower and then we can go to a friend of mine who lives in Seattle.”

“Another angel?” I asked.

“He’s a cherub,” Edward chuckled. “Total baby face and so cute, but covered, head-to-toe in tats. Does excellent work. He gave me my wings, but yours will be far more feminine. And he’s a total bad ass when it comes to fighting minions. He’ll probably want in on stopping Riley.”

I snorted. He released me, calling his friend and I went to the bathroom. Edward joined me in the shower and took his time, washing my hair and caressing my skin, whispering his undying love for me. Our shower was not sexual, but still sensual. I was growing more comfortable with Edward’s hands on my body and less wary that he’d hurt me like the monsters from my past. I’d probably always be hesitant when it came to having sex, making love, but I knew that Edward would always treat me with respect, with reverence and show me how much he loved me.

After a delicious breakfast, Edward drove us to a funky tattoo parlor. I was introduced to Alec, the baby-faced cherub, who would be tattooing me. He reminded me of Edward, being a little rough around the edges, but very kind, too. I was brought back to a private room and Alec told me to trust him when it came to my tattoo. I did. I knew that whatever he created, it would be beautiful. I spent the day sitting in the chair, getting wings tattooed to my back and down the sides of my hips. When Alec was done with one side, Edward healed them for me so I didn’t need to deal with the salve and pain of the healing ink. At the base of my neck, Alec added a special surprise: a tattoo with my initials, along with Edward’s. Once that was healed, Edward pressed a reverent kiss there. He paid for my ink, hugging Alec. They spoke quietly, in an ancient dialect that I didn’t recognize and Alec frowned, but nodded.

“You ready to head home?” Edward asked.

“Is Alec going to help?” I replied. Edward nodded, kissing my temple. “Why was he frowning?”

“He was worried about leaving his mate, a human male, unattended. He doesn’t want his mate to be collateral damage. But, Alec is brutal with a broad sword, able to stop the minions’ attacks upon the legion,” Edward explained. “He’s going to come. After meeting you, he wants to help. He says your heart is one of the purest ones he’s ever met.”

I blushed, ducking my head. Edward reached over, threading our fingers together and kissing my knuckles. We drove back to Forks, stopping at the police station before heading to the house. Charlie took us to the diner, so happy that we’d stopped by. He couldn’t stay because there was an accident involving one of the logging trucks. Edward and I finished our meals before driving back to his house. Alice and Esme were there, waiting for me and hugged me excitedly when I told them that I’d gotten the position at the school district in Bellevue. With a knowing grin, Esme pulled me aside, ducking us into the bedroom. “Are you okay?” she asked.

I blushed, knowing why she was asking. “I am. I feel more centered. He gave me what I should have had from the beginning, Esme,” I sniffled. “I’m grateful for him, for his patience and his freely given love …”

“Have you said it back?” she pressed. I opened my mouth, clamping it shut and shaking my head. I had showed him, but saying it was still too much and instilled so much fear in me. Would he change? Would I? Esme hugged me and kissed my forehead. “I’m certain he knows. You show him with your care, your gift of your body and by trusting him.”

“You probably think I’m a selfish bitch by always taking from him,” I pouted.

“No, Bella. I don’t. I think you were the unknowing victim of an abhorrent crime, by both the social workers and by God. We should have been there for you,” she whispered. “But, please know that we all love you. You’ve brought back Edward and Charles, erm, Charlie. You’ve united the legion. We would rather die than have anything happen to you.” She smiled, but she blinked up, her eyes glazed over.

“Esme?”

She blinked again, her eyes clearing. “It’s nothing, sweetheart. I thought I saw something,” she replied.

“Saw? You’re in my bedroom. Our bedroom. You were staring at the bathroom door,” I said, arching a brow.

“I have the gift of foresight, as does Alice, but it’s not terribly accurate. We get feelings or see glimpses of what is to happen,” Esme explained, hugging me tenderly. “What I saw was a glimpse of someone, but it was very hazy. You needn’t worry about it. If it’s something troublesome, I’ll get more pictures or more hints.”

“Are you sure?” I questioned. “Could it be Riley screwing with you?”

“He doesn’t have that power,” Esme said, nodding abruptly.

“But, his powers have been changing. Remember my ex-boss/ex-landlady? She was under his control but didn’t have the black eyes like Edward described. She looked normal, a little cold but she looked like Rosalie,” I shrugged. “Haven’t your powers gotten stronger as time went by?” Esme pursed her lips but didn’t respond. She hugged me and said if I wanted to talk, that she’d be there for me. She scurried out of the bedroom and I saw her almost sprint to the back patio, spreading her wings and disappearing immediately.

Edward came inside, his brows furrowed. “She shot out of here like a bat out of hell,” he chuckled. He walked over to me, rubbing his hands on my arms. “What is it?”

“She had a vision or whatever she has,” I said. “But, she blew it off like it was nothing. Then, I questioned her about could Riley/Lucifer’s powers being changing? I don’t know. I’m confused.” He sighed, wrapping his arms around my body.

“I think we see his powers growing, becoming less noticeable because he’s using Riley’s body and his mind,” Edward said. “Which means, that we need to stay on top of things, be extra vigilant with your protection and the livelihood of the people of Forks, Port Angeles. I fear that everything is going to come down on their heads, or that I may lose you.”

I felt a knot in my stomach, wrapping my arms around his belly. “I can’t lose you, Edward. I just can’t,” I whispered. He sighed, kissing my forehead and murmured his love for me. Normally, it calmed me, but the knot tightened and I felt even more ill at ease.

xx OOTD xx

The rest of our spring break, Edward and I looked at homes near the school where I would be teaching in the fall. When we weren’t doing that, we planned the rest of the school year. All too soon, we were getting ready to head back for the final eight weeks of school. It was a sprint to the finish and it couldn’t come fast enough.

I was never more grateful to have Edward next door to me, because the kids were crazy. It was like they forgot how to be students over the break. No matter how hard I tried, their behavior was atrocious. I never sent so many kids to the office because of behavior issues. Edward had similar issues, but he used his angelic voodoo on them and they turned into little angels, pun intended, when he was done with them.

While our time at work was stressful, at home, when we were alone, we made love as often as we could. Edward was such a passionate lover and having him inside me was more comforting. I felt _whole_. I felt protected. I felt like I finally belonged and I was never happier. I still had yet to tell Edward those three words, but I showed him as often as I could, but I was still terrified that something would happen, where one of us would change and I’d be alone, lost and broken, once again.

On top of my relationship with Edward growing, I was getting closer with Charlie. I couldn’t call him dad because he was still technically physically younger than me. He’d retained his human body, but had the memories, powers and wings of his predecessor. According to Alice and Esme, his looks were pretty much the same, except for the bump on the nose, which Charlie got from being hit in the face with a baseball during gym class when he was in sixth grade. Despite his appearance, Charlie moved with a quiet confidence and was fiercely protective of me, which made my heart swell, knowing that I finally had a family member, a father.

I was no longer alone in this world.

I had a father, a man who adored me, and was close friends with Alice, Esme and Seth. Carlisle, however, seemed to respectfully keep his distance, knowing that I was still somewhat upset at him for how he handled the news of my parentage. I had forgiven him, but it would be a long time before I trusted him, if ever.

The morning of the last day of school, it was field day. It was every students’ favorite day, but dreaded by the teachers. Despite Edward’s insistence that we’d be paired up together, we were separated by Mrs. Cope. Edward was going to be working with the bounce houses with the rest of the male faculty. I was going to be working with Jessica and Lauren, monitoring the kickball field.

“Bella, go out and watch the outfield,” Lauren said, checking her cell phone.

“I’d prefer to stay close to the building,” I retorted. “I fell the other day, spraining my ankle.” I lied because I didn’t want to be so close to the woods behind the school.

“Bells, I got a pedicure and it’s disgusting out there,” Jessica pouted. “I’m not wearing sneakers. You’re prepared, wearing sneakers.” I wrinkled my nose, trudging out into the outfield. The kids came out and began playing. The kindergartners, first graders and half of the second graders played kickball, before we went in for lunch. The PTO handled the kids for lunch while Mrs. Cope and Ms. Whittier provided a catered meal for the staff. It wasn’t too fancy, but it was nice to have a meal provided for us. Edward and I sat together, with the PE teachers and the first-grade teachers.

After lunch, Edward pulled me into my empty classroom, kissing me sweetly. “I’ve missed you today,” he smiled.

“Me, too,” I blushed. “How are the bounce houses?”

“I hate feet,” he grumbled. “They’re so gross and those kids are running around in those jumpy houses barefoot. Blech.” He shuddered and stuck out his tongue, completely disgusted. “Anyhow, I wanted to kiss you because I missed you.” I giggled, tugging on his polo shirt and brushing my lips with his. “Hmmmmm, I love you, Miss Swan.” I pecked his lips three times and stepped back as the bell rang. He made a face.

“More feet?” I giggled.

“I’m almost tempted to pay Lauren or Jessica to trade with me. I’d rather be playing kickball with you,” he snorted. “I’ll see you after work. We’ll finish packing up your room. Seth is renting a pickup truck.”

“Have you talked to Angela?” I asked.

“She’s coming next week to pack up her stuff,” he frowned. “Too bad she isn’t coming back.”

“I’m bummed, too. But, her mom is not getting better so she decided to stay with her,” I shrugged. “Plus, she said that despite being on FMLA, she was let go, as well.”

“Kick a person while they’re down,” Edward grumbled. He sighed, grabbing his sunglasses which were perched in his hair. He put them on his face and kissed me again.

We went outside and he went back to the bounce houses while I went back to referee the kickball games. Lauren and Jessica had already plopped down on the benches near the school, cackling over some shit on their cell phones. Grumbling, I trudged my way out into the field, tugging down my sunglasses and leaning forward on my knees. The older kids started to clamber out I knew that it wouldn’t be as hands-on as with the little ones. Toward the end of the day, one of the fifth-grade boys had sent the ball flying past the kids in the outfield and into the woods.

_Crap._

“Miss Swan, we can’t go in there. Can you get it for us?” asked one of the girls. “Mrs. Cope said that us kids can’t go beyond the tree line.”

I stood up, walking toward the edge of the field, where the woods began. I saw the ball, nestled under a fallen tree. I walked into the woods and pulled the ball out. I tossed it back to the girl by the edge of the forest. She chirped her thanks and darted back to the game. I yelped when I felt someone’s hand come across my mouth and grab my waist.

_No! No! NO!_

“Don’t move,” said a deep voice, filled with anger and maliciousness. I closed my eyes, tears falling from my eyes. His hands loosened and he pushed me away. I fell on my knees and catching myself with my hands, looking over my shoulder. “RUN! You have to get away!”

I turned around and saw a bear of a man, wearing all black and his eyes were clear and blue, filled with sadness and regret. I started to scramble up, but my foot gave way. Within a blink of an eye they darkened, becoming completely black. He snarled, grabbing me and I screamed as we floated away, like a wisp of air. When we reformed, I couldn’t tell where I was, but it was dark, hot and smelled like sulfur.

In the distance, I saw a figure stroll toward us. I recognized him immediately. Riley approached us and he was not as I remembered. He was more evil, just wearing the shell of the human who’d taken so much from me. “Excellent work, Emmett. Put her in the cage. We have much to discuss. We need to lure her to the darkness.” Riley glared at me, giving me a sadistic grin.

Emmett tossed me into a cave, locking me in with some sort of electric stones, creating a barrier, preventing me from leaving. I started crying, curling up into a tiny ball. His feet started walking away, but he stopped. Crouching down, Emmett looked at me and his blue eyes were back. “I’m sorry, Bella. I’m trying to fight this.”

“You know my name?” I whispered, shaking in my cage.

“I do. I’m going to get you out of this. I swear,” he said. His eyes darkened, but cleared. He gripped the rocks and I saw rubble crumble. “His hold is too strong. If anything, I’ll try to get to Edward … please, trust me.”

“I have no other choice,” I cried, curling up into a tiny ball. “If … if you see Edward, please tell him that I love him.”

“You’re going to say that yourself,” he said before he disappeared completely and turning on his heel, stomping back toward where Riley was waiting for him.

 _Edward, please … please, save me. I love you,_ I thought over and over again. “I love you, Edward. I need you,” I sobbed until my body just gave out. The darkness was welcomed, but I dreamt of my Edward and the love we shared. _I love you._  

**A/N: Okay, I want to smack Lauren and Jessica, the lazy cows that they are. It’s their fault that Bella’s in this situation. We’re going to hear from Edward next chapter and the legion is going to prepare for battle. But, Emmett is fighting the darkness. He disagrees with everything that he’s been pulled into.**

**Pay it Forward will be featuring three fics in three different categories on their new blog each month. Number one will be our Rookie ... A new, first-time writer showcasing their first fic on our blog. Number two will be our Encore ... A new fic from a seasoned author giving us a sneak peek. Number three will be our Classic ... one from the vault, a time-tested oldie.** **If you are a Rookie and need help, contact Fran on the PIF page, or myself. And if you have an Encore, contact her to get your new fic showcased. And anyone interesting in writing a summary on one of their favs, please feel free to send it in.**

**Leave me some loving … Thank you for reading …**

 


	33. Chapter 32

**Disclaimer: None of this is mine, nor will it ever be (sigh). I like to play with the characters that Stephenie Meyers created and make them do pervy things or become angels with a bad attitude.**

**We’re going to hear from Edward next chapter and the legion is going to prepare for battle. But, Emmett is fighting the darkness. He disagrees with everything that he’s been pulled into.**

**Chapter Thirty-Two**

**EPOV**

“She went to get a ball in the woods, Ms. Mallory,” said a fifth-grade student named Emily. “She tossed it to me and I thought she was right behind me, but Miss Swan never came out from the woods.” _She did seem afraid to go in there. Why couldn’t Ms. Mallory or Miss Stanley hang out in the outfield?_

“Figures,” Lauren scoffed. “Swan is probably slacking off.”

I ran over to the kickball field when I felt a buildup of dark energy. Mrs. Cope yelled at me to stay, but not when I sensed danger. I was tempted to flash my wings, but I had to maintain my cover. I arrived at the field, crouching down in front of the girl. “Emily, I’m Mr. Cullen and I’m Miss Swan’s boyfriend. Did you see anyone in the woods when she went in there?”

“No, just her, Mr. Cullen,” she said. “Is she alright?”

“I’m going to check, sweetie,” I replied, giving her a tight grin. I shot Lauren and Jessica a glower. “Get these kids inside.”

“We don’t have to answer to you,” Jessica scoffed.

“Now is not the time to flex your nonexistent muscles, Stanley. I will win,” I sneered. The clouds darkened and there was a distant rumble of thunder. I smirked. “Get these kids inside. It’s going to rain.” Just as I said that, the clouds opened up and Lauren screamed for everyone to go to their classrooms. Alice and Seth went into mine and Bella’s rooms while I ducked into the forest. I sensed a powerful evil, but it wavered for a moment. I tried to find Bella, but her soul was out of reach and dark to me. I heard the approach of several angels. Carlisle and Esme landed next to me. “Did you handle the weather?”

“Yes,” Carlisle nodded. “Those two …” he wrinkled his nose in the direction of Lauren and Jessica. “They are truly spiteful women.”

“Agreed,” Esme sneered. “My child, do you sense her?”

“No,” I choked out. “She was taken from here, but whomever grabbed her has not succumbed completely to the darkness. Do you think …?”

“Possibly, they are trying to lure her to the darkness,” Carlisle growled, his wings fluttering. He took my arm, staring into my eyes. “I know you want to go in search of her, but you must … you must stay here. They may send a police officer. This is NOT an abduction like they have ever seen. You know what to do.”

“I want to find her,” I sobbed, my heart beginning to crack and my fears coming to fruition. Carlisle hugged me, enfolding me in his wings and I allowed myself a moment to lose control. “I love her, so much.”

“We know, my child,” Esme said. I turned to her, hugging her and she pressed her hand to my chest. I felt the warmth of her comfort. “Go back to the school. Deal with the police. We will begin preparing for battle.”

I nodded, feeling empty and alone, Bella’s absence abundantly apparent. With another nudge, I darted away and made my way inside. Mrs. Cope was speaking to Ms. Whittier. “Mr. Cullen, did you find Miss Swan?” Mrs. Cope asked, wringing her hands.

“No, ma’am,” I replied. My voice sounded different, tired. _That’s because your soulmate is in the clutches of a monster, idiot._ “But, she wasn’t there.”

“Any sign of a struggle?” Ms. Whittier asked.

Esme’s voice chimed in my head and said that they were staging it like she had struggled. “Yes. You may want to call the police,” I said, crouching down and thrusting my hands into my hair. I was barely holding it together. My eyes welled with tears and I was sick. Ms. Whittier knelt down in front of me, awkwardly patting my knee. I wiped my tears away. “I’m going to my room. You may want to speak with Lauren and Jessica. They were at the same station as Bella.”

“Oh, we will,” Mrs. Cope snarled. “Who’s watching your classrooms?”

“Ms. Brandon and Mr. Clearwater,” I answered. I shuffled away and saw that Alice had combined our two classes, showing a video in Angela’s room. The kids were entertained by _Sing_ and I was able to catch my breath, but I wouldn’t truly be able to do that until I had Bella back in my arms. Alice sat next to me, pulling her arm through mine, offering me comfort as best she could.

Shortly before the bell rang, Mrs. Cope wished the kids a great summer and that she couldn’t wait until next year. I could hear the tremor in her voice. She also asked for me, Lauren and Jessica to come to the office to discuss the situation after we’d sent the kids home. Twenty minutes later, I walked into the office, trying not to lose my temper. Lauren and Jessica were bitching about how Swan’s disappearance was cutting into their summer vacation.

“Lauren!” Mrs. Cope snapped. “You’re going to meet with Chief Hamilton from the Port Angeles PD in my office. Jessica, you’re going to work with Detective Omari in Ms. Whittier’s office. Edward, you’ll be talking to Chief Burke from Forks PD. They’re going to help with the search.”

“Where are we meeting?” I asked.

“Conference room,” she said, following Lauren into her office.

I turned on my heel and went to the conference room, across the hall from the main office. Charlie was inside, pacing the length of the tiny room and his face was ashen. He turned when I closed the door and he pulled me into his arms. We both cried, scared for Bella. I was worried about the fragile psyche of my mate and he was obviously terrified for his daughter. He took my face in his hands and he narrowed his eyes. “Show me. From the moment …”

I nodded, closing my eyes and allowing my memories to filter to his. He felt the same dread I experienced when Bella went into the forest. The emptiness I experienced when she was taken was passed through our connection. The wavering darkness was apparent in my thoughts and memories. “We have to find her, Charlie,” I whispered. “If we don’t, she’ll be lost forever.”

Charlie nodded solemnly. “I just got her back. I can’t lose her again,” he choked out. “Now, that wavering sense of evil … what do you think about that?”

“I don’t know, but there was something familiar about that signature,” I muttered. “It’s corrupted by darkness, but they haven’t given completely over to the evil. They still have some control …” I trailed off. “Come with me.” We got up and left the school, making our way back to where Bella had been taken. I knelt down, putting my hand on the muddy ground. I allowed the signature to penetrate me. “I know who took her.”

“Who?” Charlie asked. “Someone I can arrest? Shoot? I want to use this fucker.” He took out his gun and glowered at it.

“It won’t hurt him. Not now,” I answered. “Prior to working here at the school, I did rehab work for a guy. His name is Emmett McCarty. He was the project manager. He started dating Bella’s boss/landlady Rosalie Hale.”

Charlie took out his notebook, flipping through some notes. “Both of them were reported missing by loved ones. Rose, you know about, but Emmett, his disappearance was more recent. He vanished, without a trace, about a week ago. He still went work, went home and hung out with his friends up until then.”

“Who reported him missing?” I asked.

“One of his workers. Tyler Crowley,” Charlie answered. “Hamilton told me that when we met up in the office. Do you suspect those two harpies?”

“They’re harmless and fucking lazy,” I snapped. “They sat on the bench, looking at their cell phones while Bella ran the kickball station on her own. And did you hear their thoughts?”

“Yes, I did,” Charlie growled. “They’re bitching about my child. I’m sorry that their lazy asses couldn’t …” He held up his hand, disgusted by the two of them. “And Lauren was revolted that you were told the student that you were Bella’s boyfriend. Bella is not worthy of you.”

“It’s the other way around,” I whispered. “I’m not worthy of her.” Charlie cupped my cheek and smiled softly. “Are there going to be guys investigating back here?”

“Yeah. Hamilton said he’d send out some trackers. Not like they’re going to find anything, though Esme and Carlisle did an amazing job staging this to look like a stranger abduction,” Charlie said. “Come on. I’m releasing you from questioning. From what I understand, everyone is meeting at your home and strategizing how to end this. Once and for all.”

“Thank you, Charlie,” I muttered. He hugged me once more and we went back into the school. I could hear Lauren and Jessica screeching in the office about how they didn’t know anything. The two officers interrogating them didn’t believe their cries, making Charlie snicker. “What?”

“Those two are getting their just desserts,” he said. “I think Hamilton is going to take them in as persons of interest.”

I snorted. We shook hands and I went to my classroom. Mrs. Cope was in Bella’s room, removing her belongings. “What are you doing?” I asked.

“I don’t know when or if Bella’s coming back,” she answered.

“Look, I don’t know what you think you’re doing, but as her boyfriend and only fucking family, you are to not touch anything in here until I find out where the hell she is. She’s still an employee of the district until August first, so you’re touching private property,” I snarled. “And if she’s gone, I’m holding you and those petty bitches responsible. Now, get the fuck out.”

“Mr. Cullen,” she scoffed. “I never …”

“Listen, lady, my heart is about shattered into a million pieces because I was going to propose today, but we both know that’s not happening. Get. Out,” I hissed. She scurried past me, afraid that I was going to hit her. I sat down heavily, thrusting my hands into my hair and allowing my grief to crash through me. As I cried, I heard Charlie lay into Mrs. Cope about not disturbing a crime scene – Bella’s classroom. She bristled, calling me a thug, but Charlie called her an unfeeling bitch. Ms. Whittier agreed with Charlie and Mrs. Cope threw her hands up, leaving the school.

I sat in Bella’s room for about an hour, just giving myself a few moments to freak out. Once I got home, I’d have to be at my sharpest. This was what we were made for. We needed to protect the innocent. You don’t get as innocent as Bella. On top of her innocence, she was my mate, my other half. I wasn’t going to lose her to the darkness. I couldn’t. In all of my life, the millennia of roaming this existence, I’d found true happiness.

I’d also known agony …

The loss of my wife and son when I was human.

The realization that I had been cavorting with Lucifer when I read Hitler’s ‘pain’.

Feeling Bella’s signature blink out while I was watching those barefoot little urchins and not being able to do a damn thing about it.

 _Edward, we need you at home,_ Esme called mentally. _I know you’re in pain. I can feel your emptiness from here, but we’re preparing and we’ve got news …_

I grabbed my keys and Bella’s keys, walking out the back door. Clambering into the car, I drove home, but it felt wrong. It wasn’t home. Not without her.

When I got home, I noticed that everyone was outside and there was a ruckus. I made my way through the crowd of angels, seeing my former boss, Emmett, shackled. His eyes were flickering between the ice blue they normally were to an empty black. Waving my hand, I released the shackles.

“Edward!” Carlisle yelled. “What are you doing?”

“He’s not completely succumbed to the evil,” I barked. “I worked with him.”

“He’ll kill you,” Carlisle growled.

“I’ve been trying to tell you, I won’t,” Emmett said, collapsing onto the ground. He was easily twice the size he was when I knew him as a human. Despite his muscles, he looked exhausted and broken. He looked at me. “He gave me no choice.”

“I know,” I said, crouching down. I could feel his agony, his confliction in wanting to fully give himself over to the darkness, but he didn’t want to let Bella or me down. “Where should you be now?”

“Gathering more minions,” he said. “But, Bella … she needed me to find you. I hated to take her. I didn’t want to. I pushed her away, wanting her to run, but I was taken under and …”

“Where is she?” Esme asked.

“The underworld, a realm that is not quite hell, but still accessible to those of us on Earth. You have to truly give in to the darkness in order to access hell,” Emmett explained. “Getting Bella was my final test, but I have yet to pass.”

“Keep fighting, Emmett,” I said.

“She wanted me to tell you something, Edward,” he whispered. “Bella loves you and she needs you.”

“What will happen to her?” Alice asked. “If … I’m afraid …”

“I know her past and Lucifer wants to convert her mind,” Emmett said. “He won’t touch her _that way._ Riley, however, might.”

“And Lucifer is inside Riley’s body,” Esme said.

Emmett groaned, his eyes completely darkening. We all took a step back, ready to attack Emmett, but he screamed and his tired azure gaze returned. “I need to go. He’s … three days, Edward. He’s trying to convert her in three days, but she’s strong and she hasn’t buckled yet.”

“It’s only been a few hours,” I whispered. “How can she last for three more days? Surely we could go down there …”

“No, you’ll be killed, swarmed,” Emmett choked out. “It’s her love that’s going to keep her strong.” He stood up on shaky limbs. “Three days, in the forest just beyond Mount St. Helens.” A black cloud surrounded his feet and he turned into a darkened tornado, disappearing completely.

**A/N: I’m going to switch to Bella. Find out what’s going on in the underworld. It’s not quite hell, but it’s pretty terrible. I’m saying this now, there will be some disturbing things that will fuck with Bella’s mind. Riley/Lucifer is going to really try to break her, _mentally._ Will she break or will she stay strong? **

**Leave me some.**

**Thank you for reading!**


	34. Chapter 33

**Disclaimer: None of this is mine, nor will it ever be (sigh). I like to play with the characters that Stephenie Meyers created and make them do pervy things or become angels with a bad attitude.**

**I’m going to switch to Bella. Find out what’s going on in the underworld. It’s not quite hell, but it’s pretty terrible. I’m saying this now, there will be some disturbing things that will fuck with Bella’s mind. Riley/Lucifer is going to really try to break her, _mentally._ Will she break or will she stay strong?**

**Chapter Thirty-Three**

**BPOV**

Curled up on the ground, I focused on what I could. I remembered Edward whispered words of love. I smiled at Alice’s need to shop. I warmed at Esme’s motherly affection. I prayed that I’d get to see my father again. I hoped that I could tell Carlisle that I forgave him. I wished that I could see Alice and Jasper reunite.

_Not Jasper, Colton._

The electric bars of my cage dissipated and I was dragged out by two female minions. One was Rosalie. Her eyes were completely black and her once beautiful face was turned into a nasty snarl. The other woman I didn’t recognize, but she was about my age and just as angry as Rosalie. They pulled me to a raised rock altar. I trembled and feared for what was going to happen.

“You deserve this,” Rosalie sneered, pushing me onto the altar and my legs and arms were bound with the same electric, static binding as the entrance to my cage. It hurt, burning my skin. “Just give in, _Bella_ and we can avoid this.”

“Never,” I spat and the electricity jolted, making me cry out.

“Leave us,” Riley said, but his voice was deeper and accented, similarly to Edward and Alice’s accent. Rosalie and the other woman left and my ex-boyfriend walked over to me. He was bigger and his eyes were empty, completely black. He rolled his shoulders and membranous wings stretched. “The human inside is making his desires known. He wants to fuck every hole until you bleed.”

“He’s already done that,” I said.

“He has and he’s perversely excited by it,” Riley smirked. “I never understood the need of physical pleasure, but perhaps when you have given into the darkness, we can explore that.”

“Fuck you,” I snarled.

“Now, Isabella, that isn’t very nice,” he chuckled, his wings fluttering. “I want to make you see all you could do if you allowed me to convert you to darkness. The pain you feel from your wasted human life? Gone. You’d be richer than anyone could ever dream. Beautiful. Desired.” He pressed his hand to my forehead, filling my mind with a fantasy.

I closed my eyes, ignoring the pictures he forced into my head. I focused on Edward. _I love you. I love you. I love you._

Riley barked in pain, glaring at me. His hand was white and he held it gingerly. With his other hand, he backhanded me. “You’ll pay for that.” With a wave of his hand, the bindings around my feet and hands tightened, making me whimper. “The pain will stop when you give into me, Isabella.”

“Never,” I cried.

He grunted and left me on the rock altar, the bindings burning my skin and making me sick. I focused my thoughts on Edward and my family. I knew I could survive this. I’d survived twelve years of hell in foster care and afterward. This was easy. Do not give in to the darkness.

I have too much to live for.

I want to be by Edward’s side forever.

I want to tell him that I love him.

I don’t know how long I was on that altar, but Rosalie came back, releasing me. She threw me into the cage. I felt my leg snap and I whimpered. “Oh, did I hurt you? Are you going to have me arrested? Or steal all my money? Bitch, because of you, I lost my shop!”

“You lost your shop on your own, Rosalie,” I snapped. She growled, raising her hand and making the bars vibrate, which caused the agony to radiate all through my body. I kept my face impassive though I felt like I was being burned alive. I rolled onto my side, trying to ignore the pain, the scalding feeling all over my skin.

Time held no importance while I was in that disgusting place. I was either in the cage or bound to the rock altar where Riley tried to force me to see things I didn’t want to see. I was exhausted, sore, and hungry. I hadn’t eaten since lunch at school. But, my mantra was that I loved Edward and that I wasn’t giving up. I couldn’t.

I have too much to live for.

_Edward … I love you. I’m not giving up. I love you. I love you._

Emmett came to get me the next time I was to spend time on the rock altar. His eyes were blue. “I warned them, Bella. I told them.” He picked me up, gently and held me close. “You need to hold out for another day.”

“I’m so tired, Emmett,” I whispered.

“I know. I know, Bella,” he said. Growling, his eyes blackened and he put me onto the rock altar. The bindings were attached to my arms, legs and now slithered across my midsection. Another tendril of energy slapped across my forehead, too. I screamed. Emmett looked down, his eyes so unbelievably sad. “I want to take you out of here, Bella. I do.”

“Then, do it!” I screamed. The pain was brutal. I felt like my head was going to explode. But, Emmett’s eyes blackened and he disappeared. Riley came in, his face pinched and angry. He didn’t even start his torture with our usual banter. He placed his hand on my head, forcing the thoughts into my mind, but they were darker, scarier and brutal. He showed me pictures of fallen angels, wings torn from their bodies and their insides falling from gaping wounds in their torsos. With a grunt, Riley showed me Edward.

His green eyes were dull, fading to be completely white. His face was a mask of terror and there were huge wounds at his back, showing where his wings once were. What was disgusting was that he was pinned upright with a spike and an arrow shot through his heart. He was gone. Dead.

“That’s your future, Isabella. Your precious Edward and your family decimated,” Riley growled. “Give in, Isabella. Let the darkness take over. Your Edward will live, as will everyone who will perish in that battle.”

The electricity around my head tightened and I screamed out, tears falling down my cheeks. I feared that I was giving over, but the pain increased. I arched off the altar, but was tethered to it by the binding across my stomach. “NOOOOOO!”

“COME TO ME, ISABELLA,” Riley screamed, his hands almost crushing my head.

I shook my head and my howl was otherworldly. His hands fell from me and I felt my head throb. I looked over, seeing Riley on his ass, glaring at me. He made a move to get to me, but he was shoved away and as I drifted, I heard Emmett’s voice saying that he was never going to give in and that neither was I.

xx OOTD xx

When I woke up, I was in my cage. I rolled over and I saw Emmett. Or rather, Emmett’s body. He was staring sightlessly at me, his head snapped almost clear off his body. “Emmett,” I sobbed. “I’m so sorry.”

“I never should have trusted him,” Riley said, crouching in front of my cage. “Well, it doesn’t matter now. Times up, Isabella. You have a choice. Either you come with me willingly or that future I showed you comes to fruition.”

“I’m never … I will never go with you,” I sneered, sitting up and trying to hide how much I was in pain. “We’re stronger than you. Evil will never win. Darkness will never reign.”

“Oh, Isabella, you’re so naïve. Happy endings very rarely happen.” He lowered the cage bars and grabbed me. He inhaled my hair and his hands groped me. I wriggled, disgusted, but my broken leg made it hard to maneuver. He snarled, narrowing his empty black eyes at me and the darkness of the cave we’d been in dissipated, revealing an overcast meadow. The same meadow I’d seen in my vision that Riley forced into my head.

I looked around, seeing roughly fifty of Riley’s evil minions. They all had black crossbows, armed with arrows that would be lethal to the angels. Strapped to their hips were nasty looking sickles and blades that would be used to remove wings. Across the meadow, there was a blinding light. My eyes strained as I looked at the approaching legion of angels. Landing in front of them, a beautiful man stood tall, wearing shiny armor and an angry scowl. “Give it up, Lucifer. You’re not going to win today.”

“She’s given up, Gabriel,” Riley laughed. “Isabella has converted.”

“Bullshit,” came the most beautiful voice. Edward walked forward, dressed in similar armor. “The world would be cloaked in darkness if she succumbed. Her heart is still good.”

“Ahhhh, the mate,” Riley sang. “I hope you know that I had her.”

“No, you didn’t,” Edward said, pulling out a flaming broad sword. He blinked to me. His voice was a quiet whisper in my head, proving to me that Riley had somehow damaged me. _Emmett told me, Bella. I love you so much. I’m never going to let you go._ He moved the sword, pointing directly to Riley. “This ends today.”

Riley barked out an order and he made a crossbow materialize in his hand. He shot off arrow after arrow as both sides began their fight. He pushed me down, aiming at Edward, but his aim was wide and missed him. Edward spread his wings, shooting off like a rocket and landing harshly behind Riley. He held his sword in his hands. “This ends today, fucker.”

“So valiant, fighting over a whore,” Riley sneered, his own weapon changing to a black, evil and scary looking sword-like thing. It was hooked like a sickle, but shimmering with that same energy that had encased my cage and those bindings. I could feel the scalding sensation on my skin and I sobbed. Riley shot an energy ball at me and I fell back. With an angry snarl, their weapons clashed. It was a flurry of parries, lunges and twisting bodies. Edward’s wings were tucked into his body, making him appear human, but his movements were ethereal. I saw the beauty in his movements and the power behind his attacks. “I was the one who ruined her,” Riley laughed. “I fucked her so hard that she lost her ability to have children. Why? Because that bitch wasn’t going to give it to me.”

“Then, I hope you like me shoving my sword up your ass,” Edward hissed, dancing and trying to impale Riley. “Obviously the word ‘no’ has little meaning for you, so you won’t mind if I take some liberties.”

Riley yelled and lunged, but was blocked by Edward’s sword. They danced and fought for a long time, never tiring, never slowing. Twilight had begun to fall on the meadow, making it hard to see. I was in pain, my head pounding and my leg numb. In the shadows, I saw someone approach us. Edward was fighting near me, blocking me from Riley’s parries. I noticed Rosalie, her hands holding a crossbow, aiming right at Edward’s heart. I pushed myself up and hobbled, stopping in front of him. “NO!” I screamed as the arrow shot off. A searing pain went through my chest and I fell back against Edward. He gasped, catching me and cradling me as I fell. I heard a roar and a blaze of fire. Riley’s head landed near my hand, his eyes now back to the muddy brown they were when he was human.

“Bella, no, Bella,” Edward sobbed as he held me. He went to remove the arrow that was in my chest. 

“Don’t touch it,” said Carlisle as he knelt next to me. “It’ll kill you.”

“Like it’s killing her? Carlisle, it went through her left ventricle,” Edward sobbed, clutching me to his body.

The man who stood at the head of the legion, crouched on the other side. “Her sacrifice will be noted,” he said, his voice deep and resonant.

“Sacrifice?” Edward growled. “She saved me, Gabriel. She should not be a sacrifice!”

“Edward,” I whispered, weakly reaching for him.

“My love, I’m here,” he said, caressing my cheeks. “I love you. Don’t leave me.”

“I love you …” I breathed, inhaling deeply and my eyes fluttering shut, darkness surrounding me completely.

And then …

Nothing …  

**A/N: Don’t hate me! Don’t hate me! Stay with me!**


	35. Chapter 34

**Disclaimer: None of this is mine, nor will it ever be (sigh). I like to play with the characters that Stephenie Meyers created and make them do pervy things or become angels with a bad attitude.**

**Chapter Thirty-Four**

**BPOV**

_Riley yelled and lunged, but was blocked by Edward’s sword. They danced and fought for a long time, never tiring, never slowing. Twilight had begun to fall on the meadow, making it hard to see. I was in pain, my head pounding and my leg numb. In the shadows, I saw someone approach us. Edward was fighting near me, blocking me from Riley’s parries. I noticed Rosalie, her hands holding a crossbow, aiming right at Edward’s heart. I pushed myself up and hobbled, stopping in front of him. “NO!” I screamed as the arrow shot off. A searing pain went through my chest and I fell back against Edward. He gasped, catching me and cradling me as I fell. I heard a roar and a blaze of fire. Riley’s head landed near my hand, his eyes now back to the muddy brown they were when he was human._

_“Bella, no, Bella,” Edward sobbed as he held me. He went to remove the arrow that was in my chest._

_“Don’t touch it,” said Carlisle as he knelt next to me. “It’ll kill you.”_

_“Like it’s killing her? Carlisle, it went through her left ventricle,” Edward sobbed, clutching me to his body._

_The man who stood at the head of the legion, crouched on the other side. “Her sacrifice will be noted,” he said, his voice deep and resonant._

_“Sacrifice?” Edward growled. “She saved me, Gabriel. She should not be a sacrifice!”_

_“Edward,” I whispered, weakly reaching for him._

_“My love, I’m here,” he said, caressing my cheeks. “I love you. Don’t leave me.”_

_“I love you …” I breathed, inhaling deeply and my eyes fluttering shut._

**EPOV**

“Bella?” I whispered, holding her. Her heart had stopped beating. “Bella? You can’t leave me. Please, I just found you. I wanted forever with you, Bella.”

“Her sacrifice will be noted,” Gabriel repeated. “Does she have family?”

“Yes, me,” Charlie said. He stepped forward, wearing his armor and it was covered in black, bloody smudges from the minions that he’d slaughtered. Around us, the remaining minions were being killed or they were running, without their leader. “She will not be sacrificed. Her whole life was a sacrifice. She was tormented, raped, beaten and lost her ability to bear children because of the incompetency of the angel you had assigned to her. Even with all of that, she never _once_ gave into the darkness. Never. You took me away from her, recycling me because of one _moment_ with Bella’s mother. Another way of punishing my daughter. Now? She will not be fucking sacrificed. I can’t believe you’d even … She will not be lost, Gabriel.”

“Agreed,” Carlisle snarled, reaching for the arrow. He pulled it out, making her body jolt. He shuddered as the poison seeped into his hand. He tossed it to his side and with his other hand, began the transformation process. Charlie knelt down, doing the same. Esme held out her hands and another Dominion, Maria, helped as well. I held her as her broken bones knitted together, the damage to her mind was healed, and her body becoming refortified as an angel. Her heart began beating, slowly and steadily as the damage to her heart had been repaired. Once the transformation began, their hands fell away and Carlisle collapsed, the poison coursing through him.

“Carlisle,” Esme sobbed. “No! I love you.”

“This is my penance,” he said, caressing her cheek. “Bella was an innocent. I was a fool and I needed to make it right. If I sacrifice myself to do that, so be it. I will always love you, my Esme. Watch over them and … be strong, my love.” He kissed her and his body faded away, leaving behind just a shadow of his form. Esme held a feather from his wings and she cried, clutching it to her chest.

“He is not lost forever, Esme,” Gabriel said, his eyes contrite. “His soul will join us again. His sacrifice was his penance. And in his stead, Edward will assume Carlisle’s Lordship, as his mate will ascend to become one of the legion, ruling by his side.”

I blinked up, confused by his words. “But, I was banished …”

“And you killed the threat, redeemed yourself in protecting Bella and sending Lucifer back to Hell,” Gabriel murmured. “I’m sorry that your mate was nearly lost.”

“If you’d had your way, she’d be dead,” I growled, holding her tightly and pressing my lips to her forehead.

“She would be like Carlisle and her soul would have joined us at a later moment in time,” he argued. “But, this … you deserve this, Lord Edward.” He waved his hands and I felt my body shudder. My wings shot out from my back and I moaned. The angelic powers morphed and they grew stronger. My wings, they were no longer charcoal gray, but a brilliant, blinding white. “Now, I must go. Take her back to your home, where she can complete the transformation.”

“Will she remember me?” I asked. It had been so long since I had transformed into an angel or since an angel had been created. I honestly didn’t remember, but my time on Earth probably didn’t help. Gabriel gave me a tender smile, not answering and he shot off the ground, disappearing into the darkening clouds.

I picked up Bella, her body already beginning to change. Her muscles were becoming more defined and she didn’t feel as light in my arms. She was more solid and not as fragile. I kissed her forehead, nuzzling her cheek as I stood up. I stretched my new wings and took off, flying us back to our home. Making my way inside, I laid her on the bed. Felix sniffed her and hopped up, whimpering quietly as he snuggled closer to her. His big gold eyes stared at me as I removed my armor, questioning what was going on. I rubbed behind his ears. “Things are changing, Felix,” I murmured. “I don’t know if they are for the better or for worse.”

I removed her filthy clothes that were torn, burned and covered in dirt and ashes. I left them on the side, unsure if we would need them or not and held her in my arms as I lay in the bathtub. She was quiet, her face serene as I washed her pale skin. I could see the bruises and burns heal on her body. The most shocking marks were the ones on her wrists and ankles. Her skin was nearly black, nearly charred off. I prayed that she wouldn’t have reminders of what had happened. “I’m sorry, Bella. I wanted to get to you. I love you. Come back to me, please?”

After cleaning us both up, I put her into the same silky nightie she wore when we’d made love the first time. I checked her back, seeing the formation of wings on her shoulder blades. When they poked through the first time, it would be incredibly painful. I would be by her side, every step of the way.

Outside of my room, I heard Alice, Seth, Charlie and a grieving Esme. They were all concerned for Bella, but they were staging her death. We would have to leave, but with all of the pain we’d experienced in Forks, it seemed like the best choice. We could start fresh. I could teach her the ways of being an angel, providing guidance and love to her charges, after she learned to love herself. But, hearing her whisper that she loved me in her dying breath damn near shattered my heart. She loved me. I loved her and I was going to have a future, a _forever_ with her.

 _Edward, we need you,_ Esme thought to me, her voice so sad, but insistent.

“I don’t want to leave her,” I whispered, curling around her body. “I left her once before and look what happened?”

“Just for a moment,” she said. I sighed, kissing Bella’s forehead and leaving her briefly. I left the door open so I could still see her. I crossed my arms, arching a brow. “She’ll sleep for three days, Edward. Riley had corrupted her mind, to an extent. It’ll take time for her body to transform.”

“And her death?” I asked.

“Charlie is taking care of it,” Esme said. “But, you will be called in to identify the body.”

“I’m confused. How can we have a body?” I asked.

“I’m going to become Bella,” Alice said. “We can alter our appearances, slightly. Bella and I look similar, but our eyes are different colors. My eyelids will be shut.”

“How is it going to work?” I whispered.

“Riley was the one who abducted her,” Charlie said. “We reattached his head to his human corpse and it’s going to be a car accident. Seth is setting it up and Alice is going to fly over there once the set-up is complete. Acting as an officer of the law, I’m going to take the lead on the investigation.”

“What about the rest of the minions?” Alice asked.

“They’re lost,” I answered. “The few that remained after Riley/Lucifer was sent back to Hell, were killed by the legion. The rest scattered. They will remain in limbo until they are arrested or they die, but their minds will never return to what they once were, but what about Rosalie? The one who was aiming for me?”

“I got her,” Seth replied, walking into the living room. “We’re good to go, Charlie.”

“You got her, meaning you killed her?” Esme asked.

“She was distracted when Bella stepped in front of Edward and I sliced her in half. Her body didn’t make it to the ground before it disintegrated into fine ash. She’s gone,” Seth smirked. “Lord Edward, do you have Bella’s clothes?”

“Uh, yeah,” I said, shaking my head. “And Seth, please … just don’t. I’m still me.”

“Okay, okay,” he laughed.

I went and got Bella’s destroyed clothing, giving them to Alice. She wrinkled her nose as she put them on. With concentration, she added bruises, lacerations and cuts along where Bella’s clothes were tattered. Alice also made her skin paler, with dark circles under her eyes. She looked like a walking corpse. “How did I die, Seth?” she asked.

“Internal bleeding,” Seth replied.

“I’ll hold off adding that until closer to being discovered,” she said. “How long, Charlie?”

“An hour or two,” Charlie nodded. “Alec is going to be conveniently driving past and see the skid marks.”

“Kay,” she nodded, walking out with Seth and they left.

“Anything else?” I asked.

“No. It’ll be a day before ‘Bella’s body’ is going to be released for a funeral. I will need you to come in to identify her, Edward. I’m sorry, but we can’t let this linger,” Charlie said. Esme, despite her grief, nodded in agreement.

“I know, I know. Hopefully, her wings will have poked through and the pain is not as bad,” I said. “I need to …”

“Go to her,” Esme said. “Can you hear her thoughts?”

“They’re distant. A whisper,” I shrugged. “Is it because she’s transforming?”

“If anything, her voice should be louder now,” Esme frowned. “Perhaps Riley’s corruption went deeper than we believed.”

I nodded, leaving them in my kitchen. I stripped off my shirt and spread my wings. I lay down, wrapping my new wings around her body as she snuggled to my chest. Her head was laying just on top of my heart. “Edward,” she breathed, moving closer. “Safe …”

“As are you, pretty Bella,” I said, sliding my arms around her waist and closing my eyes, relishing in her warmth, her safety and her love.

xx OOTD xx

I must have dozed off but I was woken up by a piercing scream. I felt Bella tremble against me. Looking down, I saw her wings beginning to poke through her shoulder blades, about halfway formed. There was nothing I could do to lessen the pain. If I healed her, the pain would begin anew when they pushed back through. “Bella, I’m here, love,” I whispered.

She gripped me, her strength shocking me and she whimpered. “Edward … it hurts. Make it stop,” she cried.

“I can’t make it stop. If I do, you’ll die,” I said against her forehead. “But, we made you like me.”

“An angel?” she choked out, the pain evident in her voice.

“Yes, love,” I said. “What you’re feeling is your wings poking through your back, along your shoulder blades.” She moaned as her wings continued to grow. I looked at the time, seeing it was early in the morning. “Two more days, Bella.”

“But, in the end, I get to keep you?” she squeaked.

“Forever and always,” I answered. I looked down at her and she was staring up at me, her eyes filled with tears, but a tentative feeling of hope filled our room. I was also able to hear more of her mental voice. It was moving quickly, processing thoughts like an angel, but not quite there yet. There was still some damage from Riley’s corruption. I saw what he showed her. Our deaths and destruction, but she didn’t buckle. She didn’t yield.

“I didn’t,” she whispered. “It was our love that helped me, Edward.” With a grimace, she reached up and caressed my cheek. “I love you, Edward. So much. I never thought I’d get to show you.”

I smiled, tears streaking down my cheeks. “I love you, too, Bella. Hearing you say those words …”

“I was a fool,” she said, but growled as her body shuddered. I tightened my arms around her and she melted against me. I idly played with her hair, humming quietly and she drifted asleep.

“You were not a fool, my love,” I said. “You were tortured for years, but you were finally strong enough to stand up for yourself. And you did. I love you so much for saving me and I would do anything for you.” She sighed, her head moving to the crook of my neck. When she fell into a deeper sleep, her wings continued to grow and her mind healed.

 _Edward, it’s time,_ Esme called to me mentally.

I sighed, kissing Bella’s temple and laying her on her stomach so her wings could continue to grow. “Felix, up,” I said. My dog jumped on the bed, taking my spot on the bed. “Keep her safe, boy.”

I changed into a pair of jeans and a button-down. When I was dressed, I met Esme out in the living room. “Do you know how long she’ll rest?”

“Until you return. You need to identify the body and then go to the school to pick up her belongings,” she said. “Mrs. Cope will be there and she’ll be all fake, I’m warning you. She’ll feign concern, but she didn’t really care that Bella was taken. I think … if Riley had stayed alive, she would have been the next one to turn.” Her eyes glazed over and she saw an alternative future. “Or maybe … I don’t know. My gift is spotty at best right now.”

“Hmmmm, and Lauren and Jessica?” I asked.

“They were let go,” Esme smirked. “At the police station, while they were being held as persons of interest, they had to undergo a drug test. They both tested positive. The school district has a strict anti-drug policy. Their employment was terminated.”

“Just desserts,” I snorted. “How are you?”

“I’m … struggling,” she said, “but I know that Carlisle’s soul has been recycled. I can feel his presence. He’s not here. He’s in England, I believe.”

“Will you watch over him?” I asked.

“My heart will always recognize him,” she replied. “Like Alice, I’ll be in his life, but I won’t hover. I’ll be a friend, a confidante and when the time is right, a lover.” She hugged me and gave me a somewhat believable smile. “I’ll stay with your mate. You deal with the aftermath of closing out her human life.”

“Thank you, Esme,” I said, kissing her cheek. I left my home, reluctantly, and drove to the Clallam County Coroner’s Office. Charlie met me outside, shaking my hand and frowning deeply. We walked inside and into a frozen room. The medical examiner pulled back a sheet, revealing Alice’s still form, but she looked like Bella.

“Is this Isabella Swan?” asked the medical examiner.

I sobbed, remembering that moment in the field. Her last words … her whispered ‘I love you’ and hearing her heart stop. Charlie held me. “Edward? Is this Bella?”

“Yes,” I cried, reaching for Alice’s cheek and brushing it tenderly.

 _You’re rocking the grieving, Edward. Excellent work,_ Alice thought to me.

“Did you know what Miss Swan wanted to be done? If she had died?” the medical examiner asked.

“Mr. Cullen is a close friend of the family. I’ll take care of the preparations,” Charlie said. “She said she wanted to be cremated.” He handed the ME a card. “This man will be by to pick up her remains.”

“No autopsy?” he asked.

“No,” I said. “No. I want her whole.”

“Understood, sir. My condolences.” He covered Alice’s face and Charlie led me out of the room.

“Seth will pick up Alice and wipe his mind clean,” Charlie whispered quietly. “Now, I’ve expedited a death certificate. You need it to claim Bella’s stuff at the school.”

He handed me an envelope. I took it and left, driving to the school where we worked. I walked into the main office, holding my keys. Ms. Whittier was sitting at the small conference table and she blinked up. “Edward! Have you heard anything? I’ve been checking the news about Bella’s disappearance. A lot of dead ends.”

“Uh, she was abducted by her ex-boyfriend. The janitor? Riley Biers?” I said. “They were in a car accident. They both died.”

“Edward,” she gasped, running to me and hugging me tightly. “I’m so sorry. Bella was a favorite among the children and I was so pissed when she was let go. In fact, with the drama with Lauren and Jessica, I was going to call her back if she wanted one of their positions.”

“Where’s Mrs. Cope?” I asked.

“She was let go, as well,” Ms. Whittier said. “Something about knowing about Riley’s criminal history but still hiring him or something. I’ve been promoted to principal and one of the fifth-grade teachers is stepping into my position as assistant principal.”

“Congratulations,” I said, giving her a half smile, but I wanted to get out of here. I needed to get back to Bella. “Anyway, I’m here to pick up Bella’s stuff. I’m her next of kin. She had no living family.” I handed her the death certificate.

“If you need any help, Edward,” Ms. Whittier frowned. “Will there be a funeral?”

I shook my head. “No, Bella wanted to be cremated and I’m honoring wishes. I’m also leaving the area. It’s too painful to stay. I was going to marry her and …” I gave her a grimace. “Anyway, I’ll be out of here in a little bit. I just wanted to drop off my keys, along with Bella’s.” She hugged me again and walked me down to Bella’s room. Angela obviously had been by, emptying out her space. I grabbed a flatbed cart and loaded up Bella’s school supplies, bringing them to my car and filling up the trunk and backseat with her classroom supplies. I left the school, driving back to my house.

Alice was back when I returned. I hugged her and thanked her for what she did, but I needed to be with my mate, my reason for being. I’d been away from her for too long. With that, everyone left the house and I lay down next to her, caressing her hair, murmuring my unending love and waiting, rather impatiently, for her to complete her transformation.

**A/N: We’re getting close to the end, folks. I’m thinking one more chapter from each of their POVs. Bella will be her waking up as an angel, showing, telling and sharing her love with Edward. They’re also going to introduce Bella to the legion of angels. So, we’ll have two more REAL chapters (Edward will be more along the lines of assuming his new role as a Dominion Lordship and making his union with Bella complete, permanent, official) and then an epilogue.**

**Leave me some! Thank you for reading!**

 


	36. Chapter 35

**Disclaimer: None of this is mine, nor will it ever be (sigh). I like to play with the characters that Stephenie Meyers created and make them do pervy things or become angels with a bad attitude.**

**We’re getting close to the end, folks. I’m thinking one more chapter from each of their POVs. Bella will be her waking up as an angel, showing, telling and sharing her love with Edward. They’re also going to introduce Bella to the legion of angels.**

**Chapter Thirty-Five**

**BPOV**

There was no part of my body that didn’t ache, but the worse pain was along my spinal column and through my shoulders. After the initial poke through of my wings, which was probably the worst pain I’d ever endured, they grew rapidly, but the agony was constant, aching and just uncomfortable. My body was changing, for the better, but it was torturous with the amount of pain I was in.

_You did come back from the dead, so quit complaining, Swan._

I was faintly aware of the people in the house; my mind never shutting down. Edward, for the most part, was lying next to me and being a constant calming presence. I could feel his tender caresses of his fingers along my skin, his quiet whispers of how beautiful I was and a never-ending vow of staying by my side.

Forever.

Always.

Eternity.

We would be together until the end of time. Our future was so promising, bright. It was so unlike my human life. It gave me solace, happiness and a sense of belonging, a family – something I never felt or had before.

I really loved the sound of that. I wanted my life to be his. I finally wanted happiness, true happiness and had a chance to get it. I wanted love, both freely given and shared often. I couldn’t wait to share myself with Edward once again. He was a patient, passionate lover who always saw to my desires first, but watching him come undone was an amazing experience, too.

_His head thrown back as he … hmmm, absolutely beautiful. I need that. I need him._

Finally, I also desired to learn how to be _me._ For the longest time, I was Isabella, the broken girl. Now, I had a chance of moving past all that. I’d forever have my history, the dark part of my life, but with Edward’s unending patience, devotion and love, I finally had begun to heal. Meeting my father, even his reincarnation, gave me strength to finally move past and see beyond tomorrow, to want to live for the future.

Yes, ultimately, it cost me my life. Emmett also was sacrificed, unjustly. He was inherently good but Rosalie tarnished his light. She’d planted a seedling of darkness inside and Lucifer capitalized on it, trying to encourage its growth, but Emmett, until his dying breath, fought it. He prevented so much violence against me, standing between me and Riley. When his human part wanted to ruin me again, Emmett put me in the cage and blocked him until Lucifer regained control. I prayed his death wasn’t in vain …

 _His soul was analyzed,_ Edward thought to me, his arms around my body. _He was determined to be salvageable. He was recycled and perhaps, he will live to his full potential._

 _As an angel?_ I thought back.

 _That was supposed to be his destiny, but Rosalie and Riley had other plans, corrupting his thoughts and actions. But, his powerful character and need to be good saved him for the future,_ Edward said, his lips brushing my temple. _How are you feeling?_

 _Ready to wake up …_ I thought.

 _Only a few more hours. Your transformation is nearly complete, pretty Bella. Though, you’re far more than pretty. You always were,_ Edward cooed. _Gorgeous, exquisite, angelic …_

I started thinking of all of the changes to my body. How would I learn how to fly? Would I be given humans to guard right away? What are the rules of being an angel? My mind wouldn’t shut down and I was worried.

“Bella, relax,” Edward said out loud. “I hear your worries, but you have no reason to be. Just rest. I’m here for you. I’ll be here to guide you, every step of the way.”

_Even the flying?_

“Especially the flying,” he snickered. “It’s one of the best feelings in the world. To feel the wind in your face, coasting the currents and seeing the world from a whole new perspective.”

I sighed, snuggling into his arms and I felt my wings flutter. That was weird, _let me tell you_. The muscles in my back controlled them, but it was almost like a muscle spasm. I felt Edward’s love toward me infiltrate my mind and he hummed happily as his fingers combed through my hair. My brain drifted. I listened to Edward’s thoughts, which were filled of our time together, the love he had for me and the growth we had as a couple. But, those thoughts were not very comforting when my body clenched and pain radiating from every pore. “Edward!” I yelled, my eyes flying open.

“It’s nearly finished, Bella. I promise you, you will be okay,” he said gently. He sat me up and I had to be moved. I was boneless and had no control over my muscles. My wings spread and I yelped, gripping Edward’s biceps. “You’re almost there, my love. The wings are fusing to your spine and you should feel a tingle throughout your body.”

My whole body lit up and my wings fluttered, almost an uncontrollable spasm. The tingle was stronger than he thought, because I felt like I was being electrocuted, similar to the pain I felt while with Riley, but different, almost an electric sizzle along my skin. My eyes shot open and I gasped. The pain stopped abruptly and I gained control of my body. My wings retracted, tucked near my body and lay behind me. Edward was crouched in front of me, his eyes so green, but also had facets of gold, brown and even a touch of blue. Blinking slowly, I reached out and touched his face, feeling his warm skin. He had a subtle glow around him, making him look ethereal, beyond angelic. “Edward …” I breathed.

Tears welled in his eyes and the fell freely on his cheeks. “My Bella,” he sobbed, pulling me into his arms and hugging me tightly. I clung to him, my own wings slithering around us and encasing us into our own bubble of safety. “You can protect me now,” he chuckled. “How are you feeling?”

I moved my wings and looked around. I didn’t see any scars from my time with Riley. The blackened skin around my wrists, legs and belly were gone. I had a subtle glow as well. My pale skin was almost luminescent. “I feel like me, but not. It’s weird …” I shrugged. “And I have wings.” I spread them, seeing their color. “They’re white. Almost blindingly so.”

“Do you remember what was said if you were changed into an angel?” Edward asked.

My memories were hazy, but I remember Carlisle mentioned that because of my parentage … “I’m a Dominion,” I whispered. “Wait, Carlisle! He’s gone? I don’t feel him, sense his presence.”

Edward’s eyes dulled and he nodded somberly. “He sacrificed himself to save you. He said it was his penance for letting you fall through the cracks and failing in protecting you when you were growing up. He removed the arrow with his bare hands and the poison got him, making him fade away. However, he was recycled and he will join us again,” he murmured, his eyes sad, but hopeful. “Esme is doing okay, checking frequently on the baby who holds Carlisle’s soul – a baby boy in England named Thomas.”

“Is Esme here now? Or in England?” I asked.

“She’s there, but will be back by sunrise,” Edward said. “Now, why don’t you shower and I’ll make you something to eat. Transforming takes a lot out of you.”

“But, I’m not tired,” I said. “I mean, I feel drained, but I don’t want to sleep. I guess the best way to describe it is that I feel weak, but not. I don’t know. My brain is …”

“You become tired enough to sleep if you’re injured or you use a great deal of healing energy,” Edward explained, chuckling quietly. “You will also need to refuel, with high protein, high caloric foods. It’ll help your focus and alleviate that ‘drained’ feeling you’re experiencing. I’ll take care of you, my Bella.” He leaned forward, but paused. His hand was on my cheek. “May I kiss you?”

“I’m your mate, Edward. You don’t need to ask,” I smiled timidly, my hands laying on his smooth pectoral muscles.

“I will always ask. You are and always will be in control,” he whispered, his lips brushing over mine. I sighed against his mouth, my fingers sliding up his shoulders and tangling into his hair. He kept it chaste, nuzzling my neck and combing my hair back. He smiled tenderly, but there was a peace in his eyes that I’d never seen before. “Now, I’m assuming you don’t want to walk around with wings, right?”

“Yeah. They’re heavy,” I said. “How do I make them go in? Like yours.”

“To roll them out, you roll your shoulders back,” he said. He was shirtless and he rolled his shoulders back. His wings unfurled, also blindingly white, no longer the charcoal color they were previously. _What happened?_ “I’ll tell you after you shower, my love.”

“Sorry,” I said, just looking at the wings. “We’re both Dominions?”

“Yes, baby,” he replied, giving me a crooked grin. “I know it’s a lot to process, but you will not begin your ‘job’ as a Dominion until you feel ready.”

“How will I know?” I whispered.

“It’s a calm you feel. In here,” he said, pressing to his chest. “I’m not ready either. I’m uneasy and I’m in ‘training,’ too. We’ll learn together. Anyway, back to the wings. To retract them, roll your shoulders forward. They will slide back inside of your body.”

“Will I feel them?”

“It’s an interesting sensation,” he said, a wry grin spreading over his face. He rolled his shoulders forward and his wings retracted. “Now, to lock them place, while out, you just move your head to the right. Unlock, move it to the left. That way, they won’t retract while in midflight if you roll your shoulders.”

“Oh, that would be bad,” I giggled. I rolled my shoulders forward but they wouldn’t move. Edward had me move my head to the left and I felt a mechanism loosen in my back. I tried it again and the wings slid back inside and I could feel what Edward said as interesting. It was like my wings hugged the curve of my ribs, along my sides and down my legs, but were not visible to anyone. I felt every inch of the sinews of muscle and fluffy feathers, but on the inside of my body. “Do I need to lock them in while retracted?”

Edward nodded and I used the head motions. Looking down, I saw I was wearing the nightie I wore when I gave Edward the gift of myself, sharing our first time making love. He stood up, his fingers gliding along the strap. “I needed something that kept your shoulder blades relatively free,” he smiled. “Plus, you looked like an angel that night.”

I stood on my tiptoes and kissed him. “I should have told you that night. I love you, Edward,” I murmured. “I wanted to. I tried to and in my own way, I did.”

“The kisses,” he chuckled, kissing my lips softly three times. “I figured it out, but I always knew. Now, Alice brought in some new clothes. With your angelic body, you are stronger, but you are also smaller.”

“Yeah, I’m more defined, but still feminine,” I said, looking at my arms. “I have muscles and my tummy is flat.”

“You could lift me, Bella, and not break a sweat,” he smirked.

“Really?” I deadpanned. “You’re what? Two hundred pounds?”

“With the wings, yeah,” he said. “Try it. You’d be surprised at the strength you now possess and how little energy it takes for you to pick me up.” I walked over to him, in total denial that I’d be able lift him. He was taller than me by a foot and probably twice my weight. I wrapped my arms around his waist and lifted him.

No straining.

No grunting.

Perfectly easy.

“Well, shit,” I laughed, putting him down. “Oh, I probably need to curtail my swearing.”

“There’s a time and place for everything, but my language doesn’t negate the goodness in my heart,” Edward snickered and hugging me. “Now, I’m going to make you some food. Take your time. Look at your new body. You were gorgeous before, but now? You’re stunning, Bella. I’m so lucky you’re mine.”

“You’re one to talk,” I purred. “Face of an angel.”

“Hmmmm, appropriate since I am one,” he smirked, kissing me again. _I love you, Bella. All that I am … it’s yours. You own me._

He kissed me again and lightly patted my butt. With a wink, he pulled on a t-shirt and gave me a few moments. I sat down heavily on the bed. Felix walked in, his tail wagging. “Hey, puppy,” I said, scrubbing behind his ears. “I felt you keep me safe, Felix.” He licked my hands, giving me his doggy grin. I smiled at him and got up. I found a pair of jeans and a t-shirt. The fabric of the jeans felt rough, but the t-shirt was soft. Picking up the clothes, along with underwear and shoes, I went into the bathroom.

When I looked up in the mirror, I was shocked at the changes in my appearance. My face was soft, feminine, but lost its roundness and the sadness in the eyes. It was replaced with a peace and happiness I’d never seen before. My lips were pink and a warm, rosy glow was splashed along my cheeks. My hair was a warm chocolate brown, laying over my shoulders in elegant waves. I slid off my nightie and gasped at the changes at my body. The muscles in my body were solid, but didn’t make me look like a monster. “Holy crap, my boobs look awesome,” I whispered, cupping my breasts. They were always on the small side, but they were rounder, but still pert. I ran my hands along my tummy, shocked to feel muscle definition and there was a subtle flair to my hips. The scars from human past were gone, including the scar when they removed my uterus. My womb was still gone, but, the silvery line just above my dark curls was no longer evident on my body.

But, that worried me. If the scar of my hysterectomy was gone what about … “My wings?” I whimpered. I turned around, but was happy to see the tattoos of my ‘wings’ on my back. I smiled softly before blowing out a breath.

I got into the shower and washed the remaining human feeling from my body. I could feel the sweat from my transformation on my skin. It was a weird sensation. Everything was enhanced, so being able to feel that sweat on me was weird and disgusting. I washed my body and scoured my hair, feeling relaxed. My stomach snarled as the scents of whatever Edward was cooking wafted into the bathroom.

Finishing my shower, I dressed in the jeans and t-shirt, tossing my hair into a ponytail after I blew it dry. Padding into the kitchen, I saw Charlie and Alice there, too. Seeing them seated, side-by-side, I could tell the difference between a regular angel and a Dominion. Alice was beautiful, but she was dim compared to Charlie and Edward. She raced to me, hugging me tightly. “I’m so glad you’re okay,” she whispered. “Edward … he was …”

“I was a fucking mess when your heart stopped beating,” he said, a frown on his face. “I will never forget that moment for the rest of my days. I thought I was miserable when I lost my wife and son? Nothing compared to the possibility of losing a mate. My soul was lost.” He placed a plate in front of me. It was packed with every breakfast food imaginable. “Even for those few moments, I wanted … I couldn’t imagine not having you by my side.”

“But, she’s here and she’s now one of us,” Charlie said, hugging me gently. “Eat, sweetie.”

“I won’t be able to eat all this,” I argued.

“Yes, you will,” the three of them quipped. Charlie continued. “Transforming takes a lot out of you. When I was fast-tracked into my new/old body, I think I devoured an entire cow. Millie, the woman at the diner, was shocked at how much I put away in one sitting.”

I ate the plate of food and most of a second one that Edward gave me, chuckling when I asked for more. “Your body will process food differently. It’s a fuel source, but we use our bodies differently,” Edward explained. “We never age, unless we force our bodies to do so. Sleep is not necessary unless you’re injured or you heal a human. You will rest for as long as you need, but wake up when you’re rejuvenated.”

“And what about us? If we’re injured?” I asked.

“Human weapons can’t hurt us,” Alice chirped. “Only the poison arrows from any of Lucifer’s minions can cause damage. But, they are gone. It will be a long time before he tries anything again. He was banished to the underworld for at least a century with Edward’s killing blow, ending Riley’s human life.”

“So, what will we do now with a hundred years of relative peace?” Edward chuckled.

“We guide humans,” Charlie shrugged. “We try to make goodness desirable to humanity again. They are so consumed by greed, the acquisition of material things and instant gratification. Interacting with people is no longer wanted.” He looked at me, hugging my shoulders. “I also want to get to know my daughter. We now have the time to truly bond.”

“Yeah,” I smiled, kissing his cheek. He beamed happily. “It’ll give me a chance to learn how to be an angel.”

“A Dominion,” Edward chuckled. “Me, too.”

“You also need to formalize your union, too,” Alice said. “You are mates, but you need to …” Edward gave Alice a sharp look and she squeaked, shutting up abruptly. “Sorry.”

“What just happened?” I asked.

“Nothing,” Edward answered, smiling nervously at me. I arched a brow. “I’ll explain, pretty Bella. I’m just working on something. I love you.”

“I love you, too,” I said, leaning over and kissing him.

“Are you finished?” he asked. I nodded and he picked up my plate, cleaning it efficiently. When he was finished, we spent the day teaching me how to access my angelic powers. Mind reading was like second nature, with Edward. I had to focus more with Charlie and Alice. The reason behind that was because they were not my mates, nor under my command as a Dominion Lordship. Charlie was easier since we were the same ‘rank,’ and he was my father, but Alice was more of a struggle. Healing was a bit more of a challenge. There were no humans that needed assistance, but all of them said that the trigger was love. As we were discussing that, someone landed behind us and I turned instinctually, holding up my hand and a bubble, almost impenetrable, it was wrapped around me and Edward.

“Whoa,” Charlie breathed.

Seth and Esme, who were thrown back, hopped up and their eyes widened. “Never seen that power in a while. A shield,” Esme whispered

“Bella, love, I need you to lower your arm,” Edward said. “Bring back whatever that is.”

I was shocked, drawing the shield back and leaning heavily against my mate. “What was that?” I was drained like when I first completed my transformation.

“A shield,” Edward explained. “A rare, but powerful and coveted angelic power. Only the strongest angels have it. I think Michael is one of the few that remain with the shield power, but he rarely uses it. It takes a lot of energy to create a shield. Right, Charlie?”

“Yes,” he said, hugging me. “I was also a shield, but when I was recycled, I lost that ability.”

“You don’t have it anymore?” I asked.

“No. Just your standard angel,” he quipped, tucking my hair behind my ears. “If I had it, I would have used it to protect you from that arrow, baby girl.” Charlie draped an arm under my ribs and guided me back into the house. Edward sat down next to me, with Charlie on the other side. Edward made me a snack and I devoured it while Esme sat down with Alice and Seth. She looked older, sad and just lost.

“Esme, I’m so sorry about Carlisle,” I whispered.

“He wanted to save you, little one,” she murmured. “He was ready to sacrifice himself in order for that to happen. I love him more for it, but it doesn’t make his loss any less painful.”

“You must hate me,” I muttered.

“Never, Bella,” she said. “Your pain, your past, it was our fault. Carlisle, at first, was not willing to concede that notion, but researching what you endured and how Heidi’s incompetence ultimately caused your pain, he knew he had to make it right. Gabriel was willing to sacrifice you, but Carlisle stopped him. He began your transformation. I joined him, along with Charlie and another Dominion, Maria.” She looked at Edward, smiling softly. “And when Carlisle died, his Lordship was passed onto Edward.”

“That’s how you got the white wings,” I whispered. “Oh, Edward …”

He kissed me, his lips tenderly brushing mine and he tucked me close. “I’m saddened that the man who I was closest to passed on. I have to fill his shoes, or rather, his wings. I pray I do him justice,” he whispered, looking at me and then blinking to Esme. “I’m sorry, Esme.”

She waved her hand, tears streaming down her face. “I’ll see him soon. I feel him here and he knows, even on a subconscious level that I’m by his side, even if I’m not. Which brings me to why I’m here, other than to meet Bella, again,” she said, sobering quickly. “You need to leave, Edward. Charlie has already tendered his resignation as the police chief. You said you were leaving, but people are getting curious.”

“Wait, I’m confused,” I said.

“Bella, in order to cover what happened, you ‘died,’” Edward explained. “Alice acted as your body and you were ‘cremated.’ Acting as your boyfriend and future fiancé, I identified your body and spoke with Ms. Whittier at the school. I also sent an email to Jane Hopkins, explaining to her of your death. We have to go.”

“Where?” I asked.

“I was thinking someplace remote, quiet, at least until we got your powers under control and our training is completed,” Edward said.

“If I may? I have a suggestion,” Esme stated, holding up her hand. “In the moors of Scotland, there’s a castle that belonged in Carlisle’s family, for generations. Carlisle, when he was down here helping prepare for the battle with Riley, had a feeling that something like this was going to happen. He had the castle opened up and the ownership was transferred to me.”

“How do you know this?” Edward questioned.

“He left me a note in our quarters up there,” she said, pointing skyward. “He had a feeling of the outcome of the battle and his decisions, how they things would play out. The castle is there for your disposal. It’s remote, so you can learn how to fly, how to use your powers and finalize your bond.” Her eyes glazed over. I looked into her mind and saw flashes of the future, but it was all confusing. “You need to be gone in two days.” She reached into her pocket and produced two passports. “Charlie, Alice, Seth and I will go and prepare for your arrival. You two will fly over, in a plane.”

I opened the passport and saw that I was now Marie Cullen. Edward’s name was the same, but he didn’t just recently ‘die.’ Charlie walked out with Felix in his arms. “Wait, you’re taking Felix?” I asked.

“He’s snoozing,” Charlie quipped. “He won’t remember a thing. We’re flying him to the castle.”

“Why can’t we fly?” I asked, looking at Edward.

“You don’t have the, um, endurance or the technique to fly that far. A plane would be our best bet, pretty Bella,” he said, draping my legs over his. “Plus, we can bring what we need in suitcases. They’re just going in what they have on. And my dog.”

“We’ll work on getting you paperwork while in Scotland,” Alice said. “See you in a couple of days.”

Alice hugged both of us and darted out of the house, taking off quickly. Esme kissed Edward’s cheek and caressed my nose before taking the dog from Charlie. He pulled me out of Edward’s arms and hugged me fiercely, enfolding me in his arms and wings. He kissed my forehead before shaking Edward’s hand before giving him a man-hug. They both left after Charlie took the snoozing Felix from Esme’s arms. Seth waved and took off quickly.

“Scotland?” I whispered.

“A new beginning. A chance to learn and grow, to be together,” he whispered back. “Away from the past and the darkness that lingers here.”

I looked at him and brushed his copper-colored hair back. I smiled tenderly at him. “Out of the darkness and into the light … a new beginning.” I kissed his lips three times, opening my mind to him. _I love you, Edward. You are my light._

_As you are mine, Bella. As you are mine._

**A/N: One more real chapter with Edward. We’re going to explore Bella’s powers, enjoy some _alone time_ and finalize their bond. Then, we’ll have the epilogue, with some returning characters. Thank you for reading. A picture of Bella as an angel is on my blog. Thank you to Clo for the manipulation! Leave me some! **


	37. Chapter 36

**Disclaimer: None of this is mine, nor will it ever be (sigh). I like to play with the characters that Stephenie Meyers created and make them do pervy things or become angels with a bad attitude.**

**One more real chapter with Edward. We’re going to explore Bella’s powers, enjoy some _alone time_ and finalize their bond. Then, we’ll have the epilogue, with some returning characters. This chapter comes with a lemon warning along with a tissue warning … Thank you for reading!**

**Chapter Thirty-Six**

**EPOV**

We’d been in Scotland for a month. Bella was taking to her new life as a Dominion Lordship with ease. Though, having me train along with her, made things much more comfortable for both of us. She was also healing, laughing and finally putting her human life, tragedies, fear and insecurities, behind her. Her final few paychecks from the school district were donated Child Protective Services, along with a hefty donation from one of my many off-shore accounts.

When we weren’t training and strengthening Bella’s angelic powers, mainly her shield, Bella and I were walking the grounds of the gorgeous castle that Esme had gifted to me, per Carlisle’s instructions from his letter. It was put under my name. I didn’t want to accept it because I’d already taken his Lordship position. It seemed wrong for me to take his castle. But, Esme was adamant. It would appear that there was going to be some restructuring of the legion. Since I was in training, I wasn’t privy to the information.

Not yet.

According to Esme, I’d be ready soon. Bella, however, was probably going to train under me for at least a year, honing her skills and growing as an angel, healing as a woman. Esme talked with her when they had their flying lessons. I could see my mate, my love, blossom under her love and finally find her strength.

Now, while we were enjoying our time in Scotland, I let Bella take control of our relationship. Yes, we were mates. No, we hadn’t formalized the bond as _angels_ , but I was planning on doing that soon, using both angelic customs and human traditions. I was going to ask her to be my wife. I wanted to give her a ring and give her the human wedding she’d always dreamed of, with Charlie giving her away and seeing her in a white dress, walking down the aisle to me. I’d purchased a ring for her and was waiting for the perfect time to propose.

Alice and Esme didn’t understand why I wanted to do this, but living among humans for so long, I realized how big a deal having a wedding could be. Charlie backed me up. I remembered her dreams when she was human. Some were nightmarish memories from her childhood, but the few good dreams were of weddings. Specifically, _our_ wedding. I wasn’t going to deny her, even if she was an angel and we were mated for life. I wanted to give her a wedding, a ring and a promise of forever.

 _Truly_ forever. Not a human forever, but angelic. All eternity.

Bella and Alice were in town, indulging in some much-needed shopping and girly pampering, while I was reading and relaxing with Felix. His head was on my lap while I gently scratched behind his ears. His tail thumped and I looked up. Esme came walking into the library, sitting down across from me. She scrubbed Felix’s belly. “Everything okay?” I asked, closing my book after marking my spot.

“Good,” she nodded. “I just spoke with Gabriel. He feels that you’re almost ready to take over. How do you feel?”

“I’m not as overwhelmed, but I’m anxious to propose to Bella. What if she says no?” I whispered.

“She won’t,” Esme snickered. “He thinks that once you’ve finalized your mating bond, you’ll be ready for your new position.”

“Position? I don’t understand. I thought I was a Dominion,” I said.

“You are, but since you’ve spent so much time on earth, you know so much more about human customs than most of us,” Esme said. “You are a Dominion Lordship, but you and Bella will be the liaisons to earth. Angels, like Alice and anyone else stationed down here, will come to you for guidance and training if they haven’t been down to the surface in a long time. This castle will be your home base.”

“This is the restructuring?” I asked.

“Yes. With Bella’s previous situation with Heidi, we need more angels down here and not watching from above, taking a more active role in guarding their humans. They need to be able to blend in with the population. Your job is to help them do that. You will be responsible for a part of the legion, but it will be those who are living on the planet,” Esme said. “We’re planning on having about two thousand angels down here, all over the world.”

“That’s a lot of angels,” I said, my eyes wide.

“Compared to the humans that need their guidance, it’s a pittance. If we need to add more, we will. That’s why Bella will help you. She’s closer to her human side than you are because she was just turned. Though your time down here during your exile has helped, inadvertently,” Esme replied, giving me a wry smile. “Both of you will need to report in once a month, but you will stay here in Scotland.” She crossed her legs daintily and looked at me intently. “What do you think?”

“I think that it’s a brilliant idea. Why wasn’t it proposed before?” I asked.

“Humanity, even without Lucifer’s influence, is at an all-time low. War is everywhere, hatred, greed … it needs to come to an end. We need to raise up everyone and show them that goodness is desired, not instant gratification, prejudice or hate,” Esme said. “We need a more powerful presence on the surface. That’s you. That’s Bella. It will be the two thousand angels that will be assigned here. We will make this place what it should be.” A sweet smile spread over her face as she clapped her hands. “Do you have it?”

I blushed, nodding eagerly as I took out the engagement ring I’d purchased for Bella. Esme cooed, looking at the halo-set round diamond. “I’m planning on proposing tonight. It’s the summer solstice and I want to finally … The castle will be empty for the first time since we’ve been here.”

“I’ve seen the outcome, but I’m not telling you,” Esme sang. “And I’ll make sure that everyone stays away until you’ve finished celebrating with Bella.”

“You’re going to check on Thomas, aren’t you?” I asked. She blushed and nodded. “Alice is going to visit Texas with Colton. It must be hard. Knowing your mate is so close, but so far …”

“And I love him for his sacrifice. I always will,” she shrugged. “But, flying to England from Scotland is significantly closer than from Forks. Just saying!” She stood up and kissed my temple. “Good luck preparing for your proposal. You have a lot of work to do before Bella comes back with Alice.”

“The decorations are done. I just need to wait for the sun to dip below the horizon,” I smirked. Esme nodded and she spread her wings, taking off easily. I scrubbed behind Felix’s ears and went to shower before making a romantic meal for the two of us. It was necessary since we hadn’t used our powers, except to train, but I wanted to make her favorite foods from when she was a human. I set up the courtyard of the castle, checking the lights and making sure that everything was set up to my liking. I changed into a black suit and I could sense Bella and Alice’s return. Alice had treated Bella to a day of shopping and relaxation. I could see my mate, my other half, through Alice’s eyes.

She couldn’t look more beautiful.

Her pale skin was luminescent, thanks to her Dominion glow. Her hair was curled and pinned up into an elaborate hairstyle, but looked so incredibly soft. She wore a navy-blue dress that fit her perfectly, cutting to her knees. Her feet were in a pair of strappy heels, with dark pink nail polish on her toes. Alice dropped her off at the front door, where I was waiting for her with a bouquet of roses. Alice waved as she drove off in the Jaguar that came with the castle. She would stay in the bed and breakfast in town to give us some privacy before she left for Texas to check on her own mate.

Bella looked at me, her crystalline eyes surprised. I picked up her hand, flipping her wrist and pressing her a kiss to her pulse point. “Pretty Bella,” I cooed, smiling tenderly.

“Edward … you look … wow …” she said, her mind flipping and twisting rapidly. “A suit? Did I miss something? A birthday?”

“Actually, if I were human, today would have been my birthday. I was born on the summer solstice,” I smiled crookedly. “I look pretty damn good for being over a thousand years old.”

“Better than any male model I’ve ever seen. Though, the cover model from last season’s September GQ issue could give you a run for your money. His jaw? Hmmmm …” Bella snickered, sliding her arms around my waist. _But, he’s not you. He’s not the man I love. You, baby. You’re all I want._

“Me, too, Bella,” I said, cupping her face and pressing my forehead to hers. “I love you.” I felt her love surround us, pulling us closer together. “I have a surprise for you.”

“What’s that? A date on a cloud?” she smiled.

“I hadn’t thought of that. I haven’t been to heaven in so long. I never really considered it,” I shrugged. “Maybe the next time. I’ll show you the world where I came from and the world you now belong. You are truly an angel sent from heaven, filled with beauty, light and joy.”

“So are you,” she purred, kissing my lips and sighing contentedly against my mouth. I lost myself in her mouth, her scent and her love before pulling back. “No, more.”

“Soon, my love,” I smiled, tugging on her hand as the sun continued to dip further into the horizon. “I do have a date planned. Not on a cloud, but in our courtyard. I wasn’t sure …”

“Edward, no matter what, it’s perfect,” Bella said, twining our fingers together. She inhaled, smelling the meal I’d prepared and smiled. “You made my favorites. And where is everyone?”

“Gone. It’s just us. And Felix,” I chuckled. Felix came barreling through the castle, his butt wiggling as he saw Bella. She crouched down and snuggled with him. He adored her, actually becoming more her dog than mine. “Hey, bub, she’s my girl.” Felix woofed quietly, pressing his head into her hands.

“You can share,” Bella snickered. “I love Felix, but you’re the one I get to keep forever.”

“Felix is forever, too,” I said. She stood up, arching a brow. “Have you ever seen the movie _All Dogs Go to Heaven?_ ” She nodded. “Felix is a canine angel. He found me when I was living in Colorado about twenty years ago.”

“He’s twenty years old? How did he get changed? Does he have wings?” Bella asked, her eyes wide and her mind spinning in child-like wonder.

“Cherubs usually change animals, but the cherub that changed Felix was killed by one of Lucifer’s minions in a rare skirmish while he was rebuilding his forces. Felix was searching for another cherub when he happened upon me. I took him under my wing, as it were, and we’ve been together ever since,” I said. “And no, he doesn’t have wings. He’s a bit more intelligent than most dogs. Usually, he can share his thoughts with his creator, but when that cherub died, he found a way to communicate with me. It’s rudimentary, but I know that he loves both of us and would do anything for you.”

“Wow,” Bella breathed. “I never knew. What about cats? Other animals?”

“If Felix had his way, he’d keep cats down here. Permanently,” I snickered. Felix barked in agreement. “But, all animals go to heaven.” I twined our fingers together and let Felix out into the courtyard. Bella gasped when she saw the beautifully decorated space. “Surprise …” I whispered against her ear.

“It’s so beautiful,” Bella whispered, walking out into the courtyard. She looked around, seeing the gazebo set up with the twinkle lights and across the courtyard, the doors open to our bedroom. “Edward … You didn’t have to do this.”

“I wanted to. Now, come, love. We have a delicious meal along with some champagne, even though we can’t get drunk,” I snickered.

She smirked, sitting down in the chair I’d pulled out. I opened the champagne and poured her a glass, doing the same for me. “Happy birthday, Edward,” she said, her eyes twinkling.

“Thank you, but tonight is about us,” I said, clinking my glass with hers. We ate dinner and I told her about some of the more interesting missions I’d gone on as an angel. She was worried that she’d be put through the ringer or forced to do some of the ‘grunt work’ that I had to endure, but as a Dominion Lordship, we were among the commanding officers of the legion, making our angels do the ‘grunt work’. “Speaking of which, Esme told me about the restructuring they’re doing up in heaven.”

“She’d mentioned that to me, too. Nothing in detail, but that there were changes happening,” she said, moving so she could sit in my lap. I eagerly accepted her and held her closely, kissing her neck. She giggled. “Your whiskers.”

“Hmmmmm,” I hummed contentedly, rubbing my face along her jaw. Her giggles carried through the courtyard. She squirmed, trying to get away. “Oh, no. I want to hold my love.”

“Stop teasing me with your stubble,” she chided, giving me a playful glower. “What are the changes?”

“We are remaining on the surface,” I said. Her brow furrowed and I felt her confusion, her disappointment. Had we been exiled? “No, love. We will remain Dominions, but even without Lucifer’s influence, humanity is going down the shitter. But, with my time in exile and you recently turning into an angel, just removed from your human life, Gabriel and the other Arch Angels think we would be the best to handle the two thousand angels that would remain on the surface.”

“They’re not going to remain in heaven?” Bella asked.

“As far as Esme said, no,” I replied. “It was your life that made them reexamine their policies regarding angels interacting with their humans. So, we will be based here, in the castle, providing guidance to the angels as best as we can. When things are settled, the angels who are assigned to us, will have a direct link to us. We’ll feel their call in our minds, as well as our hearts.”

“When will this happen?” she whispered, her insecurities returning.

“Not any time soon. You have another year of training before you will be a part of this. For me, I’ll be put to the task after …” I paused, looking into her trusting, loving eyes. I leaned forward, brushing my lips against hers. “After something important to me …”

“What, Edward?” she asked, confused. I was blocking my thoughts from her because I was constantly thinking about the ring in my pocket and the important question I wanted to ask her. I moved her onto the chair and I stood up. “I’m really lost, Edward.”

“I want to do this right. It’s customary for a man to drop to one knee when he does this,” I said, kneeling at her feet. I reached into my pocket and held the antique box in my hand. “When you were human, you dreamt of forever. You wanted to be married and I was going to ask you. That day … the day you were taken …”

“Edward?”

“I know that we are not human, but I remember your human dreams and they were so beautiful, Bella. I want that for you. For us. Isabella Marie Swan, I love you. I love you with my whole heart and I want to spend the rest of eternity with you as your best friend, your protector, your mate, your husband … will do me the distinct honor of marrying me? I can’t imagine another moment without you in my life …” I opened the ring box and presented it to her. She was crying, looking at me but smiling happily. She kissed me, her fingers tangled into my hair. _Bella?_

“Yes, Edward. Always yes,” she cried, her body molding to mine. I sat down on the ground and held her in my lap. “You remembered my dreams?”

“Every moment of them, yes,” I said. “The few dreams you had that were good, were of our wedding. I want that for you. I want to give you that moment.” I took the ring out of the box and held it nervously. “Can I put this on you?”

“A ring?” she whispered.

“It’s customary for a fiancé to give his future-wife a ring, right? Was I wrong in that assumption?” I whispered.

“No, you’re right. But, I never … ooooh, Edward, it’s beautiful,” she breathed. “It’s too much.”

“Nothing is too much for you, my pretty Bella,” I smiled, sliding the ring on her finger. “And it’s a halo-setting. Fitting since we’re both angels.”

“I can’t wait to be your wife and your mate,” she murmured. Looking up at me, her eyes were shining and filled with so much happiness and joy. “I know things have been … you’ve been so respectful and understanding as I grew used to my new body, but I want to celebrate our engagement. Our eternity. Properly.” She blushed, but a seductive smile spread over her face. “Make love to me, Edward. Make me yours. Forever. I love you and I want to give you myself, again. This time, I’m an angel. Your equal and … please?”

“You never have to beg, my love,” I said, standing up and carrying her into our room. “You’re still in control. I know that the past few months have been …”

“Some of the scariest, but happiest moments in my life, Edward,” she whispered, her finger toying with my hair. “The one thing that I focused on when I was in The Underworld was you and the love I had for you.” I smiled softly at her, laying her down on the bed. Her engagement ring twinkled on her finger, making me feel so proud and so happy that we were finally together. “Edward, we were always together.”

“I guess it’s all of my time on earth that’s making me happy to see my ring on your finger. We are mated for eternity, but I know how much you wanted to get married. Now, it’s becoming a reality,” I whispered. Her smile was blinding as she pulled on my lapels, kissing me. I moaned, feeling her body against mine. I slid my tongue into her mouth, tasting her sweet essence. She just _melted._ Her hands massaged my shoulders as she pushed my jacket off me. Once I was free of the wool, I wrapped Bella into my arms. Her mind opened to me, blossoming beautifully. She had visions of wings and clouds. “Soon, my love. I want to make love to you. Here. In our bed, in our home. Cloud sex will happen later.”

“Just sex? Why not cloud fucking?” she giggled, as she pushed me onto my back and straddling my hips.

“Because, you deserve to be revered, Bella,” I said, my fingers gliding along her pale arms. “I don’t ever want you to feel out of control. I love you too much. It would break my heart if you ever … _fear me._ I don’t ever want you to have another moment like you did our first night in Seattle. Do you remember?”

“I do remember. My human memories are there,” she blushed.

“They will fade, though,” I responded. “Your mind is able to retain so much more, but the human memories will eventually drift to the background.”

“You were the most important memory, Edward. And I get to keep you,” she purred, shimmying her dress off and rolling her shoulders. Her wings spread, fluttering around us and making her look otherworldly, beautiful and fucking _mine._ We had the rest of time to be together. She leaned down, kissing me hungrily as her fingers shredded my shirt. “Wings, Edward. I want to see your wings.”

I smiled against her lips, rolling us and allowing my bright, white wings to erupt from my back. She moaned loudly against my mouth as our clothing was tore away from our skin. When I felt her bare body against mine, I thought I was going to explode with pleasure. Feeling her warmth of her body, the smoothness of her translucent skin and the wetness from her core made me ache deep in my balls.

I looked down at her, truly seeing her since her transformation into an angel. She was beautiful before, but now? She was absolute perfection. I ran my finger down her cheek. She captured my hand, kissing my palm. “I love you,” we both whispered.

I smiled crookedly, dipping my head and kissing her deeply. My hand rested by her hip, but she guided it up to her breast. I cupped it with my palm; my thumb rubbing roughly over her pert, pink nipple. She whimpered, arching her body up in my hand. Her leg hooked over my hip and I felt her heat against my thigh. I pulled away, kissing down her neck and wrapping my lips around her nipple. She moaned, loudly, as her hands found their way into my hair. My wings vibrated as she tugged on my strands painfully. My cock was rock hard, desperate for release, but I wanted to give her all the pleasure. She was the most important thing in my world. Yes, I had an obligation to the legion, to God, but it was Him that brought her to me. I wasn’t about to let her go.

Kissing down her body, I tasted every inch of her skin. When I reached the apex of her thighs, I could smell her arousal. It coated the tops of her legs. I blinked up at her and her mind was open to me, pleading for my mouth to be on her. I winked at her before spreading her legs and running my tongue along her slit. She gasped, falling back onto the bed. Her essence coated my tongue as I devoured her. She pleaded to me, mentally and verbally, for release. Her hips bucked against my face and she moaned loudly when I slid two fingers into her body. I could feel her muscles clench as I pumped my hand within her and flicked my tongue along her clit. With a silent scream, she came and squeezed my head with her thighs, cutting off my oxygen, but I loved it. I was surrounded by her.

Her legs relaxed and I kissed her mound, before kissing my way up to her lips. She looked at me with a sated, but sexy grin. I bent down, caressing her mouth with mine and she sighed. _I’ve missed you, Edward. I love that you were patient and didn’t push … but I’ve missed this part of our relationship,_ she thought to me. I pulled back, staring into her eyes. “You are a good man, Edward. I’m so blessed to have you, to love you. Make me yours. _Forever._ ”

“I love you, my Bella,” I murmured, lining up my hardness to her entrance. We stared into each other’s eyes as I slid inside her, making us one. I felt her shield surround us, binding us together. “Whoa …”

“I still don’t have control over that thing,” she breathed, “but, I love what it’s doing now. We’re one. In every way, Edward.” She smiled tenderly and I began thrusting, feeling every inch of her body clenching around me, including her shield. We made love all night, celebrating our ‘engagement.’ We stayed connected intimately as the sun came up. I wrapped my wings around Bella and her shield tightened around us. “I’ve finally gotten my happily ever after.”

“There’s no ever after. There’s only the happy, pretty Bella,” I whispered against her lips. “And I only want the happy for you. For us.”

“Forever,” she cooed. “I love you, Edward.”

“Love doesn’t even come close, baby,” I purred, tightening my hold around her. “Not even remotely.”

xx OOTD xx

Our human wedding was set for Bella’s birthday in September. Alice, Esme and Maria went to work with Bella to create a magical day. I asked if I could do anything to help. Esme just sent me to some shop in town to get a tuxedo made, but that the rest was handled. Charlie came with me, also getting a tuxedo. As we did that, we checked on the goings-on in Forks and Port Angeles. I knew that Charlie was angry at how things turned out in the end, with Lauren and Jessica’s laziness, Mrs. Cope’s inadvertent involvement and Bella’s untimely ‘death.’

Sam, an angel who had fought with us, lived nearby and was our knowledge broker. Charlie was on the phone with him as I was getting poked and prodded by a tiny man who looked like a leprechaun with bright red hair and ice-blue eyes. He was also the best tailor in the area. Once I was finished, Charlie and I went for a walk, sitting in a nearby pub. “What did Sam have to say?” I asked.

“Mrs. Cope has lost her pension because of her actions regarding Riley and Sam has spoken to the detective that led Bella’s case. They’re talking about filing criminal charges against her. Apparently, that was not her first notion of impropriety in the school district. Something about embezzling funds from the PTO and double-dipping. She was technically retired in Illinois, drawing on her pension, but getting a salary from Port Angeles,” Charlie said, sipping his stout.

“And the two lazy-ass bitches,” I grumbled.

“They lost their teaching licenses and were both sentenced to three years. They got reduced sentences because they gave up their dealer, who also was a teacher in the building,” Charlie snorted. “The art teacher?”

“That doesn’t surprise me. She was a hard-core hippie,” I snickered. “Was she sentenced?”

“She’s standing trial,” Charlie answered. “She didn’t want to take a deal, insisting that it wasn’t pot, but oregano.”

I arched a brow. “You’re kidding …”

“I wish,” Charlie laughed. “And it was clearly pot.” He sat back, crossing his legs and looking around. “It’s weird.”

“What’s weird?” I asked.

“Being back, working among the legion,” he answered. “I’m supposed to be your liaison in this restructuring. Gabriel is … _weird_ around me, though.”

“Weird, how?”

“I don’t know. It’s like he’s untrusting?” Charlie shrugged. “I rapidly transformed into a Dominion when I came in contact with my daughter and was thrust back into the thick of things. I feel like I should get some retraining, but I didn’t. I retained the memories of Charles, but I’m still me. I’m Charlie, not Charles.”

“That’s confusing as fuck, Charlie,” I snorted.

“Tell me about it,” he deadpanned. “But, I have a small contingent of angels and a handful of humans I’m looking over. I just feel …” He shrugged, sitting back. “I think I understand why I was recycled. It wasn’t a punishment, but a necessity. All of my thoughts are consumed of protecting my daughter, even though she’s as strong, if not stronger than me. How can I do my job and care for her at the same time?”

“Just because you understand the reasoning behind your recycling doesn’t make it right, Charlie,” I argued. “Bella was irrevocably hurt by the legion. It was Carlisle’s sacrifice that made her one of us. She’s healed and we’re finally getting our happily ever after, but there is some lingering resentment, from all of us involved in this situation. It will take time for us to forgive what has happened. And I know, it won’t be forgotten. I think that’s why things have changed and will continue to change. You know?”

“And with these changes, we’ll be better prepared to fight Lucifer when he gains enough power to make a reappearance,” Charlie nodded. “But, a lot of that is due to humanity.”

“Hence, the changes,” I said. “For now, I’m enjoying my time off, my training and being with Bella. She’s _everything_ to me. I never knew love like this. Not even when I was human.”

“You had a wife? A son?”

I nodded. “I lost them in a fire and I thought that pain was the worst thing ever. Hearing Bella’s heart stop, I felt … I wanted to die. I wanted to truly be a fallen angel so I could be with her, ending my life. But, Carlisle …”

“He’ll return to us,” Charlie whispered. “As will Jasper and Emmett.”

“You’ve heard about them?” I asked.

“Jasper, or rather, Colton, is six months old and starting to walk around. He’s a holy terror, but all adorable with fat rolls and dimples,” Charlie snickered. “Emmett has been recycled as a girl. Her name is Felicity and she was born in Montreal a few weeks ago. Hopefully, they will finally enjoy their destiny.”

We finished our drinks, leaving a hefty tip to the down-on-her-luck waitress and drove back to the castle. Time seemed to vanish in the blink of an eye. With Bella’s training, my training and planning our wedding, which would be on the castle’s land, September seemed to appear out of nowhere. We didn’t send out invitations. Our wedding was open to any angels, but our closest friends would be a part of the wedding party. Seth was acting as my best man, with Charlie as a groomsman. Alice was Bella’s maid of honor, with Esme as her other bridesmaid. Gabriel was acting as our officiant.

I was shocked at that, but when I was up in heaven, meeting with the other Dominion Lordships, he pulled me aside. He was aware of my ‘engagement’ to Bella and he wanted to make things right. He volunteered to marry us. I was hesitant since he was so ready to sacrifice Bella, but it was my fiancée who convinced me to allow him this chance. She was far more forgiving than I was.

The morning of what would have been Bella’s twenty-seventh birthday, dawned foggy and chilly, but filled with the promise of forever. Esme and Alice took over our bedroom while I was relegated to the other end of the castle. Once I was dressed in my light grey tuxedo, I checked the courtyard for the reception. It was decorated in shades of green and white, with touches of twinkling lights. Alice came down and she was wearing a beautiful dress with her wings free and fluttering. “It’s nearly time,” she chirped. “You’re just missing two things.” She pinned a boutonniere to my lapel. “Here’s the first.”

“And the second one?” I asked.

“Wings,” she nodded. “Bella wanted us all to have our wings out. We’re not human and as much as this is a human custom, she wanted us to recognize what we are.” She turned me around and sliced into the tuxedo. I rolled my shoulders and allowed my white wings to poke through. Turning around, I smiled. “Perfect. Do you have the rings?”

“Seth has them,” I nodded.

“Good, because we’re going,” she chuckled. She hugged me, kissing my cheek. “I’m happy for you, Edward. It’s time you had true happiness. You were alone for so long and now … you’ve got your mate. You’ve found love.”

“Thank you, Alice,” I whispered. She smiled, and left. I went to the altar, shocked at the number of angels seated in chairs. Most of them I hadn’t seen since my exile. I considered them friends, brothers, sisters and family, but due to my mistake, I’d lost touch. I wanted to talk to them, but I had more pressing issues to attend to like marrying my soulmate. In the eyes of God and our fellow members of the legion, we were mated, but this was Bella’s human wish. One I’d gladly give her.

I took my spot at the altar, smiling at Gabriel. He was dressed in a similar tuxedo, clearly uncomfortable. “You okay, sir?” I asked.

“This outfit is so constricting,” he grumbled. “I prefer my robes.” I snorted. “But, joining you two together is more important than my comfort. At least I can have my wings out …”

“At Bella’s request,” I smirked. He nodded as music began playing. I stood tall as Esme walked down the aisle, wearing the same dress as Alice in a soft green color, who followed shortly after Esme. Both of their minds were blank, probably blocking me trying to peak at Bella in her white dress. When the music changed, everyone stood up and blocked my view. _Damn it._

I heard Bella’s giggle at my frustration. Once she hit the midpoint, I saw Charlie, wearing the same tuxedo as me and Seth. Then, next to him, Bella was in a simple, but elegant white dress with her wings shimmering behind her. The dress was pure white, lace and had straps. Around her waist, there was a rhinestone belt and she held a gorgeous white bouquet. She never looked more angelic than at this moment. Charlie placed her hand in mine after he kissed her cheek. His thoughts hit me.

 _Take care of her. She’s finally gotten the happiness she deserved,_ he said, taking his spot behind Seth.

 _I promise, Charlie,_ I replied, staring at her and my heart stammering in my chest. “You look exquisite, Bella.”

“So do you,” she whispered, squeezing my hands. “I love you.”

“I love you more,” I breathed, leaning forward and Gabriel cleared his throat. “Ooops. I was just anxious to kiss my bride.”

“Soon,” he snickered. “We’re gathered here today to witness the union of Edward and Isabella in marriage. In the eyes of the legion, they are recognized as soul mates, but it was Edward’s wish to honor Isabella’s human heritage. We can see the love between the two of them. Celebrating that love is why we’re here today. They have decided to write their own vows. Isabella? You’re first.”

“Thank you,” Bella said, threading her fingers with mine. “Edward, my human life was as dark as a moonless night. I didn’t live. I existed. I lived and breathed for my students. I never thought I’d find love. Let alone fall in love with a selfless, handsome, perfect and wonderful _angel._ An angel with a penchant for tattoos and a foul mouth.”

“Fuck yeah,” I snorted. Gabriel shook his head, laughing quietly. “Just because I have a foul mouth doesn’t change who I am.”

“This is true,” Bella smiled, squeezing my fingers. “And your foul mouth … hmmmm …” Her mind drifted to when we last made love when I shared some delicious dirty thoughts making her come hard. “Anyway, now? I get to share my life with my best friend. We laugh, we learn and we love. You healed me, Edward. With your love, you healed me. I am looking forward to every day of forever with you. I love you. I should have told you sooner and I will tell you as often as possible, because I love you. I will always love you. From now until the last star dies.” She couldn’t resist. She stepped forward, kissing me tenderly. With a giggle, she turned to Gabriel. “I’m done.”

“Edward?” Gabriel smiled, looking at me.

“Isabella, I waited a millennium for you, but I would have waited forever for just a moment with you,” I breathed. “Our souls connected and I found my other half, my soul mate. I love you and will spend the rest of eternity showing you how much. Your past was tragic, our present is idyllic and our future will be filled with happiness, love and joy. You said that I brought you from the dark, when in reality, you brought me. You saved me, baby. You are the shining light in my moonless night. You are my everything. You will be my everything. Forever. Always.” I cupped her face, smiling tenderly and pressing my forehead to hers. “My pretty Bella.”

We stepped together and our wings wrapped around each other. Bella’s hands slid around my waist and her shield pulled us closer together, similar to how she held me whenever we make love. Gabriel laughed and we separated. “Sorry,” Bella blushed. “He’s just irresistible.”

“Do you have the rings?” Gabriel asked, chuckling quietly. Seth handed me the rings and I gave them to Gabriel. “A perfect circle. No ending. No beginning. Just like Edward and Bella’s love. The ring signifies their relationship, their commitment. Bella, please take this ring and place it on Edward’s left hand.”

She took the platinum ring and slid it over my knuckle. She repeated the words that Gabriel said. “With this ring, I thee wed. From tomorrow, to tomorrow, to tomorrow. I will love you with all of my heart, forever and always and until the last star dies.” She kissed my ring and beamed happily, kissing my lips as well. I said the same vow, my eyes gazing into her endless espresso orbs.

“By the powers vested in me, in the eyes of your friends, family and God, I now pronounce husband and wife. You can kiss your wife. Again,” Gabriel said, his own ice-blue eyes twinkling. I cupped her face, caressing her lips with mine. She melted against me. I faintly heard the cheers.

 _I love you,_ we both thought to each other. Breaking apart, I held her closely. “We’re married, my love,” I whispered to her.

“We are, and I couldn’t be happier,” she breathed. “Thank you for giving me a wedding.”

“I’d give you the world and it’s my goal to do just that,” I grinned, kissing her tenderly. She took the bouquet from Alice and we walked down the aisle, heading into the courtyard. Once the sun set, we danced under the twinkle lights and celebrated the calm without Lucifer’s influence. We shared our joy, enjoying our wedding day. We celebrated my return into the legion and Bella joining our forces, even if she was still ‘training.’

As a beautiful jazz rendition of ‘Just the Way You Are’ was playing, I danced with my wife, my mate. “Was this what you wanted, pretty Bella?” I asked.

“Everything and more,” she smiled. “I’m surprised at how many people were here.”

“They were my family for over a thousand years,” I said. “They’re happy for me. Happy for us.”

“No broken hearts among them?” she quipped.

“No. I only want to be with you. Now and always,” I answered. “Also, I really meant what I said in my vows. You saved me, Bella. You are my light. You brought me into that light.”

“I think we both have found the light, Edward” she said. “Our futures are so bright. No more darkness. We’re out of the darkness.” I grinned before I kissed her, dipping her deeply. Truer words were never spoken.

We _were_ out of the darkness.

**A/N: So, that’s the final chapter. We have the epilogue next. Leave me some loving … thank you for reading.**

 

erHer

 

 


	38. Epilogue

**Disclaimer: None of this is mine, nor will it ever be (sigh). I like to play with the characters that Stephenie Meyers created and make them do pervy things or become angels with a bad attitude.**

**The epilogue for _Out of the Darkness …_ This has been so much fun to write. I want to thank a few people. Thank you to Bridget for being my beta for the first few chapters. She read the story and made it worthy for Fandom for Mental Health compilation. Also, thank you to Clo for her beautiful work with the banner and manips. Also, Marie Whittfield created some manips as well. Thank you to you both. Your graphic design expertise is beyond anything I’ve ever imagined. Finally, thank you to everyone who read this and stuck with me, even when you wanted to throw sharp objects at me when I killed Bella. **

**But, as you soon will see, Angelward and his own personal angel, Bella, will get their happily ever after.**

**Chapter Thirty-Seven: Epilogue**

**EPOV**

**Thirty Years Later**

“Race you back to the castle,” Bella giggled as she spread her wings, making her look so unbelievably beautiful.

“You never win, pretty Bella,” I teased. “I’m faster than you.” We were leaving from our monthly meeting with the arch angels. We’d occasionally race, but sometimes we’d find a cloud to christen. Suffice it to say, we were insatiable for each other, but we always made love and I showered her with my affection, as she did to me, too.

And making love on a cloud is … _heavenly._

Yes, that was cheesy, but funny, right? Get it? GET IT? Anyhow, I’m losing focus. My mate, my wife is talking.

“We’ll see,” she snickered, spreading her wings wider and walking to the edge of the all-white, open-aired space. “Come on, baby! I want to beat you. Just one time. ONCE!”

“Oh, you’re on, Mrs. Cullen,” I laughed as I followed her. Her laughter filtered up to me as she was in a free fall from heaven. Her wings were tucked in and she rode the currents like a pro. I was on her heels when I felt something hold me back. “No fair, Isabella. Using your shield?”

“I said I want to win,” she snickered, shooting me a look and spreading her shield so I couldn’t even touch her. I growled, trying to go around it, but she kept spreading it with a mischievous chuckle.

“So, you resort to cheating?” I teased. Bella turned, abruptly stopping and hovered in front of me, using her wings gracefully. “Bella?”

“It’s not cheating,” she said, her hands on her hips, a twinkle in her eyes. “I’m using my resources.”

“Really?” I deadpanned. She winked and stuck out her tongue before using her shield to push me back as she dive bombed through the sky. I followed her, determined to at least catch up with her. We danced among the clouds like an angelic game of cat and mouse. However, as we got closer, I felt the call in my chest. Bella’s shield dropped and I knew she felt it, too. Our game came to an end and we made our way back to the castle. Landing softly in the courtyard, we saw Esme. She was wringing her hands, her face clearly distressed. “What is it?”

“It’s Colton,” she whispered.

“Is he going to be changed?” Bella asked.

“Sooner than we anticipated,” Esme replied. “Alice contacted me. She was working in Oklahoma, guiding her humans when she felt the impact. He was in a terrible car accident. A drunk driver hit his car and it’s a mess. From her garbled message, she said something about Colton being internally decapitated?”

“Oh, shit,” I hissed. “His transformation … it might not take. Those are serious injuries.”

“We’ll need all of our powers,” Esme said. “Charlie is already there with Maria. I’ve reached out to Gabriel.”

“Fly or _fly_?” Bella asked.

“We can make better time if we use our wings,” I answered. “We can ride the currents and get to Texas by their nightfall.”

Bella and I ducked into our safe and picked out some identification. According to the passport I’d chosen, I was Anthony Masen and Bella was my wife, Marie. We also grabbed some American currency and credit cards under the same names. Alec, who had since closed up his tattoo shop, now worked in brokering various identities for angels who remained on the planet. It was a booming business with the restructuring of the legion.

In Scotland, Bella and I were still Edward and Bella Cullen. We used our powers to age ourselves, looking thirty years older. Every so often, I’d go into town, appearing younger, acting as my own son, Ethan. Bella changed her appearance and would go with me, acting like my girlfriend, Claire. It was weird … like we were cheating on each other. With each other.

That didn’t make any sense, but it did in the same respect.

“We ready?” I asked. Our wings unfurled and with a nod, we all took off. The flight to Texas was tiring. We had to tackle headwinds, which were brutal and unexpected. We made it, thankfully. We landed in the middle of a field and Charlie pulled up in a pickup truck.

“This thing is huge, Dad,” Bella quipped, looking at the massive Ford truck. “Planning on hauling a tank?”

“This is Alice’s. I couldn’t pick you guys up in the middle of a field in the police cruiser,” he snickered. “Anyway, she’s at the hospital with Colton’s family. They’ve been ‘dating’ for the past few years and became close to the parents along with Colton. She’s also going by Cynthia. I’m her uncle and a local police officer and you two are her closest friends from childhood.”

“Got it,” Bella said as we clambered into the car.

“What’s Esme’s role?” I asked.

“Simple, she’s Alice’s mother,” Charlie nodded. He drove us to the hospital, parking next to another massive truck. We went inside. Alice took off when she saw us and into Esme’s arms. She comforted Alice while Charlie guided us closer to our shattered sister. Alice’s mind hit me like a ton of bricks.

 _They’re taking him off life support. His injuries were too severe. Will he? Can we?_ She sobbed. Esme’s thoughts barreled through my brain and it would work, but it would be a long, painful transformation. Usually, it took three to four days for a human to transform into an angel. With Colton’s injuries, it would take closer to a week.

An older couple walked out, their faces shattered. Charlie introduced us to Colton’s parents, Mr. and Mrs. Parsons. Esme hugged them both tightly while Bella comforted a distraught Alice. The doctor stepped out and I immediately recognized him. _Hey, Seth,_ I thought to him.

 _They’re going to cremate him. Suffice it to say, we’re going to put another body in the casket while you work your magic in transforming him,_ Seth thought to me. “Mr. and Mrs. Parsons, please, come with me. I need to know what funeral home you want Colton’s body delivered to. Again, I’m so sorry for your loss.”

We waited until Colton’s body was taken from the room and down to the morgue. Charlie and I snuck in there, acting like orderlies, taking him and flying away with his body. We arrived at Alice’s home, which would have to be sold, and met up with several other Dominion Lordships. Gabriel was there, as well. We waited until Alice, Bella and Esme arrived. When they did, I began the chant to revive and repair Colton. Holding my hand over his chest, I restarted his heart. Gabriel’s hands were at his head, repairing the internal injuries from his decapitation.

Colton took a deep breath, his eyes flying open. They were a unique shade of turquoise, but the damage from his head injurie apparent with the amount of blood in the whites of his eyes. His body was tanned, but bruised from the accident and extremely muscular. I looked at him. “Do you know where you are?” I asked as everyone continued to heal him.

 _Cynthia’s home_ , he answered mentally. He thought and latent memories swirled. _No, my Alice …_

“You’re remembering,” I said. “Colton, do you want this? Do you want to be joined with your mate? Forever? Always?”

 _Yes,_ he cried. _I have to make amends, as well. To you. To Bella._

“Then, rest. We’ll be here for you,” I smiled, nodding to Alice. She raced to his side and took his hand, kissing his sallow cheeks. We remained at Alice’s house, only leaving for Colton’s funeral and memorial service. Colton’s transformation was slow, almost excruciating. He cried out when his wings pushed through his back. And again when his broken neck was snapped into place; it was the most gruesome sound we’d ever heard. It was almost as frightening as hearing Bella’s heart stop.  

A week later, Colton woke up from his transformation. His wings were a stunning silver color. He sat up, looking at his hands, his feet, his body and he checked that they all worked. He hopped off the bed and walked to a mirror, staring at his new face. His mind was recalling his past as Jasper, his human memories as Colton and what the transformation meant for the future. Turning, he saw Alice and his face quirked up into a familiar lopsided grin. Alice threw herself into his arms. He held her, his wings sliding around them both. “I’m sorry,” he whispered.

“Don’t apologize,” she choked out. “It wasn’t your fault.”

“The car accident? Yes, I know that,” he chuckled, kissing her neck. “Some idiot was too drunk to call a cab.” He took her face, brushing his lips against hers. “I love you, Alice. I’m sorry that … that my hatred and rage separated us for so long.” He blinked to me, his eyes repentant and somewhat shocked. “You’re a Dominion.”

“I was promoted when Carlisle sacrificed himself,” I answered. “You’ve missed a lot, my friend.”

“I have, but first, I want to apologize to you and to your mate. My bias and my inability to see past my own history made God decide to recycle me. I understand why and the punishment was deserved,” Colton explained.

“You’re apologizing for Jasper’s decisions. Not yours, Colton,” I said.

“But, I hold Jasper’s memories,” Colton argued. “When the transformation began, his memories began to resurface in my mind. I remembered how much I loved Cynthia … _Alice_ … I remembered how much I despised you over something you had no control over. You were tricked by Lucifer. You tried to make it right and that was the main reason why you were not recycled, but exiled. I’m sorry for causing you pain. I’m sorry for making your life difficult while you were trying to help your mate.” He blinked over to Bella. “And my hatred of your mate caused danger to you, Bella. I’m so sorry.”

“Again, you were apologizing for Jasper’s actions,” Bella said softly, walking over to him and taking his hand. “Yes, you hold his memories and his soul, but you are your own man, Colton. Do you love Alice?”

“With everything in me,” he whispered.

“Are you ready to join the legion after time to train and to grieve your human life?” she asked, smiling gently.

“Wait, I can’t see my family?” he asked.

“Colton, you died. We had your funeral three days ago and your ‘body’ was cremated,” Charlie answered.

“Whoa, you’re an angel?” Colton gasped, his eyes wide as he looked at Charlie. “I … I never knew.”

“I’m like Edward, like Bella. I’m a Dominion Lordship. I stayed nearby, acting as a police officer at Alice’s request,” Charlie answered. “I was transformed, rapidly, when I was reunited with my daughter, Bella. This is my human body from that time as I was recycled shortly making love to Bella’s mother.”

“Total head rush,” Colton laughed humorlessly. He shook his head, confused and overwhelmed.

“I know it’s a lot to take in. We would like to invite you and Alice to join us in Scotland,” Bella said, taking his hand and rubbing his back. “You can come to grips with the changes in your life and acclimate as an angel. You have Jasper’s memories, but they’re significantly different from yours. You have your own life experiences to call upon.”

Colton nodded, running his hand through his short brown hair. “You’re right. It’s like my brain is trying to fight itself. On one hand, I remember everything from _my childhood,_ my relationship with Cynthia and what I studied in college. I also remember Jasper’s history. His time in the military and in that concentration camp. I remember when I first met Alice and how much I loved her from the moment I saw her.”

“The blending of your mind will come,” Esme said softly. “You carry Jasper’s soul, but you’re still Colton.”

“Well, for the flight home, he’s Oliver Masen. Edward’s cousin. You’re going through a bit of an identity crisis,” Bella snorted. “Sorry, Colton. We have a front to maintain. So, you’re my mate’s cousin since you look similar.”

“Not a big deal,” Colton shrugged. He rubbed his belly. “I’m starved.”

“Come on, love. I’ll fix you something,” Alice said, taking his hand. “You will only be hungry if you’ve been injured or used your healing powers.”

“I remember that,” he snickered. “I want a whole fucking cow.”

“YES! Another person who curses!” I laughed, pumping a fist.

“I curse,” Bella smirked.

“Only when we …” I began. Bella’s eyes narrowed. I just gave her a crooked grin. _Only when we fuck, baby. I miss you. I love you._

 _I love you more, my dirty man,_ she thought back her mind whirling of how much she wanted me. “And Charlie curses, too.”

“Just to blend in with the boys,” Charlie snickered. “And when are we leaving?”

“As soon as possible,” Esme answered. “I see Mr. and Mrs. Parsons coming in the next couple of days to check on Alice. We need to be gone by then. Alice, my dear, you need to stay, close up your house and settle your human affairs. When you’re done, in about a week, you can join us in Scotland.”

“Okay,” she nodded, a little disgruntled about being separated from her mate. “I also need to pass off my humans to other angels while I’m there for Colton’s training. A week, you say?” Esme nodded. “I can handle that. Edward and Bella are amazing at training new angels. Very patient and their estate is well-hidden. Plus, they are the liaisons for the legion on earth. They can help you acclimate to your new body, your new life. I hate to be away from you …”

“It’s okay, Alice,” Colton replied, his arms sliding around her waist. “I get it. Besides, it’ll give me time to make my own amends to both of them.”

“Forgiven and forgotten, Colton,” Bella said. “You just love Alice and we’ll be golden.”

We stayed in Texas for another two days before we left with Colton, flying back to Edinburgh. Once we landed, Esme went off to check on her own mate, leaving Bella and I to help Colton get comfortable in the castle. “How long have you lived here?” he asked.

“It was gifted to me about thirty years ago, shortly after Bella was changed,” I answered as we walked to a rental car kiosk. “Carlisle, the Dominion who held my position prior to me, had left it to me in his ‘will,’ I guess. We were not on the best of terms, but he loved me like a son, sacrificing himself to save the life of my mate.”

“I was shot by an arrow from one of Lucifer’s minions. Ironically enough, it was my old boss and landlady,” Bella deadpanned. “I saved Edward. If he had been shot, he would have died.”

“You did die,” I argued, remember that moment so vividly, making my heart lurch. Her hand found mind and threaded our fingers together. “Anyway, a lot has changed.”

“A more prominent presence on the planet with two Dominion Lordships down here?” Colton asked. Bella nodded. “Why?”

“Because of what happened to me,” Bella answered. “I was lost through the cracks and it could have been avoided. So, there was a huge restructuring. Edward and I stay here, coordinating the earth-bound angels, training new ones and even having our own humans to care for, but they are more local. So far, it’s been good. Faith in humanity has been restored and from what we’ve felt, Lucifer is still banished to Hell and will stay there for a long time.”

We spent a few days going over new procedures and re-teaching Colton how to fly. Jasper was one of the fastest in the legion, but Colton carried with him a fear of heights. Trying to get him to relax and enjoy the feeling of the wind in his face and the currents under his wings was half the battle. Bella was more coaxing where I was a little bit firmer. Our bodies were different. The only thing that could hurt us was an arrow from Lucifer’s minions. Not falling from the sky, which was a statistical impossibility.

But, I was determined to get Colton up in the air and not quaking in his jeans. It’s inherent to all angels. He just needs to bridge that gap from his human life and mind to the life of an angel, with everyone by his side.

xx OOTD xx

**BPOV**

It had been a year since Colton joined us. He and Alice stayed close by in Scotland and not returning to the States, living in Inverness. Colton, thankfully, got over his fear of heights. It only took Edward and Colton racing home from their first trip up to heaven. Edward played on Colton’s competitive side, who had played football and baseball all throughout high school and college. He _hated_ to lose. So, it was on, along with the shit-talking. Alice was, of course, rooting for her mate. I was cheering for Edward. Felix was on my side, too. Edward beat Colton by a nose, but in the long run, it was our newest member of the legion who’d won.

He was able to fly with the rest of us without having a panic attack.

Things were going well. The new system that the arch angels had devised with the older Dominion Lordships was working. Lucifer had not even made an effort to resurface. The world was too powerful, too good. There was less of a need of acquiring wealth and status, less hatred, less anger. It was all about helping each other.

You know, _Star Trek_ and the utopia that Gene Roddenberry created? Working for the betterment of yourself? That was now the drive of humanity. With that, the world was a better place. There were more inventions, more creativity, more music, more art, more _life._ It made everything so much … for lack of a better term … _more._ In all the time angels had been in existence, humanity was never this good. It only took one generation for the changes to begin and even now, the changes are becoming even better.

The first manned trip to Mars was scheduled in a year, with the hopes of creating a colony on the Red Planet. The trip was using an experimental drive and we may be able to leave our own solar system within twenty or so years, traveling to the next closest earth-like planet twelve light years away.

“Pretty Bella,” Edward cooed, sitting down next to me on the couch, breaking my reverie. He lifted my feet onto his lap, massaging my arches. “I got a message from Esme. She wants us to come to England.”

“Are we going to meet Thomas?” I asked, closing my book and smiling brightly. “She’s been hogging him all to herself.”

Edward nodded, his fingers threading with mine. “I made arrangements for Charlie to stay here at the castle while we spend some time in London,” he replied. “We’re entitled a vacation, hmmm? First one in almost thirty years, pretty girl.”

“Are we going as Edward and Bella or Ethan and Claire?” I asked.

“Edward and Bella,” he answered. “When Thomas sees us, he will probably recognize us from Carlisle’s latent memories.”

“What does he do?”

“I think Thomas is a doctor,” Edward answered. “Some surgeon or something. Anyway, Esme’s anxious, but excited to introduce to her mate to us. Technically, we know his soul, but Thomas is different.”

“Just like Colton is different than Jasper,” I offered. “I see a lot of Jasper in Colton’s mannerisms, but he’s snarky, kind and determined never to hurt us, learning from his mistakes. Plus? His gift?”

“I never knew an angel to have a gift like that,” Edward said. “An empath?”

“It’s very helpful in reading the humans we care for,” I smiled.

“It pulled on his strengths as a human. He was a therapist, went to school for years and had just opened his practice when he was in the car accident,” Edward frowned. “It’s a damned shame. I’m happy Colton is with us, very happy. But, he was robbed of his future.”

“Do you see your life that way?” I asked, my brow furrowing. “Were you robbed?”

“I welcomed death,” he shrugged. “I felt lost, nothing, when my wife and child died. But, Alice saw something in me and it gave me the strength to become an angel. Do you feel robbed?”

“Definitely not,” I murmured. “As a human, I was stuck. I wanted a family and I couldn’t have one because of what happened to me. I loved my job, but in the same respect I resented the parents who were able to have children only to neglect them. Now? I have this huge family. I’m mated, and married, to the man I love so much. I have a relationship with my father, who I now know loves me very much. I have a surrogate mother in Esme and a sister in Alice. I’m blessed, Edward, in a way that I never thought possible. I’m able to help people on a grander scale. I’ve healed people, guided people and done something with the gifts I’d be so graciously given.”

Edward pulled me to him and he kissed me deeply. I melted into his arms, my fingers tangling into his messy bronze locks. Our tongues tangled and I was pressed into the couch, lost to his touch. Reverently, he removed my clothing and I did the same to him. We came together with a soft breath, joining our bodies and souls. I heard his mind. The love he felt for me was overwhelming and I couldn’t agree more. He was my best friend, soul mate, lover and protector. We could laugh, cry and everything in between. But, sharing myself with him, the only man I’d ever willingly gave myself to, was the most important thing. Coming together, with whispered promises of love, we curled up on the couch and he lazily ran his fingers over my back. I shuddered, causing my wings to unfurl. Edward sighed happily.

“What, baby?” I asked, looking at him and wriggling my body over his. We were still joined.

“Seeing your wings is a reminder that I get to keep you. Forever,” he whispered, his fingers gliding down the ridge of my blindingly white wings. “I never have to worry about you growing old. We will get to spend our lives together. And hearing you talk about … My love for you … You’re everything to me, Bella. I love you. I have loved you from the moment I saw you. I will love you until the last star dies.”

“As I love you,” I sniffled, his beautiful words making me want him again, but we both felt a call. With a sigh, we got dressed and focused our thoughts on where we were needed. Edward took my hand, caressing my knuckles with his thumb. “We will continue this, baby.”

“I know. We have forever,” he snickered, kissing me.

We flew off and helped a few of our angels in need of assistance in Montreal. Now, while the world was a better place, there were still moments of violence, crime. It wasn’t as widespread as before, or as brutal, but it still happened. A number of our angels had humans that were caught in a bank robbery. One of the angel’s wings had blocked a bullet and we needed to wipe their memories using Seth’s gift, plus heal a handful of the humans inside. Seth quickly got to work, clearing the thoughts of the witnesses while Edward and I healed the injured humans. A blonde woman was one of the last and she blinked slowly, her heart stammering. Seth stared at her, his own mind reeling. “What’s your name?” Seth asked.

“Felicity,” she whispered. “Do I know you? You look familiar. Have we met before?”

Edward stopped and looked at Felicity. However, it was me that had my attention piqued. I walked over to him. Seth was still staring at her, holding her hand, his thumb gently caressing her knuckles. I touched her shoulder. “Felicity?”

She slid her eyes to mine and I recognized the ice-blue gaze immediately. “Bella,” she breathed. She blinked a few more times before throwing her arms around my neck. “You’re okay. Oh, thank God. I was afraid that …”

I chuckled, hugging her back, recognizing the reincarnation of Emmett in this stunning woman’s body. “Everything is as it should be, Felicity. Thanks to you and to your protection,” I smiled. “And it appears you’ve met your mate, sweetie.”

“M-M-Mate?” Felicity asked, her eyes wide.

“Can I tell her, Bella?” Seth asked. I nodded, but told him to do it in her home, away from prying eyes and listening ears. We’d check with Esme to see if there would be any repercussions of him divulging our secret to the one who shared his soul. “What about …?”

“We’ll handle it,” Edward replied. Seth smiled tentatively and guided Felicity out the rear of the bank. We managed to contain the angelic exposure, save the innocents and ensure that the criminals were caught, leaving a couple hours after we felt that initial call. Seth was still talking with Felicity and their bond was growing. It warmed my heart knowing that Seth, who had been transformed at the Battle of Yorktown, finally had found his mate.

xx OOTD xx

A week had passed and we finally were able to go on our ‘vacation’ to visit Esme. Seth and Felicity were dating and discussing the option of her being a part of the legion, but she wasn’t ready to give up her human life as a preschool teacher. She loved her kids and didn’t want to walk away. Not yet.

Edward and I stayed in hotel near Thomas and Esme’s flat. Esme had offered the spare bedroom, but we didn’t want to encroach on their time together. Also, if we had to leave, in the case of an emergency, we’d be able to do so easily from the hotel. Thomas, as far as we knew, wasn’t told about Esme’s angelic powers. I was surprised at that. Thomas and Esme shared a bond, a love that transcended time with Thomas. He must have had some memories of her buried within his mind.

After we’d gotten settled in our hotel, we changed and walked to Thomas’s flat. Edward was carrying a bottle of some wine while I held a bouquet of flowers. Arriving at the gate, Esme greeted us with a warm smile. She looked softer, happier. “I’ve missed you both,” she whispered, hugging us.

“We’ve missed you, too,” I smiled, returning her embrace and handing her the flowers. “You look so happy.”

“I am,” she beamed. “Come … Thomas is inside. He’s attempting to cook. He can perform complex surgery, but the man can burn water.” She turned on her heel and scurried up the steps.

Edward slid his eyes to me. _Is she hiding her thoughts?_ He asked mentally.

I nodded, concerned for her. _She’s reciting the bible in ancient Greek mentally. Something is up, Edward._ He agreed and we went inside. We heard laughter, following that and found Esme and Thomas in the kitchen. Thomas was tall, slightly muscular with pale skin, chestnut colored hair and warm hazel eyes. He turned to us, a beaming smile spreading over his face. “Hello,” he said, his accent thick and voice deep. “You must be Edward and Bella. I’m Dr. Thomas Jameson.” He held out his hand, shaking my hand first and then reaching for Edward. “Esme’s told me so much about her niece and nephew.”

 _Say what?_ I thought to Edward.

“And we’ve heard a lot about you, too, Thomas,” Edward smiled, but his mind was reeling as much as mine was. “A surgeon, right?”

“Yes. Right now, I’m a general surgeon, but I’m working on becoming a cardiovascular and thoracic surgeon,” he answered. “Do want me to open up the wine you’ve brought? It’s an excellent vintage.”

“Does it go with what we’re eating?” I asked.

“Definitely,” Esme answered, shooting me a warm smile. _I’ll explain everything. After dinner. After Thomas is asleep. I hear your concern._ I arched a brow, nodding that I’d heard her. She gently kicked Thomas out of the kitchen before he set fire to anything. He took Edward to the study while Esme and I worked on finish the meal, a spicy curry dish Thomas was dying to try. While we worked, Esme asked about Alice and Colton, Charlie and details about Seth and Felicity. When the meal was ready, we sat down in the dining room and Thomas was telling us about the weird foreign objects that he’d find while performing surgeries.

I didn’t even want to know why there was a plastic army man in some guys stomach, so I just smiled and nodded. Thomas was hysterical, but in that self-deprecating, dry British way, but his personality and mannerisms were not familiar. He and Edward got along famously, but he sensed something was off during the entire meal. We had dessert and some tea before Thomas had to go to bed. Originally, he had the weekend off, but being the low man on the totem pole, he had to fill in for a sick colleague, much to his chagrin. Edward and I left, but Esme said she’d meet us at our hotel once he was asleep.

An hour later, Edward and I were lounging on the bed. We’d had a very naughty quickie against the door and were reveling in post-coital bliss. There was a quiet knock on the door and Edward got up to answer it. Esme walked in and she hugged him tightly. I got up, embracing her as well. “It’s so good to see you both,” she said. “Did you like him? Thomas?”

“He’s wonderful and very much in love with you,” Edward said. “He spoke to me, asking for your hand, since I’m the only family you have.” He arched a brow. “What’s going on, Esme?”

She sighed, sitting down on the couch and idly twisting her watch. “Thomas has Carlisle’s soul, but something happened. We recognize each other, but not as Carlisle and Esme. Carlisle’s memories are buried so deep, I can’t access them. He doesn’t remember anything about his past. Usually when a soul is recycled, when they come in contact with someone from their past, those memories come racing back, especially when the soul that was recycled was a Dominion, like Carlisle.”

“Yeah, Colton didn’t remember his past until he became an angel,” I murmured.

“That’s because he was an angel, never a Dominion,” Esme clarified.

“What about Seth and Felicity?” I asked. “Felicity was once Emmett, and he was human under the control of Lucifer.”

“An anomaly?” Esme suggested. “Probably because of the traumatic way she died, it was seared into her memory and seeing Seth, Edward and you? She connected the dots immediately.” Folding her hands, she sighed. “I’ve been an angel for over three thousand years. I met Carlisle a hundred years after I was turned. We immediately were connected as mates. We were by each other’s sides for almost all of my time as an angel, and as a Dominion. Thomas, he doesn’t remember that. I also looked into our future and I don’t see him connecting the dots as an angel, either.”

“You want a human life,” Edward whispered.

“I want to spend a natural, human life with my mate,” she replied. “I want to have children with him. I want to grow old with him and die with him. It’s selfish, but I’m tired. I’ve missed my mate. Not being able to share all of me is killing me.”

“When you become human, you won’t remember us,” Edward said, his brows furrowed. “Your mind won’t comprehend …”

“I know,” she nodded. “I love you both so much. You are like my children and I hate that I’m walking away.”

“We love you, too, Esme,” I sniffled, hugging her. She cried quietly, wiping my tears away. “When?”

“You said that Thomas wants to propose?” she asked, blinking over to Edward. My mate nodded. “After the wedding. I want you both to be there for me. Then, we can transform me back into a human.”

“You won’t lose your memories with Thomas?” I asked.

“No,” Esme shook her head. “I’ll remember my time with Thomas, but the capacity of my brain will lessen, so the memories of my time with the legion will disappear.” She took our hands and she opened her mind. She showed us some upcoming events, including a mate for Charlie. I smiled at that, happy that my father would have someone to share his life with for all eternity. “I’m going to head back.”

“Let me get you a taxi,” Edward said.

“Edward, I’m still a Dominion. I can protect myself,” she giggled.

“Humor me,” he deadpanned. “It’s after two in the morning.” She nodded and he walked her down to the lobby. He returned ten minutes later, sitting down and thrusting his hands into his hair.

“Are you okay?” I asked, kneeling in front of him.

“I’m … happy for her? But, so sad that we’re going to lose her,” he replied. Shrugging one shoulder, he looked at me and caressed my cheek. “But, I would have done it for you, Bella. I can’t be in a world where you don’t exist.”

“Good thing we don’t have to be,” I smiled, running my fingers across his lips. “I’m going to miss her.”

“We’ve got at least a year or two before we …” he trailed off. “I need you, Bella.” He picked me up and carried me to bed, removing clothes haphazardly. We came together, healing each other with kisses, love and joining our bodies. We eventually drifted asleep, our minds tired from the information that Esme shared with us, but understanding in her reason why.

xx OOTD xx

**EPOV**

Nearly two years after initially meeting Thomas, Esme’s wedding to him was one of the most beautiful, elegant and special moments in my long life. I gave her away, placing her tiny hand into Thomas’s and entrusting him to care for the woman who I came to know like a mother. I stood by his side, acting as best man while he recited his promises to love her always and forever. When the minister announced them as husband and wife, it was nearly time to restore Esme’s humanity. We’d decided to do it just prior to them leaving the reception hall.

A lot had changed in the legion. Charlie had found his mate. His mate was Bella’s mother, but reincarnated. She was a beautiful woman named Sue, with jet-black hair and ice-blue eyes. She was a recent addition to the legion and also had the gift of foresight and premonitions. Seth and Felicity had decided to change her into an angel, as well. She went through a quick transformation and they lived together in Vancouver, protecting the Pacific Northwest.

Bella, who was dressed in a midnight-blue chiffon bridesmaid gown, came over to me on the balcony of the lavish hotel where the reception was being held. “Hey, baby,” she said, twining her fingers with mine. “Esme is changing out of her wedding dress and into her traveling clothes. It’s almost time.”

“I know,” I whispered. “I … I’m going to miss her, Bella.”

“I am, too. She’s the closest thing I had to a mom. Ever,” she replied, leaning her cheek against my bicep. “Meeting my mother in the reincarnated version is not the same. Plus, it’s been two generations since she had me. Sue remembered my mother’s past and having a baby, but nothing really about me. Esme is … I don’t know. I’m just as heartbroken as you. I wish there was a way for her to remember us. Or me … God, that sounds so selfish.”

“No, I get it,” I said, sliding my arms around her body and running my fingers along her back, making her melt against me. I felt her wings shift under her skin and she moaned quietly. She warned me mentally to stop it. Her wings were a huge erogenous zone. I made her come once with my hands running along her back and preening her feathers. “Sorry, pretty Bella.”

“It’s okay,” she whispered. “I know tonight will be rough and I will be with you, as you will be with me. Just don’t get me all worked up before we have to restore Esme’s humanity.” We both paused, feeling her call. Threading our fingers together, we went back inside and made our way to the bride’s room. Bella knocked and Esme beckoned us to enter. Pushing inside, she was out of her gorgeous wedding dress and in a navy-blue dress that fell to her knees. Bella hugged her. “It was a beautiful wedding, Esme. You and Thomas, you make a stunning couple.”

“Thank you,” she whispered. “I know that once this happens, I won’t remember you but in here, I will always love you both. You are the future of the legion. Love each other always and focus on the light.”

“Bella is my light,” I murmured. “She brought me out of the dark with her love. She saved more times than I could count and that was while she was human.”

Esme chuckled, hugging me and ruffling my hair. With a sigh, she stepped back and wiped her face. “I’m ready.”

Bella and I shared a look before calling on powers only used to create angels and take away their magic. Our hands glowed, heating up almost uncomfortably. Bella placed her hands on Esme’s shoulders while I put my hands near her temples. Her magic was absorbed into our bodies. Bella took her wings, her eternal life and granted her a human lifespan. I took her gift and returned her memories of Thomas. With a shudder, we stopped and stepped back. Bella guided a dazed Esme to the couch while her human body recovered. Bella crouched in front of her. “You may not remember us, but we will always remember you. We’ll feel you in our hearts, Esme. If you need us, we’ll be there.”

Esme blinked, still processing. Bella stood up and we left her in the room. I found Thomas, telling him that Esme was in the bride’s room waiting for him. He beamed happily, skipping to her. I led Bella out of the reception hall and up to the roof. We were both shattered, saddened at the loss of Esme. I picked up my mate, my wife and took off from the roof, flying us back to Scotland, where we could mourn her loss in our own way.

We kept a close eye on Thomas and Esme. Within a year of being married, they welcomed a baby boy into the world named Carlisle. They also had twin girls whom Esme named Isabella and Alice. Their relationship thrived and all my life, I’d never seen Esme as happy as she was with Thomas and she stayed happy, blissfully so, as a mother of three, grandmother of seven and great grandmother of over twenty children, until her death at the age of ninety-seven, just moments after Thomas passed away.

Almost a hundred years after I lost Bella and had her recreated as an angel, we finally decided to return to our roots. Felix missed his quiet house in the woods of Forks. Yes, the castle was quiet, but it was not like the Forks house, though that was long-since destroyed thanks to a forest fire. Alice, who had been promoted to Dominion after Esme’s decision to become human, and Colton took over the Scotland castle while Bella and I would return to the states. Bella and I purchased a new home, still hidden the forest and off the beaten path.

“After all these years, this place still smells the same,” she said as we unloaded our clothes and personal belongings into the modern home. It was impersonal at the moment, but would be made into a home soon with our pictures and personal nuances. “I wonder what happened to Mrs. Cope, Lauren, Jessica …?”

“Mrs. Cope died in prison,” I told her. “Lauren pulled her life together after her stint in jail for drug possession. She moved to California and got married to an investment broker. They had a couple of kids. Jessica, it would seem, didn’t learn her lesson and overdosed on meth about ten years after she was released from prison. She left behind a baby girl.”

“Sounds eerily familiar,” Bella said quietly. “What happened to the baby girl?”

“Foster care, but unlike you, Jessica’s daughter was protected by her guardian angel,” I said.

“Who was it?” she asked.

“It was me,” I blushed. “Her daughter, Kenzie, was eventually adopted by her foster family and she grew up to be a doctor. The cycle didn’t repeat, Bella.” Bella looked up at me, her eyes shimmering with tears. I took her into my arms and held her. “We learned from our mistakes. I asked to be Kenzie’s angel. I knew what had happened to Jessica and I refused to let another girl, another woman, go through what you endured, my love.”

“Is it weird that I want to go back into a classroom?” she asked.

“Then, I’m glad I asked Alec to create teaching licenses for us,” I smirked. “We’re getting a do-over, pretty Bella.” She giggled. “But, this time, no Riley’s, no Rosalies, no danger. Just us. This should have been your future in the first place, Bella.”

“Now? I get to share it with the man I love,” she beamed. She kissed me tenderly and sighed contentedly. “Thank you, Edward.”

“I’d move mountains to get to you,” I whispered, remembering the moment when I flew her to Mount St. Helens. “That hasn’t changed.” I took out the ring I’d purchased her so long ago. “I think you should wear it. For old-time’s sake.” I slid it onto her right hand, kissing it tenderly. “I love you, Bella.”

“I love you, more, Edward,” she beamed. “What are our names?”

“Edward and Bella,” I smiled. “Edward and Bella Cullen.”

“We’re really going back in time,” she chuckled. “But, no darkness, hmmm?”

“No, pretty Bella. Only happiness, love, and light,” I whispered. “Only happiness, love and light. _Forever._ ”

_Fin_


End file.
